Smasher Origin
by JakeCrusher
Summary: Master and Crazy Hand scour the globe looking for the chosen warriors to combat a great evil. Based on the Wonderful world of Game2002. on hiatus
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hello I'm JakeCrusher. For A long time I have admired the works of Game2002. His skills, determination and modesty are a major inspiration to fanfiction writers. Lately I have been reading his stories and thinking how I would improve them if I had the chance and even suggested many story ideas to him. A quick look at my records shows I'm neither a skilled nor determined writer, which is why I have not written the stories myself... until now. I warn you not to get to hopeful with my story since unlike Game2002 I might not finish it. But enough boring emotional baggage now I present

**Smashers Origins**

**Prologue: It All Starts Now**

**BGM: Brand new world (One Piece Opening)**

Toonera... A truly wondrous world, many different species and cultures live in harmony thanks to a world-wide government. The world is full of powerful beings. Magic and wonder are accepted without fear and science has reached the point of science fiction. Many wondrous things exist in the world both man-made and in nature.

But on with the story. It official begins in a 1st world country called Eagleland in a humble city called Onett. By Tooneraian standards it is average town, it citizens consist of humans, meta-human, and humanoids. The only beings that have any immediate importance are 2 such beings living in a large white mansion located on a hill outside Onett. The mansion is big enough to comfortably hold at least 30 people but right now it only 2 "people" living in it.

**End BGM**

"IT IS FINALY TIME" said a floating hand... no you did not misread that, it was a large white right handed glove- Master Hand. One of the last of a race of powerful, benevolent magical beings known as the "Hands". In ancient times the hands

helped unify the world but a war with a great evil lead them to near extinction now there are only 2 left Master hand and his younger brother- Crazy hand.

_Bang_, "Yay it is time" busting through the door at break neck speeds poorly singing "it is time" was said brother, although completely different in personalities the only physical difference was the Crazy was a left hand.

After singing "it is time" Master asked Crazy "are you ready to set out" Crazy stopped flying around and said (in a funny accent) "noooooooooo"

"What do you mean no Crazy, how can you not be ready"

"Welllllllll MH for starters neither I nor them" Crazy hand pauses to break the 4th wall and point at you "have no idea what's going on or what you're talking about or even what it's time for"

There is a moment of silence "Crazy do you really not know the situation or are you just screwing with me again?"

"A little column A, a little column B" Crazy said in a cheery tone.

Master Hand made a loud exhaling sound "Alright come with me I'll explain in the front yard... again". After reaching said yard MH proceeded to explain in his most serious voice "Alright I will explain the situation in full detail as slowly and simply as possible, this time I want you to listen and try to keep it in your memory, got it"

"OK, MH" Crazy said while making an OK symbol with himself

Master hand made a throat clearing sound "A thousand years ago this world was invaded by the Darkling"

"Are you referring to the dark beings that terrorized the universe, nearly brought ruin to this world and almost wipe the hands out of existence?"

"Yes I am, now let me finish Crazy. The Hands managed to defeat the Darkling by trapping them within the Forbidden Realm, but we feared that they would one day escape and due to our dwindling numbers we feared that we might not be around when they return. Fortunately the seer known as Future Hand prophesied that when the time came there would 26 heroes to combat the Darkling. Crazy the time has come to set out and find these 26 heroes."

"Ok MH I got it we go out to look for those chosen heroes, so um what are these so called heroes like anyway."

"I honestly have no idea Crazy"

"A-WHAAAAAAA! Didn't future hand tell you what they'd be like?"

Master hand shook himself side to side "Future hand prophesied there skills, but not their personalities or appearances."

"So how're we supposed to find them, unless of course they already know the situation" Crazy asked

"No they don't know the situation and it imperative that we don't tell them the full story, when we meet them we simply tell them we are looking for students to train."

"What, why"

Master Hand exhales getting annoyed by all his brothers' questions. "When I find them I will recruit them as my students, they will live relatively normal lives here in the mansion, and I will also teach them about fighting for the good of mankind. In order to properly do this I must make sure they are in a good environment, telling them about the future danger may stress them out, constantly looking towards the danger without taking the time to enjoy the current situation, training themselves to near death instead of a leisurely pace."

"So basically you want to train them to save the world but you want them to have a good time doing it, got it. But you still haven't answered how we're going to find them"

"I have spent the last 200 years perfecting my magic to the point where I'll be able to sense them on sight and thanks to my magic I was able to find there general locations, the first happens to live right here in Onett. Now thats all there is to tell, unless you have any more questions".

"No MH I'm good, now let's not float around here anymore." CH then pointed dramatically into the distance "Let's go form the SUPER SMASH BROTHERS"

If Master Hand had a face he would have looked at Crazy hand sceptically "Super Smash Brother?"

"Or we could just call ourselves the smashers for short" Crazy said while making a shrugging motion.

"Tell you what Crazy if we can't think of a better name we'll call ourselves that"

Without further ado Master and Crazy Hand fly into the skies of Onett to start their journey, a journey which would affect the world in ways neither of them thought possible.

TO BE CONTINUED

Trivia:

In honour of the new year I'm revising old chapters.

In terms of their own kind, Master hand and Crazy hand are considered completely unremarkable in appearance.

Master hand and Crazy hand are both 15 feet long.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hello it's me again, I've decided to try harder on this story because I believe writing this story will help my creativity (plus I was bored). Still don't get your hopes up. I could lose interest at any moment.

**Chapter 1: Meeting the first Smasher**

**BGM: Laughter and merriment (Kingdom Hearts)**

The two hands landed in the parking lot outside of Onett's mall. "Alright according to my senses the first chosen warrior is inside the mall, lucky for us the mall is not particularly busy at around this time. However there should still be a decent amount of people in there, no matter how you look at it finding this warrior will be difficult even more so if he leaves before we can...."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HELP ME" said an old lady, Master Hand turned to his left and found Crazy Hand apparently griping and old lady "put the old lady down Crazy" said MH in an annoyed voice, CH drop the old lady a bit rougher then MH would have liked.

After said old lady got up and ran away MH "glared" at CH "what the heck were you doing"

"I was trying to take the hags clothes off, as it turns out it very hard when you're a giant disembodied hand" Said Crazy Hand

"Why were you doing that Crazy?"

"Why, so I could disguise myself in her clothes duuuuuh"

"First of all Crazy those clothes would never fit you" CH seemed disappointed after hearing that "and secondly we don't need disguises; everyone knows about our existence and accepts us. Even if we meet someone who doesn't know about our existence the people of this age are open minded enough not to cause us any trouble."

"Ooooh, so this won't be like that incident at the Texas airport"

"Assuming you behave it won't, now let's go"

"Wait bro, do you know what time it is"

"I'd say roughly around 11:00 am give or..."

"No its MONTAGE TIME"

**BGM: I'm going to get you**

So the two hands looked through the mall MH stuck to floating around looking at people while CH looked everywhere. Literally everywhere in garbage cans, in air vents, in books, under tables, under cars, under skirts, In order to find the smasher CH uprooted plants from pots, moved shelves, swam through the fountain, he even bought a pair of binoculars to help him look.

Crazy found a lot of hopefuls which mostly consisted of normal citizens in relatively good shape (at least game2002 version of normal) every now and then they'd come across someone special such as a ninja or a pirate or an alchemists, they even came across a high school student who claimed he could kill people with a notebook. Sadly none of the people CH found was the chosen warrior.

**End BGM**

After the montage was over, the two hands stopped near the food court to rest up.

"How long must we search, WHEN WILL ARE JOURNEY END? ALL THE DAYS OF FRUITLESS SEARCHING ARE DRIVING ME UP THE F!#$^& WALL!"

"Crazy we've only been searching for an hour."

Crazy immediately calmed down after that "So it lunch time right"

"I guess so" MH sighed then turned to the masses "look at all the people here, all the people here are just a microscopic bit of the world's population. This world is massive, you'd didn't honestly think we would be done by diner did you. We could be searching for week's maybe even years. But in order to carry out my duty I am willing to search for as long as it takes. How about you Crazy are willing to search for that long" but as MH turned back he found that CH was gone. MH was worried because when his brother went off on his own bad things tend to happen, really bad things. The last thing MH wanted was another incident like the one at the Texas airport.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO MORE BURRITOS?" MH quickly followed the voice to find CH at a burrito stand in the food court.

"Sorry sir I just sold my last one to that kid over there"

"You mean the kid who cut in front of me?"

"He didn't cut in front of you; you moved in behind him and also made very weird gestures behind him."

"I shall make that boy who cut in front of me pay for stealing my burrito" CH said apparently ignoring the salesman. As CH prepared to attack the boy, MH flew in and restrained his demented brother.

"Crazy please it's not worth it"

"I'll have a fresh batch made in about 10 minutes" said the salesman trying desperately to help the situation.

"This isn't just about burritos or how I was cheated out of what should have been mine, THIS IS ABOUT JUSTICE!" with that CH broke out of his brothers grip and flew towards the boy. MH followed as quickly as he could in the hopes he could prevent his brother from doing anything crazy.

The boy in question was currently eating his burrito in peace with no idea what was going to happen to him. The boy was roughly 10 to 12 years old and a bit short for his age. He had black hair and black dot like eyes. His clothing consisted of a T-shirt with yellow and purple horizontal stripes, baggy shorts, a backpack and a red baseball cap. Just as the boys was about to leave, he noticed a giant floating hand right in front of him.

"UH can I help you" said the boy feeling a little awkward under its "gaze". Though the boy in question had never personally met Crazy Hand before, Crazy had quite a reputation for being unpredictable when his brother wasn't around, even dangerous in extreme cases. CH reputation got a lot worse after an incident at a Texas airport.

"Who do you think you are" said CH pointing accusingly at the boy.

The boy not knowing how to answer simply said "uh Ness"

"So Ness how dare you steal my burrito"

"I didn't steal that Burrito I bought honestly"

"Crazy Hand" said MH

"Not now MH and where does a kidney Gardner get money to buy said burrito"

"Crazy"

"First of all I'm not in kindergarten and second I bought it with my debit card"

"Crazy" MH said a little louder this time.

"You expect me to believe that your parents gave someone as young as you a debit card"

Ness crossed his arms and put on a proud grin "I've proven to my parents how responsible I can be"

"And what would a child with a debit card be doing alone in a mall"

"Crazy" MH said a little more loudly this time.

"My mom busy today so I'm doing some errands for her"

"Really" said CH sounding doubtful.

"Okay so I'm planning on buying myself a game on my way home but that not going to hurt anyone."

"Do you know what I hope Ness"

"Crazy" MH was starting to sound mad.

"I hope the game you buy is short, so short that you finish it in like a weekend"

"Crazy"

"I also hope that the characters are flat, bland and easily forgettable."

"Crazy"

"I also hope the plot is thin and full of holes, I also hope that...."

"CRAZY"

This time MH said it so loud and with such authority that everyone in the food court was silenced. Some people believe they felt the room shake a little from his voice.

"Yes MH" by this time everyone went back to what they were doing.

"It's him Crazy"

CH turned to a very confused looking Ness, stared for a while then turned back to MH "seriously him, we came here to find a warrior and ended up with a child"

"Crazy I spent 200 hundred years training so I would know the warriors on sight, so I know that this boy is one of them"

"So let's see if I've got this straight" CH said a "marched" up to MH "we're going to recruit a child we know nothing about and thrust the fate of the world onto him all because of some feeling you have"

"Yes, yes I am Crazy" all was silent as the two hands "glared" at each other

"Well makes perfect sense to me" CH said ruining the dramatic moment "so kid how would you like to..." CH then found out that Ness had apparently disappeared "oh no the child disappeared during our unnecessary dramatic moment, don't worry big bro I'll find him." CH then conjured up the binoculars he recently bought placed them between his thumb and middle finger and "looked" with his index finger, all the while making beeping sounds (like a radar).

"You know Crazy he said he was heading to the game store on his way home, so we should probably head..."

"There he is on his way to the game store, who could have guessed that's where he'd go, gang way" CH then charged towards Ness, bowling over people along the way. As Ness was standing by the entrance to the game shop CH flew over Ness and crashed into a nearby wall. MH on the other hand flew calmly towards Ness; MH believed he had Ness's attention because Ness hadn't moved from his spot.

"Listen young man, I would like to formally apologise for my younger brothers um... antics. More to the point however I 'am looking for people of remarkable traits and skills to be my students in order to learn how to fight for the betterment of mankind. I would like you to be one of those students. I would like to discuss specifics with your parents and/or legal guardians what do you say."

MH expected Ness to answer so he was naturally shocked when he didn't. Ness was paying attention to MH because he was transfixed by what he saw in the game shop. MH curious as to what had the boy's attention, when he found out all he could do was gasp in fright.

To be continued

I apologise for the long wait I honestly didn't plan on taking this story seriously. Since my mind wanders whenever I write this is quite time consuming for me. Assuming I decide to continue this story it'll take about a week for updates.


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For those curious if I continue this story, there will be roughly 10 arcs. I've also decided starting next chapter I will be pitching story ideas and I want reviewers to tell me whether I should write them or not.

**Chapter 2: First battle**

"What going on in here?" Ness asked after recovering from the shock. In the game store there were 7 people. 4 of the people were on the floor unconscious from a horrible beating given by the last 3 people. The culprits were dressed in white priest garbs with large red crosses in the chest areas; all 3 of them had exceptionally pale skin, with bleach blond hair and bright blue context lens.

The culprit on the right was a little shorter than the average man, and quite wiry. His hair was curly, and his face had a snooty pout. In his arms was an oversized bible.

The culprit in the middle was of average height and build. His hair was shaved into a crew-cut. Around his neck was an oversized metal cross held on with a metal chain. Since he seemed to be the commanding type it was safe to assume he was the leader of the group.

The last culprit was on the left. He was at least 7 feet tall and quite buff. His blond hair was wild and covered the entire upper half of his face like a shaggy dog, what little of his face could be seen showed a grouchy face. His sleeves had been torn off to reveal his powerful arms complete with freshly used brass knuckles.

"Fear not child and glove creature" said the middle culprit "we elite members of the Order of the Red Cross have merely delivered justice onto these retched sinners." The middle culprit said with pride.

"_Order of the Red Cross, I've heard of them. A paramilitary group of religious extremists wanted in many countries for cases of assault, arson, murder and even terrorism" _thought MH.

"What could these people have possibly done to deserve such a beating" Ness asked angrily.

"_Ness has got courage and a strong sense of justice, as commendable as those qualities may be, there useless on their own. Ness will need the strength to back them up and the determination to carry through"_ MH thought "_This is an ideal condition to see what this boy can do, of course I 'am willing to step in if things get out of hand. Just because I'm making him face danger doesn't mean I will let him get killed_."

"I 'am glad you asked child, first of all that clerk refused to give us our games free of charge."

"Not giving a holy person well deserved rewards is a terrible sin" said the culprit on the right. The culprit on the left simply growled.

"Those other 2 people tried to stop me" The middle culprit continued

"Trying to prevent a holy man from delivering justice is a terrible sin", the culprit on the left growled again.

"Finally that purple dinosaur in the corner got punished for being extremely annoying." The culprit on the left growled particularly loud that time.

"Being cheerful is a terrible sin"

The two culprits looked like they just told someone of a heroic dead (the large culprit just looked mean), Ness on the other hand just had an aghast look on his face "I may not know a lot about religion but I know that those aren't real sins, those are just lame excuses."

At this remark the middle culprit face instantly changed from happy to his "success" to really pissed off "How dare you accuse me of wrongdoing, I am an elite of the Order of the Red Cross" as he was saying this he took off his oversized metal cross. Then he started swing the cross, preparing to use it as a weapon "Everything I do is justified by god, especially punishing sinful little children"

**BGM: Boss theme (Subspace Emissary)**

At that, the middle culprit jumped towards Ness preparing to do an overhead attack. Ness quickly raised his left hand in a "stop" (palm facing forward) motion; this somehow caused the middle culprit to freeze in midair. Ness then raised his right hand in a "pistol" position (index finger out, thumb up)

"PK Fire"

A tiny lightning bolt shaped projectile was launched from Ness's finger, when the lightning bolt struck the culprit it created a small explosion that sent the culprit flying to the back of the store. After slamming into the wall the culprit fell down burnt and unconscious.

"I'm not some helpless civilian, I am a PSI user."

"A PSI user?" asked the culprit on the right, shocked and confused by what was going on.

"That's right I was born with psychic abilities, as I grew up I learned how to harness my abilities to do all sorts of neat attacks." Ness explained

The Red Cross thugs, confusion turned to anger as they continued their attack. The goon on the right threw his bible like a discus.

Ness jumped out of the way while the bible flew into an adjacent stores window

"PK Thunder" Ness launched a ball of purple electricity at the goon on the right

The goon ducked under the ball, then grunted with satisfaction. But what the goon didn't know was that PK thunder was a special projectile attack because it could be controlled after it had been launched (it could also phase through force fields but that's of no immediate importance).

With that in mind Ness used his mind to control the attack so it would turn around and hit the goon

ZZZZZZZZZZAP

After being burnt comically, the goon passed out from pain

The last goon charged forward roaring like an animal throwing a series of punches with Ness dodging each with little difficulty. As Ness moved out of the both him and the goon found themselves outside the store.

"_Good thing I came prepared for emergencies" _Thought Ness as he pulled a wooden baseball bat out of his backpack. The goon then attempted to hit Ness with right hook.

Ness jumped over the goons attack and smacked him in the face with his baseball bat. Staggering from pain the goon tried to regain his senses.

"_This guy pretty tough looks like I'll need to up the ante"_ "PSI Offense Up" at his command his bat was surrounded by an orange energy

"Hey big guy" this caught the goons attention. Ness then took a batters pose and said "let's finish this"

In order to intimidate Ness the goon tore off his shirt and roared as loudly as he could, sounding more animal then human.

They had a brief stare off, before the goon charged forward ready to smash Ness's skull a devastating punch. When the goon got close enough Ness smacked the goon in the face with an energy charged bat.

SMAAAAAAASH

The impact sent the goon flying 10 feet into the air before falling headfirst onto the ground completely unconscious. The impact also caused a good sized crack in the floor.

**BGM: Final Fantasy victory fanfare**

"_This boy has some incredible skills, it almost seems as though I don't have to train him at all, still no matter how good some is there always room for improvement"_ MH thought happily _"Properly train this boy could do amazing things"_

At that moment CH floated by MH only having recently regained consciousness from his earlier crash. CH looked around he saw 6 people in the game store unconscious, 4 had nasty looking wounds and 2 had recent looking burn marks. Outside the store he noticed a lot of bystanders looking at Ness with a combination of shock and awe as well as big guy unconscious on the floor "So did I miss anything"

**End BGM**

Meanwhile...

It was a dark room; the only lights came from the numerous small T.V screens.

Watching the T.V was an extremely pale man in his 60's, he had short gray hair and a short gray beard complete with short gray sideburns. His current clothing was not particularly interesting 9he was wearing his casual clothes). On the left side of his "throne" there were the controls to his T.V's

All his attention was currently focused on 1 particular T.V screen, one that showed Ness defeating the middle goon.

Using the controls he would watch Ness defeat the goon then replay the scene again and again and again

To be continued...

I've have taken a page out of Game2002's book and demonized people I don't like. The three goons are based on the concept of people who use religion as a way to hurt people (something I cannot abide). The music for this battle will be standard issue, meaning unless I say otherwise that's the music that will be played for battle. The victory fanfare will also be standard for the good guys winning, you may choose to imagine the fanfare from any final fantasy game you want (there all pretty much the same anyways).


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Before I start I would like to apologise if my OC's from the previous chapter offended anyone. Also worth noting that for my story the BGM: Laughter and Merriment from the previous chapter will be standard issue for smasher's casual moments. And for those waiting to hear my pitch you'll have to wait till the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 3: Recruitment problems**

By this time the damage from Ness's battle with the goons from the Order of the Red Cross, had already been taken care of. The goons were taken away by the local police and their victims were taken to the hospital. The gawking civilians went back to their businesses once the "spectacle" was over, as it turns out things like this weren't all that uncommon. When these events happen civilians chose to either watch from a distance or get as far away as possible. The authorities don't usually show up just to clean up the mess.

Since the store was currently without staff, Ness could not buy the game he wanted. But at the moment that had little meaning.

"So you guys were looking for me" Ness asked, the hands nodded

"That's right I 'am looking for students, to teach them how to fight for the good of mankind"

"You mean, you want to make a team of super heroes" Ness asked sound somewhat sceptical

Master Hand and Crazy Hand both look to each other before MH continued "Well if our skills are needed we will fight for the greater good, but aside from certain events in the near future, I don't think we'll be seeing a lot of action."

Ness nodded in satisfaction "so will I have still have to go to school"

"Of course Ness, you still need a good education, and even though you're living with me and my brother..."

"That's me mother f&*(%$#" CH interrupted

"... You still have free access from the mansion, you'll be able to visit your friends and family whenever you want"

Ness nodded in satisfaction "well it all sounds good to me, but we should probably explain the situation to my parents first"

"Awww do we have too" CH complained "Can't we just take him while no one looking?"

"No we can't Crazy, taking Ness would not only be illegal but also unnecessary"

"How would it be unnecessary?"

"Because if we explain the situation fully and politely to his parents they won't be able to say no"

Later...

"No" said Ness's father. Ness's father basically looked like Ness, though obviously taller and older. Since he just got back from work his was still in a business suit.

Master Hand wished to explain the situation to both of Ness parents so when they came to Ness's house they waited for the father to get home, thus leading to the current situation.

It was early evening and both hands were in the living room with Ness's mother and father. Ness got bored, so he went to his room to play video games, which was good for MH because he didn't want Ness to hear any of the more "specific details" MH would discuss with his parents.

"Perhaps you don't understand the situation sir, let me explain again..."

"I heard you the first time Master Hand, chosen warrior, holy weapon, darkling etc. I mean no disrespect towards you, your judgement or your magic skills but I do not want my son to be a part of this"

"So you don't want him to save the world from darkling but its okay for him to save the world from Giygas?" CH retorted

Ness told the hands an interesting story on the way to his house; apparently Ness had saved the world from an intergalactic force called Giygas.

"We didn't have a choice with Giygas" this time Ness's mother spoke, she had mid length orange hair, black dot like eyes and was currently wearing a red dress, "we couldn't tell the authorities or anyone else because they'd think we were nuts, and if they did believe us it might cause mass panic. We had no choice but to trust the fate of the world on our son"

"Although the two situations are inarguably similar there is one key difference" Ness's father continued, the hands move in slightly in anticipation.

"As my wife already explained with Giygas we had no choice but to let Ness fight, that is not the case with this "Darkling" threat as you'll have 25 other capable warriors, if truly need 26 warriors, I suggest you look for someone else; there are plenty of powerful beings in the world."

"Do you think so little of your son that you don't think you can handle it?" Said MH

"I don't want my soon to handle it" the father retorted "The truth is Ness beat Giygas mostly by luck, I do not want him taking that chance again. All I want is for my son to live a normal peaceful life."

There was a long moment of silence as the parents and the hands "stared" at another "so there's no way I can convince you otherwise"

"Perhaps when Ness gets a lot older I may become more lenient but now he stays here."

"Very well I won't force this upon you; however I do wish you tell Ness about your decision?"

The parents nodded

MH satisfied with the compromise left without another word. As the two hands went outside (looking rather comical with them squeezing through a door that's half their size) MH sighed in disappointment "this is quite a problem"

"No it isn't big bro; we can just come back later when everyone's asleep and take the kid."

MH turned around a "glared" at CH "Or not, hey maybe he'll run away and join us"

"If that happens Crazy we'd have to return him" MH said "For over 200 years I've prided myself on being a paragon of virtue and I will not change that now. We will not kidnap a child nor will we force good, honest parents into giving up their child. As of now the only thing we can do is find the rest of the chosen warriors and hope the parents would have changed their mind by the time were done."

"The kid saved the bloody world what are the odds of us running into another person like that." CH pointed out

MH chuckled a little "This world has been in danger more times than I can count. Whether it a dark force, or a doomsday plot, or some megalomaniac a righteous soul has always been around to thwart it. Still, considering the massive global population the odds of the 25 individuals we are looking for having that experience are quite low."

Both hands made a depressed sigh "Well Crazy let's call it a day and go home, well continue our search tomorrow" with that the hand flew toward there mansion.

Meanwhile...

By now Ness's parents were in his room and had just finished explaining their answer "So I'm not going to be the hands student"

"No Ness you are not"

Ness shrugged a little "Oh well, I kind of liked the idea of being some sort of super hero, but if you're not okay with it then it can't be helped"

At this Ness's mother hugged Ness.

**BGM: Kairi's theme (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

This was strangely sudden so Ness was a little surprised "uh mom why are you hugging me"

"Because it does my heart good to know I raised such a considerate and well behaved boy"

Satisfied with that answer Ness hugged his mother back; the father got caught up in the moment and joined in. It was a group huge with a family that truly loved and cared for each other. As far as they were concerned there was nothing that could ruin this warm and loving moment.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

To be continued...

A story I've been thinking about writing about is a sequel to Specter24's amazing story "One Piece: A smash adventure". My version follows the same basic plot but stars the cast from "Bleach" and having them go to 8 different worlds.

Also before I finish, it's worth noting that this story is based of Game2002's work so if I do anything that causes a plot hole, I'd like to know so I can change it.


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except my OC's)

Even though I'm basing this story of Game2002's work, I'm also keeping in mind that people reading it may not have read Game2002's work so I am going to try to be more descriptive. Also worth noting that kid who could use a notebook to kill was not Light from "Death Note". It was a cheap parody of him.

**Chapter 4: Ness Vs Lance Morningstar**

Ness's house was now a burning ruin, thanks to calls made by neighbours, firemen and ambulances were on the way. The neighbours also feared for their lives so they would do little else.

Ness used his telekinesis to move aside rubble as well as carry his unconscious parents to safty. Once they were placed safely on the sidewalk Ness inspected there soot covered bodies, there pulse was regular and aside from nasty bumps on their heads they were uninjured.

"Ah good they should be safe" Ness said with relief

"There journey to hell has only being delayed as have yours" said a loud voice, the voice was coming from an Apache helicopter, the helicopter was painted white with the tail painted red, the tail had also been customized to look like a cross, the outline of the blade was painted yellow giving the helicopter the appearance of having a halo. The helicopter was being piloted by the gray bearded man from 2 chapters ago, this time however he was wearing a crusader outfit.

"Who are you, why are you doing this" Ness asked the man in the helicopter.

"I am Lance Morningstar, all mighty messiah, leader of the order of the Red Cross. With my "Virtuous Angle"" Lance gestured to his helicopter "I will smite you down you spawn of satin" with that he pushed a button on the Angles control panel"

"Hand of God" out of the cannon in the front came a claw on a metal wire was launched. Once the metal claw grabbed Ness it started zapping Ness with electric currents. The claw continued to zap Ness for about a minute before it ran out of power.

"Is that all you got?" said Ness, Lance was quite startled to see his attack had little effect on Ness

"PSI Teleport" by focusing psi energy into his legs, Ness allowed himself to move in a burst of incredible speed. Since the helicopter was still attached via claw, Lance came along for the ride. Ness ran in a way that allowed both him and the helicopter to avoid crashing into things.

Ness ran until he reached a clearing in the woods outside of town. The sudden stop he made caused the helicopter to jerk forward, and it jerked forward at such a speed that the claw detached itself from Ness. The inertia caused the helicopter to spiral out of control crashing into the ground, mowing up trees and dirt.

Being a military helicopter it was quite hardy. Though banged up it was still functioning well enough to get back into the air and fight.

"Your wasting your time" said Lance "an evil being like you can never hope to defeat a righteous being like myself"

"What did I do to make you hate me so much" Ness then had an epiphany "you're the leader of those goons I beat up at the mall right?"

Lance nodded in response

"So your here to get revenge on me for I what I did to your underlings right?"

"Do not mock me with stupidity; I no longer care for those sinful failures. They failed their mission and for that they shall rot in person before rotting in hell"

"What was there mission?" Ness asked. He hoped Lance would have enough decency to tell him why he was trying to kill him.

Lance was silent for a moment before continuing, this time in slightly calmer voice "Everywhere I look in this retched city I see abominations of god. Beasts and monsters masquerading as men, beings with powers man was not meant to have. Their mission... No the mission of the order of the Red Cross is to find and destroy beings like you, abominations of god's will. That is why I installed spy equipment on my noble sheep."

"So let me get this straight you had your goons go about town to find people you don't like" "_Those goons at the game store were probably on their break or something"_

"Yes" Lance was back to speaking in his usually loud voice "and thanks to their work I know the location of every abomination in this retched city, and as we speak my righteous army is on its way here to purge this city till only pure citizens remain. And you spawn of Satan" Lance pointed at Ness "are the only being that can stand against us"

"So let me get this straight you want to kill me so you can destroy Onett unopposed"

"No more talking now's the time for you to die!" The helicopters bomb shaft opened up

"Plague of darkness" the helicopter flew over Ness while pouring out black smoke from the bomb shaft. In one swoop the entire clearing was covered in smoke.

"Plague of Locusts" while remaining outside the smoke Lance shot Ness with bullets from the helicopters guns. Lance continued to shoot while circling the smoke, Lance figured this would make it difficult for Ness to predict where the bullets where coming from.

"Flaming hail" Lance went stationary and switched to the helicopters missile launchers. The explosion created by the missiles replaces the smoke with dust.

Lance smirked in satisfaction, believing he had done his holy duty.

"PK Flash" from out of the dust came an explosion of green light which blinded Lance. Since he was blinded he was desperately rubbing his eyes to get his vision back. All the while the helicopter remained stationary.

Ness rushed out of the dust (relatively unharmed) and aimed his finger at the helicopter "PK fire" a lightning bolt shaped projectile was shot.

The projectile managed to hit an unused missile in a missile launcher on the right side causing an explosion which destroyed all the weapons on the right side of the helicopter. By this time Lance had regained his vision.

"The devil must truly walk with you if you could survive those missiles"

"Not really I just used PSI shield to make a force field to block your attacks"

"Then try and block this!" Lance then positioned the helicopter so the blades would hit the ground then proceeded to move forward. Basically he was trying to chop Ness up with the helicopter blades.

Having no other choice Ness ran towards the woods. Under normal circumstances a human cannot hope to outrun a helicopter, but with Ness's PSI enhanced body he was able to outrun the helicopter just fine.

So Ness was running through the woods with a madman in helicopter behind him. The blades were easily cutting down any trees that got in the helicopters way, and due to the slanted position of the blades and the speed of the helicopter, trees that were chopped were also sent flying.

Ness noticed that when he looked back to see how far he was getting. When he turned to look forward he noticed a particularly big tree directly in his path.

This gave Ness an idea.

Ness used the momentum he gained from his PSI enhanced speed to vertically run up the tree. When Ness was high enough he jumped off from the tree, thanks to the height of the tree the helicopter went underneath Ness, the tree was then sent flying by the helicopter blades.

Once Ness had safely landed behind the helicopter he used PK Thunder. Ness controlled the electric ball so it would pierce through the side of the tail, thus severing it from the helicopter.

Without its tail blades for steering Lance lost control of the helicopter and tumbled through the woods. The helicopter eventually stooped with its "belly" facing Ness. By this time the helicopter was really banged up.

"Time to finish this, prepare for my signature move" Ness started charging his PSI energy. The energy took the form of a series of energy orbs, about the size of beach balls and glowing with many colors intermingling.

"PSI Rocking"

The energy orbs converged on the helicopter and

The helicopter was now a burnt hollow wreak of its former self.

Ness was about to head home when from behind the wreckage Lance jumped with his sword ready to attack Ness with a downward slash. The sword was completely red and had a square handle, square cross guard, and even a square blade. Basically it looked like a big red cross.

Ness managed to roll out of the way of Lances attack, "How did you survive the explosion?" Ness Asked

_Flashback_

_Before Ness's attack connected, Lance used the ejectors seat to eject himself from the helicopter. Due to the helicopter being on its side he was ejected sideways. That did not particularly bother him._

_After Ness attack destroyed the helicopter, Lance unbuckled himself and drew his sword from... somewhere and charged towards Ness._

_Back to present_

"I survived thanks to divine intervention, further proof that I'm Gods chosen messiah" said Lance

Without another word Lance charge towards Ness. Lance attacked with relentless sword strikes which Ness had to dodge in order to keep himself from getting chopped up.

Lance tried to kill Ness with a horizontal strike but Ness ducked in time.

The failed attacked caused Lance to embed his sword into the tree. While he was struggling to get it out, Ness picked up a large stick and enhanced it with PSI offense up.

Lance eventually got his sword out and continued to fight with Ness, this time however Ness was armed, allowing Ness and Lance to get into a "sword fight".

Normally a stick wouldn't be able to block a sword but Ness's PSI enhanced stick managed to do just fine.

Eventually Ness and Lance got into a blade lock of sorts. At first it was even but then Lance managed to slowly over power Ness. Lance then broke the blade lock sending Ness to the ground.

Lance raised his sword ready to finish him off "Any last words spawn of Satan"

"Yea, how about PSI Paralysis" with that, Lance was covered with PSI energy which as the name suggests paralyzed Lance.

With Lance unable to move, Ness got to a safe distance away from Lance before using his telekinesis to lift the burnt haul of the "Virtuous Angel" and drop it on Lance.

Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash

For a while everything was silent. Then Lance managed to burst through the wreckage. Bruised, Bloody and barley able to stand on his feet he wobbled towards Ness trying to finish him off.

"Come on (pant, pant) let's finish this (pant, pant)" by this time Lance's injuries had caught up with him causing him to stumble forward. He managed to keep himself upright by using his sword as a crutch.

"It is finished" said Ness

"What"

"Your nothing but a beaten up old man, you're not a threat to anyone anymore. Beating you up now would be pointless cruelty."

"Go ahead (pant, pant) bask in your arrogance, (pant, pant) but even if I'm defeated by now my army would have purged this city of all the godless abominations"

"That's were your wrong"

Both Lance and Ness looked around to find this newcomer's voice; they were both shocked to find the voice had come from...

Master Hand

Floating above them was Master hand and his brother Crazy Hand

"We have already defeated your so called army before they even got into town. Being the most powerful beings in Onett we often take it upon ourselves to solve these kinds of problems."

"No, no" Lance's rage had turned to pure shock.

"As we speak the police are rounding up your so called "sheep". With you and your minions defeated the Order of the Red Cross..."

"No"

"... Is now destroyed"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, I can't lose, I'm a righteous hero and you are servants of the devil. Heroes never lose to Villains, never so I can't lose, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't."

Lance looked up to find Crazy Hand looming over him

"Ah shut up" with that CH balled himself up into a fist and squashed Lance Morningstar.

CH attack left a fist shaped imprint on the ground with Lance in the center.

"Take that you religious ass." CH said with satisfaction "well Ness you must be tired from the battle and its pretty late out, why don't you spend the night at our mansion. Oh better idea why don't you stay with us until your parents get out of the hospital. It works out great since you can't live on your own and even if you could your house is destroyed. So what do you say kid"

Ness didn't say anything. CH however took this as a yes and started to fly towards home. However he soon realised that neither Ness nor MH were even moving from there spot.

"What's going on here" CH asked

"Yes Ness tell us what's troubling you" MH asked. Unlike his brother MH could tell that since the end of the fight something was troubling Ness.

**BGM: La Pace (Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)**

"He and I are the same" Ness said quietly

Both of the hands waited for Ness to explain how a religious extremist and a physic child could possibly be the same.

"We both do what we think is right. Those thugs I fought at the mall only used religion as an excuse but Lance, he actually thought what he was doing was right."

The hands remained silent, carefully listen to Ness

"When I journeyed to fight Giygas, the major motivation for me was I was doing the right thing. This man had a similar motivation. What if he and I are in fact the same?"

MH moved closer to Ness "Everyone has their own idea of what is right, that what makes doing the truly right thing so difficult. But let me ask you did you only do what you thought was right? Did you ever consider what other people thought was right?"

Ness thought carefully about MH question. Many people he meet on his journey agreed that Giygas was threat and had to be stopped. Still not feeling fully confident in his answer Ness said "Yes"

"Disregarding other people's beliefs will only lead to narrow mindedness. If a person is to understand this world and find out what is truly right one must accept all opinions. A person does not need to agree, or praise, or even find them sensible as long as one accepts the opinion."

Ness then realised the major difference between him and Lance. Lance was only motivated by what he thought was right and ignored everyone elses beliefs. Ness wasn't just motivated because of he thought was right, he was also motivated by what other thought was right. And the others thought that Giygas was a menace.

Comforted by MH's wisdom he hoped onto MH's palm and together they went towards the mansion for a well deserved rest.

To be continued...

La Pace will be another standard issue song, specifically for moments like the one that just transpired.

Another story idea of mine is my own version of "Final Fantasy Dissidia" replacing the final fantasy cast with anime characters.


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This story is going to have a lot of irony based humour later on. Granted, it's most likely going to go over the heads of those unaware of Game2002's work.

**Chapter 5: Setting Out**

It was currently late morning at the mansion. Ness was standing in the front lawn looking like a solider about to receive a lecture from his drill sergeant.

Since Ness's house was destroyed and his family hospitalized, Ness had to stay the night at the Hands Mansion. It was no trouble for anyone since the mansion was built to be able to hold at least 30 people and currently the only ones living in it were the hands.

After Ness woke up, Master Hand requested Ness's presence in the front lawn (giving him enough time to freshen up and have breakfast).

Back to the present, Ness was in the front lawn with MH floating in front of him (Crazy Hand was in the background doodling with his pinkie).

MH cleared his "throat" "Ness I have brought you here to formally welcome you into my care, from this day forth you will be my student"

"That's right kid" CH zoomed in front of MH "you are the first member of SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, brothers, brothers"

There was a moment of silence before Ness asked "Super Smash Brothers?"

"Yes well Crazy thought of the name himself, I'm personally a little iffy on it and am currently trying to think of a better name"

"Hey what wrong with my name" CH said sounding offended

"First of all Crazy it sounds like the title of a cheesy videogame, and secondly it's inaccurate since I doubt my students will have biological relations."

"Ah but they will be related, they'll be inseparable brothers in arms"

MH decided to ignore his brother for the moment.

"So as I was saying Ness..."

"Um weren't my parents against this" Ness pointed out

This brought MH's spirits down. MH was so pleased that he finally had a student that he forgot that his parents had disapproved of MH teaching Ness. Just because his parents were in no condition to take care of him didn't mean he could simple take Ness. The parent's injuries were not fatal, and the doctors said they would be fine again in about a month or 2. MH could look after Ness for now but eventually the parents would come and since MH had no legal custody of Ness, there could be a lot of legal troubles.

The situation was still complicated.

CH despite his faults, understood his brother greatly "Ack, what are you worried about big bro, I say we cross the bridge when we get to it, we deal with Ness's parents when they get out of the hospital. Which judging from their injuries will be quite a while."

Almost as if on cue a taxi drove up to the drive way. Out of the taxi came Ness's parents.

"That was spooky" CH mumbled to himself, he then flew towards Ness's parents "Soooooooooo how are you doing Mr and Mrs, uhhhhhhhhhh... HEY NESS WHATS YOUR LAST NAME!"

"how'd you heal so fast, the doctors said it would take weeks to properly heal?" MH asked

"Simple, when me and my wife regained consciousness we used PSI Life Up on each other until we were better" explained Ness's father

"PSI Life Up?"

"It's a move that uses PSI energy to heal wounds" Ness explained casually.

"ohhhh, wait a minute you can use PSI?"

"That's right me and my wife can both use PSI, a trait which we passed on to our son. In fact it's because of our PSI abilities that were alive at all."

Even though the hands had no faces there by no way to express themselves, the parents knew they wanted an explanation.

This time the Mrs spoke "You see PSI abilities aren't just for attacks, they can also heighten people's senses. Unfortunately my son hasn't yet developed that particular part of PSI and my husband is rusty on that part. Anyways because I was able to sense the danger I used PSI shield when I embraced my family. Due to lack of use my PSI skills had diminished so my shields are no longer as strong as they used to be, however it was strong enough to protect my family."

MH was quite shocked to hear this, MH thought part of the reason for the parent's reluctance was due to the parents not understanding Ness's abilities, MH assumed this because the genes that cause PSI abilities appear in people at random. But none of that had any real importance at the moment. As of now there was only one thing that MH really wanted to know

"You've come to take Ness back haven't you?"

For a while there was a moment of silence before the father said "As I've said before I want my son to live a normal life and that has not changed, however it seems that life doesn't want my son to be normal"

Everyone was silent as the father continued "on the day I discovered my son had inherited his parents PSI powers I knew he was going to do something grand for the world. I thought he had already accomplished that when he defeated Giygas and like all heroes who saved the day there was nothing left but for him to retire to a normal life. However I realise now what I should have realised when you hands came into my house; Ness has only started to do great things for this world. It clear now he is going to do far grander things then I can imagine. Master Hand you now have both my permission and my blessing."

While the father was talking the mother was getting something out of the taxi's trunk, by the time the father was done it was revealed to by a burnt suitcase.

"(Sniff) the real reason we came here (sniff) was so we could give you this" the mother passed Ness the suitcase "before coming here we salvaged what little of your things we could from the ruins of our (sniff, sniff) house, sorry for getting a little emotional I just figured my son would be older before he left us (sniffffffffffffffff)"

"Don't be sad mom, I can come and visit you anytime I want, right Master Hand"

"Well there will be times when you and your future team mates will be busy with "other matters" but for the most part you'll have free access to and from the mansion. Now Mr and Mrs, uhhhhhhh Ness, I'm grateful for your understanding in this matter and at the same time understand how difficult this must be for you. So allow me to help you in what little way I can." At that MH snapped himself.

There a flash of bright purple light once the light subsided there were a dozen strange creatures standing at the source of the light. The creatures were made of a series of thin inter-crossing purple lines which formed the shape and size of a well built human. For faces the creatures had a thick red vertical line on the side and a thinner horizontal line near the bottom. Within the lines, in the chest area was what looked like a red heart only it wasn't beating. The only thing that set the creatures apart from each other was that some were apparently male and others were apparently female.

"These beings are called Wireframes, artificial creatures created by my ancestors to serve the Hands"

"Hi there" said the mother

One of the Wireframes waved back saying "HXWKCERETE"

"Sorry about that, although they understand all languages they can only speak in the ancient language of the hands. Communicating with them will be difficult but not impossible."

MH then turned to the wireframes "alright listen up this lovely couple has recently had their home destroyed, as a reward for letting me teach their son I want you to rebuild their house and replace all there damaged goods. You are free to us money from the hands family fortune in order to pay for anything you need, do you understand."

The wireframes made cheering sounds to signify they understood. Then the Wireframes ran towards Ness's parents lifted them up and carried them into the distance picking up a large dust cloud due to their speed.

"Sorry about that Ness, the Wireframes can be a bit over enthusiastic at times. But they are perfectly competent beings."

"So where are they going" Ness asked

"There going to fix your house" CH said

"How do they know where I live?"

The two hands looked at each other "I'm sure your parents will give them directions"

"You sure you got enough money to fix my house" Ness asked

"Way more than enough, our father's inheritance was an incredible amount. Enough support 30 people for decades, assuming it all doesn't get blown on some silly mischief." MH directed that last comment towards CH.

CH knew that going into that area of discussion would only end badly so he kept his nonexistent mouth shut.

"Now that everything's out of the way, we should get going" said MH, at that MH started heading towards the driveway

**BGM: Launch (Final fantasy 10)**

"Going, are we going somewhere?" asked Ness, curious as to what was going on he followed the hands.

"Yes were going to find the rest of my students, don't worry I'll explain the full details on the way."

"Should I pack anything?"

"No need there's plenty of supplies on board; Crazy could you lock up the mansion before we leave."

"Wait a minute "on board" are we like taking a plane or something"

By now MH and Ness were in the driveway. It's worth mentioning that the driveway is a good deal larger than normal ones "I suppose this would be an "or something"

MH snapped himself. The sound activated a mechanism which caused the driveway to open up (much like a launch pad). Rising out of the driveway was a platform with what appeared to be another platform on top of it.

The second platform was a rectangular, and coloured in a light bluish-gray. Its lower half was a smaller, slightly darker rectangle. There was also a red gem located in the center which could be seen from the long side of the upper rectangle. The whole thing looked like a futuristic stage of sorts.

"Behold the "Final Destination", a magitek barrack created by the hands to transport civilians to safety during times of war."

"Magitek?" Ness asked. A ramp slid out from the "Final Destination" which would allow Ness to walk onto the platform. Unsure of what else to do Ness did just that.

"Magitek is a combination of technology and magic. We hands were experts in that field. Sadly most of the magitek was destroyed in an ancient war. Any remaining magitek artefacts have probably lost their magic due to lack of use." By this time both Ness and MH were on the platform.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey MH" CH flew onto the platform "the mansion is locked up and I'm ready to go"

"Alright Ness are you ready"

Ness still unsure of how to react went with his gut and said "yes"

As if on cue the FD started to rise into the air. Slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. It eventually reached an incredible speed, yet strangely Ness and the hands were not being pushed into the ground by the speeds, it was as if there were on an everyday elevator. The FD rose higher and higher until it was above the clouds.

Once the FD reached the appropriate height it stopped for a while "Next stop Mushroom Kingdom" The FD turned towards the direction of said kingdom

"Wait a minute isn't there like a seatbelt or something, I mean you're not just going to fly with me standing here are you. The wind will blow me right off" Ness was feeling pretty nervous about all this.

"As a matter of fact we are" said MH calmly

"WHAT"

With a burst of speed the FD flew into the distance. A person could hear CH going ""

**End BGM**

Back at the mansion, a lone Wireframe went to get some cash in order to buy building supplies. In order to get said money he would have to get it from the hands secret vault.

As he tried to get to said vault he noticed the door was locked. He didn't have a key so he couldn't get in. After trying for a while to open the door the Wireframe gave up and sat down, contemplating on his situation.

He was to build a house for complete strangers with no building supplies and buy replacements for their things without any money. Their loyalty to the hands would prevent them from neglecting their orders and doing something illegal would anger the hands.

The lone Wireframe made a groaning sound.

To be continued...

I have always imagined the Final Destination in Game2002's work as the one from "Brawl" there are two reason for this.

The one from brawl isn't as menacing as the one from "Melee", and its better detailed then the one from the original smash bros game.

I started to read Game2002's work after I got "Brawl"

For another story idea, I've been thinking of a "Legend of Zelda" story that's a crossover from "Twilight Princess" and "Wind Waker".


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Though it's still too early to tell but I'm starting to think I might be able to finish this story.

**Mushroom Kingdom**

**Chapter 6: First time in a new Place**

"That was a dirty trick you pulled on me" said Ness. Ness was currently sitting on the edge of the Final Destination. A calm breeze blew by him due to the flight, shocking since at the speed the FD was going at the wind should have been blowing much stronger.

"I didn't mean to cause you worry Ness, it's just that in my excitement I forgot to tell you about the force field." Master Hand apologised.

Apparently the Final Destination had a force field; the force field would allow people standing on the FD to walk and breath normally. The force field was also able to protect its passengers from high atmosphere dangers such as extreme temperatures and air pressure.

"Well it's your own fault kid" said Crazy Hand "I mean the idea of standing on a flying stage without any form of mystical or scientifical protection is just ridiculous, almost as ridiculous as a hedgehog standing on a airplane wing during flight and speaking of ridiculous..."

Ness decided to ignore CH's rant, and walked up to MH, "So we're going to a place called the "Mushroom Kingdom" right. Isn't that place famous for its plumbing or something"

You could hear CH speaking nonsense in the background.

"I've never been there myself but I do pride myself on knowledge so I know quite a lot about where were going" said MH "The Mushroom Kingdom is a small peaceful monarchy consisting of mostly grassland regions. Its population consists of many types of humanoids. The dominant species of the kingdom are a race of child-like humanoids called "Toads". Some speculate that the toads are either; sentient fungi, human-fungi hybrids, or just weird looking humans. As you have stated earlier Ness the kingdom is famous for having a series of underground pipes which act as a source of transportation for it denizens. The pipes are said to have been created..."

"Okay that's enough bro we got a basic idea" CH interrupted.

"But there so much to know about the place"

"That may be, but you can't put in every single detail and if you tried the story would have way too much detail."

"And how Crazy would having too much detail be a bad thing?"

"It slows the story down and bores the reader"

"That may be Crazy; however putting in too little detail makes the story thin and dull. Adding detail draws the reader into the author's worlds as well as show off the author's creativity."

"CREATIVITY this story is just a rip-off of another authors work and that just a rip-off of others works if you wanted real creativity..."

"Uh guys" said Ness sheepishly "I hate to interrupt your wall breaking argument but I think we're here"

Indeed as the hands had their argument the FD was descending towards the ground. One could easily see a decent sized town with a large castle in the center.

"For convenient sake we shall land at the entrance to the town. Once we've landed we shall head over to the castle and speak with the kingdoms monarch. She is known for her benevolence and may be willing to help us search the kingdom."

"How exactly can she help us? The prophesy did not leave any clues as to what the smashers would be like and no one besides us even knows about the prophesy" said CH "it's only because of your specific magic that you can identify them"

"True, but realistically speaking we're probably not going to find all my future students in one small area, we may need help searching the population of an entire kingdom. Even a small kingdom is still a lot of area to cover."

Ness looked to the ground which by now was much more visible.

"Hey Master Hand, is it okay for us to just land this thing wherever we want" asked Ness.

"There are no legal limitations to flying a barrack, besides what harm could it possible do."

Later...

"ALIENSSSSSSSSS"

The citizens of the mushroom kingdom had apparently mistaken the FD for an UFO and had gone into a comical panic. They were literally running around aimlessly in circles occasionally tripping or bumping in to each other.

The "Toads" as one may have guessed by now, resembled mushrooms. They had short almost infant-like bodies; they had no legs only feet, their faces consisted of a mouth and dot like eyes. Their clothes consisted of vests and white shorts which due to their anatomy looked like diapers (males went bare chest while females wore dresses under their vests). The most prominent feature where the large mushroom caps on their heads, the caps were white and had different coloured spots (i.e. some Toads had red spots, or blue spots, or yellow spots etc.). Whether the caps were a part of their anatomy or just part of the local fashion remained to be seen.

MH tried to calm everyone down "um excuse me"

The Toads however continued to panic "PANIC AND FEAR, PANIC AND FEAR"

"I think there been a misunderstanding"

"PANIC AND FEAR, PANIC AN FEAR"

"If you'd just give me a moment..."

"PANIC AND FEAR, PANIC AND FEAR"

"We mean you no harm..."

"PANIC AND FEAR, PANIC AND FEAR"

"EVREYONE FREEZE!"

At that all the Toads turned to MH and froze in whatever position they were in, one Toad even managed to freeze while tripping.

For a while everything was silent.

MH cleared his "throat" and continued

"I apologise for the misunderstanding. We are not dangerous invaders we are merely travelers wishing to visit this kingdom"

The Toads were still frozen for a while till the one in mid trip said "If you're not aliens, then what are you?"

MH took time to think of a proper answer, one that would not allow the population to be suspicious of them.

CH however spoke first "We're 2 floating disembodied hands and a kid with psychic powers who came here on a flying stage."

The answer appeared to have satisfied the Toads as they immediately calmed down. They picked themselves up and went back to whatever it was they were doing at the time, a lot of them chuckling at how silly they were acting.

"Note to self, in future avoid landing Final Destination in populated areas. Crazy, Ness on to the castle"

MH started floating forward with CH following him, Ness however remained standing where he was.

"Um Master Hand, I was hoping I could explore the town, if that's alright with you."

"It's alright with me Ness, go on have some fun. I'll come and get you when its time to go."

Ness then left to explore the town.

"Hey bro why'd you bring him along in the first place?" CH asked "In fact why didn't you just go alone, you're the only one who can identify the smashers. The rest of us would just be deadweight."

"I suppose from a practical point of view it would be easier to travel alone. However I have a very good reason for bringing Ness. I'm trying to teach my students to fight for the good of the world, in order to do that my students must learn about the world." Said MH "Traveling will benefit Ness and my students greatly; it will teach them about diverse cultures and enrich their lives. They will in turn learn about compassion and what they are defending"

"Is that why you brought me along to enrich my life as well" said CH almost tearfully.

"No, I brought you along because I don't trust you alone at the mansion."

"Come on bro what's the worst thing I could do if you left me alone?"

"Remember the Texas airport?"

CH decided not to continue the conversation and simple followed his brother to the castle.

In town...

**BGM: Toad Town (Mario & Luigi RPG 3)**

Ness looked about the town.

Toad Town was quite humble in appearance. There were many cute little houses and shops (red roof tiles seemed to quite popular). No large towers or buildings like they had in Onett. It had roads like you would expect in any town, even though there didn't seem to be any cars.

The best way to describe it would be cheery and flourishing suburb.

Most of the citizens were Toads but there were other creatures as well.

There were short bipedal turtle creatures (slightly taller than the Toads). The turtle creatures wore little clothing (usually just shoes and an occasional hat). They were also quite cartoonish in appearance.

There were also short masked creatures in red hooded robes.

Occasionally there would be an out of place cartoonish creature.

Overall the population was short and cartoonish in appearance.

Ness couldn't help but notice that a lot of the citizens were either repairing buildings or cleaning up a mess of sorts.

Overall everything was quite cheerful.

BAM

", MOTHER F%^&**^**&^%&()&%%^&&*(*^"

Ness turned to his right in shock.

Apparently one of the Toads hit his thumb with a hammer while fixing his house. The toad was currently huddled down holding his thumb in pain.

Ness walked up to the Toad

"Here let me help you, PSI Life Up"

The damaged thumb was covered with PSI energy which caused it to heal instantly. The Toads wiggled his thumb to test it.

"Thanks kid, sorry you had to hear my little outburst."

It was odd to hear the Toad call Ness a kid when the Toads looked and sounded more like a kid then him. Plus the Toad barley reached Ness's height.

The Toads house was apparently missing a wall and the Toad was working on building a frame for a new one.

"Geesh I guess our little invasion caused quite a ruckus." Ness said to himself

"Oh this" the Toad pointed to his damaged house "that's from way earlier today, in fact all the damage you see in this area was done earlier today."

"Really what happened"

"Our neighbours were causing trouble again"

"Neighbours?"

**End BGM**

"There called the Koopa's, they are turtle like humanoids living in the volcanic areas known as the Dark Lands"

"Turtles? You mean like that guy?" Ness pointed to a humanoid turtle wearing a pilot hat delivering mail.

"Well some of them immigrated to other parts of the Mushroom Kingdom to live in peace, but most of them live in the dark lands were they serve under their king."

Toad went to lift the frame into place "Every now and then (huff) the king of the dark lands (huff) leads an attack on the palace in order to (huff) kidnap the princess."

Seeing that the Toad was having trouble Ness decided to help said Toad lift the frame "So (huff) what happens next"

By now the frame was half way up.

"Well the "Superstar" of the Mushroom kingdom (huff), storms the enemy's lair (huff) defeats the king and his minions (huff) rescues the princess (huff) and safely returns her home."

Ness and Toad had managed to put the frame in place.

"So let me get this straight" Ness said "The king of the dark lands kidnaps the princess, the hero saves the princess, and then the bad guys kidnap her again thus repeating the cycle."

Toad had retrieved a ladder by this point "Yep that how it goes"

"And everyone's okay with that?"

By now Toad started nailing the frame into place "That's the way we toads are, during the crisis we fall apart but once it's over we pull ourselves back together and move on. It may seem like a cheap plot for video-games but what would you suggest we do, become completely shell shocked by the events and miss out on life."

_Ironic everyone here looks like a kid, but they handle crises in the most mature way imaginable, by moving on._

As Ness turned to leave he saw something, something so bizarre that he simple had to investigate. So Ness rushed towards that bizarre sight.

Meanwhile Toad had finished nailing the frame into place.

"There hopefully I'll finish my house before the next invasion."

"Ya, then it'll fall apart again during the invasion" said a nearby toad

Toad didn't seem bothered by that remark and continued to work, all the while with a smile on his face.

To be continued...

I have thought about making many stories in Game2002's world which I've pitched to him in the past. One particular story pitch is a story called "Meta-Human Wars" in which a mad man takes over the world government and declares war on all things that don't fit his standard of "Normal". If I ever pull it off successfully, it will make "Rise of the Negatives" and/or "Darkling" looks like a walk in the park.


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

No one seems to give a rats behind about my story pitches so I've decided to stop. Tell me if you agree or disagree in your next review.

**Chapter 7: Into the dark lands**

**BGM: Door to Bowser (New super Mario Bros)**

The mushroom kingdom darklands as one may imagine were quite sinister in appearance. A land where the skies were constantly darkened by smoke spewing from active volcanoes, rivers of lava flowed across the land making the ground dark with soot. It was a burnt sinister land.

An army of Koopa's stood guarding a foreboding castle. The castle was made of gray stone bricks with green cone roofs; the center roof was round and had yellow spikes on it. The castles pillars had spikes near the tops and bottoms (assumedly for defence reasons).

The castle was located on an island surrounded by lava, they only way into the castle was through a small strip of land which connected the mainland to the front gate.

The castle took up all the space on the island it was on. This was the result of the castle either being too massive or the island being too small.

The Koopa army mostly consisted of regular Koopa's, but there were also Koopa's wearing helmets with turtle shell designs armed with handheld hammers- hammer bros.

There were also Koopa's wearing full suites of medieval style body armour including metal spikes on their shells- Koopapatrol.

There were also flying Koopa's with white bird like wings on their shells- Koopa Paratroopa.

Among the army were brown mushroom like creatures known as Goomba's. The Goomba's were only half the height of the Koopa's. Most of the Goomba's body consisted of a head with bushy eyebrows and two fangs on the side of the mouths. They also had small bodies with only feet and no other visible features.

The entire army was staring at a large green pipe sticking out of the ground. 

**END BGM**

Meanwhile...

"The princess is in another castle!" exclaimed Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand and Master Hand were at the castle gate waiting to speak with the princess of the mushroom kingdom. The castle was made of white bricks with red tile roofs. It had at least 5 towers, one in each corner and a large tower in the center.

As stated earlier she was not there, in her stead the hands were speaking to her attaché-Toadsworth.

Toadsworth was the same size and shape of other Toads but seemed a good deal older in contrast to the other toad's childlike appearance. He had a large white puffy moustache that covered his mouth, as well as small spectacles for his eyes. He wore a light purple vest with gold buttons and a sleeveless jacket over top complete with a red bowtie. To complete his "old man" look he had a walking stick. Another notably feature about him was that his mushroom cap was tan with brown spots (Toads usually had white caps).

At the moment Toadsworth seemed quite worried "That's right, I regret to inform you that Princess Peach of the mushroom kingdom has been kidnapped by the king of the darklands... again, that probably answers your questions about the town"

"What'ce you talking about"

"Weren't you hands curious about why the town was in shambles?"

"Actually we didn't notice" Master Hand choose to speak this time, being a lot more dignified then his eccentric brother "we came here in quite a hurry so we didn't..."

"WHAT ARE YOU BLIND" Toadsworth's seemed to be greatly offended as his face was bright red with anger, shaking his stick as if it were a weapon "HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE OUR BELOVED TOWN IS IN SHAMBLES, DONT YOU HAVE EYES"

MH decided not to comment on that

"Easy there Toadsworth, don't be rude to our guests" said a Toad guardsman, the guards of the castle looked just like any other toad; they were armed only with a spear and a shield. The shield had the symbol of the mushroom kingdom, a yellow mushroom with a crown.

Aside from Toadsworth, there were also two guards and a female toad. The female toad had a pink cap with white spots as well as plaits that matched her cap. She also wore a pink dress under a red vest. Everything else about her was the same as other Toads. Her specific duty was unknown at the moment.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK BACK TO ME" Toadsworth said taking his anger out on the guard, "YOU CALL YOURSELVES GUARDS YET EVRYTIME THE KING ATTACKS YOUR COMPLETELY USELESS"

"That may be, but your just as useless when the king attacks as we are" the guard retorted

It didn't take the guard long to regret what he said.

The guard's words hurt Toadsworth greatly; his angry expression was replaced with the look of a man about to burst into tears.

"Your right, (sniff) I've been looking after the princess since her parents passed away (sniff) all those years ago, (sniff) but I'm never able to protect her when she needs me, I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE" Toadsworth then prepared to impale himself with his stick.

Luckily the guards were nearby to restrain him from committing suicide; however Toadsworth seemed quite determined to kill himself.

As the hands watched dumbfounded as Toadsworth tried to commit suicide the female toad went up to them.

"Sorry about that, Toadsworth gets real emotionally every time this happens, he's been her attaché since the princess was a baby so it's natural that he'd be worried about her"

"Well he certainly takes his job seriously miss..."

"Toadette, one of the princess's retainers" said the newly dubbed Toadette.

Toadsworth's struggle could be heard in the background.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Toadette, but I understand that the darklands have been causing trouble for the mushroom kingdom for some time, why haven't you taken more permanent steps to stopping them."

"Ya why don't you nuke the bastards?" CH asked.

"The princess is a gentle soul so she would never declare war on the darklands, and we Toads are peaceful (if not cowardly) creatures so we would never be the aggressor, plus even if we wanted to go to war with the darklands we haven't got nearly enough military power to do so."

"What I don't understand is why the world government doesn't do anything about these attacks, I mean isn't it there job to prevent other nations from attacking others" CH asked

"The world government considered the darklands to be a part of the mushroom kingdom, as far as the world government is concerned the attack are an internal affair."

The world of Toonera was made up of multiple nations, the world governments main job was to keep the nations from attacking each other. Past interferences with nation struggles lead to serious complications, as a result individual nations were left to solve their own problems.

In simple terms unless a nation decides to attack other nations the world government will let nations do as they please.

Luckily whenever a nation faced a crisis it would always be solved by a heroic group or individual.

In the background Toadsworth was still attempting to kill himself "He seems really determined this time" said one of the guards.

"Could you excuse me for a moment" said Toadette, with that Toadette went up to the struggling Toadsworth yanked his stick out of his hands and bonked him on the head with it.

"Owe what was that for?"

"To calm you down, look Toadsworth there no need to worry, the mushroom kingdom superstar and his friends will save the princess like they always do and everything will be fine until the next attack."

Toadsworth breathed deeply before replaying "your right" his mood instantly brightened "You'd better start cleaning Toadette I want the castle in tip-top shape when the princess returns"

Toadette curtsied in response then cheerfully left to do her duties.

"As for our guests, I will personally give them a tour of the palace, come along Hands" Toadsworth then went towards the castle

The hands however stayed behind

"Is it really necessary to get help from royalty, can't your magic be a little more specific" CH asked

"It doesn't work like that, my magic could find my students exact location IF they were standing in an exact location AND didn't move from that exact location till we found them. Since my students are currently oblivious to their destiny they would have no reason to stay and wait for us. Besides if I was just looking for one student in an area things would be a lot simpler but this area" by which MH was referring to the mushroom kingdom "has a lot of students making it even more difficult for my magic to get an exact location."

"Are you hands coming or not?" Toadsworth asked.

"Besides what's the point of traveling if you don't see the sights" with that the hands went to join Toadsworth on the tour.

Meanwhile...

As stated in the previous chapter Ness saw something so bizarre that he simple had to investigate.

The thing in question appeared to be a living caricature that was literally 2-dimensional. The caricature was about Ness's height and was completely black. It did not seem to have any facial features other than a large nose.

It basically looked like a living doodle.

It was apparently carrying a bag of groceries to a not yet identified location. The toads paid it little mind (the Toads were most likely used to its existence at this point).

Ness had seen many strange things during his journey to defeat Giygas, but he never saw a living 2-d character in a 3-d world.

Ness unsure what to make of the strange creature eventually decided to talk to it and find out what made it so... flat.

Ness followed the caricature to a hospital of all places "_Maybe it's visiting a sick friend" _Ness thought.

The hospital itself was pretty normal (aside from the fact that the people in it were mushroom kingdom denizens).

Ness followed the caricature until it turned and entered a hallway. Before Ness entered the hallway himself he took a moment to go over in his head what he was going to say to the caricature.

Once Ness was satisfied with what he was going to say he turned to the hallway to introduce himself.

Only to find the caricature had apparently disappeared. This was naturally odd since the caricature didn't seem to be that fast of a walker so it couldn't have walked out of sight already. Ness went into the hallway slowly in order to investigate. _"Did I imagine the whole thing, no I distinctly heard people greeting it, it couldn't have gotten away due since it didn't seem that fast of a walker," _as Ness was contemplating he noticed the caricatures bag of groceries lying on the wall. Curious, Ness went to investigate, _"Since it left it here, it must be nearby."_

Since Ness was busy looking at the grocery bag, he did not look towards the ceiling. If he had he would have noticed the caricature, with its limbs spread out on the ceiling.

The caricature let go

"BANZAI"

Meanwhile...

**BGM: Bowser's Theme (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA" laughing proudly and manically in his throne room at the dark land castle was none other than the king of the dark land- Bowser.

He was a Koopa but unlike the others he was neither short nor cartoonish in appearance. For starters he was massive, standing at least 8 feet tall. The scales on his yellow flesh were rougher then the smooth looking scales on the other Koopa's. His fingers and toes ended in small but sharp looking claws. His green shell had spikes on its back that only looked small when compared to the rest of his body. Finally his face was a big dragon like head with sharp teeth, small devil like horns and bright red hair, a pair of thick red eyebrows to complement his eyes.

"MWA-HA-HA-HA, SOON THE SUPERSTAR OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WILL COME INTO MY CASTLE WERE I WILL DESTROY HIM AND HIS COMPANIONS, THEN I WILL LEAD MY ARMIES TO CONQUR THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM THEN THE ENTIRE WORLD. AND YOU PRINCESS WILL WEEP AT MY SIDE FOREVER."

There was a moment of silence

"I'm sorry did you say something?" said a feminine voice

**END BGM**

Bowser did an anime fall

"WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" Bowser yelled towards a large birdcage over top his throne.

In the bird cage was a lovely young women. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. For clothing she wore a long dress that was entirely pink as well as white arm length gloves. On top of her head was a golden crown imbedded with a jewel on each side. Unlike everyone else in the mushroom kingdom she was the size of an average human.

She was none other than the princess of the mushroom kingdom- Peach Toadstool.

"Sorry Bowser but I've trained myself to ignore your monologues." She spoke in a kind cheerful voice, which was odd considering her circumstance.

"But I put so much passion into my monologues" Bowser exhaled in depression "what happened to you, in the old days you would tremble at the sight of me, you'd try to escape whenever possible and sometimes you'd even try to sabotage my conquests. But now-a-days you just cheerfully sit on your fine buxom bum and wait for your hero" he spoke sarcastically on the "hero" part.

"Being kidnapped by you isn't so scary when it's happened for the millionth time; in fact it's become quite monotonous. Any minute now the mushroom kingdom superstar will charge in here fight and defeat you and take me home, then once you and your army have recovered you'll kidnap me again and the whole thing will start over again."

"Oh, no Peach this time things will be different"

"Really how so, you have done anything particularly differently"

Although Bowser sometimes took more creative steps in his kidnappings they all followed the same basic pattern, this particular kidnapping was what would call a "regular" kidnapping.

"IT JUST WILL BE!"

Bowser turned around and glared at the big red doors that lead into his throne room while Peach sat in the cage humming cheerfully.

"TRUST ME PEACH, TODAY EVREYTHING CHANGES"

To be continued...

There I have just finished my longest chapter to date.

I'll try to incorporate deeper themes into my arcs (like an actual novelist), any one guess the theme behind the "Ness" arc?


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I'm relatively disappointed on how thins the plot to my story is, I plan to make it thicker as the story progress.

**Chapter 8: Meeting the superstar**

KABOOOOOOOOOM

The front doors to Bowser's castle were blown to splinters by a not yet identified source. The explosion left a large layer of dust.

"That's-a odd, usually it takes a-more than a-one bob-omb to blow off-a Bowser's gate" said a male voice in a thick Italian accent.

"It's probably a horrible trap of some sort" said another male voice with a much more subtle Italian accent.

"Yoshi no afraid, we beat Bowser's traps and minions before diner just like we always do, speaking of diner I could use a snack right about now." This voice sounded younger, like that of a child's.

"Enough already let-a go" jumping out of the dust cloud into the middle of the castle foyer was none other than the superstar of the mushroom kingdom- Mario Mario.

**BGM: Super Mario Theme**

Mario appeared to be a short plump human (about 5 feet tall to be specific). His outfit consisted greatly of blue overalls along with a red shirt. His outfit also consisted of white gloves, brown shoes, and a red hat with a white circle with an "M" in its center. Strangely the hair on his head was brown yet the hair for his moustache was black.

Mario carefully inspected the castle foyer (constant attacks into Bowser's castle taught Mario to be cautious). The foyers grounds and walls were made of gray bricks, there was a blood red carpet leading to a staircase which lead deeper into the castle, over top there was the flag of the dark lands- a black background with a red silhouette of Bowser's face.

The foyer was empty of any enemies.

"Okay, the coast is-a clear"

By now the dust caused by the exploding door had settled. If one were to look through the doorway one would see a green, dinosaur like creature.

The dinosaur creature resembles a more "kid friendly" velociraptor. As well as being green in color it also had a white under belly, as well a comically big nose and a small red shell on its back that look suspiciously like a saddle, its only form of clothing would be a pair of simple brown shoes.

This was one of Mario's closest and dearest friends-Yoshi, a creature named after his species.

The Yoshi's were a species of reptiles that lived on a tropical island off the coast of the mushroom kingdom. Like the Toads they had a cheery child like nature.

This specific yoshi was found as an egg when Mario went on vacation, since its hatching it has joined Mario on many of his adventures and has become a brother in arms.

"Yoshi thinks Bowser's losing his touch, first we beat up his army with less trouble than usual, then we blow up door with only one bob-omb. Usually it takes many."

If one were to look outside the doorway one would see the Bowser's army lying down unconscious. A lot of the soldiers were incapacitated in comical positions.

"Never mind lets-a continue on, Yoshi"

Yoshi continued forward

"You-a to Luigi"

Peeking timidly from the door way was another one of Mario's comrades, his younger brother- Luigi Mario.

Although Luigi and Mario were quite identical in appearance, the major difference was the fact the Luigi was slightly taller than Mario (not to mention slightly thinner). As opposed to Mario's red shirt and hat, Luigi wore a green shirt and hat; it's worth noting that Luigi had an "L" on his hat as opposed to Mario's "M".

Luigi moved timidly into the center of the foyer alongside Mario and Yoshi.

"You sure there are no traps in this room?" Luigi asked nervously.

"I'm-a sure, me and-a Bowser have been-a archenemies for years now. If I know-a Bowser, and at this-a point I know-a him quite well, then if he had any traps in this room they would-a have been activated by..."

**END BGM**

The doorway leading outside was suddenly closed off with an iron wall that came out of the ground.

"Now"

The doorway leading deeper into the castle opened suddenly, some smoke spewed out.

"HEHEHEHE you're so used to traps being activated automatically that you didn't expect the trap to be activated by a push of a button" said a cackling voice.

"Yeah, this way we can wait for everyone to come in before we start. This way we can play with all of you, Mario, Yoshi and uhhhhh, the guy in the green hat" said a bratty child-like voice.

Luigi was trembling in fear, Yoshi was awed by the spectacle and Mario was rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"Uh-a no, not-a these two"

This time both voices spoke in unison, "That's right, prepare to meet your doom from..."

Flying out of the smoke on a broomstick doing aerial acrobatics was a regular sized Koopa wearing a blue wizard robe and a pair of large round glasses. He also had a sceptre with a red gem on its top "Royal advisor and former caretaker of King Bowser Koopa".

The blue garbed Koopa landed his broomstick then stuck a pose, "Kamek" he exclaimed ostentatiously.

Charging out of the smoke was another Koopa, slightly taller than average, he was mostly yellow in color, but was green on the top of his head as well as having a green shell (the shell had little spikes on it), he also had a small tuft of red hair. His only clothing was some metal armbands and a white bib with a snarl drawn on (with crayons by the looks of it).

His "act" consisted of him twirling a large paintbrush like a baton "Heir to the Koopa kingdom" He then struck a pose "Bowser Jr."

The two Koopa's then struck another pose as a colourful explosion happened in the background.

After that everything was quiet for a while, the only sound coming from Yoshi's enthusiastic clapping. Eventually even that stopped.

"Are-a these theatrics really-a necessary"

"Aside from Bowser we are the highest ranked officials in the Koopa army, don't you think that earns us the right to show off a bit" said Kamek in slightly annoyed voice.

"Uh Mario maybe we should try to find a way to escape" said Luigi while cowering behind his brothers back.

"Don't worry Luigi; we beat up old man and kid. Then we go through Bowser's death course, then we fight Bowser rescue the princess then go home. Just like we always do." Said Yoshi

"Not this time" said Bowser Jr. "Me and Kamek have developed some new moves that are going to grind you stinky heads into dust."

"And even if you defeat us, I used a special "space compression" magic on the death course making it big enough for 5 castles" said Kamek "first you'll have to avoid getting crushed by the Thowmps, then you'll have to avoid getting cooked and eaten by our army of ravenous fire breathing Piranha Plants, then you'll have to navigate through a field of bob-ombs while avoiding the heat seeking bullet bills into a haunted Boo infested mansion, past the Starbucks, and onto floating platforms suspended over boiling hot lava while at the same time avoiding fireballs spewing out from the lava then into the kings throne room where he awaits to pummel you guys into paste."

The two Koopa's began to laugh manically. Yoshi started stretching as if preparing to engage in some friendly sport, Luigi timidly struck a flimsy martial arts pose and Mario surprisingly had his hand on his chin as if in deep thought.

"Space-a compression magic you say"

"Yeah what of it" said Kamek

"I think I'll take-a short-a cut"

Everyone in the room looked confused.

"Super Jump Punch" with that Mario used his signature jumping to soar towards the ceiling with a fist raised above his head. Mario's incredible strength and jumping ability allowed Mario to jump through the ceiling and onto the second floor.

"OH NO, THE DEATHCOURSE IS ONLY BIG INSIDE THE ROOM ON THE OUTSIDE ITS NO BIGGER THEN A NORMAL ROOM, BY GOING TO THE SECOND FLOOR MARIO CAN WALK OVER THE DEATHCOURSE STRAIGHT INTO BOWSER'S THRONE ROOM!" said Kamek in shock.

As the two Koopa's panicked, Yoshi shot his long tongue onto the ceiling of the second floor. Yoshi's species were known for having amazing tongues, they were super strong, super sticky and able to stretch incredible distances.

This Yoshi's tongue was an exception however.

It was stronger, stickier and able to stretch even greater distances. With that in mind Yoshi "reeled" himself onto the second floor.

As Yoshi "reeled" himself onto the second floor, Luigi jumped towards the second. Like his brother Luigi was also an incredible jumper, in fact his skills were second only to Mario's.

BAM

His strength not to mention accuracy were another story as Luigi missed the hole to the second floor and banged his head on the foyers ceiling. He then fell headfirst onto the cement floor.

Luigi's tough body (the result of years of accidents caused by his clumsiness) allowed him to survive both bumps with no prominent injury, save for his hat being squished to the top part of his head.

While Luigi tried to get his hat of his head, Kamek and Bowser Jr. Recovered from the shock. "QUICKLY JUNIOR SEAL THAT HOLE"

At that Bowser Jr. Swung his paintbrush, from out of the paintbrush came a blob of multicoloured paint that sealed the hole leading to the second floor.

Bowser Junior's paintbrush wasn't an ordinary paintbrush (as one may have surmised by the fact it was a tall as he was, plus the fact he carried it into battle), it was crafted by Kamek's magic for Bowser Jr. It had the ability to shoot out toxic globs of paint, it also acted as a wand for Bowser Junior's magic (like Kamek he knew how to do magic though not as well Kamek).

"Now Junior you stay here and deal with what's-his-name, while I intercept Mario and Yoshi" before Bowser Jr. could argue Kamek used teleportation magic to go where he believed Mario and Yoshi would end up. Kamek knew the castle inside and out, so he knew just where to intercept Mario and Yoshi.

By now Luigi had got his hat back to normal. He turned to find Bowser Jr. looking angry and on the verge of tears.

"IT'S NOT FAIR, I WANTED TO FIGHT MARIO, INSTEAD IAM STUCK WITH YOU." Bowser Jr. then started to tantrum yelling things along the line of "ITS NOT FAIR".

"Well since you don't want to fight me, I guess I should just go" with that Luigi turned to try and find a way out. However shortly after he turned around, a blob of toxic paint flew past him splattering on the wall.

"You're not going anywhere Mr. Green-Hat-Guy" Bowser Jr. started to wear his bib like a mask "I need something to take my anger out off so it might as well be YOU" Bowser Jr. then prepared his paintbrush like a spear.

"Are you ready?"

"No" Luigi answered meekly.

"TOO BAD" with that Bowser Jr. charged towards a screaming Luigi.

Meanwhile...

**BGM: Inside the Castle walls (Super Mario 64)**

At the Mushroom Kingdom Palace, the royal attaché Toadsworth was giving Crazy Hand and Master Hand a tour of the palace.

The tour included introducing the hands to the palaces rooms as well as discussing the Mushrooms Kingdoms history, politics and current events.

Around the hands the castles staff were busy cleaning the castle as well as repairing damages from Bowser attack on the palace.

"And this is the dining room where the princess and company eat on special occasions, as you can tell by the furnishing..." as Toadsworth continued to explain details of the room the hands looked around.

The dining room consisted of things one would normally expect to see in a dining room, a large chandelier, a large rectangular table made from fine polished wood, etc. On one side of the room contained many large windows so one could see outside the palace, one of the windows was apparently being put into place. It most likely the original window was destroyed during Bowser's attack on the palace.

On the wall adjacent to the windows were many framed pictures. The pictures consisted of multiple sporting events, such as racing, soccer, golf etc. The contestants of the various sporting events included Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser and many more not yet identified characters.

"I see you are enjoying are wall of fame" said Toadsworth with a hint of pride "The mushroom kingdom prides itself on having hosted a multitude of sporting events over the years, the contestants consists of not only the best athletes in the Mushroom Kingdom but from nearby nations as well. The princess from Sarasaland has become a solid contender not to mention some apes from Kongo Bongo; the princess is nice enough to even let's denizens from the dark lands compete."

"WAIT A MINUTE" said CH "The princess lets the guys who constantly try to kidnap her, into her kingdom to compete in possibly dangerous sports?"

MH on the other hand was very interested in the photo's.

"Although he may be rough on her during kidnapping and sporting events, Bowser would never inflict serious harm onto the princess" Toadsworth explained "Though most join the event hoping for a good time, Bowser joins hoping to humiliate his enemies and impress the princess."

"Impress the princess?" CH asked

"Yes, although Bowser originally only kidnapped the princess so he'd have a hostage, Bowser has become infatuated with the princess" Toadsworth then smiled with pride "not that I can blame him, in both body and soul the princess is a truly beautiful person"

"How about mind" CH asked

Toadsworth made an "eh" motion.

MH was still staring at the pictures.

"You know, I heard a rumour that the princess and the superstar of the mushroom kingdom are a couple. Is that true?"

Toadsworth looked to his left then his right, and then made a "come closer" gesture. CH obliged.

"Although Peach and Mario are quite taken with each other they have not yet formed a more stable relationship, for politeness sake we've never asked why." Toadsworth whispered to CH's "Ear".

CH nodded in understanding.

"However after much research and detective work..."

"Yes"

"We the Toads have determined..."

"Yes"

"That the reason Peach and Mario have not formed a more stable relationship..."

"YES"

"Is because..."

**End BGM**

"Excuse me" MH interrupted "But I'm correct in assuming that Mario and his friends are currently at Bowser's castle?"

Toadsworth nodded sceptically in response.

"Could you tell me exactly where Bowser's castle is?"

"Why do you want to know?" Toadsworth asked curiously.

MH planned to tell Toadsworth the reason behind his visit after the tour. As it was MH had not yet explained the true reason why he was there in the first place.

"I promise I will explain it in full detail later, but right now I need to get to Bowser's palace."

Toadsworth pointed his cane towards the windows "Just fly in that direction and you'll eventually reach the dark lands, from that point it should be easy to find Bowser's palace."

"Thank you, Crazy lets go"

"Okey dokey big bro, TALLY HOOOOOOOOO..."

CH then charged through the recently replaced window

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo"

MH offered a brief apology then went after his brother.

Toadsworth meanwhile had a "WTF" expression on his face.

To be continued...

My chapter are getting longer; I suppose that means I'm improving as a writer.

Check out my new poll.


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I hope I haven't lost anyone in the time it took to update.

**Chapter 9: First grand Set-Up**

Within a hallway of the Mushroom Kingdom central hospital, a small crowd of patients, faculty and visitors had gathered for what one would describe as a "spectacle".

Ness was in the corner tied up while the caricature loomed over him. It's worth noting that the ropes Ness was tied up in was also black and 2-dimensonal.

"Alright kid I'll ask you one more time, WHY WERE YOU STALKING ME." said the caricature.

"I told you I wasn't stalking you" said Ness _"though in retrospect my movements were a bit suspicious"_, "All I wanted to do was talk to you, to find out what made you so" Ness thought for a minute what word he should use. He did not want to make the caricature any madder then he already was.

"Flat"

"So do you think I'm some sort of freak? Is that it" said the caricature apparently madder then it was previously.

"To be honest, yeah"

The crowd gasped in shock.

"So you think I'm a freak just because I'm a 2-d character in a 3-d world?" said the caricature in an even angrier voice.

"No, I think you are a freak because you attacked me, tied me up and spent the last 10 minutes interrogating me."

The caricature had no reasonable comeback, so instead he reached behind his back and pulled out a big hammer. The hammer was also black and 2-dimensional.

"Okay you little stalker, you're about to get what's coming to ya" the caricature then pointed to a Toad in the crowd who judging by his outfit was a drummer in a marching band.

"Drum roll please"

The Toad complied.

The caricature then prepared to bash Ness on the top of the head.

"Judgement"

The hammer gently bonked Ness on the head.

"Was that it?" Ness asked the caricature then proceeded to "strangle" his hammer.

"Stupid hammer, why does it keep using level 1"

Needless to say Ness was quite dumbfounded by this series of events.

"Okay let's try this again" said the caricature, the caricature once again prepared to hit Ness with his hammer (with the added drum roll).

"Judgemen..."

"What's going on?" everyone turned to the source of the voice.

The source of the voice was a human doctor. The doctor was about 5 feet tall (making him a little taller than Ness) and had brown hair, blue eyes and a black moustache.

"Mr. Game & Watch" said the doctor apparently addressing the caricature "I send you out to get some snacks for the faculty lounge, and I find you publicly assaulting a child."

"But but but Doc this kid was stalking me" the newly dubbed Mr. Game & Watch said trying to defend himself.

The doctor looked towards Ness "is that true kid" the doctor spoke in a voice that demanded the truth.

Ness exhaled, annoyed that he kept having to repeat himself "No I'm not a stalker, although I'll admit I do see how I could have been seen as such. All I wanted to do was know why Mr. 2-dimensonal over there was well 2-dimensional."

The doctor looked at Ness sceptically "so you followed Mr. Game &Watch because you were curious about him?"

Ness nodded in response.

With a flick of his wrist, the doctor had a scalpel in his hand, which he then used to cut Ness free. "Since you're so curious about my assistant, I'll tell you everything I know Mr. uhhh."

"Ness"

"Please to meet you, I'm Doctor Mario" said the doctor "the focus of your curiosity is my assistant Mr. Game & Watch. Now if you don't mind since it such a lovely day out, why don't we discuss this in the hospital park?"

Ness nodded in agreement. With that Dr. Mario left for said park, Ness was about to join him when Mr. Game & Watch grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I've got my eye on you stalker" then Mr. G&W went to join the Doctor.

Before joining them Ness briefly wondered what he got himself into.

Meanwhile...

Luigi screamed in terror as Bowser Jr. chased him around the foyer trying to bash Luigi on the head with his paintbrush.

When fleeing Luigi was capable of great speed and stamina but Bowser Jr. was very energetic and determined. As a result neither of them would be getting tired anytime soon.

Eventually the chase caused the two of them to circle a pillar. They kept circling the pillar for about a minute.

Eventually Bowser Jr. tripped, he quickly got up only to notice that Luigi was still running around the pillar in terror.

"He he, that's funny" Bowser Jr. then sat down to enjoy the "show".

Meanwhile...

Mario and Yoshi had just entered a room located above Bowser's throne room.

The room was quite large in size and made entirely out of gray bricks. There were no windows so the only source of light was 4 torches located in each corner. There was also a large crane located at the top of the room obviously for holding Peach's cage. At the end of the room was a trophy of a large double bladed battle axe.

Kamek was also at the end of the room.

"Your an insensitive jerk you know that Mario" said Kamek "We Koopa's worked really hard on that death course and you don't even have the decency to get killed on it"

"Don't worry we promise to take death course next time we come here right Mario." said Yoshi

"Wrong, there-a wont a-be a next time, today we finish-a this!"

Kamek groaned in annoyance "don't give me any of that heroic gibberish. You should know by now that King Bowser is like a phoenix, whenever he is defeated he gloriously rises from the ashes to fight again."

"Your-a right Bowser is-a too stubborn to die, but I can a-give him such-a pounding that he'll never want to invade the Mushroom-a Kingdom ever again."

Kamek exhaled in depression then turned around to face the wall "how ironic that after all this time you still know so little about the king of the dark lands." Kamek then jumped up (after all he was quite short) and grabbed the trophy axe. He then twisted it like a knob activating a trap. The entire floor slid open causing Mario to fall into Bowser's throne room. Kamek was able to stay in the room because he was holding onto the axe switch mounted on the wall; Yoshi was able to stay in the room by using a special technique he developed called "Flutter Kick". The technique consisted of him creating a small gust of wind underneath him by fluttering his legs at incredible speeds; this allowed him to gain extra height as well as remaining airborne for a miniscule period of time. As a result Yoshi managed to remain airborne long enough for the floor to slide back into place. Also as a result of the trap Peach's cage was carried up into the room before the floor slid back.

Thanks to the trap door Mario was in the throne room while Yoshi, Kamek and a caged Peach remained.

"They said I shouldn't install that trap door, they said I was wasting my time, they said I would never need it." Kamek said with pride in his voice "I was right they were wrong, I was right they were wrong, I was..."

"AHEM" said Yoshi, tapping his foot in impatience "can we get this over with some I can go home and have dinner."

Kamek silently held his arms out, in two puffs of smoke his broomstick appeared in one hand, his sceptre in another. He then flew into the air on his broomstick trying his best to look imposing.

"Before we duke it out there one thing I should do first" with that Kamek turned towards Peach's cage, raised his sceptre and Peach's cage was immediately surrounded by a purple force field.

"There we go; Lord Bowser would never forgive me if anything were to happen to his bride to be" said Kamek "now then shall we"

Yoshi and Kamek both prepared to engage each other in combat.

Peach on the other hand who due to the surprise of the turn of events, chose to remain silent. She then made herself comfortable as she prepared to watch the battle.

"_Maybe things really will be different this time"_ she thought.

Meanwhile...

Down below Bowser was napping on his throne. Mario fell down and landed with a loud thump waking Bowser up.

"YUGOSLAVIA, uh Mario" Bowser reached behind his throne to pick up a pocket watch "Your early, usually by now you're still on the death course. How'd you get through it so quickly?"

"I decided to go-a over it, instead of-a through it"

"WHAAAAAAT" said Bowser in anger, in his fit of rage he squeezed the stopwatch into pieces "Do you have any idea how much time, effort and money goes into those death courses?"

"I m-a told quite a lot" Mario retorted

Bowser groaned in chagrin "I had it all planed out, I would have a nap so that by the time you finished the death course I would be all rested up and ready to kick your ass, but once again you manage to mess up my plans." In anger Bowser stomped his foot on the ground causing the room to shake "HOW IS IT THAT YOU ALWAYS MESS UP MY PLANS, HOW WERE YOU EVEN ABLE TO MESS UP MY PLANS THE FIRST TIME, YOU A SELF RIGHTIOUS PLUMBER FROM BROOKLYN THAT JUST HAPPENED TO BE IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME, HOW IS IT THAT YOU WOULD ALSO BE BORN WITH THE SPECIFIC ABILITIES REQUIERED TO DEFAT ME, HOW, HOW, HOW?"

The truth about Mushroom kingdoms plight began years ago, when Mario and Luigi were simple plumbers. Mario and Luigi were visiting the mushroom kingdom in order to study the kingdoms underground pipelines (as plumbers they found them fascinating) when Bowser attacked for the first time, the kingdom would not be used to it for a long time so naturally the kingdom was in far greater disarray. Since everyone was too afraid to rescue the princess Mario took it upon himself to save the princess and defeat Bowser (Luigi went along out of loyalty to his brother). As it turns out Mario in-born abilities proved crucial to defeating Bowser.

Bowser's first defeat marked the beginning of the cycle of peace and conflict that existed in the kingdom ever since.

"Sometimes I-a wonder that myself" said Mario " maybe it was fate or maybe it was just a bizarre coincidence, but now is-a not the time to dwell on the past-a"

"Your right NOW IS THE TIME TO LOOK TO THE FUTURE" with that Bowser breathed out torrent of flame to his left.

Mario stood upright and stern faced as Bowser's flame passed harmlessly by Mario's side. At this point he was no longer threatened by Bowser's theatrics.

The flames struck the corner of the room which (thanks to the edges of the rooms being bathed in oil) caused the edges of the room to catch fire effectively causing Mario and Bowser to surround by flames.

Bowser then made a monstrous roar of fury.

With that Mario charged towards his arch nemesis ready to do battle.

"Lets-a GO"

Meanwhile...

"So neither of you know that much about Mr. Game & Watch" said Ness

Currently Ness was having a conversation with Dr. Mario and a very suspicious Game & Watch in the hospital park.

"That's right, Mr. Game & Watch has little memory of his past, what he does remember consists of him being a drifter going wherever the wind blows."

"Oh I get it, since because of his unusual appearance he didn't feel he fit in with the town so he would move on" said Ness.

Mr. Game & Watch glared at Ness for his response "No whenever a particularly strong wind blew by he would be blown to another town, one the disadvantages of being paper thin." Dr. Mario retorted.

There was a moment of silence. Ness's earlier misunderstanding seemed to anger Mr. G&W.

"Sorry about that" Ness apologised without really knowing why.

"Yeah well you should be sorry Stalker" said Mr. G&W angrily.

"Why should he be sorry? Ness is in no way responsible for any of the misfortunes that happened in your life." said Dr. Mario.

Unable to come up with a decent come back, Mr. G&W pouted in fury.

"Is he always like this?" Ness asked.

"No, usually he's a perfectly decent person, this is just one of those times were he's being oversensitive." Dr. Mario explained "some of the places he wondered into were very "unkind" to him due to his "condition"."

Ness nodded in understanding, although he had never personal been mistreated because of his powers there were a lot of places in Toonera where meta-humans (humans who have either in born super powers or obtained super powers by some means) were treated with disdain, persecution and even hostility. A very well known example was the country called America where they were called "Mutants" as treated as social pariahs.

"SOOOOOO uh" Ness tried to think of question that would lighten the mood "why is he called Mr. Game & Watch?"

"Oh that's easy" Mr. G&W said actually sounding happy for a change "I called myself that because I look like a character from a Game & Watch system."

There was a moment of silence "you know the old Game & Watch system with the 2-D characters, it was also used to keep time hence the name, you know that system."

"Aren't they those prehistoric video games?" Ness asked

"Yeah I like the old school games, you got a problem with that" said Mr. G&W once again sounding angry.

"No I have no problem with that" said Ness "Although I personally enjoy modern games; to each his own I say."

"So you think classic games are lame huh." said G&W.

"I never said..."

"SHUT UP, FOR YOUR INFO..." G&W then paused almost as if in shock. Dr. Mario also had an aghast look on his face.

"Doc I think we'd better continue this conversation inside" Mr. G&W said rather nervously. Dr. Mario nodded in agreement.

With that Dr. Mario and Mr. G&W clumsily got up and half walked, half ran towards the hospital, with Ness reluctantly following.

"Hey first you wanted to get out now your rushing to get back in, what going on" Ness asked.

"HEY YOU TWO, GET OVER HERE" said a loud boisterous voice.

Ness turned to the source of the voice. The source came from a man a little taller than Dr. Mario, but his small stubby legs and round fat body made him look much more "compact", in contrast with the rest of his body his arms were broad and muscular. His outfit consisted mostly of purple overalls and a yellow t-shirt. His outfit also consisted of white gloves, green shoes and a yellow hat with a "W". Finally his face although defiantly human had ghoulish features such as constricted pupils, pointy ears, and big square toothy mouth and finally a black moustache shaped in a zigzag fashion.

Standing next to him was another ghoulish looking man assumable an accomplice of some sort. The accomplice was full head and shoulders taller than the average man and twig thin. In fact most of his abnormal height came from his exceptionally long arms and legs. His outfit was more or less the same as his accomplice the only relevant difference was the color scheme (black overalls and a purple shirt) and his hat which had a symbol that looked like an upside down "L". His face although bearing a lot of the same ghoulish features as the former was thinner plus his moustache was thin and moved straight across his face before turning upward (basically his moustache looked like a pair of horns).

It also worth mentioning that there was a purple car in the distance (obviously there's) that was parked in ambulance zone.

Both Dr. Mario and Mr. G&W exhaled loudly before forcing a smile onto their faces.

"Wario" said Dr. Mario gesturing towards the short man in yellow.

"Waluigi" said Dr. Mario gesturing towards the tall man in purple.

"How may I help you two gentlemen today?" Dr. Mario struggled on the word "gentlemen".

The newly dubbed Wario marched up to Dr. Mario (rudely pushing Ness aside) and grabbed Dr. Mario by the collar "Don't give me any of that "good day" crap, I had a deal with your cousin that he and I would fight today..."

"A deal requires that you discuss it with the opposition, instead let's say you marched up and demanded he fight you, just like you always do when you're not on your crazy money making schemes." said Mr. G&W.

"SHUT UP, anyways your cousin and I were supposed to fight today but he never showed up, SO WHERE IS HE"

"Don't forget his little brother too; he and I have a score to settle." Said Waluigi zooming up to Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario rubbed his temples in exasperation "you two really need to do something about your obsession with beating my cousins, Mario and Luigi are both at Bowser's castle rescuing the princess as usual. They'll be back sometime in the evening then you can settle whatever score you have with them."

"WHAT, I CANT BELIVE THAT INCONSIDERETE JERK WOULD GO OFF AND FIGHT THAT OVERGLORIFIED MOVIE MONSTER WHEN HIS ARCHRIVAL IS READY AND WILLING TO DUKE IT OUT" Wario said while shaking Dr. Mario in fury.

"Who the heck are you two" Ness finally asked.

Wario and Waluigi looked towards Ness apparently noticing him for the first time "You want to know who I am?" asked Wario

Ness nodded.

Wario then let go of Dr. Mario and started to flex his muscular arms "I am the one true superstar of the mushroom kingdom" he then struck a pose "The Great Wario."

Waluigi then prepared to do some posing "and I am..."

POW

Wario punch Waluigi in the head causing him to hit ground hard "No one cares who you are Waluigi."

Ness was quite dumbfounded by the events "Again I ask, who are these two."

Mr. G&W exhaled "every town no matter how nice has its trouble makers."

To be continued...

I'm disappointed that no one checked out my poll, luckily I have a new poll.


	11. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

HIP HIP HOORAY, from here on out the story will have double digit chapters. Word wise this is the longest story I've written and it's not even a quarter of the way finished. I hope I do not disappoint the few fans I've developed.

I'm looking at you Souldin.

**Chapter 10: Green Fury, Luigi vs. Bowser Jr.**

In the foyer of Bowser's castle, Luigi was still running around the pillar and Bowser Jr. was still sitting watching the show.

This time however Bowser Jr. was looking quite board "I'm tired of this" with that Bowser Jr. got up and whacked Luigi in the head with his brush.

The force of the impact sent Luigi tumbling backwards until he hit the wall. Luigi groggily got up only to have to dodge Bowser Juniors paint attacks.

"Rats I missed" Bowser Jr. then proceeded to throw more paint globs at Luigi which Luigi dodged comically.

Luigi's cowardice prevented him from going on the offensive so he basically stuck to dodging, eventually Bowser Jr. got irritated that he was not hitting his opponent "STOP MOVING AROUND"

"No way if I stop your toxic paint will splatter all over me and kill me with its poison."

"If you won't play fairly then I'll just play rougher" with that Bowser Jr. repositioned his paintbrush to a position similar to that of a musket.

"Paintball Gun" with that Bowser Jr. shot huge globs of paint from his brush, the globs was faster and more accurate than regular paint globs, plus they made bigger and messier impacts.

Even so they were still no match for Luigi's fleeing abilities.

Luigi ran as fast as he could with Bowser Jr. shooting toxic paint globs at him, it wasn't long until half the walls in the foyer were covered in toxic paint.

Eventually Luigi realised he needed a different strategy. He suddenly stopped running, it happened so suddenly that Bowser Jr. continued to shoot along the walls until he realised that he was no longer aiming at Luigi.

Luigi used that brief moment of confusion to charge towards Bowser Jr.

"Paint stroke" Bowser Jr. swung his paintbrush in a wide vertical arc sending a large crescent shaped glob at Luigi.

Luigi managed to jump over the globe towards the wall on Bowser Jr. left, Luigi then bounced off the wall to land a stomp attack on Bowser Jr. hoping to catch him off guard, but Bowser Jr. managed to block the attack his paint brush though the impact sent him sliding towards the center of the room.

"for a nameless warrior you're pretty good" said Bowser Jr.

"NAMELESS WARRIOR, I'm Luigi Mario" Bowser Jr. had a confused look on his face.

"Mario Mario's younger brother" Bowser Jr. put his hand on his chin in thought.

"I've been by Mario's side ever since day one." Bowser Jr. appeared to be struggling to remember.

"sorry not ringing any bells"

Luigi just about burst into tears, although he didn't join Mario's adventures in the hopes of becoming famous, it still hurt to know he wasn't getting any recognition.

"Well you're going to remember me after I defeat you with my new super awesome strategy."

Luigi figured it would be a good tactic for the rest of the fight to bounce of the walls feet first in order to attack Bowser Jr.; the toxic paint wouldn't harm him as long as it didn't seep through his clothes and onto his skin.

Bowser Jr. one the other hand had different plans.

"You'll never have a chance to use that strategy cause I'm killing you right know." With that Bowser Jr. painted a circle around his feet.

"Paint splash" Bowser Jr. then slammed his paintbrush's point onto the floor releasing his magic into the paint circle causing the line to become a huge wave of paint.

A massive wave of toxic paint spread out all over the room threatening to envelop anything in its path.

Luigi screamed in terror.

Meanwhile...

By now Ness was given a full explanation.

Dr. Mario's cousins were the mushroom kingdoms superstars and Wario and Waluigi were the superstar's self-appointed rivals.

Wario and Waluigi were responsible for the majority of crimes that happened in the mushroom kingdom and since the local law enforcement consisted of weak and cowardly toads only Mario could keep them in line.

"So now that introductions are out of the way" Wario then grabbed Dr. Mario by the collar "you are going to get your cousins over here so me and Waluigi can beat them up or I'll give you that paper guy and the kid over there a rotten day."

"You'd beat up an innocent doctor his assistant and a kid out of anger" Ness asked angrily.

"I'd rather not" said Wario "I find beating up weaklings to be boring and unsatisfying, I prefer taking down strong opponents like the so-called superstar of the mushroom kingdom. But I'm so pumped up to fight that if Mario doesn't show up I'm going to have to make do with someone else."

"I on the other hand aren't so picky about who I get to beat up" said Waluigi cracking his knuckles.

"You know what I've had with you two" said Mr. Game & Watch "I've already had a pretty rotten day, since I had to deal with this stalker and listen to him criticize my beliefs in entertainment."

"I never criticized your..."

"Shut up kid, Mario will be back soon enough so you can deal with whatever bone you have to pick with him then, till then don't take your frustration out one innocent people."

Dr. Mario, Wario and Waluigi all had shocked looks on their faces. Not very many people stood up to Wario and Waluigi, and Mr. G&W wasn't the type to lose his temper so easily. His dealing with Ness had made him far more temperamental then he normally was.

Wario let go of Dr. Mario "Alright I won't beat anyone up just to vent some pumped up energy."

Mr. G&W puffed out his chest in pride believing he had done some real good convincing Wario not to hurt anyone, his mood instantly changed when Wario grabbed him by the throat with one hand and prepared to punch him with the other "I am however going to beat you up for criticizing the way I do things"

"Oh dear"

"Prepare yourself paper man to have a rotten wait what" before Wario could inflict harm onto Mr. G&W, Ness used his psychic powers to lift Wario into the air.

While everyone was gawking at Ness's powers his threw Wario towards his car. The impact caused the car to bend inward.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT" Waluigi asked in terror.

"It appears that Ness is a PSI user, a human born with the psychic powers."

"Ness is a meta-human?" said Mr. G&W in a quiet almost regretful tone.

"DUCK" said Ness, as everyone hit the deck Wario's wreaked car flew overhead then thanks to the momentum ploughed through the ground further wrecking it.

Apparently Wario had used his super human strength to throw the car at Ness in order to inflict harm, obviously payback for Ness's earlier attack

Wario then stomped towards Ness furious over his previous humiliation "alright kid, you've earned my wrath PREAPRE FOR A TRUELY ROTTEN DAY."

Meanwhile...

The entire foyer was covered in toxic paint as a result of Bowser Jrs attack. Luigi was nowhere in sight.

"HA HA HA, my paint must have dissolved that nameless warrior to nothing" said Bowser Jr. with that he prepared to leave the foyer feeling proud that he had defeated his opponent.

"Achoo"

"bless you" said Bowser Jr. on instinct.

Bowser Jr. then stopped, he slowly turned towards the source of the sneeze, behind the pillar in the top right of the foyer.

"Who goes there?" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"Uh nobody important" said the voice from behind the pillar rather nervously.

Bowser Jr. was not the sharpest tool in the shed but even he wasn't stupid enough to be fooled by such a desperate ruse.

**BGM: Bowser Jr's theme "Super Mario Galaxy"**

Bowser Jr. grinned mischievously "if no one is there then no one would mind if I did this." Bowser Jr. then breathed fire onto his paintbrush.

Bowser Jr. magic plus the chemical composition of the paint caused the paint to swell like a bubble.

When he was done breathing fire onto his brush, the end of the brush had a beach ball sized glob of bubbling steaming toxic paint, with intermingling colors of red, yellow and orange.

"Chemical paint" Bowser Jr. then threw the glob at the pillar, before the glob collided Luigi jumped out from behind the pillar. When the glob collided with the pillar it created an explosion which destroyed the pillar.

It's probably been surmised by now that the voice behind the pillar was Luigi; he survived Bowser Juniors earlier "Paint Splash" attack by hiding in the shadow of the pillar. His plan was to remain there until Bowser Jr. left then flee, his plan would have worked if Luigi hadn't sneezed.

"Since your a dummy I'll tell you how I did that." Bowser Jr. bragged "you see nameless warrior, I'm part of a rare species of Koopa that has ruled over the others since the dawn of the Koopa kingdom. A species of Koopa that prides itself on fire breathing, sadly since I'm just a kid my fire breath isn't very strong so I developed my "chemical paint" attack in order to make up for it."

"How utterly tragic for you" said Luigi his voice full of fake sincerity, he hoped that if he showed his enemy some compassion, Bowser Jr. would show him some mercy.

"Its only until I grow up, then I'll be as big and strong as dad, then I won't have to use this wimpy magic, until then I'll make do with what I've got."

"Its bad enough I had to worry about toxic paint now I have to worry about explosive paint as well." complained Luigi.

"Oh no, blowing you up would be too easy, I got something better in store for you nameless warrior." With that Bowser Jr. painted the air in front of him; as a result of Bowser Juniors magic the paint remained stationary. It was as if he was painting on an invisible canvas in front of him.

"Paint Surprise" from out of the paint a missile slowly came out.

The missile in question looked like a black bullet the size of Luigi, had skinny white arms with white gloves and slanted white eyes with small black pupils- Bullet Bill. Bullet Bills were bullets brought to life by Kamek's magic and were used primarily for artillery. By nature they appeared to be little more than suicide bombers.

Once the Bullet Bill caught sight of Luigi, it sped up to attack.

Luigi screamed in terror and ran out of the way of the Bullets path, shockingly the Bullet Bill turned in order to chase Luigi.

"These aren't those silly Bullet Bills that move in a straight line dummy, these are heat seeking Bullet Bills."

Luigi didn't hear Bowser Jr. over his own screaming all he knew was he had to escape from the missile tailing him. Thanks to careful planning (or perhaps simple dumb luck) Luigi managed to run in front of a pillar forcing the heat seeking Bullet Bill to crash and blow up the pillar.

Luigi sighed in relief "you think that's it nameless warrior" Bowser Jr. then gestures to the floating glob of paint in front of him "this is a magic portal connected to Bullet Bill reserves, I can summon all the Bullet Bills I want."

"I thought you said you weren't going to blow me up" Luigi complained

"I'm not going to blow up I'm just going to..." Bowser Jr. then paused to think of a proper answer "uh, I guess I 'am going to blow you up after all oh well Paint Surprise Party" on cue a dozen Bullet Bills flew out of the portal (oddly one of the Bullet Bills was wearing a white turban and a fake beard).

After that the portal disintegrated "hmm must have used up the magic, oh well that should be more than enough Bullets."

Luigi ran all over the place trying to avoid the Bullet Bills, around the pillars up the walls on the ceiling. Thanks to Luigi's superior fleeing and dodging skills the Bullet Bill exploded harmlessly on the walls, floor, ceiling and pillars.

Eventually Luigi found himself in the center of the paint stained foyer with the four remaining Bullet Bills (the one with the turban was one of them) closing in on him from all directions.

Bowser Jr. watched in anticipation as the missiles closed in on Luigi, before they hit Luigi jumped towards the ceiling causing the Bullet Bills to crash into each other.

Luigi then flipped so he hit the ceiling feet first.

"Green Missile" Luigi then launched himself headfirst from the ceiling into Bowser Jr.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

The impact caused Bower Jr. to be slightly imbedded into the ground. Luigi's thick head allowed him to survive the attack without suffering any serious head injuries.

Bowser Jr. was not done yet however; he got up an angry look on his face, on verge of tears due to a combination of the humiliation of being hurt by an apparent nobody and the obvious physical pain of being smashed into a concrete floor.

"Don't tell me you still want to play" Luigi asked in fright. Truth be told Luigi was not used to facing strong opponents on his own; his specialty was in defeating groups of weak enemies. During his attacks on Bowser's castle he was usually little more than a backup character.

"NO, (sniff) I 'am done playing around, now I get serious" with that Bowser Jr. lifted up his paintbrush. The bristles glowed with magic drawing all the paint in the room towards Bowser Jr. The paint formed two large globs, the first glob was massive around 10 feet tall and 10 feet in diameter, and the second glob was considerably smaller only slightly bigger then Bowser Jr. then second glob was located on the "forehead" of the first glob. Bowser Jr. was enveloped in the second glob up to his neck leaving only his head exposed (obviously so he could breath) he kept his paint brush in a "pogo stick" position.

"Behold my ultimate attack, Paint Monster" on cue certain area on the large glob glowed red giving the glob the appearance of having eyes, then part of the large glob opened up revealing a "mouth" as it made a bubbling roaring sound.

"You're crazy, the paint will kill you with its poison" said Luigi hoping to convince Bowser Jr. not to use that attack.

"Nu uh, I created this toxic paint with MY magic therefore it can't hurt me. Check it out." On cue the large glob formed two large arms "I can completely control these massive glob with my mind, so what do you think?" the Paint Monster then made a louder roar.

Luigi stood there for a moment mouth agape in terror before fleeing towards the exit, unfortunately in his fit of panic he forgot the exit was previously closed off by a metal wall. So basically he just ran into a metal wall.

So Luigi found himself cornered at the end of the foyer with the Paint Monster crawling towards him "PREAPARE TO DIE NAMELESS WARRIOR" said Bowser Jr. with that the Paint Monster started to crawl at a faster pace.

"my name is LUIGI MARIO" said Luigi as he charged towards Bowser Jr. in one final desperate attack.

He jumped towards Bowser Jr. eyes closed in terror as the paint monster was almost upon him.

He uppercuted Bowser Jr. with what Luigi believed would be his last move alive.

**End BGM**

BOOOOOOOM

When Luigi's fist collided with Bowser Juniors chin it inexplicably created an explosion. The explosion sent Bowser Jr. flying out of the paint globs towards the ceiling.

BAM

After impacting the ceiling Bowser Jr. fell to the floor.

BAM

The three impacts rendered Bowser Jr. barley conscious. Unable to maintain his magic in his worn out state all the toxic paint in the room, disintegrated.

Luigi stood there eyes closed waiting for his enemy to finish him off. Wondering what was taking so long Luigi opened his eyes and found Bowser Jr. on the ground defeated.

"HUH, what happened" apparently Luigi had no idea what had recently transpired.

Deciding that how he was safe was not important, Luigi hoped through the hole on the ceiling (the one that was clogged with Bowser Jr. paint before the fight) trying to find his comrades before any more misfortunes befell him.

"dang you Luigi" with that Bowser Jr. went unconscious.

To be continued...

I've decided to change my poll every time I upload a new chapter.


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 11: Pasts and Inadequacies revealed, Yoshi vs. Kamek**

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch ran through the city with Wario in hot pursuit. Wario shoved aside anyone or anything that got in his way.

"You know, he's never going to stop chasing us" said Mr. G&W worriedly.

"I'm not trying to get away from him, I'm trying to lure him somewhere where we can fight without risking civilians" said Ness, they ran for while in silence the sound of Wario's rampage heard in the distance.

"So Mr. Game & Watch, you know this town a lot better than I do, is there somewhere we can fight him without worrying about civilians?" Ness asked. As they turned a corner and headed down an adjacent street, Mr. G&W racked his mind to think of an area to fight Wario.

Mr. G&W then had an epiphany "hey stalke... uh kid I know the perfect place to fight Wario"

"That's great just tell me how to get there and..."

CRASH

Wario shoulder bashed his way through a building wall intercepting Ness and Mr. G&W, apparently when Ness and Mr. G&W turned the corner Wario decided to make a shortcut, using his incredible strength and endurance he shoulder bashed diagonally through multiple buildings until he managed to intercept his enemies.

"So where was that area you spoke of" Ness asked as Wario marched towards them chuckling sinisterly.

"I don't think it matters now kid."

Meanwhile...

In the Hospital park, Dr. Mario was busy dodging blows from Waluigi. Waluigi's exceptionally long limbs give his attacks some impressive distance. Eventually Waluigi managed to land a side kick onto Dr. Mario; although Dr. Mario managed to block the kick with his forearms the impact sent him sliding back a good distance.

"HEHEHEHE you're out of your league Doc, I am a frequent contestant on many of the mushroom kingdoms sporting events. I am among the best athletes in the mushroom kingdom while you're just some doctor."

Dr. Mario had no comment to Waluigi's rant.

"Tell me how does it feel knowing that your cousin is the mushroom kingdoms biggest hero and you're just some worthless nobody."

Dr. Mario remained silent. He knew what Waluigi was up to, hoping to demoralise his opponent in order to make him weaker.

"Heck even Mario's worthless little brother is more famous then you are, does that not make you feel angry and jealous."

"No it doesn't" said Dr. Mario.

"WHAT!"

"I am not jealous of my cousin's fame because I know they earned it, in fact I am proud to know that my cousins are doing some real good for the mushroom kingdom."

"You're telling me that your happy dealing with sick people all day while Mario and Luigi are out having adventures. TCK what an un-ambitious loser."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish to be part of Mario's adventures lifestyle, but I accept and take joy in the position I've taken in life. Just like how you take joy and accept being Wario's minion."

"MINION, YOU THINK I'AM JUST SOME LOW LEVEL PUNK WHO CANT DO ANYTHING ON HIS OWN? WELL I'LL SHOW YOU" with that Waluigi charged towards Dr. Mario.

"Gamma Strom" Waluigi proceeded to rapidly jab at Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario managed to block most of the punches until one hit him square in the face, the impact sent him to the ground.

"TAKE THIS" said Waluigi as he tried to stomp Dr. Mario, but Dr. Mario managed to roll out of the way. Dr. Mario continued to roll sideways, Waluigi followed him to try and stomp him.

This went on for a while until Dr. Mario reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a red and blue pill.

"Rabies Shot" Dr. Mario threw the pill at Waluigi face, when the pill impacted Waluigi's face it exploded in a blast of white foam which managed to blind Waluigi long enough for Dr. Mario to get back onto his feet.

"How are you able to hold your own against me? ME one of the best athletes in the mushroom kingdom" asked Waluigi after he finished wiping the foam off his face.

"You can thank Bowser for that" said Dr. Mario. Waluigi looked confused.

Dr. Mario gestured towards the hospital "As a doctor my job is to heal people who are hurt and Bowser's attacks on the kingdom hurt dozens of people. During the attacks me and my assistant go into town to find and help wounded. That has lead to countless confrontations with Bowser's minions who stay in town to cause trouble. Plus there have been times when me and Mr. G&W have had to ward off soldiers attacking the actual hospital. The events have honed me and Mr. G&W into perfectly capable fighters."

Waluigi was quite shocked to know that his opponent had some battle experience; unlike his accomplice Waluigi preferred beating up weaker opponents, especially those without any real fighting skills.

"if you think I'm backing down, just because you have a little skill in combat your sadly mistaken" Waluigi knew if he backed down people would look down on him which was something he could not abide "in fact since your such a "capable fighter" I'll show you how strong I really am." With that Waluigi started to walk backwards.

Once he moved back a good distance he ran forward, once he gained enough momentum he jumped "5-Star Waluigi Kick" he then did a flying side kick towards Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario moved out of the way as Waluigi flew past him hitting a tree, the impact caused the tree to shake violently. Waluigi prepared to attack again.

"Alright let's try that aga..." before Waluigi could continue he realised that his left leg was completely numb "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Simple while dodging your attack I poked your leg" said Dr. Mario

"You did this" Waluigi gestured to his paralysed leg "with a POKE."

"Yes, you see I once read an article on the internet about a clan of Ninja's that use a style of combat known as "Gentle Fist". The style consists of the ninja's using X-ray vision to detect then strike at weak points in their enemy's bodies. I've incorporated those skills into my own style of fighting. No matter how strong someone or something is, it can be easily taken down if attacked at its weak spot."

"But you don't have X-ray vision!"

"I don't need it; I know the human body so well I can find the weak spot on my own. Now I believe its time we finished this" with that Dr. Mario charged towards Waluigi.

Waluigi tried to throw a punch but Dr. Mario moved out of the way. He then proceeded to poke certain areas of Waluigi's back.

Waluigi then fell to the ground numb from the neck down.

"YOU CHEATER YOU CRIPPLED ME FOR LIFE" yelled Waluigi.

"Don't be such a baby your body will be fine again in a couple of hours, now if you'll excuse me I'd better go find my assistant, he and Ness will need all the help they can get to take on Wario." With that Dr. Mario left to find Mr. G&W and Ness.

Waluigi lay there paralyzed "so I got my butt kicked by a nobody doctor, big deal like a noble beast I shall remain here in silent dignity." Shortly after he said that a raccoon crawled onto his head and started to eat some acorns.

As one may imagine having a raccoon on your head while your on the floor paralyzed is not a very pleasant (or dignified) situation.

Meanwhile...

**BGM: Final Boss Music (Yoshi's island)**

From inside the room where Yoshi and Kamek were fighting, the sound of a multitude of explosions could be heard. Eventually the door exploded and Yoshi's charged out of the smoke using the renowned speed of the Yoshi's. Kamek was in hot pursuit shooting spells at him.

The spells looked like clumps of circles, squares and triangles. The spells exploded when they impacted on the ground "pathetic fool, there's no escape."

The hallway was a much more ideal battle ground since it was larger there for allowing Yoshi more room to dodge Kamek's attacks.

Eventually Yoshi decided to go onto the offensive and started to throw eggs at Kamek. Unlike most species that lay eggs only for reproducing, Yoshi's lay eggs as a form of self-defence, both males and females lay eggs to throw at their enemies. Since yoshi eggs were pre average the size of volley-balls and exceptionally hard (for eggs) they made ideal projectiles.

Unfortunately Kamek saw them coming and managed to use teleportation spells to dodge them. For a while Yoshi ran backwards while throwing eggs at Kamek while Kamek dodged them with teleportation spells.

Eventually Kamek teleported out of sight, Yoshi stopped in confusion wondering where his opponent went "_Maybe he gave up"_ Yoshi thought.

Kamek then charged from behind using his magic to create a fireball as big as he was.

"Take this" with that Kamek launched the fireball at Yoshi while his back was turned, Yoshi managed to turn around in time to notice the fireball but not in time to get away from it.

BOOOOOOOM

The explosion caused a huge cloud of dust. Kamek then took off his glasses "stupid explosion got dust all over my glasses" with that Kamek proceeded to clean his glasses with his sleeve "at least I managed to blow that miserable dinosaur to bits HAHAHAHA... huh".

With curiosity prevailing over common sense, he looked towards the sight without his glasses on. Even with his vision hampered without his glasses he was able to make out what looked like a giant white egg with green spots located in the middle of the crater.

Said egg then cracked and Yoshi popped out of the shell. Apparently before the fireball struck Yoshi managed to inexplicably create an egg shell around himself to act as a shield.

"Yoshi no know how he did that, but that's not important right now." With that Yoshi threw an egg at Kamek's hand, the impact caused him to drop his glasses (he was so awed by the strange blurry spectacle that he didn't put his glasses back on).

Yoshi then proceeded to throw a barrage of eggs at Kamek forcing Kamek to take evasive action. His poor eyesight plus the fact that he was fumbling through his robe for another pair of glasses made his flying movement erratic enough to give Yoshi trouble hitting.

Kamek eventually found another pair of glasses, but when he put them on he found himself flying towards a wall due to his erratic flying. Kamek jumped of his broomstick before it crashed into the wall. For unknown reasons it exploded when it crashed into the wall.

Kamek found himself cornered against the wall by an angry Yoshi (it was difficult for Yoshi to look menacing due to his cartoonish appearance) "Typical that you yoshi's would mess things up for me again."

**End BGM**

"What are you talking about?" said Yoshi; in the limited experience he had in dealing with Kamek he did not hear him express any particular disdain for Yoshi or his kind.

Kamek exhaled "didn't you ever wonder how a plumber could just fall out the sky and defeat the great Bowser."

"Not really" yoshi's were very simple-minded creatures.

Kamek smacked his face in annoyance "the whole thing was pre-ordained"

One could tell from Yoshi's facial expressions that Yoshi did not know what pre-ordained meant.

"I mean it was destiny", Yoshi still did not understand what Kamek was talking about.

Kamek was getting quite annoyed by Yoshi's simple minded retorts "Okay let's start at the beginning", he could tell that he had Yoshi's attention "Long ago when Bowser was just a baby, I had a premonition in my crystal ball that one day in the future Mario would become a menace to the Koopa kingdom. Knowing this I located the newborn Mario brothers and kidnapped them hoping to create a new future one where the Koopa's reign supreme. But the yoshi's managed to foil my plans. Eventually raising and advising Bowser became top priorities and I was unable to make another attempt at the Mario brothers."

Kamek's story rung a few bells, some of the older yoshi's told stories about how they saved an infant from a evil sorcerer, Yoshi never thought much of those stories until now.

"Low and behold the Mario brothers grew up and just as I saw in my vision became a thorn in the Koopa's side."

"Does Mario know about this?"

"No he doesn't, because of my pride I wouldn't tell people that I failed to get rid of some helpless babies, you're the first person I've confided in."

"Um is any of this actually going somewhere?" truth be told Yoshi was not used to his opponent giving him a heart-to-heart in the middle of a battle. Conceivably the experience was odd.

Kamek then slumped down depressed "No its not, it's just the ramblings of an old coot. I've been rambling a lot lately guess I'm just getting old, tired, worn out. The continuing cycle of conflict and peace is really starting to get to me."

"Oh poor guy" Yoshi being the naive kind-hearted soul he was, went to Kamek to try and cheer him up.

"You Idiot"

BOOOOM

When Yoshi went up to him, Kamek used the opportunity to blast Yoshi at point-blank. The resulting explosion caused Yoshi to fly to the wall on the other side of the room.

"I can't believe that worked, how can you be so stupid. What kind of fighter tries to give his enemies a pat on the shoulder?"

"You tricked Yoshi"

"No, everything I said until that last part was true." With that Kamek created another fireball "I may be old but I am not tired or worn out" Kamek then used his magic to make the fireball grow three times its size "I may not have been able to stop it, but I will continue to be part of the mushroom kingdom's cycle for as long as it continues." With that he threw the fireball towards Yoshi.

As the fireball flew towards Yoshi, Yoshi stuck out his tongue wrapped it around the fireball and swallowed it. Just as snakes can swallow objects many times their own size yoshi's have the same ability (albeit to a much more exaggerated effect). After swallowing the fireball Yoshi laid an egg, this particular egg was red with yellow spots as opposed to the usual white with green spots. Yoshi then threw the egg at Kamek.

Once the egg was close enough Kamek blasted the egg with his usual spell. Shockingly the egg exploded in a massive fiery explosion.

Another of the yoshi's unique abilities is that when the swallow something they can either digest it or lay it out in an egg (mostly used to incapacitate there enemies), apparently Yoshi used that ability to lay an egg containing the fireball thus creating an explosive egg.

As a result of the explosion Kamek was imbedded into the wall covered in soot, completely unconscious.

Now that his opponent was defeated Yoshi went to free princess Peach. With Kamek defeated the shield spell he put around Peach's cage was disabled, a good strong kick managed to break the lock to the cages door.

"Good work defeating Kamek, Yoshi" said Peach gleefully.

"Yoshi ride you home now?"

"WHAT!" said Peach in shock.

Yoshi then pointed to his saddle like shell "Yoshi ride you home."

"OH you'll give me a ride home."

"Isn't that what Yoshi said?"

"No you said, uh never mind it's not important." Without another word she gentle placed herself on Yoshi shell and Yoshi carried her down the hallway.

Eventually Yoshi and Peach came across Luigi who was coming down the hallway "Hey guys, guess what. I managed to defeat Bowser Jr. all by myself."

"Really, amazing how'd you do it." Yoshi was genuinely impressed; it was not often that Luigi managed to defeat a powerful adversary on his own.

Luigi puffed out his chest in pride "The story of my battle is a long gruelling and epic tale, it all started when two warriors..."

"Luigi, I don't mean to belittle you but perhaps we should continue this conversation outside the enemy's fortress. I'm certain Mario is finishing up his fight with Bowser by now and I'd like to be able to greet him as he comes out of the castle."

"Good idea Peach" said Yoshi, with that Yoshi carried Peach down the hall. Luigi feeling dejected at first for not being able to tell his tale but then deciding to follow them.

Eventually they made it back to the foyer, "Where the heck did Bowser Jr. go?" asked Luigi apparently Bowser Jr. was nowhere to be seen in the foyer.

"Obviously he came to and left." Said Peach in a matter of fact sort of voice. Luigi was depressed knowing that he now had no proof of his accomplishment.

"We have problem" said Yoshi, pointing to the exit. Apparently the metal wall that appeared during Kamek and Bowser Jr's entrance was still there.

"OH NO WERE TRAPPED! DOOMED TO REMAIN IN THIS EVIL CASTLE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" said Luigi overdramatically.

"Calm down Luigi." Said Peach calmly "There no rush we have plenty of time to find another way out."

Immediately after Peach said that an alarm blared across the castle "5 minutes until self destruct" said a computerized voice.

Hearing that the castle was about to explode Luigi snapped "AHHHHH PANIC AND FEAR, PANIC AND FEAR."

Yoshi tried to calm Luigi down "Luigi Mario, the entire kingdom is counting on us to bring back the princess. Now is not the time to panic."

"THE CASTLE IS GOING TO BLOW UP, THE ONLY WAY OUT IS BLOCKED BY A METAL WALL AND THERE ISN'T NEARLY ENOUGH TIME TO FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT!"

"Don't worry we'll get out."

"HOW?"

Yoshi tried desperately to think of an answer, even to a creature as optimistic as Yoshi the situation looked pretty hopeless.

"I'll get us out" said Peach, both Luigi and Yoshi looked towards Peach to find she had a serious look on her face as opposed to her usual cheerful face. With that Peach charged towards the metal wall.

"Peach Bomber" she then jumped and hit the wall with her butt, when her butt collided with the wall the impact not only made a huge dent it also inexplicably created an explosion of pink energy shaped like hearts.

The impact caused the wall to break off its hinges and fell to the ground.

Luigi and Yoshi both had their mouths agape in astonishment. They knew from playing with and against her in multiple sporting events that she was an accomplished athlete, but they had no idea she was capable of what she just preformed.

"That's a brand new technique I developed were I use my best" she gestured behind herself "assets, you see I feel bad that people always have to rescue me, so I've been training to fight. Obviously I'm not yet at the same level as you guys."

"That's all very impressive your highness but, can we PLEASE discuss this outside, away from the exploding castle." Said Luigi nervously.

"How much time do you think we have left?" asked Yoshi

"10 seconds until castle self destructs"

Without another word they all ran out of the castle as fast as they could. The castle exploded just as they were getting off the bridge.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"wow that was a close one. Eh Mario." Luigi waited for a response, when he didn't hear one he looked around. He had expected Mario to be outside waiting for them but instead he found the previously mentioned unconscious army still unconscious.

"Mario" still no answer, Mario was nowhere in sight.

"MARIO" the remains of Bowser's castle crumbled in rubble.

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

To be continued...

All fanfiction authors have different ways of writing fights (and other things). Some focus mostly on the action (i.e. Game2002), other focus on the science behind the battle (Darth T-Rex), some focus on the emotion of the fighter (KingdomKey23), and some manage to incorporate all three (Specter24). I try to incorporate all three aspects into my fights.


	13. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

There order for the arcs is now official. The next arcs shall be Donkey Kong, Zelda, Metroid, Kirby, Star Fox, Pokémon, F-Zero, Ice Climber, Fire Emblem and the finale arc in that order.

**Chapter 12: Wario's wraith**

Wario prepared to attack Ness and Mr. Game & Watch. The civilians transfixed by the spectacle about to unfold got close enough to properly see it, at the same time they were terrified of getting involved so they stayed far enough to remain safe.

**BGM: Shake King Showdown (Wario Land Shake it)**

"Ready or not here I come." With that Wario charged forward and threw a punch. Fortunately Ness managed to create a PSI shield in order to block the attack. Wario then continued to punch Ness's shield.

Wario did not have enough strength to break Ness's shield but his incredible strength and relentless assaults were straining Ness's abilities. Eventually Wario threw a stronger then average punch, the strain caused by the impact proved to be too much and after that Ness deactivated the force field.

Wario then prepared to strike Ness when he was down

"Greenhouse" with that Mr. G&W conjured up a black 2-D bug sprayer which he used to spray Wario. The spray was not harmful but it successfully distracted Wario.

Wario clapped his hands together; the impact from the force created a wave which dispersed the spray and sent Mr. G&W flying, the force from the impact wasn't enough to send a normal person flying but Mr. G&W's exceptional light body made him an easier target.

Fortunately Mr. G&W's distraction gave Ness enough time to catch his breath, with that he charged forward and hit Wario in the face his baseball bat.

SMAAAAAAASH

The impact caused Wario to fly 10 feet into the air and hit the ground tumbling, he eventually managed to regain his composure and land upright.

Ness then went to help Mr. G&W "You okay"

"Yeah luckily I'm used to being knocked off my feet."

"So where do you keep all those items?" Ness noticed that Mr. G&W had the unusual ability to conjure 2-D items out of thin air. He figured it would help him and his reluctant comrade fight better if he knew how he did things.

"I have a magic pocket which stores all my items."

"Magic pocket?"

"Look kid I don't know how I do the things I do, nor do I care as long as it continues to work."

Ness simple shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Break time over, now it's time to break you." Said Wario, with that he charged forward head first "Head Charge".

Ness jumped out of the way while Mr. G&W fell onto his back. His flat body allowed Wario to run harmlessly over Mr. G&W.

Wario continued to charge until he crashed into the store across the street. Unfortunately for Ness and Mr. G&W it was Toad town's famous safe shop.

With that in mind Wario grabbed the nearest safe and threw it at his opponents. Ness and G&W managed to dodge the heavy projectile.

Wario however was far from finished, he continued to grab and throw safes at Ness and G&W, which they continued to dodge.

Angry that his strategy wasn't working he continued to not only throw safes but everything else in the store, the counter, the shopkeeper, the door, the cash register (not before taking the money in it), basically everything except the bathroom sink.

"INCOMING" BAM

Disregard previous statement.

Eventually Wario ran out of things to throw so he charged out of the store and jumped into the air. Although his jumping skills were not as good as his arch-rivals he was still a very good jumper, especially when powered by his rage.

"Butt Slam" with Wario fell butt first but G&W conjured up a 2-D trampoline underneath Wario, when Wario hit the trampoline he bounced high into the air before crashing through a building's ceiling.

CRAAAAAAAASH

After a brief moment of silence Wario shoulder bashed his way out of the building heading straight for Ness and G&W.

"PSI Paralyze" with that Ness used his PSI abilities to freeze Wario in place. G&W used that opportunity to conjure up his hammer.

"Judgement" with that G&W hit Wario in the head in a horizontal arc.

SMAAAAAAAAASH

The impact sent Wario flying into a fruit stand. The crash left Wario in a pile of squashed fruit and splintered wood. Half a watermelon, two oranges, a cherry and a banana were sprawled on his face in a comical fashion.

"Way to go Mr. G&W." Said Ness

"Don't let your guard down; level 5 isn't strong enough to take him down." said G&W, as if on cue Wario got up bruised, covered in grim and fruit juice, ready to continue.

"Level 5?"

"My judgement attack works in levels from 1 to 9, 1 being the weakest and 9 being the strongest, unfortunately I have no control over what level it uses as they happen by random."

"I see." While they were talking Wario stomped towards a nearby lamppost, tore it from the ground and prepared to use it as weapon "ready to have a rotten day." Said Wario.

"_We'd better finish this battle soon; this battle has already caused a lot of damage, the wrecked buildings the safes littering the floor." _Ness then had an epiphany "Listen Game, I've got an idea on how to beat this guy. I don't have time to go into specifics but it requires that you hold this guys attention for a couple of minutes."

"I'M WAITING" said Wario impatiently.

"Are you nuts kid, that guy will pound me into mince meat. Besides how do I know you won't just run away once he busy with me?" Said Mr. Game & Watch, after all in his eyes Ness hasn't proven to be the most trustworthy person.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Ness retorted.

"If you're not coming to me then I coming to you" with that Wario charged towards Ness holding the lamppost like a battering ram "I'm taking your out first freak."

Wario was about to hit Ness with the lamppost, Wario proved to be faster than Ness expected and was already about to strike Ness before he could counter.

POW

Before Wario could hit Ness, G&W conjured a manhole which he used as a Frisbee against Wario.

"Alright Ness I'll keep him busy while you do whatever it is your up to."

Ness gave G&W the thumbs up as a response.

Wario then proceeded to attack the one who hit him in the face with a manhole.

Wario tried to smash G&W with the lamppost but G&W's light body proved to be very good for dodging, but Wario's attacks also keep him on his toes so he couldn't fight back.

They kept that up for about 3 minutes; eventually Wario slammed the lamppost onto the ground, although G&W managed to dodge the attack, the impact created a force which sent G&W into the air.

G&W fell towards Wario, as he fell he conjured a key as big as he was "KeyBlade strike". Wario managed to grab the key before it hit him.

"Wild Swing Ding" with that Wario spun around with the key (and G&W who was holding on to the key) in his hands. He then threw G&W at a wall of a condemned building.

BAM

Mr. G&W groggily got up after impacting the wall struggling to remain conscious. Wario then lifted up the lamppost and prepared to throw it like a javelin.

"HAVE A ROTTEN DAY" with that Wario threw the lamppost, shockingly the lampposts remained stationary in the air after going only a few feet in front of Wario, the lamppost then floated up into the air where to Wario disdain he found the objects he had previously thrown at his opponents (minus the shopkeeper) plus a menagerie of other nearby items were floating above his head.

Apparently Ness had used his PSI powers to lift all the objects and dangle them above Wario. The total weight of the objects was too heavy for Ness to lift right at the start, so he needed time to build up his PSI energy. Thanks to G&W's distraction he managed to build up enough PSI energy to perform said task.

For the final step of his strategy he deactivated his powers causing all the objects to fall onto Wario.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

**End BGM**

Wario was now crushed under a pile of safes and other miscellaneous items.

Ness immediately rushed towards G&W.

"PSI Life Up" with that Ness used his PSI energy to heal G&W "You okay?"

"Ya thanks Ness."

BANG

Wario popped out of the top of the pile utterly furious, he was grinding his teeth so loud one the audience could hear them scrapping, his eyes had become bloodshot and he was exhaling steam from his nostrils. His body was covered in welts and bruises from Ness's last attack and his clothes were stained in dirt and fruit juice.

"THAT'S IT I'M THROUGH PLAYING AROUND, NOW I'LL GET YOU WITH MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!"

Hearing that the civilians went into a fit of panic, and G&W was transfixed in terror.

Aside from Wario the only one not afraid was Ness since he had no idea what Wario's ultimate attack would be "Quick what Wario's ultimate attack?" Ness asked hoping to get some idea as what to expect.

"The Wario Waft." G&W replied his voice full of terror.

"THE WHAT?" said Ness sceptically, on cue Wario turned so his butt was facing his opponents squatted down and clenched his whole body.

"Lucky for you I'm constipated so it'll take longer than usual to come out, but when it does, ho ho heaven help you." Said Wario.

While the civilians ran around in panic and G&W stood transfixed Ness racked his brain for a way to beat Wario, then he noticed the condemned building behind him "I've got an idea Game, do you have a match in that magic pocket of yours."

"Yes" G&W responded timidly.

"Good" with that Ness used his telekinesis to lift Wario and throw him into the condemned building.

"You must be getting desperate if you think that'll stop me." Said Wario as he continued to clench.

"Here that match Ness" said G&W as he handed Ness a matchstick as big as he was, Ness was a little dumbfounded by its size but due to the circumstances decided it was not important. Ness then lit the match by rubbing it across the floor, then threw the matchstick using his telekinesis. The matchstick flew until it embedded itself on the wall of the condemned buildings.

"NOW RUN!" with that Ness and G&W ran as fast as they could away from the building.

"RUNNING WON'T HELP YOU, HERE IT COMES WARIO WAFT!" Wario then let out a huge fart full of foul brownish gas.

When the huge cloud of flammable gas came in contact with the lit match imbedded into the wall, it created and explosion which not only blew the building to bits, but also sent Wario rocketing into the sky.

His smoke covered body flew into the distance until all that could be seen of him was a twinkle in the sky.

There was a long moment of silence.

Then the civilians burst into applause, apparently quite happy to see the dreaded Wario get his comeuppance.

Dr. Mario then pushed his way through the crowd, "Don't worry I'm here to help" said Dr. Mario as he struck a battle pose.

"You're late Doc I already took down Wario." Said Ness.

"I'm late, I knew I shouldn't have stopped at Starbucks for... wait a minute YOU took down Wario?"

"That's right he was no match for me and my friend Ness here." Said G&W as he grabbed Ness shoulder in a "chummy" fashion.

"I guess I made a mess of things." Said Ness, indeed there were wrecked buildings, cracked pavements, and several safes littering the floor.

"Oh don't worry about." Said a random civilian, oddly the civilian was a well built human wearing a panda mask.

Ness simple shrugged his shoulder in relief. In Toonera it was not uncommon for super powered being to battle in public, even less uncommon for there to be damages resulting from those fights. If the victor was a "good guy" then he/she/it would often get off scot free with society considering it a social service. By the next day the civilians would have moved on from the spectacle.

"Well I'd better go check in with the hands." Said Ness.

"Hands?" said G&W and Dr. Mario.

"The two floating hands I'm traveling with last I heard they were heading over to the palace. See ya later." With that Ness headed towards the castle in the distance.

"Hmmm floating hands, sounds like quite the biological phenomenon, I simple must investigate." With that Dr. Mario followed Ness, with his assistant closely behind.

To be continued...

This has to be my fastest upload time yet.


	14. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Is anyone even attempting to as much as look at my polls.

**Chapter 13: Mushroom Kingdom finale, Mario vs. Bowser**

**BGM: Bowser music (Paper Mario TTYD)**

Bowser shot large fireballs from his mouth at Mario, Mario used his famous jumping ability to dodge Bowser's attacks.

Whenever Mario jumped close to Bowser, Bowser would breathe out a large stream of flame to keep him at a distance. Thanks to countless confrontations with each other, Bowser knew that Mario was a close quarter type of fighter, the kind of fighter that specialized in getting close to his opponents in order to attack them. He figured he could beat Mario if he kept blasting him at a distance.

Mario was aware that Bowser knew that, so Mario used his far superior agility in order to attempt to strike at a blind spot. Bowser's attacks were more powerful but they often left a brief window of opportunity.

They kept that up until Bowser managed to fire a fireball at Mario as he was falling from a jump "_I got him now."_

Just as the fireball was about to collide with Mario, Mario shot a small fireball from his hand. When Mario's smaller fireball collided with Bowser's fireball it created a fiery explosion.

The explosion created a cloud of smoke which blinded Bowser for a moment; Mario shot a barrage of small fireballs at Bowser from the smoke. To a creature like Bowser that could literally swim in boiling lava the fireballs were not particularly painful, they did however disorient Bowser.

With that in mind Mario ran out of the smoke and managed to land a solid punch onto Bowser's left cheek while he was disoriented. Bowser's incredible endurance allowed him to recover quickly and he tried to hit Mario with one of his mighty fists.

Mario however managed to jump out of the way.

"How'd you shoot those fireballs when you're regular Mario instead of fire Mario?" Bowser asked.

For those confused, Mario has a very unique ability, when he comes in contact with certain items from the mushroom kingdom, for a limited amount of time he transforms into a form based on the objects properties, and he also gains powers and abilities based on the objects properties.

A well known example is when he comes in contact with the mushroom kingdom's "fire flower", his outfit changes from red and blue to white and red, plus he gains pyrokinesis.

"These-a new gloves I-a got have the fire flower infused with-a them." As a demonstration he created a small fireball in his hand "they allow me, to-a created fire balls whenever I-a want." Mario then threw the fireball at Bowser.

The attack collided but it didn't actually hurt Bowser, "You honestly expect me to be defeated with those puny little flames, let me show you a real fireball." With that Bowser breathed in then launched a fireball as big as the one Kamek tried to finish off Yoshi with.

As the huge fireball headed towards Mario, Mario reached into the back of his shirt and pulled out a yellow cape. This was a special cape made from magical feathers found in the mushroom kingdom; the cape had the ability to reflect projectiles. With that in mind Mario swung the cape at the fireball sending it back to Bowser.

Bowser unable to see Mario's actions due to his huge fireball obstructing his vision was caught completely by surprise.

BOOOOOOOOM

All the blast managed to do was daze him, Mario took that opportunity to jump onto Bowser's head

SMASH

The impact caused the ground to crack underneath Bowser. Mario then jumped from Bowser's head to land another jump on to Bowser's head.

SMAAAASH

The ground continued to crack by the force of the impact, Mario used the leverage to jump higher from Bowser's head and land a third stomp.

SMAAAAAAAAASH

With that Mario hopped off Bowser's head "You should know by now I don't go down that easy." said Bowser, with that he jumped into the air.

"Bowser Bomb" he fell down butt first intending to crush Mario under his rear. However Mario jumped out of the way, the impact caused by Bowser's landing broke a hole in the floor previously weakened by Mario's attacks.

Bowser fell through the hole, Mario knew that the fall wouldn't kill Bowser but Bowser wouldn't be able to hurt Mario from the pool of lava at the bottom of the pit (there was always a pool of lava at the bottom of the pit).

Once again Mario had managed to defeat Bowser.

"Whirling Fortress" Disregarded previous statement.

Bowser flew out of the hole tucked into his shell spinning like a discus. As a result Bowser landed near the entrance to his throne room. Bowser then un-tucked himself out of his shell looking very smug.

Mario was shocked; he had never seen Bowser perform a move like that before.

"Surprised huh, well just as you've decided to get a few new gadgets I've learned some new moves. Check this out." With that Bowser pointed his left index finger towards the ground.

"Breaking Point" with that Bowser imbedded his claw into the ground, for a while nothing happened until some cracks started to appear on the floor where Bowser poked it. Those cracks got bigger and bigger and bigger, until the whole floor was cracked.

The cracks naturally left the floor weakened, Bowser lifted his foot and prepared to stomp the floor "Don't worry Mario the lava won't kill me, you on the other hand will be melted down to your marrow." With that Bowser stomped the floor causing the weakened floor to break apart.

Bowser fell without worry believing he had Mario beaten, Mario however managed to remain on a large piece of rubble, and then he jumped off it to other pieces of rubble in order to build momentum, once he had enough he hit Bowser with a flying side kick that sent both of them through the wall.

CRASH

Bowser tumbled to the end of the room while Mario remained in place; due to the large amount of wooden barrels in the room it's conceivable that they were in some sort of storage area.

Both Mario and Bowser had a brief stare down, until Mario picked up a sledge hammer located in the corner of the room. He then struck a battle pose awaiting Bowser's attack.

Bowser roared and grabbed a nearby barrel to throw at Mario, Mario smashed that barrel with his hammer. Bowser then proceeded to throw a barrage of barrels at Mario; Mario jumped over the barrels and smashed those he couldn't jump over.

Eventually Mario jumped up close to Bowser and prepared to smack his head with a horizontal blow, however before the attack could connect Bowser tucked his head into his shell causing Mario's attack to miss.

The miss left Mario vulnerable long enough for Bowser to punch Mario with his large fist. The punch sent Mario flying through the adjacent wall.

Bowser went to the hole in the wall and breathed fire into it hoping to fry his arch-nemesis.

He looked through the hole in order to see what how much damage he had done, shockingly Mario was not in there "How can he not be in there, there should at least be some burnt remains." As Bowser continued to look through the hole Mario broke through the door next to Bowser.

Apparently there was a door leading to the hallway in the room Mario landed in, Mario took that door to end up back in the room with Bowser.

Mario then grabbed Bowser by the tail and spun him around. Unlike Bowser who was consistently powerful Mario was only able to perform feats of super strength during times of high adrenaline (such as in an intense fight).

With that in mind Mario continued to spin Bowser around before throwing him towards the doorway, Bowser flew through the doorway and through another adjacent doorway until he crashed into a large computer screen located in what appeared to be a control room of sorts. Possibly to control to multitude of traps located in the castle, it may also act as a security room due to the monitoring equipment.

The cracked computer screen yelled out "malfunction, malfunction", but Bowser paid no attention to that since Mario was charging towards him.

Bowser fired a large fireball at Mario which he deflected with his cape.

"I'm not falling for that again." said Bowser as the fireball headed towards him, before it could connect Bowser launched a smaller fireball at the large one heading towards him.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The explosion created a thick cloud of smoke.

"Mario Tornado" with that Mario jumped through the smoke spinning like a top; the attack collided with Bowser's head hitting him with a multitude of fists. Mario then used the momentum to kick Bowser in the chin.

POW

The impact from the kick sent Bowser off his feet and onto the controls for the computer. Bowser's weight not to mention the spikes on his back managed to damage the consoles even further.

The cracked smoking computer yelled "MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION", but that had little meaning for the warriors.

Mario then jumped onto Bowser's belly and started to spin "Mario Tornado", Mario's spinning caused Bowser to spin along with him, because of the spikes in Bowser's back Bowser basically became a giant drill. With that in mind Mario managed to drill Bowser through the console and the floor of the room.

Once they were both through the floor they fell down towards a stone arena floating over some a pool of lava (a memento from one of their previous fights that Bowser didn't get around to getting rid of). Mario landed on his feet while Bowser landed on painfully on his back. However Bowser was not done yet.

He got up and both of them had another brief stare down.

"Whirling Fortress"

"Mario Tornado"

The two spinning attacks collided and proceeded to push against each other in midair. The intensity of the attacks caused sparks to fly. Eventually Mario managed to overpower Bowser with a rush of adrenaline.

The result of Mario's attack sent Bowser into the air; Mario landed then jumped towards Bowser with his fist outstretched.

**End BGM**

"Super Jump Punch" with that Mario hit Bowser in the chin sending him falling towards the pool of lava.

Splash

Shortly after Mario landed on the arena Bowser rose out of the lava and started to tread it.

Meanwhile...

The castles control room was a true wreck thanks to Mario and Bowser's battle, the cracked screen was spewing out sparks and smoke yelling "MILFUTION, MALLFICTION, MUFUCTION, MEFLASHTON" as result of the haywire system the computer screen turned red and said "Castle Self destruct system activated begin broadcast and countdown."

Meanwhile...

"5 minutes until self destruct" said a computerized voice, if Mario and Bowser heard it they didn't show it.

Then Bowser suddenly started to laugh "HAHAHAHAHA we've really been going all out, I don't remember any of our previous fights being this destructive." Said Bowser referring to the damaged rooms they battled in.

"I'm-a going all-a out in order to end-a this once and-a for all. Today is the-a day this-a ends." said Mario.

Bowser continued to laugh "Funny I was thinking the same thing, of course my version ends differently than yours." with that he tucked his left arm into his shell, when he untucked it he was holding a bottle with a picture of a red and white spotted mushroom.

"This is a potion Kamek made with Mega-mushrooms." Bowser explained as popped its cork, Mario was quite shocked to hear that "Normally Mega-mushrooms only work on you, but Kamek designed it so it would work on anyone drinking it." With that Bowser chugged the whole potion.

The effect of the potion was instant and in a matter of seconds Bowser grew until he was 40 feet tall. As a demonstration of his new power Bowser effortlessly smashed half the arena, splashing lava onto the solid half (none of it hit Mario).

Throughout Bowser's theatrics Mario remain calm and stern faced, knowing it was now time to reveal his ace in the hole.

**BGM: Raising Fighting Spirit (Naruto) **

Mario took off his hat revealing that underneath it was a shining golden star with black dot like eyes. The star was so small it could fit in the palm of Mario's hand. 

The star appeared to have frightened Bowser, he recognised it as an item Mario used to defeat him countless times before during the early years "is that a..."

"Yes-a Bowser a Starman, they are-a hard to come by so I-a use them sparingly. But I always managed to carry one with me when I invade your castle, however I have become so good at this that I have not actually needed it so I haven't actually used it in a while. How long ago was the last time I used this against-a you." said Mario.

"THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU USE ANYTHING, PERIOD" with that the gigantic Bowser mustered all his strength the smash Mario with his enormous fist.

But before the fist could connect, Mario broke the starman in the palm of his hand.

Seconds before Bowser attack connected, Mario was infused with the star powers energy; as a result his body was covered in a thick layer of blinding yellow energy- Star Mario.

Infused with the starman's power Star Mario was able to effortlessly stop Bowser's fist with one hand. With a gently push Star Mario was able to push away Bowser's fist.

With that brief distraction Star Mario jumped and punched Bowser right in his gut.

POWWWWWWW

The force of the impact caused Bowser to kneel over in pain.

"10 seconds until castle self-destructs"

With Bowser kneeling over top of Star Mario, he prepared to attack; his body began to burn with the star powers energy.

"Raising Sun Punch" with that Star Mario rocketed towards Bowser's gut fist outstretched burning with the starman's energy and punched him in the gut. The power in Star Mario's jump sent the both of them rocketing through the ceiling.

They continued rocketing through the layers of the castle until they burst through the uppermost layer.

They made it through the roof just as the castle exploded.

They continued soaring towards the heavens.

**End BGM**

Meanwhile...

In the field outside Bowser's castle (for those curious the soldiers were just coming too, but decided to play possum until their enemies left) Luigi was crying his eyes out over the apparent death of his brother (his friends all had their backs turned when Mario burst through the ceiling).

"Oh why, why did you have to leave us so young Mario? How could leave all these people to mourn your death." said Luigi as he pointed towards Yoshi and Peach.

Yoshi and Peach however were engaged in cheerful conversation in order to pass the time "did you say something Luigi" asked Yoshi.

"WHY AREN'T THE TWO OF YOU GRIVEING" yelled Luigi.

"Because we know he's not dead, Mario always escapes Bowser's castle before it blows up and this time will be no different." said Peach.

"You're in denial, if Mario had survived then why isn't he here?" said Luigi.

"He probably on his way." said Yoshi.

"He's not coming he's gone to that great sewer in the sky" Luigi then got on his knees and shouted to the heavens "OH LORD TAKE ME INSTEAD."

Shortly after he said that he noticed something falling out of the sky towards him "I WASN'T SERIOUS" with that Luigi ran out of the way of the falling object.

BAM

The object turned out to be a normal sized, horribly bruised, completely unconscious Bowser; apparently the Mega-mushroom potion wore off as he was falling.

Mario landed feet first onto the ground soon after, the power of the starman wore off by now.

"Mario you've come back" said Luigi utterly relived.

"Hello-a there Luigi, Yoshi, Peachy. I hope I didn't-a worry anyone." said Mario.

"NAA, I always knew you would make it, unlike these two who panicked like crazy." said Luigi.

Everyone rolled their eyes as a response.

Yoshi eyes gazed towards Bowser's unconscious body "Is Bowser finally, you know..."

Mario went to Bowser and felt his pulse, he then sighed heavily "No he's-a not dead, just-an unconscious." Mario was hoping to finally end the mushroom kingdoms problems so naturally he was disappointed to know Bowser was still alive. Part of him hoped Bowser would finally give up but deep down Mario knew that wouldn't be the case.

Killing a fallen foe went against Mario moral's so he decided to just leave him, he wasn't an immediate threat anyway "come everyone lets a-go, I guess things aren't going to change after all." with that Mario and his companions turned and headed for home.

"THAT WAS BLOODY AWSOOOOOOOOOOME" said a giant floating left hand. Luigi jumped into Yoshi's arms in freight and Yoshi jumped into Peach's arms and Peach jumped into Mario's arm's.

"It was cool they way you were like feeeeeeee, bam, bam, bam and then you were like brrrrrrk and the castle was Kablamo and then there was..." as Crazy Hand continued to describe Mario's scene, Master Hand took charge and introduced himself.

"Hello your highness" MH addressed Peach "my name is Master Hand and over there..." MH gestured to his brother who by now was spewing out unrelated nonsense "is my younger brother Crazy Hand."

Mario, Peach and Yoshi had all recovered from the shock, they were open minded and were used to oddities because of their adventures. Luigi on the other hand cowered behind Mario's back "Nice-a to meet you, I 'am-a Mario, this is-a Yoshi and-a Luigi, you-a already know-a Peach."

"Pleased to meet you, I came here because there is something vital I wish to discuss with all of you, you see it like this..."

"Um Master Hand was it, I don't mean to be rude but could we continue this conversation in the comfort of my castle." said Peach.

"WHAT, we fly all the way here and now your forcing us to fly all the way back to the castle, your a jerk you know that I bet you turn people you don't like into shallow flat OC's for your fanfic..." MH grabbed CH by his fingers effectively silencing his younger brother, "WE'D be delighted to continue the conversation with the 5 of you at the castle." said MH.

"5?" Yoshi then counted off his comrades "but there are 4 of us."

"No 5, you Mario, Luigi, the princess and that big turtle behind you."

"BOWSER!" said Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach in surprise.

"Got him bro" said CH as he grabbed the unconscious Bowser by the tail.

MH then landed on the ground palm up "If you want I could give you a ride back."

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach all looked to each other for guidance on what to do. Whatever it was that the floating hand wanted to talk about it seemed urgent, then again if it involved there nemesis it could mean trouble.

Silently they all agreed to hear the hand out, with that the hopped onto the MH and MH carried them to the castle with CH behind carrying Bowser.

By now the sun was setting.

To be continued...

I've decided not to change my polls, although I don't think anyone would care if I didn't.

I'm also think of adding funny little skits at the end of my story (like they do in anime).


	15. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rising fighting spirit is such an awesome song that I'll be using it for all the "finale" moments of the arcs.

**Chapter 14: New beginning's**

Ness made it to the castle just as the hands were returning, after some brief introductions everyone assembled in the dining room where Master Hand explained the situation.

"So let's see if I got this straight, two floating hands come here to find me, Mario, Peach, Yoshi and that guy with the green hat in order to make some kind of super hero team." said Bowser.

"Well I don't think of it as a super hero team" said Master Hand "but you're free to think of it like that if you want."

"Hey Doc why'd you have to heal this oaf." said Mr. Game & Watch to Dr. Mario. By "oaf" he meant Bowser

"Well as a doctor I couldn't just leave an injured person unattended, besides Master Hand said this included Bowser. So would you rather stay in suspense while we wait for the oaf to wake up? Or would you rather we get it over with."

"Besides I don't think Bowser is dum enough to cause trouble right after he was beaten." said Ness.

"Don't-a underestimate Bowser's-a stupidity." said Mario.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU ALL" said Bowser.

"You've-a got a problem, come-a over here and deal with-a it."

It's worth mentioning that all this time Bowser was tied in thick steel chains in the corner of the room surrounded by Toad soldiers pointing spears at him, Toadette even had a bazooka pointed at him.

With that in mind Bowser responded "you sir are a jerk."

"If I may continue" said MH "Although I strongly urge all of you to come I have no intention of forcing the 7 of you to come along."

"Speak for yourself." said Crazy Hand as he conjured a potato sack and some rope.

"That guy scares me" said Luigi "what a minute you said 7?"

"That's right you 5 plus Ness's new friends." answered MH.

Mr. G&W and Dr. M looked at each other in confusion, although they were certainly able fighters and athletes they weren't at the same level as the other 5. "What exactly qualifies someone to be your student?" asked Dr. Mario.

If it were possible MH would have smirked "Let's just say I know them when I see them, of course I don't expect you all to just hop on the Final Destination and leave. I'll give you all 1 week to properly think it over, at the end of the week me, my brother and Ness shall leave with whoever decides to join us."

"_This isn't like with Ness who can just go to the other side of town to visit his loved ones. These people are moving to a different country, it's possible they may never come home, I wouldn't want any of them to rush into this, and then regret it for the rest of their lives." _thought MH.

There was a long moment of silence in the castle, eventfully Bowser smirked sinisterly.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I for one would be delighted to be taught by the floating hand." said Bowser his voice oozing with fake sincerity "_If I train under this hand I will become strong enough to finally defeat Mario."_

"Bowser's obviously up to-a something, I'd-a better go to keep an-a eye on him." said Mario "_Someone has to-a keep an eye on-a Bowser, it-a might as well be me."_

"Wherever Mario goes I go" said Luigi "_Maybe I'll become as strong as my brother."_

"I'm always up for a good challenge, I know the kingdom can survive without me for a little while." said Peach "_Maybe I'll become strong enough to never be a damsel again."_

The Toads cheered Peach on saying things along the lines of "you go for it". "_She's basically a figurehead anyways."_ Thought Toadette.

"I've always wanted to be a part of my cousin's adventures, count me in." Said Dr. Mario "_There no reason I can't be a doctor and an adventurer."_

"Your my best friend Doc, I'll follow you anywhere." Said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Yoshi smells an adventure coming, Yoshi want in on the fun too." said Yoshi. It's worth noting that Yoshi's had incredible accurate senses of smell.

"Looks like I'm going to be hanging out with quite a colourful group." said Ness.

"7 new students in a single nation, maybe this journey will be easer then I thought." said Crazy Hand.

If it were possible MH would have grinned "glad to know your all coming, I'll give all 1 week to set your affairs in order, then we're off to the next nation. You'll have that long to change your minds if you chose, but be forewarned once you step onto the FD there will be no turning back."

Later...

**BGM: Time to say Goodbye**

It was about a day later, Mario and Luigi were at their house packing up.

"Hey-a Luigi, I know-a you don't-a like to fight so you don't have to-a come if you don't want to." said Mario.

"No way I've always stuck by you thick and thin, I'm not going to ditch you now." said Luigi "although I do feel a bad leaving the mushroom kingdom unprotected, and there are a lot of bad guys out there far worse than Bowser. What if they decide to attack while we are gone?"

"Don't-a worry about-a that Luigi, throughout my adventures I've-a meet a lot of capable people who can look after the-a kingdom while we are gone. Plus thanks to Master Hand-a Toadsworth has the phone number of the place we will be staying at so he can-a call me if he ever needs me." Said Mario.

"But we'll be living in Eagleland and that's pretty far away from the mushroom kingdom. How will you get here in time if there is a crisis." Asked Luigi.

"I'll-a find a way, after all I'm the mushroom kingdom superstar."

Luigi grinned at the remark; one thing Luigi learned from being a part of Mario's adventures is that with Mario around things always turn out great.

"Mario, we have visitors." said Yoshi.

With that Mario and Luigi looked out the window to see Waluigi and a heavily bandaged Wario.

"Hey Mario how dare you move away before I can prove myself better then you." said Wario as he waved his crutch around.

"Ya Luigi I demand you come out and fight me right know, unlike Wario I'm at full health." said Waluigi.

POW

Wario wacked Waluigi on the top of the head with his crutch "don't talk down to me, even bandaged I'm still much tougher then you'll ever be." said Wario.

Mario exhaled in annoyance "Listen-a Wario, no matter-a what you do I'm-a going with the hands, you might as well-a find someone else to harass."

"Ya how about the 2 guys who mopped the floor with you the other day." Said Luigi.

"That was Ness and Game Luigi and they can't annoy Ness and Game because they're coming with us." Said Yoshi, Luigi blushed in embarrassment.

"Forget about those 2 freaks, they just got lucky. The only one in the whole world truly fit to be my rival is Mario." said Wario.

Mario couldn't help but smile at Wario's "compliment". Without another word he shut the window and closed the blinds.

"Uh Mario what are we going to do about those 2" said Luigi, the last thing he wanted at the moment was to anger their self appointed rivals.

"Nothing, Wario's no threat to anyone in his condition." said Mario "if we just ignore them then they'll eventually go away." With that he continued to pack.

Outside the house Wario and Waluigi stood in silence, eventually Wario spoke up "fine go ahead and run away, but you know what it won't do you any good, because I'll track you down to the ends of the earth if I have to." with that Wario and Waluigi left.

Later...

At the mushroom kingdom central hospital, all the off duty staff and some grateful patents were gathered around Dr. Mario.

"You can't leave, you're the best doctor this hospital's ever had." said one of the nurses.

"Ya maybe even the best in the entire history of the mushroom kingdom." one of the hospital staff.

"As your boss I forbid you to leave." said the hospital director.

"I'm sorry everyone but, in my heart I know without a doubt that if I don't take this opportunity I'll regret it for the rest of my life." said Dr. Mario sadly.

"But we need you here." said another of the hospital staff.

"No you don't" said Dr. Mario "your all very talented hospital workers, I wouldn't think of leaving unless I truly believed that you could handle the hospital without me."

The entire staff remained silent for a moment "is there nothing we can do to convince you to stay?" one of them said.

Dr. M shook his head.

"Then all we can do is wish you the best" said the director "but..."

"DANG IT WERE GOING TO MISS YOU!" said the entire staff. With that they all burst into tears and engaged Dr. M in a group huge, it's worth noting that Dr. M was also crying.

Meanwhile Mr. G&W was standing to the side "you know I'll miss you guys too."

The staff briefly stopped crying to stare at Mr. G&W, then continued to cry in the group hug. Mr. G&W then pouted in chagrin.

Later...

Bowser was dropped off by the hands at the remains of his castle; fortunately all his minions were okay. Almost all of them were outside unconscious when the castle blew up and those inside had managed to safely evacuate before the explosion.

Once they were all assembled Bowser told them his news.

As a result the army of the dark lands was busy balling their eyes out.

"You can't leave us Bowser, how will we be able to cause the mushroom kingdom mayhem without you to lead us." said an unimportant foot soldier.

The ones crying the hardest were Bowser Jr. and Kamek, "I can't believe Bowser's leaving us to become some stooge to a floating hand." said Kamek.

"QUIET!" said Bowser, the entire army then stopped crying (though most of them were still snivelling) "I'm not becoming some stooge, it's all part of my brilliant plan."

The army quieted down at the mention of a plan.

"You see I'll let the hand train me, and in the training I'll become strong enough to finally defeat Mario and his comrades. Then I'll abduct the princess and win her heart, with Mario and friends out of the way there will be nothing to stop us from taking over the mushroom kingdom and then... THE ENTIRE WORLD."

The entire army cheered for Bowser's plan, "wait who'll be in charge while you're gone?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I've already decided that, Kamek..." Kamek grew excited at the mention of his name "you've been a loyal caretaker and a competent advisor..." Kamek puffed his chest in pride "which is why..." Kamek grinned in anticipation "you'll be taking orders from Bowser Jr. till I get back." Kamek face faulted.

"Really I'll be king" said Bowser Jr. in excitement.

"ACTING KING and I'm giving you free reign. You can do whatever you want except attack the mushroom kingdom."

"WHAT WHY CANT I ATTACK THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?" asked Bowser Jr.

"It's so we can lure the mushroom kingdom into a false sense of security, that way when I return we can catch them off guard and unleash a fury that this world has never witnessed."

The entire army cheered for Bowser's plan and shouted "LONG LIVE BOWSER, LONG LIVE BOWSER"

Later...

Peach was in her office signing paperwork, this particular paper work would allow her to leave the mushroom kingdom in the care of her ministers while she was gone training with the hands.

There was a small tapping at the door, "come in" she said.

Toadsworth walked in "All your belongings have been prepared for your trip your highness."

"Good job Toadsworth." Said Peach without taking her eyes off her paper work. Without a word Toadsworth prepared to leave.

"Something wrong Toadsworth" asked Peach, with that Toadsworth stopped moving.

"What makes you think something is wrong" his voice was cold and distant, which was unusual considering he was known for performing his tasks with sparkling enthusiasm.

"You've been like a grandparent to me, so it's only natural I would know these sorts of things." said Peach, as she finished her paper work and got up from her desk.

Toadsworth still had his back turned to the princess "Don't concern yourself with my petty problems, you are the princess of the mushroom kingdom you have full legal rights to do whatever you please, and whatever you do you'll always have the support of your loyal citizens and servants." Toadsworth's voice managed to feign gusto.

Without another word Peach walked until she was facing Toadworth's face, his face usually full of emotion was currently stern faced. With that Peach kissed Toadsworth's forehead "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." she said.

"Princess" Toadette came rushing down the hall "everyone is preparing for the party as per your instructions."

"Party?" asked Toadsworth.

"I'm hosting a going away party for those leaving with the hands, I figured I'd make our last day in the kingdom memorable, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bake the cake." Said Peach, with that she walked down the hall humming cheerfully.

Shortly after Peach was out of sight, Toadsworth burst into tears, Toadette patted him on the back saying "there, there."

Much later...

It was late morning a week after Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Dr. M and Mr. G&W decided to become MH's students. They plus Ness and the hands were currently standing on the Final Destination.

The streets were littered with remnants of the going away party held last night (no one had cleaned up yet); it was apparently quite a grand party.

All the citizens of the mushroom kingdom and the dark lands were around the FD saying goodbye.

Just as the last of the luggage was loaded into the FD, MH turned to face his new students, "Okay this is your last chance to back down, if anyone wants out speak now or forever hold your peace." Said MH

**End BGM**

Everyone instantly quieted down. The citizens all anxiously awaited the answers of the "heroes" many of them hoping they would back down and decide to stay.

**BGM: Sora's theme (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Bowser burst into laughter "I'm not going to mess up my own plans by backing down."

"PLAN, I-a knew you were up-a to something, that's-a why I'm a coming to stop-a whatever it is your up to." said Mario.

"Wherever Mario goes I go, that all there is to it for me." said Luigi.

"Yoshi always ready to have some fun." said Yoshi.

"I'm not the type of girl who ducks out of doing something grand." said Peach.

"I finally have a chance to be a part of an adventure, no matter what happens next I have no regrets." said Dr. Mario.

"And here I thought my traveling days were behind me. Oh well at least this time I have company." said Mr. Game & Watch.

Without another word the FD rose into the air, MH's new students waved goodbye to the citizens of the mushroom kingdom. They continued to wave until the FD rose so high that they could no longer be seen.

While they were still raising Luigi look around nervously, although Ness already explained how the FD worked, he couldn't help feeling a bit nervous about the idea of being on a flying stage with no visible safety harnesses.

"So just to be clear there's no way we can fall off this thing, RIGHT?" Luigi asked.

"Of course you can fall off" said CH "stand too close to the edge and you could very easily trip and fall, plus there always the possibility of someone throwing you off." At that last remark Luigi timidly looked towards Bowser.

Bowser grinned maliciously.

"Don't worry about it Luigi, we won't be up here for long, as it turns out are next stop is just a hop and skip away."

"Really, where are we going?" asked Ness.

"The tropical island of Congo Bongo."

**World Complete**

My first full arc finished, granted its a bit behind schedule. For the ending of each arc, the song "time to say goodbye" will be played during "packing" scenes and sora's theme will be played during the FD's liftoff and will continue till the end of the chapter.

I hope not all my arc's turn out to be this long.


	16. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Italics have multiple meaning in this fanfiction. It can either mean thoughts, singing or flashback monologueing. I hope this does not cause any confusion amongst readers._

**Congo Bongo**

**Chapter 15: Just haven't met you yet**

It was about an hour after the Final destination took off to Congo Bongo.

"ARRRRRGH I'M SO BORED" yelled Bowser.

"Quit-a your whining-a Bowser," said Mario.

"But there nothing to do on this floating hunk of junk, no in-flight movies, no music. What the heck are we supposed to do to pass the time?" asked Bowser.

"You could try looking at the scenery" said Peach.

With that Bowser looked out to see the sea of pure white clouds shining in the sunlight under a spotless blue sky "okay I'm done now what."

"You could try socializing, like those guys over there." said Master Hand as he gestured towards Ness, Dr. Mario, Mr. Game&Watch and Yoshi. Apparently the 4 of them were busy with ideal chatter. Bowser desperate to relieve his boredom decided to take MH on his offer.

"And that is the story about the first adventure Yoshi went on with the Mario brothers." Yoshi finished up with pride.

"Wow that was quite a story now would you like to hear the story about my first adventure?" said Ness, his new friends nodded in approval.

"All right it all started when..."

Suddenly Bowser rudely pushed Ness aside and sat down "All right how's the weather, read any good books and all that jazz." said Bowser rather unenthusiastically.

"HEH NO, NO, NO THIS IS A NO BAD GUY ZONE" said G&W as he batted Bowser on the head with a frying pan, aside from being annoyed Bowser was unaffected by G&W's "attack".

"Now, now Game, be nice he's a fellow student now." said MH from a distance.

"FELLOW STUDENT! Apparently Master Hand over there doesn't seem to realise that this is the same guy that's been terrorizing our home for years. Does he really expect us to become friends overnight?" said G&W.

"From what I hear you warmed up to the kid pretty fast, uh what was your name again." Bowser never knew of the existence of Dr. M or G&W before all this.

"The names Mr. Game&Watch, you tyrant of the dark lands." G&W said angrily, it was only natural he would have distrust for the one responsible for terrorizing his home.

"I'm Dr. Mario, cousin to your archenemy." Said Dr. Mario a bit friendlier, although he still distrusted Bowser, he was a bit more open minded about having him for an ally.

"I'm Ness." Said Ness in a genuinely friendly voice, he was the only one of MH's students that didn't have a grudge against the infamous Bowser.

"And I'm Yoshi." Yoshi was simply too happy-go-lucky to hold a grudge.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" said Bowser annoyed.

For a while they were all silent, unsure how to react to a former megalomaniac. Eventually Bowser pick up G&W by the head (much to G&W's annoyance) "so what the deal with this paper guy anyways."

"Well Bowser as I already explained to Ness and others before you, Mr. Game&Watch's past as well as his powers is a total mystery to everyone including himself. The only certain thing is that he is a meta-human."

"Uh huh, so how'd you come across a guy like this." asked Bowser

"Actually there's a very interesting story behind how we met it all started..."

_Flashback:_

_When I was driving towards a prestigious mushroom kingdom college._

It was several years prior to the current events, a younger Dr. Mario was driving on a road on a long green flatland, although technically speaking he was not a doctor yet, he shall however continue to be addressed as such for simplicity sake. At the time Dr. Mario was dressed in casual clothes as opposed to his well known doctor's outfit.

Along the sides of the roads ones could see famous features of the mushroom kingdom which included floating cubes and large green pipes sticking out of the ground.

_At the time I was so busy listening to the car radio that I wasn't paying attention to the road, in retrospect I probably should have been a more responsible driver however because of my irresponsibility things turned out the way they did._

BAM, THUMP, THUMP, SCREECH

Dr. M was shocked by the sound of the impact and immediately stopped his car. He then got out finding what looked to him like a man flattened on the road "oh no I turned the poor soul into a human pancake." then to Dr. M's shock the "human pancake" got up and looked around.

_Considering the circumstances, I believe Game acted in the appropriate fashion._

Mr. G&W then rushed up to Dr. M, grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to shake him in an apparent fit of panic. Most of Mr. G&W's panicked rambling was incoherent save for some parts were he clearly said "Help me" and "Hide me".

"Would...you...please...stop...shaking...me...and...tell...me...what...your...problem...is." said Dr. M.

A few minutes later...

Dr. M was about to drive off when his car was intercepted by a jeep, said jeep was almost entirely white save for the red cross located on its "hood". The man driving the jeep got out and marched towards Dr. M's car window.

Dr. M's could see the man was quite old, his gray hair, moustache, beard and sideburns still managed to retain patches of blonde. The old man was also wearing what appeared to be a crusaders outfit.

"Can I help you." said Dr. M politely.

"I am Lance Morningstar, leader of the Order of the Red Cross, I am searching for an abomination of god." said the old man loudly and proudly.

"What does this abomination look like?" asked Dr. M.

"Like a living shadow, black as the devil's heart and flat as a fanfiction OC." said Lance.

"Sorry sir but I haven't seen anything like that, so goodbye." Dr. M was about to leave when Lance pointed his signature sword at Dr. M's neck.

"I have a feeling your hiding it wretched sinner." said Lance.

A few minutes later...

Dr. M was standing on the side as Lance searched through his car and ram sacked his luggage "it appears the abomination is not here" Lance said grumpily, he then turned towards Dr. M and bowed "my apologies sir for accusing you of helping an abomination of god's will." Lance's voice was very quiet as opposed to his usual loud boisterous voice.

"Well I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." said Dr. M half-heartedly.

"I doubt I will with this worthless jeep I'm forced to use." With that Lance kicked his jeep shortly before getting in it.

"Maybe you should get a helicopter instead." Dr. M said jokingly.

Without another word Lance drove off, all the while giving some serious consideration of the idea of owning a helicopter.

After repacking all his things into his car, Dr. M opened the glove compartment "he's gone you can come out now." with that Mr. G&W unfolded himself out of the glove compartment.

"_What a minute, how'd you manage to fit him into something as small as a glove compartment?" said Bowser._

"_Let's just say you can do all sorts of things when under stress." answered Dr. M._

"Thank goodness he never checked the glove compartment." said Mr. G&W, by now Dr. M had started the car and was continuing his drive "so how about you drop me off at the nearest stop and I'll take it from there."

"Sorry to break it to you, but the nearest stop is the college I'm going to and that's a day or 2 away." said Dr. M.

"Oh well, can't be help I suppose." said Mr. G&W.

For a short while they were both silent, eventually Dr. M decided to try and break the ice "so why was that man after you?"

"Because he's a self-righteous nut job, I was just minding my own business and then that guy comes out of nowhere and tries to kill me. Chased me here all the way from the BeanBean Kingdom. Glad to know there's sensible people like you in the world."

"Of course, I'm not going to be mean to you just because your weird looking."

Mr. G&W glared at Dr. M for his response.

"Hey you like music." Dr. M asked hoping not to anger his guest, with that he turned on the radio.

**BGM: Haven't met you yet**

"Oh I love this song" with that Dr. M proceeded to sing along with the radio.

"_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track._

_I talk myself in, I talk myself out,_

_I get all worked up, then I let myself down."_

Then Mr. G&W got in the mood and started to sing too.

"_I tried so very hard not to lose it,_

_I came up with a million excuses,_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility."_

Then they both started to sing together.

"_and I know some day it'll all turn out._

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out,_

_And I promise you kid that I give so much more then I get_

_I just haven't met you yet."_

And the 2 of them continued to sing until the song was over.

_Back to present times..._

"After that song the 2 of us got along famously by the time we got to the college we were inseparateable." Dr. M finished up.

"Wow that was quite a story." said Ness.

"Yeah, yeah could have used a car chase though." said Bowser sarcastically "well you managed to kill a few minutes, might as tell you a real story like the time me and Mario first did battle."

"BO-RING" said Crazy hand popping up "you want real entertainment, then how about I tell you about my infamous misadventure at a Texas airport. And this is the real version not an exaggerated version like you may have heard on the news or from air port security or the S.W.A.T teams or the prostitutes."

"This is going to be quite the story" said Ness, aside from the hands Ness was the only one on the FD who knew about CH's Texas airport incident. He decided to listen in figuring he couldn't stop CH if he wanted to.

"I'll start at the top so you'll know the full story; you see it was like this..."

"We're here" said MH.

With that everyone moved to the front of the FD to see where they were going, everyone except CH who slumped in depression over not being able to tell his story.

A few minutes later...

Congo Bongo was a small tropical island located in the sea off the coast from the mushroom kingdom, it was close enough to have ties to the kingdom but far enough to be considered a separate nation by higher powers.

The island had a large mountain in the center that looked like an apes head, aside from that it didn't look any different from what one would expect of a tropical island.

Currently on one of the many beaches surrounding the island was a lone monkey. The monkey was about 4 feet tall and covered in brown fur, the skin on his chest, hands, feet and lower face showed to be pale. The monkey was apparently anthropomorphic as it was wearing a red vest with yellow stars on it plus a red baseball cap.

For those unaware anthropomorphic beings are animals of human level intellect, by Toonerain standards anthropomorphic beings or "anthromorphs" were neither uncommon nor unusual. Anthromorphs are able to coexist perfectly with humans in many cultures.

This particular anthromorph was busy putting the finishing touches on an extravagant sand castle, he was careful since he had been working on it since morning and didn't want to mess up. All that remained was to put the flag on the tallest tower of the castle.

BAM

Something big and heavy impacted the ground causing a wave of sand to destroy the sand castle and send the monkey tumbling across the ground. The monkey got up angry that his hard work had been destroyed; to his shock he found that the impact was caused by the infamous Bowser, who had apparently jumped down from what looked a UFO not too high from the Koopa King.

Terrified he ran into the jungle to get help from the one person he knew would be able to help.

Bowser however did not notice the monkey at all; he briefly scouted the area before turning towards the FD "alright cost is clear."

With that the FD landed and the hands plus there students got off "You know Bowser that was completely unnecessary we could see fine from the Final Destination." said MH.

"Look MH you said you didn't want to land to close to a populated area because you didn't want to cause a panic. Well I was just making sure there was no one nearby." said Bowser with some pride.

"More-a like you wanted to-a show off for a Peachy." said Mario.

In response Bowser marched right up to Mario and glared "lucky for you Shorty I don't have any more mega-mushroom potions or I'd flatten you."

"And-a lucky for-a you Bowser I don't-a have any more Starman or I'd-a flatten you." said Mario in response.

The two enemies glared fiercely at each other, "now now boys play nice" said Peach as if speaking to misbehaving children "after all we're allies now, we shouldn't be senselessly bickering with each other."

Mario and Bowser looked at Peach then each other before turning away with a "huff". Both of them were willing to be nice to the other if it meant pleasing their princess, but the tension caused by years of feuding with each other could not simple be swept under the rug.

Desperate to lighten the mood Dr. Mario asked MH if he knew where to find the student they were supposed to find "all I can tell you is that the student is close, so close in fact that I can't get a lock on." said MH

"How does it work like that? It doesn't make any sense." said Mr. G&W.

"Think of it like this, when you hold an object in front of your face you can see it fine. However when you put that object right into your face your vision becomes obstructed and it becomes difficult to see. The magic required to find my students is based loosely on that principle." MH thoroughly explained.

"In lame man terms the closer we get to a student the harder they'll be for big bro to sense" said CH "Ironically when he makes direct eye contact with the student the magic works perfectly."

"Wait a minute are you saying we have to blindly search through a deep, dangerous jungle?" asked Luigi, almost as if on cue the sounds of wild animals could be heard from the jungle.

"No need to worry, fortunately I know the way to the village of the Kong's" said Peach.

"Good-a thinking Peachy, the student will most-a likely a-be in populated area." said Mario. Peach grinned at the compliment.

"Yeah yahoo, go Peach go" said Bowser clapping overenthusiastically hoping to get the same response as Peach gave Bowser. Although she remained smiling one could see she was annoyed with Bowser.

"Um excuse me but what are the Kong's?" asked Ness.

MH used his extensive knowledge to explain "One of the two dominant races of the island are a tribe of anthropomorphic apes known as the Kong's. While the Kong's coexist harmoniously with the other miscellaneous anthromorphs on the island the other dominant species..."

"Blah, blah, blah short answer we're going to see some talking chimps." CH interrupted "now let's stop chatting and go already."

With that the smashers prepared to leave into the jungle, except for Luigi "Um maybe I should stay behind and guard the FD. After all we don't want it to get stolen now do we?"

"Don't worry about that Luigi; any attempt to hijack the Final Destination would be useless as only I and a small handful of individuals know how to work it. And I assure you if any of those individuals were here I'd know about It." said MH.

"Let what's-his-name stay behind if he wants, he's never any use, he'd probably just slow us down." said Bowser bluntly.

Bowser's words stung Luigi with their accuracy, the whole reason he joined MH was because he was tired of being the useless sidekick, "I'm not going to be useless" Luigi said to himself "I'm not going to be useless" Luigi said again this time louder. Then he mustered all the courage he had and charged blindly into the jungle yelling "I'M NOT GOING TO BE USELESS."

For a short while everyone stood dumbfounded until Mario spoke up "alright lets a-go find him before-an anything bad happens to him."

"Humph, I knew he'd be a burden" said Bowser.

Everyone decided to let Bowser comment slid, there only immediate focus was to find Luigi before something bad happened to him. It didn't help their nerves to know that Luigi was none for his bad fortune.

To be continued...


	17. chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 16: Powerhouse beast vs. powerhouse beast **

Luigi's mad run into the jungle had resulted in the man becoming totally lost; everyone was worried about Luigi's well being, aside from Bowser who was indifferent to the situation (and who knew what Crazy Hand was thinking)

Currently the group was in front of a small river, Yoshi was using his incredible sense of smell to sniff the ground like a hound.

"Scent ends here Luigi must have crossed river." said Yoshi pointing across from the river, the river wasn't very deep nor was it moving particularly fast. A person could easily cross the river by foot, if said person didn't mind getting their feet wet.

"Great, all we have to do it cross the river and pick up Luigi's trail, then we'll find him in no time." said Ness.

Yoshi shook his head sadly "river wash Luigi's scent away, I won't be able to smell him anymore once we cross."

"We'll have to spilt up into groups in order to cover more ground" said Master Hand "report back here in 1 hour to discuss progress."

"But what if we get lost ourselves." asked Dr. Mario.

"No problem, me and Crazy shall be high in the sky in order to act as a beacon of sorts in order to help you get back here." MH answered.

"Plus it might be helpful having an eye in the sky." said CH, with that CH conjured up the binoculars he bought at the Onett mall.

"Now that's a good idea." said Peach.

"I've got an even better idea." said Bowser "let's just leave what's-his-name, find the next student and get off this spit of land."

Mario turned and marched up to Bowser "we are-a not leaving LUIGI behind because-a he's MY brother and YOUR comrade-a."

Bowser chuckles slightly "just because I'm force to travel with him doesn't mean I'll see him as a comrade. The only possible use your little brother could ever have is to make the rest of us look better by comparison."

"He-a didn't make-a your son-a look so good." said Mario smugly.

Bowser rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah beating up a little kid that's real heroic." said Bowser sarcastically.

At that remark both Mario and Bowser glared at each other, they were about to do battle when MH landed in between them "That's enough both of you." he said in a commanding voice.

MH then turned to Mario "Don't worry Mario, I look after my students. I assure you we'll find your brother." Mario smiled at the remark.

MH then turned to Bowser "Bowser you agreed to let me teach you, so consider this task your first lesson."

"A lesson in what?" asked Bowser sceptically.

"Tracking, handy for hunting down escaped enemies." answered MH _"it may also teach him some compassion, there's no doubt about Bowser's strength but that won't matter unless he uses it to defend others."_

Bowser had to admit the whole "hunting down escaped enemies" bit sounded pretty good to him so he decided to go along with MH's plan. So the hands remained in the air so their students could find their way back plus they could help find Luigi with a bird's eye view.

The students discussed amongst themselves, then divided themselves into 3 groups, Mario, Peach and Yoshi in one group. Dr. M and G&W in another and Ness ended up stuck with Bowser. With that the 3 groups went into the jungle to find Luigi.

Elsewhere...

Not too far away from where the students were was a tree with a large batch of banana's, said tree had a vine wrapped around it which Luigi was using to pull the tree closer to him, because the tree was thin it bended as if made of rubber.

"(Huff) I can't wait to see the look on everyone's (huff) face when they see I found food. (Huff) They all be like (huff) "oh Luigi you're such a marvellous woodsman finding us food so that we don't starve" or things along those lines." By now the bananas were getting closer to Luigi "this will show everyone that (huff) I'm (huff) not (huff) useless." The bananas were now right in front of Luigi's face

Luigi then quickly let go of the vine and grabbed the banana's hoping to catch them before the tree sprung back into place.

Ker-Twang

No sooner than when Luigi grabbed the bananas did the tree spring back into place, as a result Luigi was catapulted into the sky, screaming into the distance before landing at a far off location.

The students were all too far away to see the "lift off" and too far away to hear Luigi's screaming. The hands were unaware of the event because earlier MH caught CH being distracted by some funny birds and was giving CH a lecture on "being aware of one's surrounding" during Luigi's "flight".

Shortly after Luigi's "flight" Mario, Peach and Yoshi showed up and looked around calling Luigi's name. "I-a guess he's not-a here, we'd better-a move forward." With that they continued onward.

Elsewhere...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH Splash

As a result of his earlier attempts at grabbing food, Luigi landed in a lake a good distance away from his fellow students.

Fortunately the lake was shallow enough so that he wouldn't have to worry about drowning and at the same time deep enough so that he didn't hit the bottom head first.

He swam to the shore got out of the water soaked to the bone; he then looked to his hands "after all that I didn't get any stinking bananas." Luigi decided to use the opportunity to get his bearings. He then noticed there was a ramshackle cabin located on the lake shore not too far from where he was standing.

"I'm sure who ever lives in that cabin would be willing to help me out." said Luigi as he went towards said cabin.

Elsewhere...

Ness and Bowser were going through the jungle looking for Luigi, Bowser was using he's considerable bulk to push aside tree branches and things of that nature, while Ness called out for Luigi.

Eventually they came across a small clearing in the jungle "alright let's take a break" said Bowser as he sat on log.

"Break? It hasn't even been 15 minutes since we started to search." said Ness apparently disdained by Bowser's lack or care for Luigi.

"Oh relax uhhhhh...

"Ness"

"... right Ness; there no need to rush since there no way what's-his-name would die here."

"Really" Ness was shocked by Bowser's faith in Luigi "what makes you say that."

"Because I'm not that lucky." Bowser answered.

Disregard previous statement.

"You don't like LU-I-GI very much do you." said Ness.

"He's the worthless blood relative of my archenemy, what's to like."

By now Ness was getting quite frustrated with Bowser's oafish behaviour, still MH was known in Onett for his wisdom and good judge of character "_Master Hand must see some good in him or else he wouldn't have accepted him as a student."_

"Maybe you should try to see things through the other student's point of view. I mean someone they care about is in danger." said Ness "how would you feel if your advisor or your SON was lost in the jungle."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that" said Bowser casually "Kamek's way too smart to get lost and even if he did he'd just fly out of there and my son." Bowser grinned for this part "let's just say I wouldn't have any trouble finding him."

Ness smiled, pleased with himself for making at least a little progress with Bowser. He believed his time with the hands would be a much more pleasant one if everyone got along; Bowser was easily the biggest obstacle for team's harmony.

BAM

Jumping out of a tree and landing in front of them was a large gorilla. The ape was 7 feet tall and very muscular; most of the larger muscles were at the upper part of the ape's body making the lower half of him look smaller by comparison. The ape's skin was flesh colour and his fur was chocolate brown. The fur at the top of his head was arranged in a way that looked sort of like a fin style hairdo. The only clothing he wore was a red tie with the yellow letters "D" and "K".

"BOWSER" yelled the ape angrily.

Bowser apparently knew the ape as he responded just as angrily "DONKEY KONG"

"BOWSER" yelled the ape.

"DONKEY KONG" yelled Bowser.

"BOWSER"

"DONKEY KONG"

"Ness" said Ness trying to get their attention "um could one of you guys explain what's going on." needless to say Ness was quite confused.

"Don't worry kid I'll save you from the evil clutches of Bowser." said the ape, by now it can be surmised that his name was Donkey Kong.

"Oh that's what this is about." said Ness _"I guess Bowser's pretty infamous." _"Look here I think there been a bit of a... Wow."

Before Ness could properly explain the situation to Bowser and Donkey Kong, a monkey wearing a red vest and baseball cap grabbed him by the back of his shirt and proceeded to literally drag his butt across the jungle ground.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ness asked said monkey.

"Don't worry kid I'll get you to safety." said the monkey.

"But you don't understand..."

"No need to worry Donkey Kong can handle that overgrown toad no problem."

Ness sighed in exasperation, resigning himself to his fate figuring he wouldn't be able to explain anything to the monkey until said monkey calmed down.

Meanwhile...

In the jungle clearing, Bowser and Donkey Kong had a stare down.

"So what evil scheme brings you to my home?" asked Donkey Kong.

"What I'm doing here is none of your business." said Bowser "besides now's the perfect time to settle a score I have with you."

"What "score" are you talking about." asked DK, he did not recall doing anything that would antagonize Bowser.

"After the mushroom kingdom's last sporting event, one of my soldiers found a magazine article." said Bowser "in that article your were stated to be the competitions "Powerhouse Beast" a position that has been given to me for years."

DK looked at Bowser oddly "is that what this is about, revenge over something so petty?"

"Don't flatter yourself DK; I didn't come all this way on a flying stage just to pick a fight with a smelly ape. But since the opportunity presented itself." Bowser lifted up the log he was previously sitting on "I'd be a fool to waste it."

With that Bowser threw the log at DK, without any real effort DK karate chopped the log in 2 before it impacted with him.

Then with speed not thought possible for a creature of his size DK charged towards Bowser. The 2 of them then got into an arm lock with each of them trying to overpower the other, a difficult task as it seemed both of them were equally strong (at least physically).

Eventually the both of them leaned their heads back and prepared to headbutt each other.

"Bowser Hammer" yelled Bowser, "Giant Headbutt" yelled DK

SMAAAAAAAAAASH

The collision of their equally hard heads caused the 2 of them to become dazed, as a result they were both aimlessly walking around in confusion.

DK regained his senses first and he used the opportunity to climb a tree, then just as Bowser was regaining his sense DK jumped off the tree intending to elbow slam Bowser.

SMAAAAAASH

As a result of the elbow slam, Bowser was now on his back with DK standing on his belly.

"Hand Slap" with that DK proceeded to slap Bowser's belly, the impacts from the slaps caused the ground to shake. The shaking caused the tree's to rattle and spill leaves, plus nearby animals fled from the shaking.

"Whirling Fortress" Bowser tucked into his shell and span around, the movement caused DK to fly off, head first into a boulder twice his size. DK quickly regained his composure, lifted said boulder and tossed it towards Bowser.

"Breaking Point" with that Bowser poked his claw into the boulder causing it to break apart into small harmless pieces. While Bowser's vision was obstructed by dust and debris DK charged forward, grabbed Bowser by the neck and slammed Bowser into a tree.

The tree shook greatly from the impact but remained sturdy. Despite being pinned against the tree by the neck by DK's large hand, Bowser smirked "There's no way you can beat me ape, I've learned all sorts of new attacks."

"Well too bad for you Bowser cause I've just recently perfected my new signature move." with that DK spun his arm around in a wide arc, slowly at first but quickly gain speed. The more speed in the swing meant more momentum there for more power; soon DK's arm was spinning as fast as a high speed fan blade.

DK prepared to attack "Giant..."

"DK THERE'S BEEN A BANNANA SHORTAGE"

"WHAT" in shock DK turned to the source of the voice and loosened his grip on Bowser allowing him to escape, while still in shock DK punched the tree the force of the impact snapping the tree in 2. All the while DK shocked face was starring directly at the source of the voice, which was none other than the monkey wearing the red baseball cap.

His skirmish with Bowser completely forgotten, DK rushed up to the monkey grabbed him by the vest and rapidly shook him while yelling incomprehensible gibberish, mostly things along the line of "SAY IT AINT SO" or "TELL ME YOUR LIEING".

"Donkey Kong-a, it is a lie and it aint-a so." said Mario, apparently in DK's fit of panic he did not notice Mario "sorry about that-a DK but we-a needed to get your attention." Mario explained.

DK immediately calmed down and gently placed the monkey on the ground "sorry about that little buddy, I almost lost my cool." As a result of the previous shaking the monkey fainted with comical swirls in his eyes.

DK then turned towards Bowser in a battle ready pose "Okay Mario, now that your here you can help me take down Bowser." Apparently DK had a pre-existing relationship with Mario.

"I think I-a got some explaining to-a do." said Mario. With that DK turned towards Mario in confusion for the first time he noticed Mario was not alone. He recognized Peach and Yoshi from the mushroom kingdom's competitions but they were more people that DK didn't recognize.

There was a kid with a hat similar to the one his monkey friend wore; there was a doctor that bore a striking resemblance to Mario, an inky black paper thin man and 2 white floating disembodied gloves. The right handed glove floated forward and said "I believe I can explain things better."

After the explanation...

"And that is why we are here." MH finished up. By now everyone was sitting comfortable around the clearing. DK had his hand on his chin in thought.

"I don't believe it" said DK.

"It is a lot to take in." said the monkey with the red hat.

Lost in surprise DK did not here the monkey "I don't believe... that Bowser became a good guy."

"HEEEEEEY, don't think for 1 second that I've gotten soft" said Bowser angrily, Bowser then proceeded to pout "I'm simple bidding my time until I can destroy my enemies."

"You'll-a never get the chance to." Mario said smugly, at that remark Bowser turned to glare at Mario and Mario glared back.

Luckily DK managed to change the subject "Now that, that misunderstanding has been cleared up let's start over." With that DK got up and puffed out his chest "I am Donkey Kong the second, future ruler of Congo Bongo."

The monkey cleared his throat "and this is my little buddy, Diddy Kong" DK finished up.

The newly dubbed Diddy Kong raised his hat at the newcomers.

The hands and the students all offered brief introductions (aside from the ones the Kong's already knew).

"So I'm correct in assuming that since you and Diddy both have the same last name your related." asked Dr. Mario.

"Actually all the apes have "Kong" for a last name even though we are not all blood relatives." DK explained. Everyone looked to MH hoping for an answer "It's a tribal sort of thing." MH said, the answer apparently satisfied all those curious.

"So you're not actually related" Dr. M surmised.

"Well he's my nephew, but that's not really important at the moment." said DK "At the moment I need to help you guys find this student you're looking for."

"Um I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why do you want to help us?" Ness asked.

"Simple, joining the mushroom kingdom sports as made me good friends with Mario, Yoshi and Peach." DK answered, the answer made Mario, Yoshi and Peach grin happily "Bowser on the other hand can go jump off a cliff for all I care." Bowser glared at that response.

"I appreciate your kindness, but that won't be necessary Donkey Kong" said MH.

"I assure you it won't be a bother." said DK.

"Allow me to finish, it won't be necessary because you Donkey Kong are that student." MH finished up.

DK was naturally quite shocked by that news "you hear that big guy your some kind of chosen hero or something no wonder the crystal coconut chose you." said Diddy.

"Excuse me but, Crystal Coconut?" Mr. G&W asked.

"It's the scared treasure of the Kong's, it's a magic crystal in the shape of a coconut. It the crystal that decides who the next ruler of Congo Bongo is and this time it chose me." DK explained "anyways, this Super Smash Brother thing sounds good to me; my dad is always trying to get me to join in these sorts of things. He thinks they help me become a better leader or something." DK then had an epiphany "that's right I'd better tell my dad about this."

"Your dad?" Ness asked.

"The original Donkey Kong, and the de-facto ruler of Congo Bongo." DK said with pride.

"But you're a grown ape, do we really need to tell your dad about this." said Mario, one would notice his voice sounded unusually reluctant as opposed to his usual enthusiasm. No one seemed to notice Mario's apparent distress.

"Do we really need to go through another parent related ordeal" CH wined, it worth noting that CH gestured to Ness when he said that.

"Well I can't just leave without telling anyone, besides I'm sure that my dad will be reasonable, right little buddy" DK gestured to Diddy.

Diddy did not look so sure "well ummm..."

"Great let's go see him" said DK before letting Diddy finish "he's not too far away, we should be able to get this sorted out before sunset." With that DK confidently marched out of the clearing.

The students all looked towards each other each expecting an answer on what to do next "well he-a doesn't need us around to talk to his-a father, I say we-a continue to look for-a Luigi." said Mario.

"But if we leave, how will Donkey Kong find the FD?" Yoshi asked.

"One of us will have to go with him in order to lead him there." said Dr. M.

"If you're referring to that UFO thingy I saw on the beach I could lead DK to it" Diddy offered.

"Perfect-o let's find-a Luigi." said Mario, with that he prepared to leave.

"Hang on I got an idea." said Peach "Since Donkey Kong's dad is the sorta ruler of Congo Bongo, then maybe he could rally the natives to help us find Luigi."

All the students agreed that sounded like a good idea, even Mario though more grudgingly then the others.

Diddy on the other hand did not look so sure "I don't think that..."

"If Peach says it's a good idea then it's a good idea." Bowser said to Diddy while shaking his fist at the scared little monkey.

"Alright here is the plan." said MH " we shall follow Donkey Kong to his father and convince him to help us find Luigi, once Luigi is safe we shall give Donkey Kong 1 week to set his affairs in order before leaving to the next nation. Everyone okay with that?"

"Okay" said Ness, "Yoshi good with that" said Yoshi, "Splendid" said Peach, "Fine with me" said Dr. M, "Sounds good" said Mr G&W, "Whatever Peach says" said Bowser, "(sigh), can't argue with that" said Mario, "NO WAY HOZE-A" said CH.

Everyone turned to CH in shock "What do you have against the plan." MH asked.

"Everything is going along to easily" CH whined "in Onett me and big bro saved the town from religious wacko's, in the mushroom kingdom without even doing all that much we ended (or at least changed) the cycle of peace and conflict, but here me and MH haven't done anything cool. I want to do something mind-blowingly awesome."

"Crazy we can't have a "mind-blowingly awesome" adventure everywhere we go." MH explained "I for one would be very thankful if we managed to continue this journey without any conflict."

"HEY GUYS" said DK running up to them "I was half way there when I noticed no one was following me. Everything all right."

"Yes Donkey Kong, we were just discussing amongst ourselves, don't worry we've finished our talk, RIGHT CRAZY." CH pouted in acceptance "Now Donkey Kong, lead on if you please."

Without another word DK lead the hands and there students out of the clearing to his father.

After everyone had left someone stepped out from the shadow of the clearings many trees. Unfortunately the trees shadows made it impossible to distinguish any specific details about the person all that could be distinguished was that it was a human. A human who went into the jungle in order to collect herbs for his potions, a human who managed to over hear everything that had transpired in that clearing, a human who was currently grinning sinisterly.

To be continued...


	18. chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It appears I'm not very good at making my quotas. I hope this chapter doesn't end up confusing anyone.

**Chapter 17: Shames of the past**

Donkey Kong was currently leading the hands and their students through the jungle, eventually they came to a lake with a ramshackle cabin on the shore in the distance.

"Hey Mario what are you doing holding up the rear." said Bowser bluntly, indeed Mario was in the back of the group moving slower than the others, those who knew Mario, knew that in these situations he usually was at the front of the lines.

"That's-a none of your-a business, Bowser." Mario responded, at that response the 2 of them started to glare at each other

"Are you sure your dad will be willing to help us." asked Ness hoping to prevent a fight.

"Absolutely, my dad may be kind of a grouch but he's perfectly reasonable, right Diddy." said DK.

Diddy did not look so sure "well uh..." "Okay we're coming up on dad's cabin" DK finished up.

"Hey dad how's it going... what the hell." when DK got there he was transfixed by what he saw, one by one the rest of the cast come up each one having a shocked look on their faces (it was metaphorical for the hands since they lacked actual faces).

Only Bowser seemed indifferent by what he saw "how do you like that, we found what's-his-name."

Indeed they found Luigi; they found Luigi upside down tied in thick ropes hanging from the porch ceiling like a piñata, with a multitude of bumps on his exposed head.

The culprit appeared to be a decrepit old ape, said ape would have been almost as tall as DK but his old age gave him a large hunch on his back thus making him appear shorter. The ape had chocolate brown fur, wrinkled flesh coloured skin and a large white beard that reached all the way to his knees. For clothing he wore a moth bitten grey vest and a small pair of spectacles.

The old ape was shaking his cane in "victory" "a-ha you finally came to finish me off well jokes on you, nobody gets the jump on Donkey Kong Senior." said the old ape.

"How many times do I have to tell you, IM LUIGI." Luigi pleaded.

"Nice try Mario, but it'll take more than changing your clothes to fool me." said DK senior.

The hands and the students were quite dumbfounded by the events taking place "So that's your dad huh" said Mr. G&W trying to move things along.

"Yeah that's the original Donkey Kong, although since having 2 Donkey Kong's on the island is a bit confusing everyone just calls him "Cranky Kong" these days." Diddy explained.

"Wonder how he got that name." Bowser said sarcastically.

For the first time the newly dubbed Cranky Kong noticed he had people on his lawn.

"Hi dad, I've got some big news to tell..."

"YOU" yelled Cranky Kong.

"Me?" DK said in confusion.

"Not you stupid" Cranky Kong corrected, he then pointed his cane at Mario "YOU"

Mario rubbed his temples in annoyance "Hello Cranky Kong."

"Don't give me any of that hello crap, I see what your plan is now. Sending this look alike to wear me down so you can finish me off while I'm tired. Well your little scheme ends here."

"What's he talking about cousin?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Enough talk" with that Cranky Kong held his cane as if it were a 2 handed sword "DIE", Cranky charged forward attempting to settle whatever grudge he had with Mario.

CRACK

While running Cranky stopped, his body stiff as a board "OW my back" with that Cranky's stiff body fell down.

"Oh no, dad threw out his back again" yelled DK

"Don't worry Donkey Kong; I'm an expert in all forms of medical practises including chiropractic. I'll fix your dad up." said Dr. M "While I'm busy with his spine why don't you help Luigi down DK."

"Right" DK prepared to do just that "uh who's Luigi again?"

"He's the guy tied up on the porch." said Bowser smugly "The guy who got his butt kicked by a crippled old ape."

As DK went up to help Luigi, Luigi glared at Bowser "the old guys tougher then he looks." was all Luigi said.

"Yeah my old man wields his cane the way a samurai wields a sword." With that DK ripped the ropes binding Luigi, since it was done while Luigi was still suspended in the air Luigi fell head first onto the ground.

"And don't you forget it sonny" yelled Cranky, shaking his fist

CRACK, "Hold still would you" said Dr. M as he continued to work on Cranky's back which was proving to be a more difficult task then expected "Your backs in horrible shape when was the last time you went to a chiropractor."

"They aren't any chiropractor's on the island." said Cranky.

"Okay then why don't you go off the island, find one then come back to Congo Bongo fit as a fiddle." said G&W.

"BECAUSE leaving the island is what got me into this situation in the first place. Isn't that right MARIO." Cranky glared daggers at Mario during that last statement.

"I said hold still." Dr. M demanded "I can't fix your back if you keep squirming."

"What does the old coot have against you?" Ness asked Mario.

Mario rubbed his temples in aggravation "It's a long story, one I hoped not to dredge up again."

"Oh so that's why you were so reluctant to come along." said Crazy Hand. Everyone looked at CH funny "what no one noticed Mario seemed reluctant to come?" the students (aside from Mario) shook their heads "Not even you big bro" Master Hand shook himself side to side, "Huh and everyone questions MY mentality."

"Okay am I the only 1 in the dark about what this is about?" asked Ness

"I too would like to know what this is all about." said MH "How about you Crazy." MH turned to CH hoping for a response but instead found him playing in the lake water "Uh never mind Crazy, he's occupied at the moment."

"You mean you don't know the story" Peach asked "almost everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knows that story."

"Well we're not from the mushroom kingdom, so perhaps you can all enlighten us." said MH.

"All right it's like this..." said Luigi.

_Flashback:_

_The trouble started years ago before the mushroom kingdoms plight, at the time me and Mario were highly skilled plumbers living in Brooklyn._

The scene was night-time; Mario was walking along the streets wearing a fine tuxedo. Oddly Mario did not appear that much younger then he currently looked. Accompanying Mario was a tall, voluptuous, lavender eyed brunette wearing a fine red dress.

_Before he meet Peach, Mario was dating a woman named Pauline..._

_Back to present..._

"AH HA" said Bowser "You hear that Peach, Mario is a player. Jumping from one woman to the next."

"There nothing unusual about that Bowser." MH corrected "It's rare for a man's first love to be his true, Men and women both may go through multiple heartbreaks before ending up with the right one."

Bowser pouted in defeat, his attempt at convincing Peach that Mario was no good failed.

"If there are no more interruptions, I'd like to continue..." said Luigi

_Flashback:_

_They had just finished their dinner date and Mario was about to give Pauline a ride home when suddenly._

Mario was about to unlock his car when Cranky Kong jumped over the car, while the 2 of them were dumbfounded by the sight Cranky grabbed Pauline by the waist and ran off with her screaming in his grasp.

At the time Cranky Kong was simply known as Donkey Kong (while his son was currently called Donkey Kong Jr.), in those days Cranky greatly resembled the current Donkey Kong, the only visible difference was the lack of the fin style hairdo and he lacked any form of clothing.

After Mario got over the shock he rushed into a nearby phone booth, changed from his tuxedo to his signature work clothes then rushed after the ape.

_Wait a minute..._

_Back to present..._

"When Mario was in the phone booth why didn't he call the cops or something?" Ness asked.

"Mario's always been the type who takes matters into his own hands." Luigi said proudly.

"Actually I probably wasn't thinking straight do to being in a panicked state." said Mario "This was my first time doing this sort of thing, so naturally I wasn't used to it like I am now."

"My turn to tell the story." said Peach.

_Flashback:_

Mario chased Donkey Kong Sr. through the streets. Pauline was on DK's left shoulder desperately banging her fists against his back and yelling at it to let her go. Unfortunately her blows and screaming were proven ineffectual against the mighty ape.

Eventually DK came to a construction site that was closed for the night. DK pulled off a surprise move by throwing Pauline over the picket fence, then charged through the fence and caught Pauline before she hit the ground.

DK then proceeded to climb the support beams of the unfinished building as if they were tree trunks. Mario not being as good a climber and not yet as good a jumper was forced to take the longer routes by climbing ladders.

Whenever Mario caught up to DK, the ape would throw nearby projectiles (mostly barrels) to keep the plumber away.

Eventually DK made it to the top of the building 100 meters above the ground, unable to go anywhere Pauline was forced to stay behind the ape.

While cornered DK threw a barrage of barrels at Mario; Mario managed to jump over and slide under the barrels until he was standing right in front of the ape. Then Mario hit DK in the chin with his first ever "Super Jump Punch".

The impact sent DK flying off the building and falling 100 meters towards the ground, by some incredibly luck DK landed in a truck selling mattresses.

Thanks to the mattresses DK did not die from the impact but he was still horrible wounded from the landing.

_Back to present..._

"So that's what happened." Peach finished up "The guy in the mattress truck called the hospital and Cranky became a cripple. He then left to return home to Congo Bongo with a grudge against Mario ever since."

"But what happened to Pauline?" Ness asked.

"Pauline was so terrified by the event that she up and left the next day." said Luigi "All she left was a note at her house explaining why she left but not where she was going."

"I was a very emotional youth, so I didn't handle the situation as well as I should have." said Mario in a depressed voice "In fact in order to "ease my suffering" I took to alcohol and from what I hear I was a mean drunk." He sounded even more depressed during that last quote.

"But he quit shortly after he got the problem so no biggie." said Luigi.

"PFFT some hero, a real man would be drunk proof like me." said Bowser proudly, happy at being able to one up Mario for once.

"You expect us to believe your drunk proof?" Dr. M said sceptically, as a doctor he found the idea of being immune to alcohol hard to believe. He also wouldn't be surprised if Bowser lied in order to get bragging rights.

"Yup drunk proof, I can drink a whole drums worth of booze and not even get tipsy."

"That was an excellent retelling of the events." said Cranky in an unusually cheerful voice. It probably had something to do with the fact that Dr. M finished healing his back "there just 1 thing that I still don't understand."

"What would that be?" asked G&W

"I don't understand... HOW YOU CAN SWALLOW ALL THAT BALONEY!" during the last quotes, Cranky was literally hopping mad.

"Easy there you don't want to throw your back out again." said Dr. M.

WHACK

Cranky smacked Dr. M on the head with his cane for that remark "I will not calm down while my name is being dragged through the mud." Cranky yelled.

"Oh-man here we-a go" said Mario depressed.

"Now here's the true story about your so called hero..."

_Flashback:_

The morning before the incident the younger Cranky Kong was in a hotel room unpacking.

_For starters I never intended to cause anyone any harm, I won a trip to Brooklyn at a lottery and went there for a vacation. You know for some alone time._

Popping out of Cranky's suitcase was the current Donkey Kong, of course in those days he was a toddler. As one would expect he was only about a quarter of the size he is now, he had not yet developed his fin style hairdo and instead of his current tie he was wearing a white sleeveless baby body suit with a large red "J" on the front.

DK Sr. looked quite annoyed with his son's sudden appearance.

_My retarded son here stowed away in my suitcase, how someone as dumb as him managed to trick airport security I'll never know._

_So despite the fact that I was stuck with my son, I still tried to have a decent holiday. Everything was okay I suppose at least until night-time._

DK Sr. and DK Jr. were walking back to the hotel after a day of sightseeing, suddenly DK Sr. started to sniff the air.

_On our way back to the hotel I was assaulted by a powerful aroma, an aroma so powerfully intoxicating it caused me to lose hold of my senses and follow it._

DK Sr. rushed off into the distance to follow that scent, with DK Jr. struggling to keep up.

Eventually DK Sr. noticed Pauline in the distance.

_I soon learned that the smell was perfume coming from an attractive young lady named Pauline. Normally I'm not the type who goes crazy over every pretty girl I see, but with that powerful perfume awaking my animal instincts, not to mention that dress which showed off all her womanly features._

DK Sr. then banged his chest and charged forward, _I wasn't quite myself._

_Back to present..._

"Mario's description of the events that night are moderately accurate." said Cranky.

"Unfortunately I didn't get there until after the fight. In fact if I don't think that truck driver would have noticed dad if I didn't tell him about it." DK explained

"You hear that Peach. Mario leaves out vital details about his adventures." said Bowser trying once again to discredit Mario "He's completely untrustworthy."

"Oh and-a you're a paragon of virtue." said Mario "For your-a info I didn't know why the Kong's were there. I-a didn't exactly get a chance to ask them during their-a visit and I never got a chance to until-a I was reintroduced to DK and his at that sporting event (I don't remember which-a one). As-a for the-a perfume part I only just learned about that now."

"So basically he just simply didn't know about Cranky's half of the story." said Ness.

"Well the ad for Pauline's perfume did say it would make man go wild." said Luigi half-jokingly

WHACK

Cranky managed to throw his cane at Luigi's head which caused it to ricochet back into Cranky's grasp "I'm not done telling the story, for the next part of the story there no way Mario will be able to feign ignorance."

"Oh-a great here it-a comes." said Mario in dread.

_Flashback:_

It was night-time DK Sr. was grouchily walking out of the hospital in crutches with DK Jr. following closely behind him.

_It was a week after the incident at the construction site. I was ready to leave for home despite the doctors protests. Shortly after I left I found out the hard way that your so called hero was outside in the bushes waiting for me._

An angry drunk Mario popped his head out from one of the bushes surrounded the walkway to the hospital. Judging from the amount of dirt and grime that was on him it's likely he was there for quite a while. Unfortunately the Kong's didn't see him yet.

_Using an incredible amount of stealth and cunning managed to capture me. Although I put up quite a fight, thanks to my crippled back I was unable to defeat him._

Mario jumps out of the bush puts a large bag over DK Sr. and with a surprising feat of strength manages to carry the bagged ape to a cage located on the back of a pickup truck. Once the ape was in and the cage closed, Mario rushed into the driver's seat and drove off.

Once DK Jr. recovered from the shock he rushed after the truck hoping to save his father.

_When I finally got out of the bag I found myself in the locked in a cage behind a truck in the middle of the woods with this so called hero pointing a shotgun at me, with murder in his eyes._

The situation was as exactly as DK Sr. described.

"_Oh this is my favourite part of the story" said DK Jr. "Before Mario could shoot my dad I managed to make a truly dashing rescue."_

Even in a murderous drunken state Mario sense of righteousness still existed deep down, thus causes Mario to subconsciously hesitate before pulling the trigger. Just before Mario actually pulled the trigger DK Jr. jumped out of the trees and landed on Mario's head.

BANG

Because of DK Jr. obstructing Mario's view the gunshot misses DK Sr. by a mile.

_Although young I possessed incredible powers of negotiation which came in handy for convinces Mario to go back to his senses._

DK Jr. proceeded to slap Mario in the face multiple times, while screeching loudly.

Eventually Mario came back to his senses, when he realised what he was about to do he dropped the gun in shock and disgust. The infant Kong realised that Mario no longer meant any harm and backed off.

_Once Mario came back to his senses, he let my dad go, offered a brief but boisterous apology and drove off into the distance in shame._

_Back to present..._

"After that we went home as fast as we could, and dad's been grouchier than ever." DK finished up "although I moved on from the event dad still remained bitter."

By now the hands and their students had aghast looks on their faces (except for Bowser who looked pleasantly surprised)

"Well, well, well" said Bowser smugly "looks like the mushroom kingdoms greatest hero is actually a cold blooded killer." Bowser was easily enjoying Mario's misfortune.

Mario was currently slumped to the ground head hanged low in shame "as I-a said earlier I didn't handle it as well as I should have."

Bowser moved up to Peach's side "so Peach you really want to date a guy who kills helpless animals."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said this info didn't shock me" said Peach, at that remark Bowser grinned wider and Mario slumped even more "but overall it does not change what I think of Mario."

Both Bowser and Mario were visible shocked by Peach's statement. A simple nod from Mario's companions showed they felt the same.

"Don't feel too bad everyone done something in there past there not proud off." said MH

"Some more than others" said CH "Trust me on this one."

"Not me I've never done something in my past that I'm not proud of" said Bowser, arrogantly.

"What are you talking about?" said G&W "you done at least a thousand bad things in your past all them worse then what Mario did too Cranky."

"And I'm not ashamed of any of it." finished up Bowser.

At first everyone was quiet then quite suddenly the students and the hands burst out laughing. At first Bowser was annoyed with everyone laughing at his expense but eventually he started to laugh too. Even the Kong's laughed along with them (though Cranky mostly just chuckled).

Eventually everyone calmed down.

"I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun traveling with you guys" said DK

"What do you mean by traveling with them?" Cranky asked.

"Oh that's right in all this drudging up the past I forgot to tell you my news." said DK.

So DK explained the situation to Cranky with help from the hands.

After the explanation Cranky had his hand on his chin in though "I see" said Cranky.

WHACK

Quicker than anyone thought possible for an ape in his condition, Cranky bonked DK on the head with his cane "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU CANT LEAVE." yelled Cranky "You're the future ruler of Congo Bongo and you have a long, long, long way to go before you're anywhere near ready to take over. You can't be wasting your time jumping from country to country with a group of circus freaks."

"So it's not okay for him to leave to train under a mystic being but its okay for him to leave to compete in a sport." Diddy pointed out.

WHACK "That's different; if my lazy son DIDNT compete in those sporting events he'd never get any exercise." Cranky retorted _"plus it gives him the chance to give Mario his comeuppance."_

"Forget you old man, Donkey Kong a grown ape now." Bowser said bluntly "He can decide for himself if he wants to come or not. Right DK."

Although the rest of the students felt the same way, none of them would have spoken in such a rude way.

"Sorry guys but my dad has a point." said DK, Cranky lifted his chin up smugly "I should probably stay here and prepare for the day I take over."

"This isn't about being a future leader or anything you just don't want to disappoint your dad." said Ness; although DK didn't openly deny it a quick look at his face told everyone that was the case.

"WHAT, I CANT BELIVE THE GUY WHO STOLE MY TITLE OF POWERHOUSE BEAST IS NOTHING MORE THEN A SISSY LITTLE..."

"BOWSER ENOUGH" said MH, his voice spoke with so much power and authority that Bowser immediately stopped his rant "If Donkey Kong doesn't want to join for whatever reason he chooses, then that's all there is to it."

The student exhaled in exasperation "What'll we do now?" G&W asked.

"Judging by the position of the sun I'd say it'll be evening soon." said MH "Let's go back to the Final Destination and call it a day. Tomorrow we'll have a free day and explore the Kong village. Then we'll head to the next nation. Everyone okay with that?"

The students all nodded in agreement "Good then lets head back." With that the hands and their students left to the FD, DK and Diddy decided to head for their respective homes too. Soon everyone had left except for Mario.

"Cranky-a Kong, it probably doesn't-a mean much but I'm sorry for what happen all those years ago." One could tell Mario was very sincere with his apology.

Cranky didn't even acknowledge Mario; he simple went back into his cabin to sulk. With that Mario left to join the other students.

To Be continued...

So can anyone guess the identity of the mysterious person mentioned at the end of chapter 16?


	19. chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 18: Friends from the other side**

**BGM: DK Isle (Donkey Kong 64)**

It was a bright and sunny late morning on Congo Bongo.

The hands, the students (minus Mario) plus Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were currently at the entrance to the Kong village. The village was quite large as far as villages go (not nearly the same size as towns such as Onett or Toad town). The buildings were all made from wood and/or straw. Most of the buildings were on the ground but a lot of them were in tree tops, accessible by vines or by interconnecting wooden bridges.

The population of the village consisted mostly of the titular Kong's, anthropomorphic apes mostly human sized but still of varying sizes from 7-foot gorillas to 4-foot monkeys.

The population also consisted of other anthromorphs of jungle variety animals.

Although the town contained basic necessities such as electricity and indoor plumbing it was still largely un-modernized.

Luigi yawned loudly then stretched his back until a satisfying POP could be heard "Man what a rough night." said Luigi.

"Yeah let's make it a point to not sleep in the FD if it can be avoided." said Peach.

"WHAT, you should all feel relieved to have something as covenant as the Final Destination." said Master Hand "Thanks to the "space compression" magic laced in with the machines the Final Destination can fit an army inside it, it's got bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen WITH food and multiple spare rooms for miscellaneous purposes."

"With all due respect MH" said Ness wiping some of the sleep from his eyes "it may be convenient but it's not comfortable."

"Well when dark forces descend onto your home town, you'll be glad you had the Final Destination." MH muttered to himself.

"Well it's mostly are own fault for staying up to have that bonfire." said Dr. Mario "Why did we have that bonfire anyway."

"Because the opportunity presented itself, stupid." said CH in a condescending tone (it's unknown whether he meant to say it in that tone or not).

The students did not appear offended by CH's tone and silently agreed that it was good enough logic. Besides they had a wonderful time at the bonfire so all was forgiven.

"All right students" said MH "All of you are here to have a free day, except for Mario who insisted on trying to make amends with Cranky. Anyways you're all free to do whatever you please. PROVIDED it's not illegal or unlawful."

Crazy Hand and Bowser both said "nuts"

"We've also decided to show our new friends around town." said DK.

"I can't wait to introduce you guys to all my friends," Diddy then proceeded to count off his friends "there Funky Kong, Chunky Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong..."

"Before you go I should give you all these in case of an emergency." said MH, with that he conjured up 7 cell-phones. He then handed a cell-phone to each of his students "I've already listed my number into each of them so you can call me if there's an emergency."

The cell-phones themselves were relatively unremarkable in appearance, the only thing that may count as remarkable was the symbol located on the cell-phones screen. The symbol was a dark blue circle with a thick vertical line on the side and a thin horizontal line on the bottom.

"Quick question." said Yoshi "what with this symbol?"

"Now that you mention it. I saw this symbol all over the place at the hands mansion." said Ness.

"That is the ancestral symbol of the Hands." said MH; everyone looked at the logo strangely.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to have a "hand" as the symbol for the hands?" asked Mr. Game&Watch.

"We're not narcissistic enough to make the logo a picture of ourselves." explained MH "besides there's a very interesting history behind that logo. You see it originates from..." before MH could begin Crazy Hand grabbed him effectively silencing him.

"Don't worry Smashers I'll save you from my brothers evil lectures of supreme borditude." said CH.

MH then managed to break out of CH's grasp "all right Crazy you made your point ABUNDENTLY clear." said MH "If there nothing else I shall be back at the Final Destination."

"You mean you're not coming with us?" Bowser said sceptically.

"I am trying to make it a habit of using my magic to double check my future student's locations. You know in order to make sure they haven't made any drastic movements." MH explained.

"And I have to go with him since I can't be trusted to be too far from him." CH said with an unusual amount of pride in his voice.

With that the hands flew off to the FD. Once the hands were in the distance DK and Diddy began their tour.

**End BGM**

Meanwhile...

Cranky was currently relaxing on his rocking chair on the porch of his cabin, listening to music on his antique record player.

A rare genuine smile was plastered on his decrypted face.

"Hi-a there."

The smile quickly faded at the sound of a voice he never wanted to hear, he cracked open one of his eyes to see the dreaded Mario standing in front of his house looking sheepish.

In a surprising amount of movement Cranky leapt out of his chair, cane drawn for battle "so you've come to finish me off have you. Well I won't go down without a fight."

Mario groaned in chagrin "Cranky don't you think if I-a really wanted to kill-a you I would have done it already."

Cranky maintained his position but 1 could tell he was giving the question some thought.

"I-a could have killed you yesterday when your-a back was out, I could have-a killed you last-a night while you were asleep. Heck I could have-a killed you years before all-a this."

Cranky lowered his guard but still eyed Mario suspiciously "If you're not here to fight then what do you want?"

"Isn't it-a obvious?" said Mario "I-a want to-a make amends for that-a whole putting you in a cage and-a trying to kill-a you in the woods ordeal." Cranky still eyed Mario sceptically "Everyone-a else has-a moved on but you."

"Obviously YOU haven't, else you wouldn't be here. Hypocrite." said Cranky "Don't think I don't know what this really about. When the mushroom kingdom finds out about this you'll lose your hero reputation. You're an even bigger retard then my son if you think it'll be so easy to just sweep it under a rug."

"For your-an info I don't-a think it'll be-a easy." said Mario stern faced "whether you-a believe me or-a not I AM sincere, and-a I'm willing to wait right here till you give me a chance to prove it." with that Mario sat down and crossed his arms sternly.

Cranky contemplated for a while before saying "listen here it'll be a cold day in hell before I decide to just drop this like a hat." Cranky moved to go back into his cabin while Mario remained rooted to the ground "but... if you help me out with a few choirs I might come to forgive you in the distant future. GET IN."

With that Mario got up and went to the door "So what'll you have-a me do."

"Oh just a few measly choirs I put off." with that Cranky open the door to his cabin.

If Mario didn't know any better he'd swear that Cranky's single floor cabin was abandoned, the whole interior was practically fossilized in grim and dust; the windows were so filthy that there was hardly any light and there were giant cobwebs practically everywhere, flies swarmed over the remains of a mountain of used dishes and cutlery, a nearby chemistry set was stained with residue from past experiments. It's for the best that details on the bathroom remain untold.

"Exactly how-a long did you-a put off these-a "measly choirs"." Mario asked sheepishly.

"I'm sorry if me crippling injury prevents me from doing simple chores." Cranky said sarcastically. Mario groaned at the thought of what awaited him "hey the path to redemption is never easy. NOW GET TO WORK."

Without another word Mario went to "redeem" himself.

Meanwhile...

It was in a large dark hut, Ness was standing in an arena like area. Walking up to him was a large intimidating looking Kong.

This Kong was powerfully built (though with a slit potbelly).His fur was dark brown though the fur near his wrists was dark gray and in a flame pattern. His face consisted of completely red eyes, yellowish teeth and large dreadlocks- Dread Kong.

Ness and Dread Kong glared at each other for a while "are you ready to rock?" said Dread Kong.

"Ready when you are big guy." said Ness. With that the 2 of them struck battle ready poses.

Then at the same they both yelled "LETS DANCE"

**BGM: CaramellDansen **

Instantly the room lit up revealing that both Ness and Dread Kong were standing on a large 2 player dance game. Immediately the music blared and the 2 of them had a dance battle. So far they were pretty evenly matched.

Watching the match was Dr. Mario, G&W, Yoshi, DK, Diddy and a menagerie of other Kong's.

"Your new friend there got some smooth moves." said a deep, smooth, funky voice; the Kong in question was a muscular ape slightly shorter then DK. Aside from his fur being a lighter shade he was pretty typical Kong in appearance. His outfit consisted of a white tank top and blue jeans torn off at the thighs to become shorts. His eyes were covered by thick black sunglasses and the top of his head was covered by a red bandana with white polka dots. One of DK's best friends- Funky Kong.

"This will make great publicity for my music shop." said a female Kong, indeed a quick look around revealed it was a music shop, there was a multitude of instruments on sale both old-fashioned and modern, due to lack of space a grand piano for sale had to be hanged by a rope from the ceiling, coincidentally hanging over the arena like area where Ness and Dread Kong were having there dance fight. 1 of the walls was stacked to the ceiling with CD's and there were large "discount barrels" nearby filled with unpopular or out of style CD's. The shop itself was mostly pink in color with bits of red here and there.

The shop owner was a female Kong with mid-length blond hair, lipstick and eyeliner around her green eyes. Although she was defiantly an ape (made obvious by her reddish fur) her body was more "human shaped" then the other Kong's, specifically the shape of a 7 feet tall and remarkably voluptuous female human. Her clothing consisted of a pink bikini top with the words candy on it and a pair of pink short-shorts. DK's girlfriend- Candy Kong.

Diddy Kong crossed his arms in pride "Yeah Candy you were on the verge of going out of business when you bought that grand piano, luckily I suggest you buy the dance game in order to..."

Before Diddy could finish his statement he was embraced by the neck by another female Kong. This Kong was a monkey type Kong and was the same size and build as Diddy. She had long blond hair tied up into a pony tail with the bangs at the side of her hair curled up; the ponytail was so long it reached to the bottom of her back. For clothing she wore a pink shirt with the front bottom tied for unknown reasons (most likely for style), a matching pink beret and blue pearl earrings. Diddy's girlfriend- Dixie Kong.

"That's right sweetie, when it comes to brain power my precious Diddy is unstoppable." Said Dixie gleefully, unfortunately for Diddy, Dixie was "embracing" him a bit tighter then she meant to.

"Hey big sis your strangling your boyfriend again." said another female Kong. Like Candy Kong this Kong was more "human shaped", though not as tall and more modestly "endowed". She was probably around 5 foot 3 in height. She had long blond hair tied into 2 pony tails that reached her knees. For clothing she wore sky blue sweatpants, with a midriff exposing spaghetti-strap top of the same color, the top had a picture of a smiling sunflower, and finally a she wore a beanie hat that was green at the bottom, purple in the middle and pink on top. Dixie's younger sister- Tiny Kong.

When Dixie realised that Tiny was right she let go of Diddy and offered a string of apologies. All though Diddy couldn't talk because he was too busy catching his breath a quick hand gesture revealed that he forgave her.

"Seriously am I the only 1 who's worried about that piano hanging above the kid's head." said a powerful yet timid voice, the voice came from a 9 foot incredibly buff Kong with dark brown fur and a huge chin. For clothing he wore a white T-shirt with a vest overtop, the vest was blue at the front and a green and yellow checker board design on the back, he also wore a black leather belt and a small red baseball cap worn backwards (the cap was so small it looked comically on his large head). The giant of the Kong's- Chunky Kong.

"Yes Chunky you are the only 1 concerned about the piano" said an unusual Kong, this Kong was unusually because he was an Orangutan type Kong (as opposed to the others that were Monkey or Gorilla type Kong's). As an Orangutan type Kong he was about as tall as a regular human and possessed a fat body with stubby legs and arms longer then his whole body. His face had some dark flesh over his blue eyes and silly small round red nose. For clothing he wore a white T-shirt that was too small for him with blue overalls. The goofiest of DK's friends- Lanky Kong.

Dr. M was currently snapping his finger along with the beat while G&W bobbed his head. Then suddenly G&W looked around the place "Hey Doc I just realized we're a few heads short."

"Huh what." Since Dr. M was deep into the music he didn't quite hear G&W.

"I'm saying that Peach, Luigi and Bowser aren't here." said G&W urgently, the idea of Bowser sneaking off caused him to worry, the fact that 2 of his friends were missing only made it worse.

"Oh Peach left a little while ago to go shopping" said Yoshi "Luigi and Bowser went with her."

"OH MY GOD, we've got to find them!" said a panicked G&W.

"Why?" asked Yoshi.

"WHY, because Peach is with BOWSER!"

"So?"

"The same Bowser who's always trying to kidnap Peach, now with Mario occupied at the moment and Master Hand back at the FD there's no one who can stop him." explained G&W.

"What about Luigi?" asked Dr. M.

"Oh come on we all know that Luigi would be useless against Bowser." said G&W. Dr. M silently agreed.

"But isn't Bowser our friend now?" asked Yoshi innocently.

"Yoshi do you honestly believe that Bowser, the king of the dark lands would drop his evil ways just..." G&W snapped his fingers "...like that."

Dr. M gently placed a hand on G&W shoulder "Now calm down Game, all this stress isn't healthy for you." G&W tried to do as the doctor ordered but found it difficult due to built up stress "Subtlety is not Bowser's strong suit and from what I've seen of this place the Kong's are a tightly-nit community, if anything happens I 'am sure that we'll find out." Finding he unable to counter Dr. M's logic, G&W managed to relax.

"Now let's watch match like everyone else." Said Yoshi.

**End BGM**

"NOOOOOOO, I 'am defeated." said Dread Kong overdramatically, indeed Ness had managed to score more points than Dread on the dance game therefore was the victor. Dread then proceeded to clutch his chest, twirl dramatically then fall to the ground in shame.

"You were good, but when it comes to video games I'm the best" said Ness proudly.

"You may have defeated me but my comrades shall avenge Me." said Dread, as if on cue an old, red eyed, white furred Kong wearing a purple sensei outfit- Karate Kong- walked out of the shadows.

Appearing in a puff of smoke was another red eyed Kong, this one large and burly with dark gray fur with purple markings on the fur. His face had yellow teeth a goatee and an afro puff- Ninja Kong.

Breaking down the wall behind, Karate Kong and Ninja Kong, was a huge fat Kong with bushy greenish brown fur. His only form of clothing was a grey-blue mawashi. He face had red eyes, yellow teeth and a scar across his right eye- Sumo Kong.

"USE THE DOOR NEXTTIME FATSO." Yelled Candy Kong obviously angered by having a large hole in her shop.

"Sorry miss, won't happen again." said Sumo sheepishly, though most of the time Candy was pretty laid back she had a fiery temper that could be freighting to those who incurred her wrath.

After that brief apology Sumo and his 2 companions marched up to Ness, chucking sinisterly each hoping to have a turn "battling" him.

Ness simply said "BRING-IT-ONNNNNN"

Meanwhile...

Peach's shopping trip was so-so, although no longer living in the mushroom Kingdom she was still technically royalty as such could draw nearly unlimited funds from her accounts. But there was very little at the shops that she wished to buy so she bought very little (at least by her standards of very little).

Thanks to her reputation the locals were very nice to her and often stopped her so they could say hello to her, or to shake her hand. Some people even wanted to take a picture with her.

Bowser on the other hand due to his "fame" was treated with suspicion and fear. The people avoided talking with him, unless they wanted to bad mouth him. Many people asked what was he doing with the princess, Peach would cheerfully reply "He's on our side now." The people left the conversation at that though many of them were still distrustful of the former King of the Dark lands.

Luigi went largely unnoticed, and the people who saw him weren't very excited to see him, though they got excited at the prospect of meeting his famous brother.

Although everyone on the island knew of what Mario did to Cranky all those years ago (Cranky made sure of that) no one but Cranky thought ill of the plumber. This was largely due to his years of invaluable service to the Mushroom Kingdom, another part due to the fame he accumulated with his sport abilities and a small part of the fact that a lot of people were not very fond of Cranky (in fact a small number wished Mario HAD killed Cranky).

Another reason why people did not notice Luigi may have been the fact that Peach's shopping bags were practically enveloping the lesser known plumber.

"Why am I carrying all this stuff?" Luigi whined.

"Because the princess shouldn't bother her luscious body with such meanly labour." said Bowser trying to sound sweet. If Peach heard she did not acknowledge.

"Okay then why don't YOU carry her stuff?" Luigi retorted "I mean the whole reason you came was in a sad attempt to win Peach's heart."

"Because unlike you I've got a reputation to uphold." Bowser boasted "Meanly labour the only reason your here after all."

"FOR YOUR INFO, the reason I'm here is to prevent you from kidnapping the princess while Mario's away." said Luigi.

Bowser burst into laughter "you stop me, now that's rich. If I tried to kidnap the princess a useless little man like you wouldn't even slow me down." _"Not that I actually can kidnap the princess till I find a way to get us off this spit of land, the only way I know how is guarded by those weird hands."_, Bowser was brought out of thought when he noticed Peach's arm stopping him.

"What's the matter Peach." said Bowser.

"You weren't watching where you were going you almost ran over this guy here." said Peach gesturing to a man in front of them.

The man in question was a brown skinned human of regular height, body-wise he was quite skinny with broad shoulders. His face had a large grin with a small gap in his pearly white teeth, purple eyes, a large chin and a small black moustache. His clothing consisted of a magician outfit of varying purple colors complete with a cane and top hat. The cane was tipped with a round purple gem and his top hat had skull and crossbones on the front.

"Gentleman" said the man obviously referring to Bowser and Luigi "Madam" this time the man was addressing Peach (with Peach his voice had a slightly more sensual tone). The man took off his top hat revealing black hair underneath "A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier, how you all doing" the newly dubbed Dr. Facilier conjured a business card into his hand which he then handed to Peach.

"Tarot readings, charms, potions, Dreams made real" as Peach read the card Dr. Facilier gently lead her to an ally between 2 buildings, Bowser and Luigi followed (though it was a bit difficult for Bowser to fit between the 2 buildings due to his girth and Luigi had to drop the bags he was carrying in order to fit between the 2 buildings).

Eventually they came to a shady looking hut located behind the buildings "If I was a betting man and I'm not, I stay away from games of chance." Dr. Facilier continued "I'd wager I was in the company of visiting royalty."

"Did you hear that this man used his magic powers to figure out I'm a princess." said Peach excitedly.

"Yeah I'm sure the crown and the fancy dress had nothing to do with it." said Luigi sarcastically "Sorry to burst your bubble your highness but the guys obviously a charlatan, I suggest we move on..."

**BGM: Friends on the other side (Princess and the Frog)**

"Don't you disrespect me little man!" said Dr. Facilier

"_Don't you derogate or derive, _

_you're in my world now not your world, and I've got friends on the other side."_

"_He's got friends on the other side" _sang a creepy chorus.

The witch doctor then lead Peach, Bowser and Luigi into his shop explaining that the chorus they heard was just an echo. The shop was dark the only light shined on a round table located at the end of the room surrounded by thick curtains. Even with the limited light one could see a multitude of creepy items used for voodoo rituals i.e. Voodoo dolls and creepy skull like masks.

"_Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease_

_If you relax it'll enable me to do anything I please." _It's worth noting that as he was singing his shadow was moving as if it was a separate entity.

"_I can read your future, change it around some too_

_I'll look deep into your heart and soul... _You do have a soul don't you, Bowser

_Make your wildest dreams come true._

_I've got voodoo, I've hoodoo, I've got things I haven't even tried_

_And I've got friends on the other side." _Dr. Facilier then sat down.

"_He's got friends on the other side" _said the masks behind them "Did those masks just sing?" asked Luigi nervously "there probably animatronic" Bowser answer obviously unafraid. Peach was cheerfully awed with the witch doctors performance.

Dr. Facilier then drew some tarot cards then proceeded to ostentatiously shuffle them "_The cards the cards, the cards will tell_

_The past, the present and the future as well_

_The cards, the cards, each take 3_

_Take a little trip into your future with me." _Dr. Facilier proceeded to read there tarot cards, though not without adding a bit of showman ship.

"_Now you young lady are from across the sea_

_You come from 2 long lines of royalty. _I see your taking a break from your royal duties to go on a fun filled adventure with some floating gloves, but you know eventually you'll have to go back to work. But royal duties tie you down you just want to live a carefree life, _and in your future a carefree life I see_."

Peach had to admit the less glamorous part of being a monarch did bore her, that's we she sought fun whenever she could get it, such as in sporting events or in this case a globetrotting adventure. The idea of having a carefree life sounded very tempting.

"And you big guy, _your ambitions are high but your results are low..."_

"Spare me your theatrics, just tell me how I can achieve my dream of world domination." Yelled Bowser. Dr. Facilier was startled by Bowser's outburst but quickly regained his composure.

"Now big guy don't you think if taking over the world only required a trip to a voodoo shop it would've been done already." Explained Dr. Facilier.

Bowser growled in chagrin "But I can help you with another lesser dream of yours." With that Facilier shoved a "future" tarot card in Bowser's face this on had a picture of Bowser and Peach getting married with a heartbroken Mario in the background. Bowser grinned sinisterly at this card.

Dr Facilier then turned to Luigi "_On you little man I'm not going to waste much time you've been in peoples shadows all your life._

_You've hiding behind your brother and your cousin and your mother, _

_and if you were married." _Luigi lighted up at the prospect of marriage.

"_You'd hide behind your wife." _Luigi banged his head on the table in chagrin while Bowser and Peach chuckled slightly.

"_But in your future the you I see, is exactly the man you've always wanted to be." _Luigi's "future" tarot card showed a picture of Luigi standing tall and proud with bulging muscles dressed in a super-man style outfit.

"What do we have to do?" asked Luigi eagerly.

Dr. Facilier stretched out his hand "all you got to do is shake my hand and I'll do the rest.". Everyone eyed his hand sceptically they found it hard to believe their dreams of a carefree life, love and heroics could be achieved so simply.

"_Shake my hand, come on wont you shake a poor sinners hand." _Without another word they each took a turn shaking his hand.

On cue the merchandise in the shop came to life and started to sing and dance "_Are you ready" _he pulled back the curtains behind him revealing a wall covered with skull like masks with a huge one in the center

"_Are you ready" _sang the merchandise, with that some snakes appeared out of thin air and tied Peach, Bowser, and Luigi to their chairs.

"_Are you ready" _ sang the doctor, as he sang the large mask in the center opened its mouth revealing a black portal within, Dr. Facilier then reached his hand into the portal and pulled out a round tiki-like amulet _"Transformation central"_

"_Transformation central" _sang the merchandise as they continued the ritual.

"_Transformation central" _Dr. Facilier then swiped his hand across his face causing a skull like mask to appear over it.

"_Transformation central_" as the ritual intensified the hut flashed with weird lights and strange hieroglyphics floated all around the place.

"_Transmogrification central" _Dr. Facilier then slide open the bottom half of the Tiki-amulet revealing a "mouth" with sharp blade like "teeth. He then pricked the struggling princess's finger with the "teeth".

Bowser tried desperately to break out of his bonds, while Luigi remained transfixed by the scary ritual.

"_Can you feel it?" _The Tiki-amulet started to glow red as it absorbed Peach's blood.

Now at the climax off the ritual Peach was starting to get surround by a green mist, while her body was enveloped in green energy "_You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright._

_I hope you're satisfied" _By now both the mist and the energy had completely cocooned Peach, one could tell by the silhouette of her body that she was going through some kind of transformation.

"_And if you aren't don't blame me,_

Once the transformation was complete, Bowser and Luigi stared wide eyed and transfixed on what Peach had become.

_You can blame my friends on the oth-er Siiiiiiiiide_"

The merchandise continued to sing "_You got what you wanted_

_But you got what you get."_

Then the floating hieroglyphics gathered together and exploded into fireworks like explosion.

Then everything went pitch black.

To be continued...


	20. chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 19: Bad Crocs, Bad Crocs**

Dr. Facilier was currently walking through the jungle with a bounce in his step and a wide grin on his face "Man, coming across you guys in that clearing was a real stroke of luck."

"Just you wait till my friends get a hold of you." said Peach "Then you're going to pay for conning us."

"Conning you" said Dr. Facilier full of fake sorrow "why thanks to me you all got what you wanted, Bowser has a chance to win your heart, the little man has a chance to be a hero and you..." Dr. Facilier lifted a bird cage to his face revealing Peach who had now been transformed into a small light green frog "You will never have to worry about royal duties now."

The transformed princess crossed her arms in chagrin "Hey don't be like that, I thought by now you'd be used to being kidnapped." Said Dr. Facilier.

"Well this is the first time my kidnapper turned me into a slimy little reptile." Peach said in anger.

"First of all you're an amphibian not a reptile, secondly that's not slime its mucus." Dr. Facilier stated (possibly to vex her).

Peach sighed in aggravation before slumping in chagrin. She then began to contemplate her situation, she doubted she was strong enough to force her way out of the cage and even if she found a way out of the cage she would either get recaptured or be at the mercy of the jungle. Her only hope was to wait until help arrived to save her.

There was also a serious X-factor to the situation. Her situations with Bowser had become so predicable that she had little to worry about, Dr. Facilier on the other hand she knew nothing about so there was no telling what would happen "What are you going to do with me?" Peach asked, quietly.

The witch doctor smirked sinisterly before saying "It's a surprise."

Dr. Facilier then turned towards a large tree, thanks to the position of the sun he's shadow was cast on the tree "Ten hut."

Dr. Facilier's shadow then straightened up like a solider about to be briefed.

"Okay shadow I need you to go back into to town and spy on those 2 from the shop. Make sure they don't try to retaliate."

The shadow being unable to speak vocally then made a series of weird gestures, some of which included morphing into strange shapes. Dr. Facilier on the other hand understood the gestures perfectly "If things get really bad, report back to me and I'll call for back up. Now if you don't mind." Dr. Facilier then gestured back to the village.

The shadow saluted Dr. Facilier before moving along the ground towards the Kong Village.

Peach awestruck be the strange sight turned to Dr. Facilier before nervously asking "What's this back up you mentioned?"

"My friends from the other side." Dr. Facilier half-sang the answer. Without another word he marched off deeper into the jungle.

Meanwhile...

Ness had managed to defeat all 4 scary looking Kong's in the dance game, as a result the other Kong's and his fellow students were busy congratulating him. With that Ness and his friends prepared to leave in order to continue looking around town.

"HALT" yelled Dread Kong, Ness turned around to find Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong and Sumo Kong all glaring at him "You may have defeated us in that game, but now we shall defeat you in an actual battle."

"Easy gentleman it's only a video game, certainly nothing worth getting into a fight over." said Dr. Mario trying to calm the angry apes.

"Silence, this about more than just a game, it's about us recovering our pride as warriors." Dread continued.

"You really have nothing better to do" said Mr. Game&Watch sceptically.

"Yoshi say we teach bad guys a lesson." said Yoshi in his usual childish manner.

"Enough talk now we FIGHT." Said Dread Kong, with that the 4 scary looking Kong's struck battle ready poses.

"Not in my shop you don't!" yelled Candy Kong; before anyone could react she drew a pistol from her bosom (the pistol appeared to be crafted out of a hollow piece of bamboo), she then shot peanut out of the pistol, at the rope holding the piano up. Thanks to the speed and power from the pistol the peanut managed to break the rope causing the piano to fall onto the scary looking Kong's.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH

The scary looking Kong's were known buried under the wreckage of the piano completely unconscious.

Everyone stared at the event wide-eyed before slowly turning towards Candy. Knowing all eyes were now on her, she sensually blew some imaginary smoke off her pistol before giggling coyly.

"That's my girl." said DK with pride. The other Kong's plus Yoshi were applauding Candy's victory while the other students looked at her oddly.

"Okay I have to ask, why do you have a weapon hidden in your chest?" Ness asked.

"It's so I can defend myself if those nasty Kremlings show up."Candy stated.

"Kremlins?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Oh that's right you guys aren't from around here so you wouldn't know." said DK, as he proceeded to explain the room darkened "The Kremlings are a species of nasty anthropomorphic lizards that live on this island, lead by their mad king they seek to conquer the island then the entire world." DK suddenly realised the room was pitch black. He then turned towards the light switch and saw Lanky Kong with his hand on the switch.

Lanky grinned sheepishly before turning the lights back on "Sorry I thought it'd help set the mood."

"Short answer is the Kremlings are our neighbours." Funky Kong explained "Our relations with them are lukewarm at best. We don't bother them as long as they don't bother us."

"Unfortunately they bother us a lot." said Dixie.

"Most of their schemes and attacks focus on trying to steal the crystal coconut in order to..." said Diddy.

"But they'll never succeed, not with me and my crew." DK explained proudly.

"Your crew?" Ness asked.

"In order to protect this island from the Kremlings I've formed a top notch team of me, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny and Chunky." On cue DK and the mentioned Kong's grouped together "Together we form..." DK, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny and Chunky all struck poses "...THE DK CREW!"

"Honey's team may not look like much. But that team consists of the best fighters on the island." said Candy proudly.

That fact left the students in slight awe, except for G&W who looked sceptical "Considering the small population of the island that may not be such an accomplishment."

"Oh a wise guy huh." Said Lanky, with that Lanky sucked in his gut and puffed out his chest in an attempt to look tougher. With his new "appearance" he marched up to G&W and said (with some difficulty since he was holding his breath) "I assure you sir, the DK crew is ready for anything, I repeat anything."

SLAM

Lanky screamed in shock over the surprising noise and dived into a nearby discount barrel.

Everyone looked to the source of the sound to find it was caused by Luigi rushing into the store and slamming open the door. Luigi took only a moment to catch his breath before yelling "THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Don't tell me it was Bowser!" said a shocked Dr. M.

G&W growled before saying "I knew he couldn't be trusted."

Yoshi looked confused and disappointed "But I though Bowser was our friend now."

Ness sighed in disappointment "I guess he'll never change."

Bowser then rushed into the store literally walking all over Luigi "IT WASN'T ME YOU JERKS, IT WAS A SINGING HOODENY WANNABE!" Bowser yelled.

"What are you talking about?" asked DK.

With that Bowser explained the events that transpired.

"After he finished his little dance number he killed the lights grabbed the transformed princess, threw her into some kind of cage then rushed out of the store. We eventually managed to break out of our bonds stumble out of the shop and rush here to tell you guys." Bowser finished up, by now Luigi had managed to get out from underneath the massive turtle.

"So Dr. Facilier is behind this?" asked Chunky Kong.

"YOU KNOW HIM!" yelled Bowser.

"Yeah a seedy fellow showed up here out of nowhere about a month ago. I for 1 never really trusted that guy." explained Chunky.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US ABOUT HIM!" Bowser yelled. Frightened by the Koopa's fury Chunky cowered behind Tiny's back.

"Don't take this out on my cousin." Tiny scolded "He didn't know the doctor was capable of this, none of us did we just thought he was a harmless con man."

Bowser growled in fury hoping to find someone to take it out on.

"Easy there Bowser, we aren't going to solve anything standing around pointing fingers." said DK "First things first we got to find this doctor. We'll find away to change the princess back once she's safe and he's out the picture."

"Great idea DK, so how do you plan on finding him?" Diddy asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know." DK answered.

Everyone face faulted at DKs response.

Yoshi then suddenly got up with wide-eyes "I got an idea." Yoshi then rushed out of the store. Everyone followed Yoshi outside to find the green dinosaur sniffing the air.

Eventually Yoshi pointed like a compass needle towards the jungle "Yoshi caught Peach's scent." said Yoshi.

"You sure it's her?" asked Ness.

Yoshi tapped his nose "Yoshi sure, scents never change. No matter what happens to the body."

"All right we have our heading." Said DK "Here's the plan me, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, Chunky, Ness, Dr. Mario, Game&Watch, Bowser, Lawrence..."

"LUIGI!"

"... Sorry... will all go to the jungle to find that creep. Dixie, Funky, Candy you'll stay here and hold the fort. I doubt we'll be gone long but you should be prepared in case the Kremlings attack while we're gone."

"Please look after my baby brother." Chunky pleaded.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure those nasty lizards don't get within 10 feet of the village." said Dixie.

"I'd better call Master Hand for help." said Dr. Mario as he pulled out his cell phone.

Before Dr. Mario could dial, Bowser yanked the cell phone out of his hand "Oh no you don't, that hand would probably bring Mario along and I won't allow that midget to show me up. I won't have to worry about being outdone if it's just you guys."

Everyone shook their heads in disdain for Bowser ego "Well the 10 of us are more than enough to handle this Facilier guy anyway." said Ness.

"I don't know it probably won't be wise to underestimate this guy." Explained Diddy "It's obvious he's got magic powers and he's probably got all sorts of tricks up his sleeve so we'd better be on our toes." Immediately after Diddy finished talking he realised that the group had already left before he even began to talk.

Diddy rushed after the group yelling "Wait for me."

Funky, Dixie and Candy all watched the scene with some amusement "That DK is really smoothing out." said Funky.

"Yeah he's going to be one heck of a leader some day." said Candy.

"Too bad his dad can't see that." said Dixie sadly.

"Forget that old coot we have more important things to worry about at the moment." said Funky.

"Your right we got to alert the townsfolk." said Candy, with that the 3 of them went about to warn the townsfolk.

Elsewhere...

Mario was panting in exhaustion; he had just finished cleaning the entire interior of Cranky's cabin. As a result of Mario's cleaning the interior of the cabin appeared brand new, tiny little sparkles could be seen from all over the house thanks to Mario's effort.

Cranky slowly wiped his finger on the wall of his home and then inspected his finger "I suppose you did an adequate job cleaning my house" Cranky said.

"ADEQUATE! YOU CALL-A THIS ADEQUATE!" said Mario, Mario then sighed in chagrin "Fine whatever but-a after all that-a work do you at least forgive-a me."

"Hell no. But I am starting to warm up to the idea." said Cranky.

Mario exhaled "If-that's the-a best I can-a get then I suppose its okay." In exhaustion Mario leaned on his mop.

Whether it was by fate or chance is debatable but when Mario leaned on his mop, it activate a hidden switch on the floor, a large globe located in a corner of the cabin had it top half slide open and rising out of that hollow globe was a thin metal pedestal with a clear white crystal in the shape of a coconut.

Mario easily surmised that it was the crystal coconut spoken about by the Kong's "Is that the..."

POW

Cranky whacked Mario on the head with his cane before saying "Caught you red handed, so this was all a plot to steal the crystal coconut."

"But I-a wasn't trying to steal the-a crystal coconut."

"Tell it to the judge, as soon as I find those handcuffs I'm bringing you down town." With that Cranky went to find said handcuffs.

As Cranky searched for said handcuffs (all the while muttering incomprehensible grievances) Mario noticed the crystal coconut started to glow with a faint clear light.

Unversed in the working of the crystal coconut, Mario nervously turned to Cranky for advice on the situation "uh Cranky..."

"Don't even think about trying to escape." yelled Cranky, since his back was turned while he looked for the handcuffs he did not see the crystal glow.

With each passing moment the crystal started to glow brighter, by now the crystal's energy was realising a faint mystical humming sound "Uh Cranky you really should..."

"I said be quiet." yelled Cranky, by now the crystal coconut was floating in the air burning with bright energy, humming loudly.

"For-a goodness sake LOOK!" yelled Mario, Cranky reluctantly submitted and looked to Mario's direction. When he did his eyes opened wide at the sight of crystal coconuts state.

"what the fu..." before he could finish the crystal shot out 2 bright beams of energy at the heads of Mario and Cranky. The crystal continued pour energy into their heads. Then suddenly it stopped as if someone pressed on "off switch" no longer infused with energy it dropped to its pedestal.

For a while everything was quiet. Both Mario and Cranky stood with their heads held back, shocked but physically unharmed.

"What was that-a?" Mario asked Cranky, Cranky did not acknowledge Mario he simple pressed the hidden switch on the floor activating the mechanism that caused the coconut to go back into the globe.

Then suddenly Cranky yelled at Mario "We have to go, NOW!" with that he prepared to leave.

"Excuse-a me WE?" Mario asked.

"Yes WE, if you want to make amends with me then you're going to have to help me find my retarded son." Cranky explained.

"Why what's the emergency?" Mario asked.

POW

Cranky whacked Mario with his cane "We don't have time for 20 questions; we have to hurry the fate of the island maybe even the world is at stake!"

Elsewhere...

On the Kremling side of the island there was a large beach on that beach the Kremlings were currently in the middle of constructing a massive metal tower, the tower was only about a quarter percent finished so any special features could not yet be recognized.

The Kremlings themselves were bipedal anthropomorphic crocodiles. The "average" Kremling was about 6 to 7 feet tall, had green scaly skin, bulging cartoonish eyes, sharp teeth and was quite muscular. Granted they were other Kremlings some larger or smaller, some more animal-like in appearance and some that came in different color skin. As a whole they were not a very modest race as most of them wore little to no clothing.

The leader of the construction was a Kremling sitting in a lounge chair under a parasol. The shade from the parasol made it hard to distinguish any specific details about said Kremling. Just outside the shadow of the parasol was a large wooden table which contained the blueprints for the building, remnants of tropical drinks and a high powered megaphone used for barking orders at the workers.

The mentioned Kremling reached for the blueprints for the building and held it in front of his face "Ahhhh my masterpiece, why can you not be completed now." said the Kremling in a depressed voice "Oh well good work can't be rushed."

"Excuse me sir."

The Kremling put down the blueprints to find Dr. Facilier standing before him with a frog in a bird cage. The Kremling had no knowledge of the doctor's existence therefore as far as he was concerned he was just some stranger trying to swindle him.

Dr. Facilier oblivious to the Kremlings opinion put on his most charming smile and said "A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier, listen here handsome I've got a deal for you."

"Pass." said the Kremling as he put the blueprints back in front of his face.

"You say that now but when you find out what kind of deal I've got for you, and then you'll be singing a different tune." Dr. Facilier continued.

"I said Pass." said the Kremling still with the blue prints in front of his face.

"All I need is a few minutes of your time to..."

Annoyed by Facilier, the Kremling got up and marched right up to him saying "You must have trouble hearing because I specifically said PASS." The Kremling yelled.

Even Dr. Facilier couldn't help sweating under the visage of the mighty Kremling "come on your highness wont you at least hear me out."

"No I won't." said the Kremling while crossing his arm trying to look intimidating. As it turns out it was not hard for this Kremling to look intimidating, he was 8 feet tall and covered in light green skin, with a golden texture underbelly. His legs were so short and stubby it was a mystery how they could support his fat heavy body. His large head dwarfed by his girth, contained sharp jagged teeth and his left eye was swollen and bloodshot, either the result of a medical condition or deep rooted madness (possible a combination of both). It was clear he was a monarch by the golden bracers wrapped around his powerful arms, the fine red silk cape on his back and the golden oval crown perched on his head. The leader of the Kremlings - King K. Rool.

"Now are you going to leave quietly or am I going to have to get ugly." said K. Rool.

"You mean you can actually get uglier." said Peach cheerfully before chuckling to herself. She still did not know what Facilier was up too but she could tell it somehow involved this fat crocodile. So when it became clear that Facilier plan was going down the drain she couldn't help but feel a little relived.

K. Rool snarled at the frogs remark "Fortunately for you I'm far too busy to deal with lowlifes such as you." With K. Rool huffed up and headed towards the construction site in an attempt to look busy.

Dr. Facilier sighed ostentatiously before saying "I guess you've got your little ape problem under control."

K. Rool stopped suddenly at Facilier's remark.

"I mean I had a way you could destroy the your enemies, but since your uninterested I can only assume you've got it under control."

"Wow, wow, wow." said K. Rool as he rushed towards the witch doctor "You mean to tell me you have a way I can finally be rid of those filthy apes." K. Rool had a long standing feud with the Kong's, specifically his arch nemesis the current Donkey Kong.

"Exactly how long will it take to put this plan of yours into action?" K. Rool asked trying to sound sweet (which is very difficult for someone like him).

"Why if everything goes well, the Kong's should be completely at your mercy by the end of the day." said Dr. Facilier.

K. Rool grinned sinisterly at that remark. As it turns out K. Rool was already working on a plan to destroy the Kong's and rule the world but it was nowhere near ready. So naturally since a way to destroy the Kong's instantly was served up to him on a silver platter "What do you need me to do?" asked K. Rool.

"Oh that's the beauty part; all it'll take from you is a simple little task. Why you'll barley have to lift a finger to..."

"Don't listen to him, uh alligator guy." Peach yelled in desperation, her earlier calm cheerfulness replaced by pure panic, it was now clear to her that Dr. Facilier was planning some sort of genocide, something she simple could not sit by and do nothing about "he's a con man he'll trick you, lie to you deceive you..."

Before she could finish Dr. Facilier roughly shook the bird cage she was in causing her to bounce and bang her head all over the cage, when he was done Peach was too dizzy and dazed to make any more outbursts.

"Shake my hand, come on wont you shake a poor sinners hand." Said Dr. Facilier with his hand out stretched.

K. Rool thought about his offer. On 1 hand it seemed far too good to be true which means this could be some sort of scam, on the other hand if he didn't take it when would such an opportunity come again.

Without a second thought K. Rool shook the doctor's hand.

Elsewhere...

With intense focus Yoshi sniffed the ground like a blood hound, following Peach's scent. Following him was the students and the DK crew.

"Can't we go any faster, Peach is in danger." complained Bowser.

"We could have this done a lot quicker if we had help from the hands." said Dr. Mario.

"We've been over this, the hands would bring Mario and Mario would rescue Peach and then Peach would fawn over Mario. This time I'm going to rescue her and she'll fawn over me and only Me." said Bowser.

"Oh please you could save her a million times and she still won't fawn over you." said Mr. Game&Watch "Need I remind you that you've kidnapped her on monthly bases for years."

"Exactly I'm the only with the right to kidnap the princess." said Bowser in a combination of pride and fury. Everyone groaned at Bowser's antics.

"Moving on." Ness said "we've got bigger things to worry about then Bowser's ego. I suggest we use this time to try and figure out what the witch doctor is up to."

"Now that's a great idea." said Tiny Kong "If we figure out what he's up to, we'll know what to expect when facing him."

With that everyone (including Yoshi although one couldn't tell because he was busy sniffing) started to think.

"I GOT IT!" yelled Luigi, with that everyone turned towards Luigi awaiting his answer "The reason he turned the Princess into a frog and then kidnapped her is..."

Everyone moved in closer in anticipation.

"... He's got a really weird fetish."

Everyone face faulted.

"That's the best answer you could come up with?" yelled Lanky Kong.

"I don't hear you guys coming up with anything." Luigi said sheepishly.

"I can't believe you." said Diddy "we are searching through the jungle to save a maiden from a potentially dangerous man with who knows what kind of villainous plot simply out of friendship and your busy making stupid..."

"Shush" said DK.

Diddy was quite offended "Why are you shushing me he's the 1 who..."

"SHUSH" DK said louder this time.

"You know I'm really getting tired of people constantly interrupting..."

"I hear something." DK said, at that remark Diddy immediately quieted down. The students strained their ears to try and find the sound the DK was referring to.

"Yoshi no hear anything." said Yoshi.

"Of course you don't DK has the best hearing in all Kongo Bongo." said Chunky.

"What exactly do you hear?" Luigi asked timidly _"Please don't let it be anything that can hurt us."_

"I can't tell for sure what it is at this distance but it doesn't sound like anything natural." DK explained.

"Think it's related to the Dr. Facilier?" asked Dr. Mario.

"It's probably just an unrelated coincidence." said Chunky timidly _"weird sounds in the jungle is never a good thing, hopefully we can just move on and avoid it."_

"Chunky's probably right, it most likely nothing." said Luigi timidly.

"Well there's only 1 way to find out." said DK "We're going to have to go and see what it is."

"Oh yeah" said the students and the DK crew.

"Oh no" said Luigi and Chunky.

"Al right everyone keep quiet and follow me, I lead you there with my ears." said DK as he moved deeper into the jungle following the strange sound. 1 by 1 each of the students and the DK crew started to follow him.

Elsewhere...

Back in the Kong village Candy closed her music shop for the day in order to alert the town. The only people still in the shop were the 4 scary looking Kong's buried under the piano.

"WHY HASNT ANYONE TRIED TO HELP US!" yelled Dread Kong before falling unconscious again.

To be continued...

From now on I'll be putting a little trivia at the end of the chapters in order to add some extra detail into the story.

Trivia: Ness, Diddy and Chunky have the same brand hats; the 3 of them are aware of this but have never brought attention to the detail because they find it unimportant.


	21. chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

In terms of chapters this is now the longest story I've written. And I'm not even done the third arc.

**Chapter 20: The King Approaches**

POW

"Come on Mario move faster." yelled Cranky.

At the moment Mario was carrying Cranky piggyback style through the jungle. Mario's above average strength allowed him to carry Cranky at an incredible speed with little physical effort.

POW

The only physical strain came from Cranky's "back seat driving".

"Come on hurry up we've got to find my retarded son before it's too late." yelled Cranky.

"You-a know if you explain the-a problem I-a may be able to help more." said Mario.

Cranky growled loudly "I guess I don't have much of a choice, we'll need all the help we can get for what's coming." Cranky exhaled before continuing "Remember when the Crystal coconut blasted us with its energy?"

"Yeah, the energy scrambled my-a brain causing all sorts of hallucinations." said Mario.

POW

"Those weren't hallucinations they were messages. Stupid." yelled Cranky.

"Messages?"

"Yes messages, the crystal coconut sensed the danger and out of desperation warned the closets sentient beings it could find which happened to be us. Fortunately I'm versed in how the crystal communicates so I'm able to understand what it's trying to say." explained Cranky.

"Ohhhhh, wait does-a this mean the crystal coconut-a is ALIVE?" asked Mario.

POW

"Look no one in the entire history of the island has ever been truly able to understand the full nature and working of the crystal coconut. And that's not due to lack of trying. It's got all sorts of supernatural powers" Cranky explained "There are even those that claim it is not of this world."

"_I wonder what that-a crystal was-a trying to warn us about." _ Mario thought, Mario closed his eyes and tried to remember the images that went through his head when the crystal coconut blasted him. Unfortunately the images went too fast for him to remember them clearly.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" yelled Cranky.

Mario suddenly opened his eyes to find himself charging towards a tree; fortunately he managed to move out of the way in time.

POW POW POW POW

"Don't strain your mind "hero"." said Cranky "Just take me where I have to go and I'll do the rest. Got it."

Mario sighed before saying "Fine" and without another word he continued through the jungle "_I don't know how much more of this "bonding time" I can take."_

Elsewhere...

By now it was late afternoon on the island of Kongo Bongo. As a result the island jungle was full of life, the multitude of animals that lived on the island were busy doing their daily deeds making the jungle vibrant in sounds. The village was also quite noisy as the Kong's were now aware of the possibility of a Kremling attack and were busy preparing, of course the possibility of Kremling attack was nothing unusual so the citizens were able to prepare in a calm, orderly almost monotonous manner. Basically the whole jungle was quite noisy.

Except for 1 area.

On a cliff at the base of Kongo Bongo's signature mountain laid a huge cave. There were no animals nearby (sentient or otherwise) causing the place to be deathly quiet. In front of the cave was a large clearing (3 times the size of the 1 Bowser and Donkey Kong fought in) almost as if the trees themselves were afraid to grow near this cave. The unnatural quiet gave the cave an ominous feel.

VROOOOOOOM

Ploughing through the bushes was K. Rool riding some sort of assault vehicle. The vehicle was about the size of an average car and was covered in deep gray metal. Its long tubular body was designed to look like a crocodile with caterpillar tracks on it sides replacing legs. The driver's seat (which was located on the center back) was designed to look like a throne with a cross seatbelt and controls on both sides of the throne. The controls were basically joysticks. The final feature on this vehicle was a pair of large hi-tech cannons located on each side of the driver's seat.

"HA, HA my latest weapon, S.O.B.E.K is a real work of art, thanks to it that ride was as smooth as silk." K. Rool boasted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." said Dr. Facilier sarcastically; since K. Rool's vehicle only had 1 seat Dr. Facilier had to cling on to the vehicles "tail". Since he couldn't hold onto the tail and Peach's cage, Peach was being carried by some random solider. Without another word Dr. Facilier got off the vehicle and wiped off the grim and dirt that had accumulated all over him.

K. Rool was too pleased with his latest vehicle to notice Facilier's sarcasm "Ha, ha you want to know why I called this device S.O.B.E.K?" K. Rool continued before Facilier could respond "S.O.B.E.K is an acronym for Stereophonic Obliterator Built to Eliminate Kong's."

"Stereo-what?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Stereophonic! It a reference to the 2 powerful cannons on the S.O.B.E.K designed to blast those filthy apes with super powered sound waves, hence the title Stereophonic Obliterator Built to Eliminate Kong's."

"Shouldn't it be S.O.B.T.E.K then?" asked a random Kremling solider (the one carrying Peach's cage to be specific). K. Rool looked to see an army of Kremling minions coming out of the bushes into the clearing.

"Ah good now that's everyone's here we can descend into..." K. Rool pointed at the cave "... Ghastly Cave."

Everyone remained silent, transfixed by the sinister cave. To all denizens of the island, sentient or otherwise, Kong or Kremling; Ghastly cave was a place deep rooted in superstition.

"NOW!" yelled K. Rool, with that everyone went rushed into the cave, as afraid of the cave as they were they all feared angering their king more.

As the Kremlings moved into the cave Facilier's shadow returned, Facilier looked to the ground in order to communicate "Anything to report."

The shadow then made a serious of weird gestures in order to communicate, Kremlings who saw the spectacle nervously tried to stay out of the way, while K. Rool watched in morbid fascination.

"What's it saying?" K. Rool asked when the shadow appeared to be finished.

"Apparently some customers of mine are trying to find me in order to complain." said Dr. Facilier "And there not alone either they've managed to round up their buddies as well as a mob of apes."

"Apes?" K. Rool asked, hoping it was not who he thought it was. Facilier's shadow made more gestures.

"According to my shadow, the ape's leader appears to be a big fella with a red tie." Dr. Facilier translated.

"Donkey Kong!" K. Rool snarled "Those other apes must be his insufferable crew. Why do those filthy apes constantly stick their noses where they don't belong?" K. Rool snarled some more "How many of my men do you need for the ceremony?"

Dr. Facilier did some quick calculations "Including the lead dancer, around 30."

K. Rool then did some calculations of his own "I brought 50 men with me, so that would leave 20 men to take down the Kong's."

"You sure that will be enough to take down those meddlers?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Maybe but I'm not getting my hopes up, at the very least they'll buy us time until the ceremony complete." said K. Rool, with that K. Rool started to move S.O.B.E.K into the cave in order to round up troops.

"_I should probably tell him the truth about what he's dealing with."_ Thought Facilier _"I won't be able to bring the plan to fruition if he gets whooped to soon." _

"You're Majesty" K. Rool turned to Facilier, "I feel I should warn you, those guys teaming up with the DK crew are Mario's comrades."

"Mario? As in the superstar of the mushroom kingdom?" asked K. Rool.

"The same and another member of that little group is well... Bowser."

K. Rool rotated his seat so that he was facing Facilier before yelling "BOWSER! AS IN THE KING OF MUSHROOM DARK LANDS!"

Facilier grinned sheepishly before nodding; he was worried K. Rool would get angry over the news and take it out on him. Instead K. Rool grinned before laughing manically.

"Oh glorious day, if everything goes well I'll not only destroy Donkey Kong and his meddling friends but Bowser as well." said K. Rool gleefully while spinning his seat around.

With a wide smile on his face K. Rool proceeded to head into the cave. He then stopped at the caves sinister entrance, although he managed to maintain a grin, one could still see he was quite nervous about entering the infamous cave "Just out of curiosity sake, what is your motivation for helping us." K. Rool asked, he need to know that he could trust the doctor for what they were planning.

"Oh I'm just a business man trying to earn an honest buck." Dr. Facilier said with fake sincerity "You are going to pay me after all this."

K. Rool grins before saying "Of course you'll receive everything you deserve." _"Good thing he's only after money, greedy people are so easy to manipulate."_ Believing he had nothing to fear K. Rool drove his S.O.B.E.K into the cave.

When Dr. Facilier was alone he grinned sinisterly "That idiot thinks this is all about money, if he only knew, he he he." His shadow then made some gestures "You're right, I doubt those overgrown lizards would be able to handle those meddlers, which is why I'm going to call on my friends from the other side." said Dr. Facilier. Then Dr. Facilier pulled his cane out from his shirt pocket of all places held the purple sphere to his face and started to chant. As he chanted the purple sphere started to glow, when the sphere glowed its brightest he stopped chanting and pointed the sphere forward.

After that the sphere stopped glowing, if a normal person was to see the event they would see nothing out of the ordinary (aside from a fatigued witch doctor) but if someone versed in the spirit world was to look they would see a portal to the "other side" had opened in front of the doctor.

One looking inside the portal would see nothing but a black abyss and a gray mist. Dr. Facilier took a moment to catch his breath before reaching into his shirt and pulling out the Tiki amulet (the same 1 he used in the ritual that turned Peach into a frog), the Tiki amulet glowed for a while after the glow 3 figures completely shadowed by the portals darkness could be seen from the inside of the portal. The only identifiable features of the figures were the pairs of yellow eyes they all wielded.

Dr. Facilier then kissed the amulet "ahh this thing got loads of uses." With that he put the amulet away before looking towards the portal, some beastly growls and snarls were coming from the yellow eyed figures.

"Friends, I've got a favour to ask." said Dr. Facilier.

Meanwhile...

Lanky Kong hummed his own little spy tune while he attempted to move stealthily through the jungle. He then moved towards a large bush which was slightly muffling the strange sound they heard previously, once Lanky was sure the sounds were coming from beyond the bush he then made a gesture telling the others to come to him.

Once everyone was assembled they poked their heads through the bush to find the source of the strange noise.

They were all surprised to find the source of the sound was a jazz playing Kremling. This particular Kremling was 7 feet tall, chubby and had dark green skin with brownish yellow underbelly and deep dark green spines on his back. He was playing music with a tiny trumpet (so small that it he looked rather comical playing it) using a tree stump as a stage. He was so engrossed with his music that he didn't notice his new "audience" watching him from the bushes.

The group had no comment on the spectacle.

"We came all this way to find a Kremling playing music?" Tiny Kong asked.

"Wait a minute that's a Kremling, as in the nasty evil lizards and sworn enemies to the Kong's?" Ness asked. Ness imagined that the Kremlings would be very menacing in appearance, this Kremling however did not give off any bad vibes as he played on his little trumpet, in fact he was quite good at it.

"You want to know what I think." said Luigi.

"No, no one wants to know what you think." said Bowser bluntly.

Luigi decided to ignore Bowser "I think we should leave and continue our search, I mean look a single Kremling out all alone, it's clearly a trap so that when we move in they'll ambush us."

"I agree" said Chunky Kong trying to sound brave "This couldn't be a more obvious trap if there was a sign that said free cookies."

"Free Cookies, where, where" said Yoshi, Yoshi was busy listening to the music so he only heard part of the conversation. At the mention of cookies he enthusiastically looked around. When he didn't find the cookies nearby he rushed over to the Kremling before anyone could object.

Yoshi poked the Kremling in the legs in order to get his attention "Excuse me but where are the cookies?"

"Cookies?" the Kremling asked.

"Yeah my friends over there said you had free cookies." said Yoshi as he pointed to his friends, the Kremling then noticed the assortment of people who had gathered on that bush. More accurately he noticed Donkey Kong and the DK crew.

At the sight of DK and his crew, the Kremling screeched like a little girl before feebly trying to hide behind the stump he was on.

"Please don't beat me up; I'm not up to any dastardly deeds I swear." pleaded the Kremling.

Everyone was dumbfounded by the event.

"Call me crazy but I don't think that guys a threat." said Game&Watch.

"He's just crying crocodile tears in order to lure us into a false sense of security." said Diddy Kong.

"You sure about that?" asked Lanky.

Diddy crossed his arms in pride "of course I do, I haven't forgotten all the times the Kremlings tried to trick us, nor all the other bad things they've done. There's no way we're going to fall for his little ruse right DK." As Diddy turned to question DK he found that DK was not there, instead DK was over at the trembling Kremling.

"Sorry about scaring you, I'm not going to hurt you." said DK.

Realising DK was not going to harm him the chubby Kremling immediately calmed down. When the other realised there was no trap they all moved out of the bush towards the Kremling.

"(sigh), sorry about jumping to conclusions earlier, your somewhat of a Kremling boogeyman." said the relaxing Kremling "Lets start over; my name is Louis, royal musician to the Kremling court."

"Louis?" said the Kong's with raised eyebrows.

"You have a problem with my name." asked Louis.

"Seriously where are those cookies?" said Yoshi apparently still looking for the nonexistent cookies.

Everyone ignored Yoshi "Well to be honest it's kind of weird hearing a Kremling named Louis, usually Kremlings have names that start with the letter K." said Lanky.

"Really, why?" asked Dr. Mario.

"K is a scared letter to the Kremlings that why we try to name pretty much everything so that the first letter is K." explained Louis "Even if it ends up grammatically incorrect."

"Why doesn't your name start with a K then." asked Ness.

"Well were not all zealots so naturally..." Louis was abruptly interrupted when Bowser grabbed his mouth and kept it shut.

"All right, all right enough of this little tea party." said Bowser angrily "you all seem to have forgotten that we came out here to find Princess Peach Toadstool, it's important that we find her before Mario can rescue... I mean before Facilier does something bad to her."

The DK crew and the students looked down at their feet in shame (except Yoshi who was still looking for the cookies) "For once I agree with Bowser, we must be doing something wrong if HE'S lecturing us." said Luigi.

"Well we did get a bit distracted." said Diddy "From here on out we should continue our..."

SQUWAK

"OH COME ON!"

SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK

The squawking was coming from a small light green parrot (in terms of parrot size it was quite average), the parrot had a cylinder shaped body with bulging cartoonish eyes and yellow tips on it feathers.

The squawking parrot then landed on a low branch "Message to Louis the musician from King K. Rool, Squawk." said the Parrot "By the way good to see you DK, Squawk."

"Hey Squawk how you doing." said DK.

"You know this bird?" asked Luigi.

"Sure, he's Squawk 1 of my animal buddies." said DK, casually. With that Squawk waved his wing at everyone.

"Question, if the bird is your buddy why is he working with K. Rool." Asked Bowser, obviously he was referring to the fact that Squawk was delivering messages from K. Rool.

"Squawk, it quite simple really I help the Kong's out because there my friends." explained Squawk cheerfully "I help the Kremlings out because the last parrot that refused to help them was roasted on a spit." said a now depressed Squawk.

"I know how you feel." said Louis "although there are a lot of Kremlings genuinely loyal to K. Rool most of us are just following orders." Louis got really depressed for the next part "For example, I hold no love for K. Rool because he doesn't let me play jazz music, he'll let me play any kind of music I want as long as it's not jazz."

"(gasp) he doesn't let you play jazz." said Lanky.

"Apparently he hates jazz." said Louis "Jazz is my favourite music, in my opinion no other type of music can compare to jazz, that's why I come here so I can play my music favourite music without being punished."

"Why don't you try playing music for someone else?" Ness asked.

"I tried that once."

_Flashback:_

A couple of years ago, a cruise ship went to Kongo Bongo as part of an excursion, during the night while the ship was docked Louis snuck on board in order to play his music for the people on the cruise.

On the night in question a jazz band was playing on the Lido deck and Louis could be seen behind the stage looking left and right mischievously. When he saw his chance he jumped onto the stage and started playing with all his heart.

Everything was going pretty well until...

"GODLESS ABONIMATION"

Lance Morningstar was in the audience (dressed in Hawaiian garb as opposed to his usual crusader outfit); at the sight of the "godless abomination" Lance pulled his sword out of somewhere and charged his way through the audience. When Louis realised he was going to attack him he ran for dear life screaming his head off.

Lance chased Louis all over the ship all night long.

_Back to present times..._

"It didn't end well." Louis then sighed in depression "oh well no use crying over spilt milk." Louis turned to Squawk "What kind of message does his royal pain-in-the-butt have for little old me."

"A vague one, Squawk. All he said was to come to Ghastly cave immediately" Squawk said "other than that I'm supposed to lead you there he didn't give any other info."

"GHASTLY CAVE!" yelled Louis and the DK crew, Chunky then fainted in fright.

Those that weren't native to the island were confused "Why are they so afraid of this cave?" asked Luigi.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE SMART THAT'S WHY." yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to find the source of the voice and found it belonged to Cranky Kong who was standing next to a fatigued Mario.

"MARIO!" Bowser yelled "What are you doing here."

"What am I doing-a here what are-a you doing a here." said Mario.

"We're here trying to rescue Peach." said Yoshi who just seconds ago realised there were no cookies.

"What-a do you mean by "rescuing Peach" said Mario in a very serious voice.

The students all looked to each other and decided since the cat was out of the bag they would explain everything to Mario.

After the explanation...

"So let-a me get this straight. After-a Peachy was kidnapped by a witch-a doctor you all decided to rescue her without-a me." said Mario.

"As a matter of fact yes. We all knew you'd only get in the way so we left you behind." said Bowser.

Diddy smirked before saying "I thought the whole reason we left Mario behind was because Bowser didn't want Mario to show him..."

"SHUT UP" yelled Bowser.

POW

Cranky whacked Bowser on the head with enough force that Bowser could feel it even with his thick head. Cranky then scowled at everyone (excluding Chunky because he was still unconscious) before saying "Unfortunately for you guys the situation is more complicated then you idiots think a lot more... who the heck is this guy." By the end Cranky finally noticed Louis.

"This is our new friend Louis." said DK.

Louis grinned sheepishly at Cranky; Cranky however bored his eyes into the Kremling before turning towards DK and whispering "you do know that your new "friend" is a Kremling right?"

"Don't worry dad he's a friendly Kremling." said DK, with that Cranky went and looked Louis right in the eyes, he continued to stare at Louis for a few seconds before turning away saying "I suppose he all right, he's far too stupid to be a double agent."

Louis was trying to decide if he should take that as a complement or an insult.

"Any ways back to the issue at hand." said Cranky "In order to understand the problem I'm going to have to tell you the whole story, SO PAY ATTENTION."

Everyone nodded to show Cranky he had they're attention (with the exception of Chunky who was still unconscious and Squawk who looked indifferent).

**BGM: Dive into the Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

With that Cranky began to talk "It all started roughly 4000 years ago when the Kremlings came to Kongo Bongo after their own island was swallowed up by a great earthquake. When the Kremling learned that this island was already inhabited by the Kong's the Kremlings decided to enslave the Kong's and take over the island so..."

"Excuse me a moment." said Louis "but we Kremling were taught in school that when we came to this island the Kong's attacked us because they wanted us out of their land. The Kremlings just wanted to live in peace and had no intention of conquest."

POW

"Keep your propaganda to yourself and let me finish." said Cranky.

Bowser rolled his eyes "History was written by liars who weren't there." Bowser said to himself.

"MAY I CONTINUE!" with that Cranky continued his story "As a result of the Kong's and the Kremling dislike for each other they began to fight. Not a petty bad neighbour squabble like today, but an all-out bloody war. Both sides were evenly matched, the Kremlings with their overwhelming numbers and the Kong's with our knowledge of the land. It seemed to war would go on forever until one day the Crystal Coconut unleashed its greatest power of all, you see every 10,000 years the Crystal Coconut produces special milk and he who drinks the milk becomes invincible. This special milk was drunk by the current leader of the Kong's who was known as "Ghastly Kong", with the crystal coconuts power flowing through him he became an unstoppable warrior, and he managed to turn the tide of the war to our favour. Eventually the surviving Kremlings realised they were beaten and decided to surrender. But it was no use by now the Ghastly Kong had gone mad with power; he wanted to destroy the ever single trace of the Kremlings and was willing to tear the island asunder to do it. He renamed himself "The Ghastly King" and became a savage tyrant. Both the Kong's and the Kremlings feared that he's evil ways would spell the end so they teamed up and using ancient other worldly magic sealed the evil monster inside a cave, a cave that will now and forever be known as Ghastly Cave. Everyone on the island stays away from the cave because they fear the evil that now sleeps with it."

Squawk rolled his eyes "Don't tell you all believe that old wives tale, squawk." Squawk said sceptically.

POW

"IT IS NOT A JUST A STORY ITS ALL TRUE." Yelled Cranky "THE CRYSTAL COCONUT WARNED ME ABOUT THE DANGER, THAT WITCH DOCTOR HAS TEAMED UP WITH K. ROOL IN ORDER TO UNLEASH THAT MONSTER ON US ALL!"

"Um what exactly do you mean by unleash it?" Luigi asked while sweating bullets.

Cranky sighed "after the Ghastly King was sealed away the Kong's and the Kremlings had a chance to live in peace. They would have if the Kremlings hadn't deceived the Kong's..."

"I heard it was the other way around." said Louis.

Cranky ignored Louis "Behind our backs the Kremlings created a series of spells that would not only free the Ghastly King but re-imprison it at will..."

"And then the Ghastly King would obey the one who freed it or else get sealed back into the cave" said Ness.

Cranky nodded.

"What does this have to do with Peach." asked Bowser.

"In order to free the Ghastly King, certain requirements are needed." Cranky answered "First, a special voodoo dance must be performed in front of the seal by 30 dancers. Then while the seal is brimming with magic a maiden, pure of body, mind and soul must sing the song of awakening while a musician plays the song of awakening on an instrument. Once the Ghastly King is free, a person with the re-imprisonment spell mealy has to utter the word for the King to be re-imprisoned."

**End BGM**

Although Yoshi contained his childlike cheerfulness, everyone else was quite shocked by the news of Facilier's plan.

"So K. Rool wants me to go to Ghastly Cave so he can use my music to revive some ancient evil." said Louis.

Cranky nodded.

"And Facilier kidnapped the princess in order to use her in that ritual." said Bowser.

Cranky nodded.

"There still 1 thing I don't get." asked Dr. Mario, everyone turned to him in confusion "Was it really necessary for Facilier to turn Peach into a frog couldn't he just kidnap her as a human?"

"Huh that I don't have the answer for." said Cranky.

"That's easy." said Yoshi in his usual cheerful voice "He turned Peach into a frog so she'd be easier to carry." Everyone silently agreed with that logic.

POW

"Why did you hit me on the head?" Yoshi asked.

"Because you don't seem to understand the situation." said Cranky "If you did understand the situation you wouldn't be so cheerful."

"But if we stop ritual then evil monkey king won't come back right." said Yoshi.

Cranky reluctantly nodded.

**BGM: Fairy Tail main Theme**

"Then there's nothing to worry about." said Yoshi "all we got to do is beat up bad guys, stop ritual and save the princess. Easy-pesy."

Cranky nearly had a heart attack in shock "do you really think it will be that easy?"

DK got up and put his hand on Cranky's shoulder "Don't worry dad, stopping the ritual will be easy for me and my crew, right crew."

The DK crew (minus the unconscious Chunky) all started to bang their chests in excitement, pumping themselves up for the upcoming battle.

"Don't forget about-a me." said Mario "Nothing is-a going to-a stop me from saving Peach and Kongo Bongo."

"Even if you save the island I still won't forgive you." said Cranky, partial anger at how everyone seemed to underestimating the situation.

"So what." said Mario.

Cranky was left completely aghast.

1 by 1 each of the students agreed to join along ad stop the revival of the Ghastly King, though Bowser made it very clear he was only interested in winning Peach and Luigi agreed with very little enthusiasm.

"Now that, that's settled" DK turned to Squawk "You know the way to Ghastly Cave right?"

"Sorry DK I can't lead you there. Squawk" said Squawk "If I lead you guys to the cave, K. Rool would have me, plucked, stuffed and roasted before I could say Squawk."

"What if..." said Louis "You followed your orders and lead me to the cave and DK and his friends "happened" to follow us without our "knowing"."

Everyone looked at Louis in shock "you'd do that?" Diddy asked in shock.

"Of course" said Louis "I grew up listening to scary stories about the Ghastly King and well... I don't want that monster to come back to the island any more then you guys do."

Once the shock of their new ally's resolve wore off, everyone nodded in agreement.

Squawk took flight "Well I'd best be off, follow me "Louis"" Squawk winked at Louis's name.

With that Squawk flew off with Louis, the students and the DK crew following him.

Chunky managed to regain consciousness just as everyone was leaving "Where is everyone going." He groggily asked.

"We're going to Ghastly Cave, cousin." said Tiny Kong.

With that Chunky fainted again.

To be continued...

Trivia

K. Rool's new vehicle S.O.B.E.K is named after Sobek the Egyptian Crocodile God.

The Ghastly king is the main antagonist from the video game "Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat", his past was made up by yours truly in order to make him fit in the story.

You may or may not be interested to know that Lance Morningstar was born and raised in Rome, where he was a part of the Roman Catholic church, as a middle-aged man his extremist ways got him kicked out of the church. Still determined to continue his "crusade" he traveled the world hoping to gain support to battle "abominations of god". He eventually got the support needed to start his organization when he came went to America. Although no-one knows who specifically gave him support it is said to be the republicans (although this has never come from a very liable source).


	22. chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I've decided to make the "Fairy tail main theme" a standard issue BGM for when the smashers "march off". Though to be honest I'm worried that it's a bit over the top.

**Chapter 21: Operation Bad Wolf**

**BGM: The Ceremony (Dark Cloud)**

In the heart of Ghastly Cave, there was a massive cavern; the actual cavern was huge but do too the massive root like rocks all covering the sides only a small part of it could be used, that small part of the cavern however was the size of a small sports arena.

At the end of this cavern was a 20 foot statue of a monstrous ape with series of horns assembled like a crown- a testament to the ancient evil king. In front of the statue was a dark grey stone monument shaped like a tombstone embedded into the ground, it was covered in ruins and hieroglyphics of an ancient language, with a very large hieroglyphic in the top center that looked like an ape- the seal of the Ghastly King.

Bowing in front of the seal was 30 Kremlings dressed for the ritual, for the ritual the Kremlings scales were painted a deep purple color with white marking painted on them. There uniform consisted of clawed gloves, a black leather kilt, fur greaves and a red mask.

The head dancer was a female Kremling dressed in a red bikini style top and a gray loincloth, her headdress consisted of 2 antlers, and her arms and legs were covered in cloth stockings fastened with metal rings of painted gold. The rest of her outfit was adorned in decretive pieces of fur and jewellery.

At the lead of the head dancer the dancers all danced the ritualistic dance, performing eerie movements.

An assortment of junk which included, a pedestal, empty paint cans, used brushes, music sheets and sheet stands was seen alongside the solider holding Peach's cage in the corner of the room watching the ritual.

Also in that corner was a radio which was playing the music required for the ritual.

At the back of the cavern near the entrance/exit Dr. Facilier was watching the ritual take place, while Facilier's shadow danced along with the ritual.

"It aint Hairspray, but I suppose its good enough." Facilier said to himself.

"You've done well to train them for the ritual"

"Thanks, we were short on time so I had to give them a really quick lesson..." Facilier then stopped when he recognized that voice, his whole body tensed up in fear and his shadow immediately started to cower behind him.

Stepping out of the entrance/exit as quietly as a spirit was an enigmatic being with a large hood shrouding his face. He also carried with him a powerful aura of menace.

All the dancing Kremlings were too busy with the ritual to notice the hooded stranger, and the solider holding Peach's cage was too busy watching the ritual to notice. Peach on the other hand noticed the hooded stranger and deduced by Dr. Facilier's reaction that the hooded stranger was someone important. With that in mind she strained her ear in order to hear more.

Facilier put on smile but one could tell he was extremely nervous, plus his shadow continued to cower behind him "Boss, how you doing." Facilier said.

The hooded stranger did not acknowledge the witch doctor.

"This is a pleasant surprise; I thought you'd be too busy to drop by. Is that a new hood you're wearing? It's nice, very menacing..."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the hooded stranger, in a cold voice.

"Are you referring to this little dance number because, I've got a very good explanation for all this you see..."

"I didn't teach you the secrets of the other side so you could con idiots out of their money." said the Hooded stranger, although he didn't raise his voice by much one could tell he was quite angry "Need I remind you we have more important matters then to earn a quick buck."

Facilier plastered on a nervous grin "Oh don't worry master, I assure you this all for "Operation Bad Wolf""

The Hooded stranger made no response aside from raising an eyebrow (although one could not see it since his face was blackened by the hood).

"You see your plan requires Phozons right?" Facilier explained "Well those crocs over there are doing a ritual in order to unleash this powerful monster known as the Ghastly King."

Once again the hooded stranger made no replay.

"Once the Ghastly King is under our control we'll be able to harvest all the Phozons we need for your grand master plan."

The hooded stranger dipped his head in thought. Dr. Facilier continued to grin widely nervously. A few seconds went by and the hooded stranger made no gestures to show he approved or disapproved. By now Dr. Facilier was grinning even more nervously and sweating bullets.

"It appears..." the hooded stranger started.

Dr. Facilier was on the verge of having a nervous brake-down.

"... That I may have been a little quick to judge you, good job."

Dr. Facilier and his shadow both sighed in relief.

"However..." the hooded stranger continued.

Dr. Facilier immediately froze up.

"It seems a group of misfits are on their way here to try and stop the ritual." said the hooded stranger.

"Oh them don't worry." said Facilier "There is only 1 way in to the cave and it's guarded by an army of Kremlings, my friends from the other side and K. Rool himself with his newest toy. Sneaking in would be impossible."

"I snuck in." Said the hooded stranger, there were faint amounts of pride in his cold voice.

"You're a 1 in a million boss." said Facilier "a sorcerer beyond compare, a master of the other side; I doubt a group of misfits would be able to match your accomplishments. Besides according to my shadow there not the sneaking in type, they'll charge in through the front gate. Even if they do manage to miraculously get this far there no way they can get here before the rituals over."

"I guess your right." said the hooded stranger, although he didn't sound very sure "however it wouldn't hurt to have extra percussions. Facilier I want you to go to the room behind us and bar the fool's path in case they get that far, I'll handle things here."

"Uh you sure that's necessary?" Facilier asked timidly.

"I said I'd handle things" said the hooded stranger "Are you doubting my abilities?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I just thought that well you know." Dr. Facilier nervously stumbled over his words "I'll leave everything to you." with that Facilier rushed into the room behind the entrance/exit.

As the ritual continued uninterrupted, the hooded stranger stood at the entrance as still as a statue.

Peach who had overheard the conversation with the hooded stranger and Facilier thought _"I have no idea who that guy in the hood is but I can tell he's dangerous."_

**End BGM**

Elsewhere...

The students of the hands, the DK crew, Louis and Parry all peaked out from behind a bush.

On the other side of the bush they found 20 Kremling foot soldiers (otherwise known as "Kritters") lazing about the clearing. The Kritters were attempting to stay as far away from the cave as possible. Fortunately none of the Kritters noticed the people from behind the bushes.

The gang moved out from behind the bush.

"Now-a remember Louis." said Mario "The-a "official" story is-a that we-a followed you here without your-a knowing, okay."

Louis gave a thumbs up "Got it."

"Squawk, I just realised something." said Squawk "If this plan works I'll get off scot free since I'm just a lowly messenger, but you Louis, if you don't get punished for treachery you'll get punished for incompetence."

Everyone quieted down at that thought "Your right." said Louis glumly "It would be just K. Rool's style to vent his frustration out on the guy "responsible" for his defeat."

Louis sighed heavily, then plastered on a grin "Oh well at least, I can prevent that horrible Ghastly King from coming back."

With that Louis turned towards the Kritters, inhaled loudly then ran out of the bush screaming "Help" at the top of his lung.

All the Kritters turned towards the screaming Kremling "What is it" asked 1 of the Kritters.

Louis put his hand on his head in an overly dramatic fashion "Oh I was on my way to fulfill our great king's request when I realised that I was followed by the DK crew."

"The DK crew is here!" the Kritters yelled in shock.

"And not just the DK crew a new batch of trouble makers also followed me." Louis said overdramatically.

"What are the new guys called?" asked 1 of the Kritters.

"Huh?" said Louis breaking character "oh, ohhh the new guys there a powerful team called the uh, the uhhhh... excuse me a moment."

With Louis poked his head in the bush and whispered "Quick what are you other guys called."

"_Thank god these soldiers are idiots. Or else we'd never pull this off." _Luigi thought with relief.

"Crazy hand calls us the Super Smash Brothers." said Yoshi.

POW

Bowser whacked Yoshi on the head before saying "None of us agreed to that stupid name."

With that Louis pulled his head out of the bush and yelled "The DK crew teamed up with a group called the Super Smash Brothers."

Bowser face faulted.

With that Louis ran towards the cave overdramatically yelling "run for your lives" with Squawk following him.

Once Louis and Squawk were inside the cave DK said "all right guys we'd better get busy."

"Let me handle this." Bowser said arrogantly, with that Bowser jumped out of the bush and landed with a mighty thud before letting out a beastly roar.

All the Kritters stood transfixed by the sight of the mighty beast.

"Prepare to feel the power of my flames!" yelled Bowser, with that Bowser churned some fire in his mouth and prepared to launch out a mighty inferno.

SMASH

Bowser's attack was interrupted when Mario jumped and stomped on Bowser's head. Bowser then furiously turned towards Mario and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Don't use your flames Bowser-a you might light the-a jungle on fire." said Mario.

The Kritters then watched dumbfounded as a 5-foot plumber and an 8-foot turtle monster got into a heated argument, pretty soon the argument degraded into name calling.

Fortunately while the Kritters were distracted by the argument, Chunky Kong used the opportunity to tear out a large tree from its roots then throw it a t the Kritters.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

At the sound of the tree colliding with the ground, Mario and Bowser stopped there bickering. Although the Kritters managed to move out of the way and prevent themselves from being flattened the attack left them disorganized and disoriented. Using this to their advantage the DK crew and the remaining students charged towards them to do battle.

Mario and Bowser glared at each other for a while before Mario said "We'll-a settle our-a score once Peachy is-a safe. DEAL."

"DEAL." said Bowser, with that they both shook hands and without another word joined the battle.

"OrangSprint" Lanky stood on his hand and ran at an incredible speed. Yoshi ran alongside him able to keep up thanks to his renowned speed. The 2 of them moved behind the Kritters both hoping to hit them from behind.

They didn't notice each other till they got there "Great minds think alike huh." said Lanky. Yoshi nodded in agreement.

A few of the Kritters noticed the orangutan and the dinosaur and went to attack them "Oh watch this." said Yoshi excitedly, Lanky gestured for Yoshi to continue.

"Egg Throw" with that Yoshi laid an egg into his hand threw it at a Kritter, then repeated the procedure, Yoshi managed to do it with such speed and skill that it appeared Yoshi was pulling the eggs from thin air, soon the attacking Kritters were all holding their heads in pain.

"Not bad." said Lanky pretending to be unimpressed "Now watch this, Gum Gum Pistol" with that Lanky stretched his arm 10 feet towards a Kritter and punched him in the face.

Lanky smirked as his arm stretched back to its usual length "Ohhh, how'd you do that?" Yoshi asked excitedly.

Lanky gestured to his face "Think I was born looking like this, this here is the result of me being a lab rat for Cranky's potion experiments." Lanky explained "Don't worry too much about it 1 of the positive effect of the experiments is that it gave me rubber skin." Lanky stretched his face for emphasis. While Lanky was busy explaining his powers to Yoshi the Kritters used the opportunity to sneak up on Lanky, once Lanky was done they dog piled the Orangutan.

"Baboon Balloon" with that Lanky stuck his head out of the pile and inhaled a lot of air, thanks to the large amount of air Lanky's rubber body blew up like a balloon, he then deflated causing his rubber body to fly around erratically, the Kritters holding on to him lost their grip and fell to the ground where Yoshi proceeded to attack them with kicks, tail whips and head butts.

Lanky managed to fully deflate and land on the ground just as Yoshi was finishing up.

Disregard previous statement because although the Kritters were down they were not out, they groggily got up and prepared to finish the fight.

"Yoshi think it's time to stop showing off." Said Yoshi, Lanky nodded in agreement and with that they charged forward to continue the fight.

"Feather Crossbow", Tiny Kong drew a wooded crossbow from somewhere and shot out sharp feathers, sharp enough to cut through skin but not sharp enough to cause any serious damage.

"Peanut Popgun", Diddy drew a pair of wooden pistols from somewhere and shot peanuts at the Kritters, getting shot by the peanuts were the equivalent of getting shot by a B-B gun, painful but not dangerous.

"Megavitamins", Dr. Mario reached into his coat pocket and threw fist sized vitamin pills at his enemies.

"Chef", Mr. Game&Watch conjured a frying pan, when he flipped the frying pan black sausages would fly off hitting the Kritters.

Although none of these projectiles were strong enough to significantly harm the Kremlings, the barrage of small attacks disoriented them so that, Mario, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Chunky Kong, Ness and Luigi could move in and attack them with their fists (or Baseball bat in Ness's case).

However some of the Kritters managed to close in on Tiny, Diddy, Dr. M and G&W.

In G&W's scenario, a Kritter managed to ignore the pain caused by the sausages and grab the caricature by the throat, "Your little sausages won't work on me." the Kremling boasted "So what are you going to do now."

POW

G&W whacked the Kremling on the head with his frying pan. The Kremling fell down unconscious with stars floating around his head. Feeling confident with his victory G&W rushed off to help Mario and DK.

In Tiny's scenario a couple of Kritters managed to corner her while she was trying to reload her crossbow, the Kritters then jumped at her.

"Ponytail Whirl", Tiny spun around at a fast speed whacking the Kritters with her large ponytails, the impact from her ponytails sent the Kritters tumbling back.

"How'd you do that?" asked Dr. M while fending off some Kritters with megavitamins. To answer Tiny merely said "My family's got really great hair." before she could continue (if she had any intention of further explanation) the Kritters she knocked down got back up again and charged forward. Tiny managed to evade them by quickly climbing up a tree. The Kritters tried to shake her out of the tree, but she managed to tightly wrap her legs around the tree, she also used the opportunity to reload her crossbow. When the timing was right Tiny jumped out of the tree and shot some coconuts down with her crossbow. The coconuts fell onto the Kritters head. The Kritters fell down unconscious.

While falling she twirled around causing her ponytails to act as makeshift helicopter blades causing her to land gracefully on the ground.

2 club wielding Kritters managed to corner Diddy, "Prepare to die monkey." Said the Kritter as he lifted his club and prepared to crush Diddy. Before he could however Diddy jumped onto his face and proceeded to claw at it. The Kritter he was attacking started to panic and yelled things along the line of "Get him off me", the other Kremling tried to whack Diddy off but Diddy managed to jump out of the way causing the Kritter to hit the other Kritter on the head.

Diddy took a moment to admire his handy work when the second Kritter stepped on Diddy's tail, as Diddy struggled to get his tail out the Kritter raised his club "How are you going to get out of this one." The Kritter boasted.

Suddenly the Kritters whole body stiffened and he fell down to the side revealing Dr. M who just moments ago paralyzed the Kritter by poking him at certain areas on his spine. Diddy offered some brief thanks and then prepared to join the battle.

Only to find out that the battle was over.

The battlefield was now strewn with unconscious Kritters. The students and the DK crew took the opportunity to offer some brief congratulations.

Ness walked up to Lanky "Now that the fights over." Ness said "There's something I want to ask you?"

"Go right ahead." said Lanky.

"Using the words "Gum, Gum" in your attack names doesn't that sound a bit silly to you?" Ness asked.

"That's the idea." Lanky said proudly "It's so silly that even if by some bizarre coincidence there is another guy somewhere who has the same attack it won't be called the same thing."

G&W overheard the conversation "You really think there another guy in the world who attacks his enemies by stretching his arm to punch them?" G&W said sceptically.

Lanky shrugged his shoulders "the worlds full of weird things, just look at you smashers."

The students all glared at Lanky "That didn't come out right" Lanky said sheepishly.

"Okay, okay moving on-a." said Mario getting everyone's attention "First of all-a: we-a never agreed to that-a silly "Super Smash Brother" title. Secondly: we have-a cave to fight-a through, some bad guys to-a defeat, a ritual to-a stop and a princess to-a save. I say we-a should get-a moving"

"What should we do about the Kremlings?" asked Chunky nervously, as he gestured to the unconscious Kritters all around them "We can't leave them, they might come too, sneak up on us and stab us in the back."

Everyone sighed in exasperation, "Might as well give my big baby of a cousin his bottle." said Tiny.

"Lucky for you guys I know a way we can make sure they never get up again." said Bowser, holding up his claws sadistically.

SMASH

Once again Mario jumped and stomped on Bowser's head.

"They're already taken down, no need to take them out." said Mario.

"Don't preach me you shrimp." yelled Bowser, once again Mario and Bowser got into a heated argument which eventually degraded into name calling.

The others watched dumbfounded _"I guess those 2 will never get along" _thought Ness.

Mario and Bowser were interrupted by a loud whistling sound. They turned to the source to find Diddy holding a vine "Fellas I've got an idea."

Meanwhile...

Louis just entered the heart of Ghastly Cave sweating and heavily panting from exhaustion. Louis came across K. Rool on his way and after Louis and Squawk offered a brief explanation K. Rool shoed them off. When Squawk realised he was no longer needed he flew out of the cave as fast as his wings could carry him.

As it turned out K. Rool was delighted to know that Louis was "followed" by the DK crew, it meant that K. Rool would have a chance to destroy them with his new S.O.B.E.K. (for some reason he seemed particularly happy at the thought of facing Bowser) Louis knew it was only temporary, once K. Rool lost he would probably scapegoat Louis.

"Boy (huff, huff), Louis needs to lose some weight." Louis said as he leaned on a stalagmite in exhaustion.

"A-hem" said the stalagmite.

Louis took a better look at the stalagmite. As it turns out what he thought was a stalagmite was actually a person dressed in a hooded robe. The hooded stranger was so still and so cold to touch that it was easy for Louis to think the hooded stranger was made of stone.

"Who are you?" the hooded stranger asked without even turning his head.

"I'm a L-L-Louis."Louis said nervously, frightened by the ominous presence of the hooded stranger "I'm the musician royal, I mean muyal rosician, I mean Royal Musician I'm the royal..."

The hooded stranger who had remained motionless during Louis's nervous prattle, suddenly pointed to the Seal of the Ghastly King. Thanks to the ritual still being performed half the runes were glowing a menacing purple color.

"The ritual will be over when all the ruins on the seal are glowing, when that happens I'll need you and the frog to perform the song of awakening." the hooded stranger then pointed towards the corner where all the junk was "The music sheets containing the song of awakening are over there. Once the seal is at its brightest we'll only have a brief window of opportunity so I suggest you study those notes thoroughly." The last part of the hooded stranger's instructions managed to sound like a threat.

Eager to get away from the menacing hooded figure Louis rushed towards the junk in the corner. Once there he quickly grabbed a music sheet and started to study it. Every few seconds Louis would peek at the hooded stranger to see if he was watching. Throughout the ritual the hooded stranger remain completely motionless.

Louis then looked to his left to notice the random solider holding a cage with what he assumed to be the transformed princess.

"Listen pal why don't I take the cage off you for a while." Louis said to the random solider, the random solider eyed Louis oddly before handing the cage over to him. Once Louis had the cage he slid a music sheet through the bar.

"Now listen hear princess." Louis said loudly while trying to sound tough "You'd better study these music sheets if you know what's good for you." As Louis said these things he shifted his eyes to eye the hooded stranger and the random solider.

Peach sat down and crossed her arms in defiance "I don't need to do anything, any minute now Mario is going to charge in her and save me. Just-Like-He-Always-Does."

Louis quickly checked on the hooded stranger and the random solider. The stranger was as motionless as ever and the solider was busy having no personality.

"Now listen here lady. I don't like that tone of voice." said Louis trying once again to sound tough "I'd better teach you some respect." with that Louis huddled over the cage and turned his back to everyone.

"Listen here Peach."Louis whispered "I know your friends are coming."

"You do!" said Peach.

"SHUSH, I'm the one that lead them here." Louis continued whispering "There just outside the cave."

"That's great..." Peach stopped herself then quieted down "That's great. Any minute now Mario and his friends will rush in here and save us."

"Us?" Louis asked.

"Yes you and me." Peach whispered "I know Mario he won't abandon someone who helped him"

Louis smiled warmly at that gesture; he then turned towards the other Kremlings and loudly said "My you're a stubborn one." Louis peeked towards the Seal of the Ghastly King "I'm going to have to stop holding back." Louis turned back to huddling over the cage.

"It's no good the seal is practically full." Louis whispered "I've seen what's guarding their path. If K. Rool and Dr. Facilier aren't bad enough there are these horrible creatures also guarding the path. Realistically speaking there's no way they're getting here before it's our turn to perform. We need to find a way to stall the Kremlings till Mario can arrive."

"Don't worry about it. I've been in these sorts of situations before; I know how to handle them." Peach said proudly "Just leave it to me and everything will be all right."

Feeling confident thanks to Peach's optimism, Louis turned to the ritual.

"I guess I showed you whose boss." Louis said loudly, before winking at Peach.

Peach winked back before ostentatiously exclaiming "Oh yes you fiend, you sure showed me."

Fortunately no one seemed to pay attention to the 2 of them "You sure you can handle it." Louis muttered to Peach.

BANG

Both Peach and Louis were shocked to see the hooded stranger blast one of the dancers in the butt with an energy projectile of some sort "The ritual is practically complete so don't anyone dare slack off." yelled the hooded stranger.

The fatigued dancers started to dance harder.

Louis and Peach both gulped in nervousness.

Meanwhile...

Back outside the cave, the Kritters had just been tied up the Kritters into a ball with some vines lying around.

The Kong's took a moment to admire their handy work, before they all looked to Chunky Kong.

"Chunky would you like to do the honours?" DK asked.

"Oh you can go ahead Donkey Kong, I won't mind." Chunky said politely.

"No, no I insist." DK replied.

"Okay if you insist." with that Chunky walked up to the ball of Kritters and pulled back his right fist.

"Primate Punch"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

Chunky punched the Kritters ball using all of his renowned strength. The force of his fist caused the ball to bowl through the jungle until it was out of sight.

"There the Kremling-a soldiers are-a gone." said Mario "are you happy-a now?"

"Yeah I'm good." Chunky responded casually.

"OK if there are no-a more objections lets-a go." with that Mario lead the students and the DK crew into the cave.

While everyone else was brave enough to ignore the ominous vibe the cave was giving off, Luigi and Chunky despite their attempts to appear unmoved were transfixed by it.

"You know, maybe someone should stay out here." said Luigi, attempting to sound brave. The others turned towards Luigi and eyed him sceptically "It might be helpful to have some out here to guard your escape route in case you need to get out quickly."

"I agree with uhhhh... him on this matter, it would be helpful to have a way out secured." said Chunky who like Luigi was attempting to sound brave.

DK and Mario looked to each other for guidance and everyone else looked to them waiting for an answer, while Luigi and Chunky grinned nervously.

"Go right ahead." DK and Mario both said. Luigi and Chunky sighed in relief, knowing they didn't have to go into the cave.

The others rolled their eyes and slumped their shoulders and left it at that. Bowser on the other hand turned towards Chunky and said "It looks like Linguini's uselessness is contagious."

"Linguini, Linguini, LINUGUINI" said Luigi angrily, Luigi furiously marched up to Bowser "You know what Bowser, I've had it, you hear me had it. I've had it with your verbal abuse, I've had it with how you belittle me at every turn and I've had it with how you don't bother to remember my NAME."

Everyone (including Bowser) had their mouths agape in shock over Luigi's outburst. Luigi however was not done venting.

"I've fought alongside my brother in almost all his adventures and in all his sporting events, so why in all that time do you consider me so useless that you can't even remember my name?" Luigi, exhaled from exhaustion over his hissy fit.

"You want to know why I don't consider you important?" said Bowser "ITS BECASUE THROUGHOUT YOUR ENTIRE CAREER YOU ARE AT BEST A 5TH WHEEL. THAT'S WHY I CONSIDER YOU SO UNIMPORTANT!" Bowser yelled "YOU WANT MY RESPECT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO EARN IT BY NOT BEING SUCH A USELESS LITTLE WIMP."

For a while Luigi just stood there with an emotionless face, and then he fell to the ground unconscious apparently in fright over Bowser's anger.

Bowser felt everyone's eyes boring into him "Don't give me that look" Bowser yelled "I'm only saying what your all to "polite" to say."

Mario rubbed his temples in chagrin "We'll-a deal with all these-a drama later right-a now we should-a get into the cave before-a..."

"Luigi" said a female voice from within the cave.

Everyone turned towards the cave to see a women leaning timidly on the side of the entrance. The woman was about the same height, age and body type as Peach. Her clothes were almost completely identical to Peach's as well (except it was yellow as opposed to Peach's pink dress) other differences in wardrobe included smaller gloves and flowers patterned jewellery. She also had blue eyes and light brown mid length hair.

"Luigi" the women said timidly.

Luigi suddenly regained conscious "Daisy? What are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

"Who's she?" Tiny asked.

"Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland." Dr. Mario answered "Rumour is she is to Luigi what Peach is to Mario."

"Those awful Kremlings kidnapped me for some horrible ritual." said Daisy timidly "Please Luigi you have to save me."

"Don't worry Daisy I'm coming." with that Luigi rushed to save Princess Daisy, Bowser however managed to stop him by grabbing onto Luigi's overalls.

"Hold on a minute something doesn't seem right." said Bowser "Why would they kidnap Peach if they already had a maiden to perform the ritual?"

"Maybe they need 2 maidens." said Yoshi. Everyone looked at Yoshi sceptically.

"And why does she need help being rescued when she's already standing at the exit?" asked G&W.

Everyone except Luigi who was still trying to run to her, eyed Daisy suspiciously; those that knew her personally noticed she was acting very out of character. She was acting unusually timid and coy as opposed to her usual confident, tomboyish self.

Luigi however managed to force his way out of Bowser's grip and charge towards Daisy in order to rescue her.

"Luigi WAIT." Mario yelled.

"Forgot it Mario you'd do the same for Peach!" yelled Luigi, Mario had no idea what to say.

Just as Luigi was about to grab Daisy, the princess smirk rather sinisterly.

"WHAT THE..."

SMAAAAAASH

To be continued...

Trivia

I was purposely vague with the description of the hooded stranger because I wanted there to be very little clues about his identity. Basically I want you to guess his identity.

"Gum Gum Pistol" is the signature move of the anime star Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece), an ambitious young pirate with a rubber body. Since both those attacks are basically the same I figured I could get away with them having the same name.

I was serious about wanting you to guess the hooded strangers identity, I mean it guess, guess.

Monkey D. Luffy makes his first appearance in Game2002's world when the Smashers revisit Congo Bongo. Since then he and his wacky crewmates makes continuous appearances in Game2002's stories.

The ritual scene at the beginning is heavily based on the ritual scene from "Dark Cloud".

I dare you readers to guess the identity of the hooded stranger.


	23. chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

To smasherthekeybladebearer: No, the hooded stranger is not Magikoopa but he is a video game character. Thanks for guessing.

**Chapter 22: Descending into Darkness**

**BGM: Cole's theme (Legend of Zelda) **

Mario and Dr. Mario were both confused; moments ago they saw Luigi get smacked by an invisible force of some sort. Now they saw Daisy walking out of the cave with a glazed almost zombie like look on her face.

The rest of the students and the DK crew however saw something else. They saw a red flesh cord (similar to the ones used by angler fish) attached to Daisy's back that went to the neck of a large hamster like monster. The monster was covered in thick brownish green fur and with red birdlike hands and feet; his yellow eyed face had a white skull like mask with holes across his upper lip, whether the mask was part of its anatomy or a decoration of sorts remand unknown. Once out of the cave the monster stood on his hind legs revealing his full height of 12-feet and most shocking of all a large clean gaping hole through the center of its body.

Luigi regained consciousness to see "Daisy" walking of the cave "Daisy what's going on? Why did you hit me?" Luigi asked.

"That thing with the mask must be controlling her." said Ness.

"What-a thing, what are you-a talking about." said Mario.

Ness and the anthromorphs looked at Mario shockingly "I mean that giant hamster/angler thing standing right next to her." yelled Ness.

"What are you talking about? There nothing there, just Daisy." said Dr. Mario.

"How can you not see that thing standing there?" asked a shocked Mr. Game&Watch.

The monster then chuckled sinisterly "Don't waste your breath." said the monster "Only those in tune with the spirit world can see our kind."

"OUR kind?" Chunky Kong asked nervously.

As if on cue 2 more monsters steeped out of the shadows of the cave.

One of the monsters was a 16-foot humanoid monster, with gray skin and red strips as well as a dorsal fin on its back. Like its predecessors it also had yellow eyes, a skull like mask and a large hole through its stomach. Its skullish mask was shaped like that of a fish's skull; it also had black marking on its cheeks and gums.

Another one of the monsters was arguably the most human looking with the most human shaped mask and the black mid-length hair on its head. Most of its body was gray except for its arms and its back which was blood red. It was difficult to be sure of its height since its serpentine lower body was curled up. Like the other monsters it had yellow eyes and a hole through the middle of its chest.

"Wait a minute!" said Bowser "Those masks they looked just like the masks I saw at Facilier's store." Bowser then had an epiphany "They must be Facilier's so called friends from the other side!"

The hamster like monster sarcastically clapped his hands "Very good, you figured it out." said the monster "yes Dr. Facilier performed a spell that binds us to work with him."

"Where is-a that voice-a coming from?" Mario asked. Apparently he, Luigi and Dr. M couldn't see the monsters but they could still hear them.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THOSE THINGS STANDING OVER THEIR?" yelled a panicking Chunky Kong.

"The Mario's can't see them because Faciliers friends from the other side are ghosts." Diddy Kong exclaimed, everyone looked at Diddy shockingly "Makes sense when you think about it, it's said humans can't see ghosts unless they have special senses. Such as..." Diddy tapped Ness's head "... being a psychic."

"Me, Yoshi and my crew must be able to see them because we're Anthromorphs." said DK. It was a superstition that Anthromorphs could see ghosts because they were for lack of a better term animals.

"What about me?" asked G&W "I'm not psychic or an Anthromorph. Yet I can see those "friends from the other side" perfectly."

"We have more important things to worry about, then you feeling bad about yourself." yelled Bowser "First things first we have to deal with these "Friends from the other side"."

The fish faced monster and the serpentine monster snarled and prepared to pounce, the hamster like monster however halted them with a gesture from his hand "They've figured out this much, we might as well tell them everything." said the hamster like monster _"Our primary order is to stall them after all" _the hamster like monster thought.

Transfixed by the "friends from the other side" the students and the hands remained quiet.

"Friends from the other side" is just a nickname Facilier gave us." explained the hamster like monster "the true name of our kind is "Hollows"."

"Hollows?" everyone asked.

"We Hollows are ghosts that stayed on earth too long." explained the hamster like Hollow, he then gestured to the hole through his stomach "regardless of what kind of person we were when we were alive, when a spirit stays on earth too long we in both senses of the word lose our hearts. Now we wander between this world and the other side, feasting on both the souls of the living and the dead, never knowing peace, joy or fulfillment."

"How sad." said Yoshi.

If his anatomy would have allowed it the hamster Hollow would have smirked "It is not so bad once you get used to it, I Grand Fisher was one of the lucky ones. I was able to retain my human intelligence, true it's a twisted evil perversion of my former mind but it beats becoming a mindless beast like my accomplices..." the newly dubbed Grand Fisher gestured to the fish like Hollow "... Fishbone D..." Grand fisher then gestured to the serpentine Hollow "... and AcidWire."

Suddenly Chunky snapped under pressure and charged towards Grand Fisher. "Daisy" moved to intercept the attack. Normally Chunky wouldn't harm a hostage, but in his panicked state Chunky could not be reasoned with.

Grand Fisher had a mischievous glint in his yellow eyes.

"Primate Pu..."

Suddenly before Chunky's attack could connect, "Daisy" morphed into a 4 foot infant Kong with bushy light brown fur, wearing a blue baby suit and a pacifier.

Chunky suddenly stopped in shock "Little Brother?" Chunky asked.

"KIDDY KONG?" yelled the rest of the DK Crew in shock.

While everyone was confused over the spectacle, Grand Fisher charged some red energy in front of his mouth. Once the energy was the size of a basketball he fired it at Chunky before anyone knew what was going on.

BOOOOOOOM

The blast from the explosion sent Chunky tumbling backwards towards the group, when he stopped it was revealed that he was completely unconscious with the entire front half of his body practically burnt to a crisp.

The students and the DK crew rushed to aid their fallen comrade. Dr. M gave Chunky as much medical attention as he could give at the moment. Apparently Chunky was alive and stable but would require more specific treatments later.

Grand Fisher laughed manically "Like that, it's called a "Cero". It's an attack where we focus our spirit energy into an area and let it rip" said Grand Fisher as he gloated "Normally we "Garden variety" Hollows can't use Ceros' but as you can see, I'm a special case."

While everyone glared at the gloating Hollow, Luigi timidly asked "Garden Variety Hollows?"

"That's right little man, you should thank your lucky stars that your facing us, instead of the "higher class" Hollows." said Grand Fisher "Lets just say you haven't seen a real monster until you've meet them, not that you'll get a chance to." Grand Fisher then laughed manically at his own little joke.

Slowly Mario turned towards the sound of Grand Fishers voice and yelled "I'm done-a listening to-a you. I've-a fought and-a defeated ghosts and supernatural beings before, you'll be no-a different." with that Mario struck a battle ready pose "I suggest you-a stand aside-a, I've got a ritual to-a stop-a, an island to-a save and a princess to-a rescue."

Although Mario couldn't see it he couldn't help but feel that Grand Fisher was eyeing him mischievously "A princess you say. Do you perchance mean..." suddenly "Kiddy Kong" morphed into "Princess Peach" "...This princess."

Everyone looked at "Peach" in shock while Grand Fisher laughed manically "All us Hollows have special talents, some of us more special than others." Grand Fisher gloated "My signature ability is my lure ability." On cue "Peach" morphed into "Candy Kong" then "Dixie Kong" then "Cranky Kong" then "Bowser Jr." then "Ness's parents" "Everyone has someone they absolutely cannot harm, I can read people's memories to find that someone then turn my lure into that someone. When hunting I can use it as bait to lure my prey to me, when in battle I can use it as a shield."

"That won't work on me you sneaky bastard." yelled Bowser "Especially now that I know their fakes."

Grand Fishers lure then changed into "Peach" "Go on, give it your best shot." said Grand Fisher mockingly as he gestured towards "Peach", "Peach's" expression changed from glazed over to frightened and tear-filled.

Apparently Bowser was all talk, even though he knew the peach before him was a fake, it still bothered his conscience greatly to harm "Peach", the students and the DK crew felt the same way. They did not want Grand Fisher to hold the ones they care about "hostage". With no idea how much time remained until the Ghastly Kings revival and with the other 2 Hollows looming over Fishers shoulders thing were looking pretty bad.

**End BGM**

"_Listen everyone_" said a voice that suddenly appeared in everyone's heads, the students and the DK crew looked around trying to find the source of the noise "_It's me Ness, I'm speaking to you guys telepathically_." said Ness as he used his telepathy "_I've got an idea on how we can get through this, look there's 11 of us and only 3 of those Hollows if we all rush them, then most of us should be able to force our way through._"

Everyone looked forward in determination "_When I give the signal we all charge forward, got it." _Everyone nodded in understanding "_Ready!"_ "Go" Ness yelled with that everyone charged forward.

Fishbone D and AcidWire also charged to attack while Fisher remained at the entrance hiding behind his lure unsure who to turn it into.

"Gum Gum Gatling Gun" Lanky proceeded to stretch his left fist towards Fishbone, after the fist made contact he would stretch it back and stretch his right fist forward, basically he was hitting Fishbone with a barrage of stretching fists. His attacks managed to distract Fishbone long enough for Dr. M, G&W and Diddy to slip by. Suddenly Fishbone grabbed Lanky's stretched fist, Lanky's elastic body caused Lanky to stretch towards Fishbone's awaiting fist.

POW

The impact from Fishbone's attack sent Lanky stretching back only to unstretch towards Fishbone's fist again thus repeating the process.

At the sounds of Lanky's pounding Dr. M, G&W and Diddy turned around in concern to see their friend getting pounded like the ball on a paddle ball. "Don't worry about it, you guys just go on ahead." said Diddy, with that Diddy drew his peanut popgun "I'll deal with fish head over there." with that Diddy charged towards Fishbone while Dr. M and G&W reluctantly went on ahead. While Fishbone was busy dealing with Lanky, Diddy shot Fishbone in the eye with a carefully aimed peanut. As a result Fishbone let go of Lanky to hold his eye in pain, thanks to the momentum he gained Lanky went flying into a tree, Lanky then slumped to the ground beaten and unconscious.

"Hey ugly." yelled Diddy, Fishbone stopped writhing in pain to glare at the little monkey, Diddy then twirled around his two popguns before pointing at them and saying "I'll be your opponent."

Fishbone took his hand off his eye to reveal it to be reddened from pain but otherwise fine. Fishbone then roared at Diddy in preparation for its fight.

While the others were charging towards the cave, Bowser was pinned to the ground by AcidWire, before AcidWire could sink his teeth into Bowser, AcidWire was pelted by eggs and feathers shot out by Yoshi and Tiny (respectively), while AcidWire was distracted by the projectiles pelting it, Bowser used the opportunity to break through his grasp and move on.

Angered at losing its target, AcidWire slithers over to Tiny and Yoshi who are still pelting it with eggs and feathers. Suddenly AcidWire spat a glob of spit at Tiny which she blocked with her crossbow, suddenly her crossbow started to dissolve and in freight she dropped her crossbow only to have it completely dissolve.

Apparently its spit was powerfully acidic, hence the name AcidWire.

While Tiny was shocked over the sight of seeing her Crossbow disintegrate, AcidWire rushed to her and constricted its serpentine lower body around Tiny.

While Tiny struggled to breath under the intense pressure, Yoshi tried to save her by pounding AcidWire with eggs. AcidWire easily ignored the eggs while trying to crush the ape in its grasp.

Eventually Yoshi realised his eggs were ineffectual in dealing with AcidWire, so he tried a different strategy.

"Flutter Kick" Yoshi jumped towards AcidWire's face and proceeded to pummel the evil spirit with a barrage of fast kicks to the face. Distracted by the pain AcidWire loosened its grip on Tiny allowing her to slump to the ground unconscious.

"Come on, let's go Snaky." said Yoshi as he struck some comical battle poses. Forgetting all about Tiny Kong, AcidWire pounced towards Yoshi.

Considering the circumstances Grand Fisher did an admiral job guarding the entrance to Ghastly Cave. Whenever someone got too close Grand Fisher would use Ceros to force them back, if they were able to get past the Ceros Grand Fisher would use his Lure ability to hold their loved ones "Hostage".

As a result, Grand Fisher was able to keep Mario, Luigi, Bowser, DK, Dr. M, G&W and Ness from entering the cave.

"Hate to tell you this Ness but your plan is going downhill." G&W said to Ness "These monsters have already taken down 3 of our guys without any real effort. And I feel I should note that those 3 were some of the strongest fighter on this island. So unless your plan included a way to get past this fisher monster I say we..."

"As a matter of fact it did." said Ness, G&W was stunned silent.

Feeling confident over his success Grand Fisher started to boast "Ha ha ha ha, now which one of you freaks has the guts to hurt my lure." Grand Fisher turned towards DK and turned his lure into "Candy Kong" "Is it you", he then turned towards Mario and Bowser and turned his lure into "Peach" "or maybe one of you 2." He then turned towards G&W and turned his lure into "Dr. Mario" "How about you freak. " He then turned Luigi and said "Definitely not you." Finally Grand Fisher turned towards Ness and turned his Lure into Ness's mother and said "What about you kid do you have the guts to hurt your beloved mother." Grand Fisher then laughed at Ness's expense.

"As a matter of fact I do." Everyone (especially Grand Fisher) gasped in shock.

"PK Thunder" much to everyone's surprise Ness fired a purple sphere of energy right at Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher quickly managed to use "Ness's mother" as a shield. At the last moment Ness made the electric sphere move up away from "Ness's mother".

"Ha ha ha ha, I knew you were all talk." Grand Fisher boasted " I guess in the end you just didn't have the guts to..."

SLASH

While Fisher was boasting, Ness controlled his PK Thunder so that it would move around and cut through Fishers cord severing his Lure from the rest if his body.

As Grand Fisher held the burnt flesh in pain, the severed half of his cord shrivelled and convulsed till it's true form was revealed, a dollish totem with strips of fabric for "legs".

While Fisher was in pain, Mario jumped onto Fishers head.

POW

Mario then used the momentum to propel himself into the cave. While Fisher was disoriented Bowser and DK bowled over the hollow rendering him unconscious.

While Fisher was on the ground unconscious, Dr. M, G&W and Ness moved into the cave. Only Luigi, due to his cowardice remained stationary.

"Come on Luigi, lets go." said Ness.

Luigi mustered up the courage required and prepared to charge into the cave.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" suddenly Grand Fisher pounced onto Luigi and pinned him under its grip. Although Luigi couldn't see the Hollow, Luigi could feel it crushing him underneath its palm, Luigi could also feel the heat coming from Fisher's charging up Cero.

"PSI Teleport", Ness used a burst of super speed in to grab Luigi and pull him out of harm's way, before the Cero connected.

Fisher looked at the burnt stub where his lure used to be then glared and snarled at Ness.

Ness struck a battle ready pose "Well Luigi, it looks like it's you and me against the evil spirit." There was a moment of silence; Ness looked to his right only to see that Luigi was fleeing into the jungle.

"Okay it looks like it's just ME against the evil spirit." said Ness.

With that Ness and Grand Fisher prepared to do battle.

Elsewhere...

Mario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario and Mr. Game&Watch, were currently rushing through Ghastly Cave, with only the light from the entrance to show them the way.

"I can't help but feel bad about leaving the others behind to fend off those monsters." said Dr. M.

"Don't-a worry, these sort of-a things happen when me and my-a friends invade enemy territory." Mario explained "One by-a one we-a square off against powerful adversaries or overwhelming odds while the-a rest of us move-a ahead. Everything always turns-a out-a great in the end."

"No offense Mario, after all you have been at this longer then me and doc have." said G&W "But those monsters guarding the entrance were nothing like those idiots Bowser employs."

"Hey watch what you say about the idiots I employ." said Bowser, Bowser then realised what he said "I mean... ah forget it."

"Don't worry." said DK "All we have to do is stop the ritual, then we can go outside and back our friends up, easy-pesy."

"Assuming there still alive by the time we get back." said Bowser.

A few moments later the students found themselves in a spacious cavern. By now they were quite far from the entrance so there was very little light in the cavern.

G&W held his hands to his face "sheesh, it's so dark in here I can barely see myself." said G&W "Hey Doc you know that flashlight you carry on you."

"The one I use for looking down throats?" Dr. M asked.

"Yeah could you use it to shine some light in here." shortly after that G&W noticed the room brighten up "Thanks Doc."

"That wasn't me Game." Dr. M pointed out.

Curious G&W looked towards the light to discover that it came from a spotlight built into the wall.

Suddenly one by one all the spotlights surrounding the room came turned on. The light from the spotlights revealed the multitude of pillars, stalagmites and stalactites, as well as crocodile shaped vehicle at the back of the room.

The seat of the vehicle turned around to expose the fat Kremling piloting it "Greetings, behold the majestic visage of your destroyer, K. Rool." said the fat crocodile ostentatiously.

"Wait a minute. I-a remember you." said Mario.

"You know this guy?" asked Dr. M.

"I was introduced to-a him during the-a mushroom kingdom "Sluggers" a-tournament." Mario explained "His-a name is-a K. Rool, king of the-a Kremlings and nemesis to the-a Kong's."

K. Rool seemed delighted by Mario's description "I'm not surprised you remember me after all..." K. Rool then struck a pose which consisted of him stepping on a button on the controls which cased the seat to rotate "...who could forget such an awesome being as myself."

Everyone started at K. Rool dumbfounded as he continued to rotate in his pose.

"Listen here K. Rool." said DK, K. Rool stopped rotating so he could pay attention to his arch-enemy "Any other day, I'd be happy to take you down but today I'm a little short on time. So I suggest you move aside."

K. Rool pointed to the large stone doors behind him and said "Go right ahead you filthy ape."

DK struck a battle ready pose "Oh so you've chosen to do things the hard way well I don't mind... wait a minute did you just say I could go ahead." said a shocked DK.

K. Rool scoffed at DK "I'll have plenty of time to kill you with my S.O.B.E.K later, but right now I wish to battle with, (Pause for dramatic tension) YOU BOWSER." K. Rool finished up by pointing dramatically at Bowser.

The students all glared at a very confused Bowser.

"What did you-a do to-a piss him-a off?" Mario asked in chagrin.

"Nothing" Bowser then thought for moment "At least I don't think I have."

"How can you not remember, you'd think doing something to a fat crocodile in a crown would be hard to forget?" G&W said sceptically.

"Look I piss off tons of people, I can't possibly remember them all." said Bowser "In any case it's good that his beef is with me, while he's struggling to take me down the rest of you can go on ahead."

"Oh it won't be a struggle." K. Rool boasted "With my Stereophonic Obliterator Built to Eliminate Kong's, destroying you will be as simple as pointing..." K. Rool aimed the Stereophonic cannons at Bowser, the students prepared for the blast of sound waves "... AND FIREING." K. Rool pulled the trigger.

**BGM:** **DK Rap**

The students stood with their hands up in defence for a while before they realised that they weren't getting blasted. Instead they noticed that the song "DK rap" was playing.

In confusion K. Rool looked to his cannons to notice that his cannons were in fact playing the song.

Depressed K. Rool slumped into his seat "Those idiot mechanics of mine, when I specified "Stereophonic" they misinterpreted my instructions."

While the other students were dumbfounded, Bowser burst into laughter "This is rich he's armed with a giant radio." Bowser continued to laugh at K. Rool's predicament.

K. Rool put his head down "I guess I can't blast you." then K. Rool smirked "But I can still run you down." with that K. Rool floored his S.O.B.E.K towards Bowser. Bowser managed to react quickly enough and grabbed the front of the S.O.B.E.K stopping it.

**End BGM**

While Bowser was keeping the S.O.B.E.K in place the other students rushed to attack K. Rool. "Leave it!" yelled Bowser "I can take this bozo on blindfolded; you losers would only get in my way so get lost. Besides don't you have some kind of ritual to stop or something?"

The students were shocked by Bowser response, the Mario smiled and said "Alright-a Bowser we'll leave to-a you." with that Mario headed towards the stone door, with the other students following behind.

"I'll take care of the door." Said DK as he started to wind up his fist.

"Hey Mario!" yelled Bowser, Mario turned to Bowser to show he had his attention "If I end up having to rescue Peach by myself I'll never let you live it down. GOT IT!" said Bowser.

Mario smiled and gave Bowser a thumbs up to show he understood perfectly.

"Giant Punch" DK punched the stone doors open, and then the remaining students charged through.

While Bowser was struggling with the S.O.B.E.K, K. Rool spun the seat in 360 degree angle causing the cannons to smack Bowser in the face.

POW

The force from the impact sent Bowser tumbling into a pillar breaking it. Bowser groggily got up and prepared to fight, K. Rool positioned his S.O.B.E.K for another ramming.

Elsewhere...

Mario, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario and Mr. Game&Watch charged into a large circular spacious room. The room was lighted by torches in each corner, the light from the torches revealed carvings on the wall. The carvings all depicted an ape massacring hoards of little lizards. At the back of the room was a large cavern entrance, twice the size of the entrance guarded by the hollows. Aside from the students the room was deserted.

The students slowly and cautiously moved across the room. Eventually G&W's curiosity got the better of him and he went to take a closer look at the carving on the wall "Hey DK what do you think these carvings mean?" G&W asked.

"I don't know." DK answered "Nobody has set foot in this cave in centuries. After the Ghastly King was sealed in here everybody was too afraid to come in."

"I'd wager that those carvings are depictions of the Ghastly Kings victories." said Dr. M "The Ghastly King was a tyrant during war times and tyrants are known for being egomaniacal. My guess was that he made these carving so that future generations would know about his victories."

"So what's with these wee little lizards?" G&W asked.

"I'd wager that those lizards are the Kremlings." said Dr. M "I believe he depicted the Kremlings as little lizards in order to make them seem like vermin, which I bet is what the Ghastly King saw them as, nothing but disgusting little lizards to be stomped on."

DK took a look at the carvings depicting the Ghastly Kings slaughtering the Kong's sworn enemies.

"It's hard to imagine that a Kong could have been so cruel." DK said sadly. Although he never dealt in blind absolutes, DK for the most part believed that the Kong's were good and the Kremlings were bad, so the idea of a situation where a Kong was more cruel and malicious then a Kremling ever was, was extremely depressing.

Mario patted DK on the elbow (it was a high as he could reach) "Don't-a worry about it, it's all in the past-a and were-a here to make-a sure that it stays in the past."

DK puffed his chest up and faced towards the cavern "All right let's go!" yelled DK.

Suddenly, circler shadows appeared underneath the students and from those shadows sprouted long pointy 2-D arms. The arms quickly wrapped themselves around the students holding them in place.

While the students were struggling and wondering what was going on, a dazzling explosion of green smoke appeared in front of the cavern entrance.

"Gentlemen" the smoke cleared up to reveal a skinny man wearing a purple suit "A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier, how you all doing."

"Dr. Facilier, so you're the-a con artist one who turned Peachy into-a slimly frog." yelled Mario.

"For the record Mario, Frogs produce mucus not slime." Dr. M pointed out.

"I-a don't see how that has-a any bearing on this situation!" Mario yelled.

"I just thought you should get your facts straight." Dr. M retorted.

"That's all well and-a good, but I'd prefer that you-a use your-a brain to try and find a way-a out of this..."

"WELL, aint this a surprise." said Dr. Facilier, apparently while Mario and Dr. M were arguing Facilier gaze went over to Mr. Game&Watch. He then rushed up to G&W and started poking him with his cane "My shadow said you were in this little menagerie but I thought he was mistaken. Looks like I owe my shadow an apology."

"Your shadow?" G&W asked.

Faciliers shadow decided to make itself known by bowing and tipping its hat at the dumbfounded students. The shadow then proceeded to make some weird gestures.

"My shadow, says it's good to see you again." said Dr. Facilier

"Again? Game, you know this guy?" DK asked.

"KNOW HIM! I've never seen him before in my life!" said G&W.

Dr. Facilier eyed G&W curiously "You mean you don't remember me?" Facilier asked curiously.

"I guess not." said G&W, for honesty's sake G&W did not know enough about his past to say for sure whether he had ever met the witch doctor "Although I wish I did remember you so I could be glad I forgot about you."

No one knew how to respond to G&W's comment.

Eventually Dr. Facilier sighed and started to pace about the room "Oh well, no skin off my nose if he doesn't remember." Facilier said.

"So what are you going to do with us, kill us?" although Dr. M tried to sound bitter he only ended up sounding afraid.

Facilier gave Dr. M a very serious look and said in a deep voice "If I must." Then quick as a flash he started speaking in his usual casual tone "But I don't like dirtying my own hands. Fortunately for all of us, as long as you don't interfere with the ritual, my master doesn't care if you live or die."

"That doesn't sound like K. Rool." said DK.

"K. Rool?" said Facilier "K. Rool?" Facilier said again this time louder "K. ROOL!" Facilier then burst into laughter "You think that over glorified purse is my master. Oh that's rich."

"If-a K. Rool isn't your-a master then who-a is?" Mario demanded.

Facilier managed to compose himself before answering "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides as long as you're stuck here you'll never find out."

"We'll see about that." with that DK tried to force his way out of his bonds.

"Oh don't bother, big guy my shadow bond spell can't be broken with mere brute strength." said Facilier confidently.

DK ignored Facilier and continued to try and break free from the shadow bonds. Although the bonds were defiantly struggling they managed to remain strong.

"See what I told you, you can't break through those bonds." said Facilier.

DK exerted more force into trying to release himself from the shadow bonds, by now the bonds were clearly struggling to contain the ape.

"Come on 2 cars pulling in opposite directions couldn't break those bonds apart what makes you think that you can?" by now Facilier was starting to sound nervous.

By now DK's brute strength was stretching the bonds to their limits.

"There's just no way you can be that strong!" said a panicking Facilier.

SNAP

With a final burst of strength DK managed to break through the shadow bonds. Then DK charged towards the frightened witch doctor and punched him in the face.

POW SMAAAAAASH

The force of DK's blow sent Facilier headfirst into a wall.

With Facilier now unconscious his spell was deactivated, freeing the rest of the students.

Without another word the students charged into the cavern.

"Yeah Doc, now we'll enter the heart of the enemy stronghold and take those bad guys down. Right Doc." G&W said with enthusiasm, he stopped running when he realised that Dr. M wasn't responding "Doc?" he turned to look and found Dr. M tending to the wounded Facilier "Doc!" said an annoyed G&W.

Dr. M realised what he was doing and stopped "Oh uh sorry about that." With that Dr. M walked up to G&W. G&W glared at Dr. M with his arms crossed and tapping his feet.

"Oh come on don't give me that look Game." said Dr. M sheepishly "I'm a doctor; whenever I see someone hurt I have to heal them. That's my best and worst quality."

G&W sighed "Whatever let's just get going." With that G&W and Dr. M headed into the cavern.

BAM

The 2 of them walked into a purple force field.

"You're a real miracle worker Doc." G&W and Dr. M turned to find the source of the voice was a now fully recuperated Dr. Facilier "If you hadn't patched me up I never would have been able to put up this force field. Now the only way you can go on is if you take me down. However since the doctor did heal me up I'm willing to let the 2 of you retreat if you so desire."

G&W and Dr. M looked to each other for guidance "The way forward may be blocked but the way back is completely free." Facilier explained "So what do you say."

Dr. M sighed heavily "Whenever I see an injured person I can't help but try to help them." Dr. M then reached into his coat and pulled out a scalpel "Unless I'm the one who injured that person." Dr. M and G&W then struck battle ready poses.

Facilier then pointed his cane towards the doorway and then a force field was erected blocking all ways out, Facilier then swiped his hand across his face causing a skull like mask to appear over it.

"Are you READY" he yelled.

To be continued.

Trivia:

Hollows are the primary antagonists from the hit anime series "Bleach", Fishbone D, AcidWire and Grand Fisher were all important Hollows in the series for various reasons.

"Cero" is Spanish for "zero" and at the same time Japanese for "Hollow flash".

Fishbone D was the first Hollow that Ichigo (the star of Bleach) fought against.

In this fanfic the masks in Dr. Facilier's store all resembled Hollow masks unlike in the movie were they resembled Tiki masks.

AcidWire was the Hollow that got Ichigo's friend Orihime involved with the series.

In this fanfic Grand Fishers powers are slightly different then in the anime (kudos to anyone that figures those differences out).

Grand Fisher was the Hollow that murdered Ichigo's mother.


	24. chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

From here on out "Cole's theme" will be standard issue music for "bad guy encounters". It's a good BGM song for those situations because it sets the right mood, it's easy to find and not it's over the top.

**Chapter 23: Smashers vs. Hollows**

The ritual was now complete.

At least the dancing part of it was.

While the exhausted dancers got out of the way to lean on some stone roots, the seal of the Ghastly King glowed its brightest casting the whole room in a purple glow.

The hooded stranger although his identity was still unknown, had made it abundantly clear to those in the room that he was in charge of the ritual. Under his orders the middle of the room was prepared with sheet stands, music sheets and a podium.

Once preparations were complete, the hooded stranger ordered the random soldier to move Louis into the center and to place Peach's cage on the podium.

"Now while the seal is brimming with power, play your parts." the hooded stranger ordered Louis and Peach.

Louis and Peach looked to each other for guidance.

"Uh maybe we should go over the music sheets once more." said Peach sheepishly.

"You mean you didn't study them?" asked the hooded stranger, anger laced in his usual cold voice.

"Oh, no, no, no we studied alright." said Louis nervously "It's just that uhhhh, we feel we should go over them 1 more time just to, you know make sure, we don't make any mistakes that's all."

Peach and Louis grinned sheepishly while the hooded stranger just stood there staring, his expression unreadable under his hood.

"3 minutes." said the hooded stranger "Starting now you have 3 minutes to go over the music sheets. Then you'll play your parts."

"What if we're not ready by then?" Louis asked sheepishly.

BANG

Louis recoiled in terror as the hooded stranger shot an energy blast at Louis's feet.

"You WILL be ready when the 3 minutes are up. GOT IT!" the hooded stranger replied coldly.

Through his whimpering Louis managed to nod in acceptance.

"Good then start reading." said the hooded stranger.

Louis and Peach stood there transfixed.

BANG

"NOW"

Louis and Peach poured over the music sheets.

"_Mario, I just know you'll get here in time" _Peach thought _"I just know it."_

Elsewhere...

In the clearing at the entrance to Ghastly Cave, Chunky Kong, Lanky Kong and Tiny Kong were on the ground unconscious, while Diddy Kong, Yoshi and Ness fought their respective Hollows.

Diddy Kong was currently running into the jungle while shooting peanuts at Fishbone D, at most the peanuts merely annoyed the fish-like Hollow. Although Diddy was a swift runner, the hollows significantly longer legs allowed him to move in great strides and as Diddy's peanut barrage continued to anger it, Fishbone D started to pick up speed and gain on the monkey.

While in the jungle, Diddy noticed two boulders stacked against each other with a small opening in between them.

Seeing this small opening gave Diddy an idea.

First he stopped shooting at Fishbone D and ran towards the boulders as fast as he could, by now Fishbone D was closing in on the monkey, leaning down with its large arms outstretched and ready to grab Diddy.

Diddy then jumped and belly slid in between the boulders causing the pursuing Hollow to run headfirst into the boulders.

SMAAAAASH

Fishbone held its head in pain before roaring and pounding the boulders, it eventually stopped when it realised that the boulders were too hard to smash.

When it calmed down it realised that the monkey it was chasing had disappeared.

RUSTLE POP

A peanut hit Fishbone on the side of the head. Fishbone turned to the source but found nothing.

RUSTLE POP

Another peanut hit Fishbone, this time in the back of the head. Fishbone turned to the source but found nothing.

Apparently while Fishbone was having a tantrum, Diddy climbed into the trees and was using the tree tops to make sneak attacks on his opponent. For a while Diddy hide in the tree tops shooting peanuts at the Hollow, when Fishbone tried to find the source of the peanuts, Diddy would disappear into the treetops and move to another location.

"_That dumb brute will never figure it out." _Diddy thought mischievously _"Still I'll never take it down with these puny peanuts, if I'm going to win this battle..."_ Diddy holstered his popguns somewhere _"... I'm going to need something with a little more kick." _With that Diddy reached behind his back and pulled out a larger wooden gun- the Coconut Shooter.

The Coconut Shooter was basically a hollowed out log 3 times the size of the Peanut Popgun. Its other features included a handle and trigger plus a twig sticking out of the front to act as a crosshair.

Diddy aimed the Coconut shooter at the Hollow. While Diddy was aiming, Fishbone continued to try and find the monkey. Eventually it roared in frustration, coincidently when it roared it did so with its face right in the line of fire.

"SAYONARA SUCKA" BANG SMAAAAAASH

The Coconut made a direct hit into Fishbone's face, the force of the impact cracked Fishbone's skull mask and made the hollow fall flat on its back. However the Coconut shooter was so powerful that Diddy was sent flying out of the tree from the recoil.

Diddy landed on the ground flat on his back, the Coconut Shooter a good distance away from him.

For a short while both fighters lay on their backs unconscious, until Diddy got up "Well that was a bit more kick then I needed." Diddy said to himself "The important thing is I beat Fishhead."

As if on cue Fishbone leapt back up and roared angrily. As Diddy sat there with an expression that was a mixture of transfixion and dumbfoundness, Fishbone charged towards the little Kong.

Diddy tried to rush over to the Coconut shooter but Fishbone managed to intercept Diddy and crush the Coconut shooter under its feet.

"_Note to self never use the Coconut shooter again." _Diddy thought as the Hollow stood looming over him _"I'm no match for this monster up close I need to get some distance and I have just the thing to do it."_

Diddy pointed to the side and yelled "Look it's a flying penguin in a pirate suit!"

When Fishbone looked to try and find the flying penguin, Diddy strapped on a wooden jetpack that like all his other gadgets he inexplicably pulls out of thin air.

The jetpack consisted of a wooden square box with 2 turbine filled barrels on the sides, plus some leather straps to keep it in place "This here is a little something me and Funky have been working on." Diddy explained while Fishbone turned to stare at Diddy in what could be called curiosity.

Diddy then activated the jetpack and prepared to fly "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!"

Unfortunately the straps were too weak and the jetpack broke off the straps and flew haphazardly into the sky without Diddy.

For a few seconds both Diddy and Fishbone looked to the soaring jetpack before settling their gazes on each other. Quick as a flash Diddy rushed away from the hollow only to realise that Fishbone already grabbed him by the tail. Fishbone lifted Diddy to his mouth in order to eat the monkey.

As Diddy awaited his seemingly inevitable fate, the jetpack's erratic flying caused it to fly straight into Fishbone's head.

The impact not only caused it to drop Diddy but also pushed the Hollow into the boulders, the jetpack then exploded from the impact.

SMAAAAAASH BOOOOOOOM

Fishbone's unconscious soot covered body slumped to the ground.

"Ha, Ha just as I planned." Diddy said with his chest puffed out and his eyes shifting.

With his enemy defeated and not wishing to push his luck, Diddy left the jungle to assist his friends.

Meanwhile...

While Diddy was engaging with Fishbone D, Yoshi was busy dealing with AcidWire.

The battle mostly consisted of Yoshi throwing eggs and AcidWire shooting acid. Yoshi would dodge AcidWire's acid while AcidWire would use its tail and arms to bash away what eggs it could. While a lot of eggs managed to impact the hollow, none of them were doing any significant damaged.

When the floor was littered with craters caused by AcidWire's spit and Yoshi was relatively unharmed, it became clear to the hollow that a new tactic was required.

AcidWire proceeded to try and bash Yoshi with its tail. Yoshi managed to dodge AcidWire's attacks with some difficulty. Eventually AcidWire started to swing its lower half around in a break-dance style. Yoshi managed to dodge this attack for the first while but was eventually bashed in the body by AcidWire's tail.

BASH

The force of the attack sent Yoshi tumbling across the ground, while Yoshi groggily got up AcidWire slithered towards him hoping to constrict the dinosaur.

"Egg Shell", before the Hollow could crush Yoshi, Yoshi surrounded himself in an egg shell causing AcidWire to wrap its tail around the egg shell. When it became clear that AcidWire couldn't crush the egg with its tail it roared in frustration before trying to break the egg with its fists.

Within the egg Yoshi was chuckling to himself "He, He good thing Yoshi spent last week learning to control this technique, now Yoshi can turn egg on and off whenever Yoshi wants." while Yoshi was congratulating himself, AcidWire continued to try and crack the egg with its fists. "Stupid ghost/snake thingy Yoshi egg don't break unless Yoshi want it to." Yoshi then blew a raspberry at the Hollow.

SIZZLE SIZZLE POP

Apparently AcidWire decided to use acid to melt a large hole into the egg. As a result Yoshi was staring at the Hollow through a hole in his egg shell, dumbfounded and tongue limp.

Before AcidWire could attack, Yoshi deactivated his egg shell (causing it to crack and break into small pieces) and jumped out of the way. While in the air AcidWire tried to grab Yoshi, but Yoshi evaded the Hollow by using a flutter kick to gain some extra altitude. Then Yoshi stuck his long tongue onto AcidWire's forehead and reeled himself in feet first.

POW

While AcidWire was staggering, Yoshi threw a barrage of eggs at the hollow's face.

POW POW POW POW POW

While AcidWire was groggy from the multitude of blows, Yoshi ran to the end of its tail and tried to swallow it. However Yoshi overestimated his voracious gut and was only able to swallow a quarter of the Hollow.

AcidWire moved the remainder of its tail up and down bashing Yoshi onto the floor.

BAM BAM BAM

AcidWire then spun its tail around, causing Yoshi to spin around comically. Eventually Yoshi let go of AcidWire's tail causing him to swing off into the distance and tumble across the ground.

Although Yoshi recovered quickly, AcidWire wasted no time and was already closing in on its opponent. AcidWire tried to spit some acid at Yoshi but found its mouth insufferably dry. Apparently it had used up all the spit at the moment. Unhindered AcidWire tried to pound Yoshi with its fists.

Yoshi was forced to take evasive actions and flee from AcidWire's fists. Despite Yoshi's speed AcidWire managed to nip at Yoshi's heels. Suddenly AcidWire sprung forward attempting to body slam Yoshi. The panicking Yoshi activated his egg shell while he was still running, thanks to the momentum the egg started to roll forward out of harm's way.

The rolling egg hit a nearby tree toppling it; the toppled tree fell crushing AcidWire.

While AcidWire struggled to lift the tree off itself, Yoshi deactivated his egg and looked to the toppled tree before turning his gaze to the struggling Hollow; he shifted his gaze between the 2 before getting and epiphany.

When AcidWire finally got out from underneath the tree, Yoshi ran towards the Hollow. By now AcidWire's mouth had been re-moisturized, so it tried to melt Yoshi by spiting at him but Yoshi managed to swerve left and right to avoid them. Once Yoshi was close enough he activated his egg shell and thanks again to the momentum the egg moved forward...

...and bowled over AcidWire.

After Bowling over AcidWire Yoshi deactivated his shell and while AcidWire was on his back groggy from the attack, Yoshi jumped high into the air.

"Ground Pound" with that Yoshi flipped in the air tucked in his tail and fell to the ground butt first, straight onto AcidWire's stomach.

SMAAAAAASH

AcidWire gasped in pain from the impact, before falling limp, unconscious from the pain.

Yoshi hopped off AcidWire's stomach giddier than usual "Who knew Yoshi egg could be used like bowling ball. Now Yoshi have new attack!" Yoshi clapped his hands like a kid who just got a new toy "Hmm what should Yoshi call new attack." Yoshi thought hard about a name he could use for an attack that uses and EGG to ROLL over his opponents.

"Yoshi no think of one." Yoshi said sadly, Yoshi then slapped his cheeks and put on a serious face "Yoshi stop wasting time, Yoshi must help friends." with that Yoshi went into the distance and left his unconscious opponent.

Elsewhere...

Fishbone D groggily got up, after taking a moment to catch its bearing it realised that its prey had escaped.

Realising that it had been defeated, Fishbone roared in frustration.

SNAP

Fishbone turned to the source of the noise, and found it had come from a stick being stepped on by someone.

Who that person actually was, was a mystery since he/she/it was obscured by the shadow of the jungle foliage, all that could be ascertained was a pair of glowing green eyes.

Driven by a simple desire to consume the Hollow attacked with a solid punch. To Fishbone's shock it discovered that its fist was now stuck as a result.

While Fishbone struggled to remove its fist, the sound of some sort of machine working went through the air, followed quickly by a terrified roar from the Hollow.

Meanwhile...

While Yoshi and Diddy were occupied by their opponents. Ness was busy facing off against Grand Fisher.

Fisher tried to blast Ness with Ceros which Ness managed to dodge. Eventually a shockwave from a near miss Cero caused Ness to tumble to the ground, while Ness struggled to get up Fisher already launched another Cero.

"PSI Teleport" with a burst of PSI powered speed Ness managed to dodge the Cero and get up close to Fisher.

"PK Fire" with that Ness shot Fishers chest at point blank, the explosion caused Fishers fur to catch on fire, while Fisher rolled across the floor trying to put out the flames Ness reached into his back pack and pulled out his baseball bat.

Once Fisher put out the flames, Ness charged to Fishers face and started pounding his face with his baseball bat.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

Ness then completed his combination with a powerful swing to the face.

SMAAAASH

The impact sent Fisher tumbling across the ground.

"Is that all you got." Ness boosted.

With that Grand Fisher got up and snarled "You haven't a clue what I really got."

Ness then struck a batters pose "Come on then." said Ness.

Suddenly Fisher charged towards Ness and tried to slam Ness with his palm. Ness managed to react just fast enough to dodge "_WHOA this guy a lot faster then he looks!" _Ness thought.

WHOPISH

Suddenly Ness was whipped in the head by Fishers cord; the impact not only sent Ness through the air but also caused him to drop his bat.

While Ness groggily got up Fisher already got to Ness and backhanded him.

POW

While tumbling across the ground Ness managed to regain his composure and land on his feet, unfortunately Fisher was already charging towards Ness.

"PK Freeze" Ness shot out a large glowing snowflake from his hand, the snowflake impacted on the ground in front of Fisher causing it to create in thin layer of ice. When Fisher stepped on the ice he slipped and fell to the ground.

While Fisher struggled to get up Ness used the opportunity to start charging his energy "PSI... whoa"

Before Ness could finish charging Fisher stretched his cord and wrapped it around Ness's legs. Fisher then used his cord to pound Ness on the ground.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

Then Fisher stretched his cord incredibly long and lifted Ness into the air, while Fisher was preparing to smash Ness into the ground, Ness reached into his pocket and equipped a plastic Yo-yo.

BAM

Fisher then tried the same tactic but this time Ness swung the Yo-yo wrapping around Fishers cord. Thanks to the incredible length and thinness of the string the Yo-yo covered the length of the elongated cord. A good solid pull from Ness's Yo-yo caused the string to cut the cord into smaller pieces.

Fisher roared in pain over his cord which by now was just a bloody stump. Ness managed to land on the ground feet first "Looks like you don't have your little whip anymore Grand Fishstink."

"That's what you think!" yelled Grand Fisher, suddenly tentacles sprouted out from the holes on his lips. Quick as a flash the tentacles started to whip Ness, the impacts caused Ness to drop his Yo-yo, a particularly powerful blow sent Ness tumbling across the ground covered in cuts, bruises and welts.

While Ness struggled to get up, Grand Fisher wrapped a tentacle around each of Ness's arms and legs; Fisher then held Ness in front of his face and slowly started to pull Ness apart.

There was a sadistic gleam in the hollows yellow eyes "During my experience as a Hollow I've tasted all sorts of souls, of all of them my favourite kinds of souls are women..." Fisher licked his lips loudly "... and children." Fisher then started to pull harder "Your friends we'll just be wolfed down, but you will be savoured like a sweet glass of wine." Fisher then started to pull harder "Any last words."

"How about batter up." said Ness.

SMAAAAAASH

Apparently while Fisher was boasting, Ness used his telekinesis to move the bat between Fishers legs and pound his crutch. While Fisher was keeling over from pain Ness used his telekinesis to bundle up the tentacles with his Yo-yo and with a psychic pull managed to cut all the tentacles in 2.

Fisher fell onto his back in pain, while Ness landed gracefully onto the ground "I think this fight is pretty much over, why don't you call it quits."

Grand Fisher then leapt up onto his hind legs, his yellow eyes burning with rage "THIS FIGHT IS OVER WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER!" with that Fisher held his hands in front of his face, suddenly his finger grew and sharpened like arrows. Ness struck a defensive pose as Fisher prepared to impale Ness.

CHOMP

Fisher roared in pain and frustration as Diddy dug his teeth into Fishers right forearm. Fisher flailed his arms trying to get the monkey off his arm, eventually Diddy let go and landed to the left of Ness in a dramatic fashion.

Fisher briefly looked over the fresh bite mark on his arm before snarling at his opponents. Before he could attack he was bowled over by Yoshi in his egg.

Yoshi deactivated his egg and moved in with Diddy and Ness. All 3 of them struck battle ready poses as they watched Grand Fisher. Fisher just lay there apparently unconscious, with burnt fur on his chest as well as blood slowly oozing out of the stub where his cord used to be.

Eventually Ness, Yoshi and Diddy calmed down and realised that Fisher was down for the count. Feeling relived they took a moment to congratulate each other on their victories against the Hollows.

Suddenly, something flew out of the grass and wrapped itself around all 3 of their necks, while struggling to remove whatever it was that was strangling them, they realised that it was the part of Fishers cord that contained the lure, the very same part of the cord that Ness cut off with his PK Thunder.

"HA HA HA HA HA" Grand Fisher laughed manically, with that he slowly got up onto his feet "I guess never occurred to you that I could still control the lure even after its been disconnect." for reference the lure tightened its grip for a moment before loosening it "Aw too bad" Ness, Yoshi and Diddy started in defiance at the Hollow, "you see while me and that kid were fighting I keep my lure hidden in the grass as a final ace in the hole. True I didn't count on you getting back up; to be honest I thought they'd be done in by my accomplices. Oh well no matter, it's for the best that I deal with all 3 of you at once, besides it's not like my accomplices will be hard to replace."

Ness, Yoshi and Diddy continued to glare at the gloating Hollow "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to strangle you to death that be too easy. No before you die I'll give you a taste of my true power."

With that Grand Fisher squatted slightly and clenched his body. Suddenly the air around them got thick and heavy, his yellow eyes started to glow slightly and a small film of red energy covered his body. Fisher was quite clearly struggling to contain all his spiritual energy in one area of his body. The red energy gathered in front of his mouth, growing larger and larger until it was bigger than his head. Ness, Yoshi and Diddy started to panic and desperately tried to break through the bond around there necks, but the lure simple tightened its grip.

With that Fisher launched the Cero at Ness, Yoshi and Diddy. Unable to do anything else the closed there eyes and awaited their fates.

Suddenly inches before impacting, the Cero veered to the left. Shocked and curious over what happened everyone looked to left to find the Cero being sucked into a vacuum cleaner of sorts, and wielding said vacuum cleaner on his back was none other than Luigi. As well as a strange vacuum cleaner, Luigi was also equipped with a pair of glowing green goggles.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Fisher yelled in frustration.

"I bet your all wondering what's going on." said Luigi, confidence brimming from his usually timid voice "You see a while back my brother Mario was kidnapped by ghosts and was trapped in a spooky mansion and it was up to me to save him. Luckily for me there was a scientist at the mansion named Professor E. Gadd who was working on a device to defeat the ghosts that device was..." Luigi gestured to the vacuum cleaner on his back; the vacuum cleaner was red at the back and black at the front with brown rope straps to keep it in place, as well a long white square ended hose with a flashlight on it "...The Poltergust 3000" Luigi then stretched his goggles "He also gave me these goggles for the types of ghosts that can't be seen by normal means." Luigi then let go of the goggles causing them to snap back into his face.

SMACK

For the moment Luigi sucked up the pain "You see thanks to a bit of paranoia I packed my ghost fighting equipment in case me and my teammates were ever attacked by ghosts. So when I realised that our opponents were evil spirits I rushed to the FD and rummaged through my things until I got the Poltergust 3000."

Suddenly there was a loud roar, everyone turned to the source of the roar. The source was AcidWire who moments ago regain consciousness and was slithering over to Luigi.

Luigi calmly flipped a switch; he then pointed the Poltergust's hose at AcidWire. Luigi then activated the Poltergust to blow out part of Grand Fisher's Cero. The energy impacted with AcidWire in an OHKO.

While AcidWire was unconscious, Luigi switched the Poltergust from "blow" back to "suck" and sucked AcidWire into the Poltergust tail first. Despite the fact that the Hollow was many times larger than the vacuum cleaner, AcidWire managed to squeeze into the Poltergust thanks to its "Space compression" technology.

With AcidWire defeated, Luigi turned towards Grand Fisher and prepared for battle.

"DONT COME ANY CLOSER!" yelled Fisher, with that he activated his lure and had it tightened its grip around Ness, Yoshi and Diddy's necks "Unless you want to see your friends get strangled to death I suggest you..."

BOOOOOOOM

Before Fisher could finish Luigi shot out the rest of his Cero. While Fisher was groggy from the blast, Luigi rushed over to his 3 bound friends and used the Poltergust to suck up the lure. While Ness, Yoshi and Diddy deeply inhaled, Luigi charged towards Fisher.

"I still have 1 last trick up my sleeve!" with that Fisher controlled his fur so that it would grow and stretch towards Luigi "PREPARE TO BE TORN TO SHREDS!" yelled Fisher. The fur stretched towards Luigi like a bunch of tentacles.

Luigi jumped to the side to dodge Fishers hairy attack and as the fur passed him, Luigi sucked up the fur with the Poltergust. Fisher realised to his horror that he was getting sucked into the Poltergust 3000 by his outstretched fur. At first Fisher tried stretching his fur as much as he could hoping to fill up the vacuum cleaner, but the Poltergust never got full. Then the Hollow clawed the ground in desperation but it proved fruitless against the sucking power of the mighty vacuum cleaner. Eventually Grand Fisher's whole body was sucked into the vacuum cleaner.

The evil spirit was unable to do anything other than yell in frustration and fear before he was consumed by the Poltergust.

After that everything was quiet. A strong wind blew across the grass and the many damaged parts of the ground. Ness Yoshi and Diddy, battered, bruised and covered in grim from the battles all stared in awe at Luigi who had just defeated 2 of the "Friends from the other side".

Luigi inhaled deeply before yelling out "I'M NOT USELESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

To be continued...

Ness's, Yoshi's and Diddy's fights were happening simultaneously.

OHKO is a gamers' anagram for One Hit Knock Out.

The "flying penguin in the pirate suit" gag is a popular gag from Game2002's stories.

The Poltergust 3000 and its origins all come from the video game "Luigi's Mansion".

I still want reviewers to guess the identity of the hooded stranger.


	25. chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry this chapter is late but I've been taking programs that are helping me find employment. Once I find employment it's likely that this story will take longer to update.

**Chapter 24: Battles in the Darkness**

While battles raged on outside the cave inside the cave Bowser was squaring off against K. Rool and his S.O.B.E.K.

The cavern was quiet as the 2 reptilian kings had their stare down.

Bowser clenched and unclenched his fists in preparation for the battle "Unless I'm mistaken your DK's archenemy, Right?" Bowser asked his gaze never wavering.

"Yes I am." K. Rool asked with his eyebrow raised "What's it to you?"

"It's just that earlier you didn't seem to care about killing that filthy ape." Bowser said somewhat casually "Instead you seemed more determined to kill ME, some guy you never met. I can't help but wonder why that is?"

"NEVER MET!" K. Rool yelled in shock "Don't you remember the "Sluggers" tournament?"

Bowser rolled his eyes "Look those little sporting events degraded to the point where pretty much anyone can join them." said Bowser "So if you were there, I probably only saw you as another face to pound."

K. Rool wiped his face in chagrin "No wonder you're called a "beast" your intelligence is defiantly sub-human." said K. Rool, Bowser growled in annoyance "I'll explain my "beef" with you, and don't worry I'll try to use small word so you can understand."

Bowser growled again this time in both annoyance and to show K. Rool he had his attention.

K. Rool cleared his throat ostentatiously "Your entire career as a villain consists of 1 failure after another. You've launched campaign after campaign against the Mushroom Kingdom and each and every time you end up horribly beaten."

Bowser's left eye twitched in suppressed anger "get-to-the-bloody-point." Bowser snarled.

K. Rool calmly continued "My point is that unlike your career, my career as a villain consists of very few loses. Yet for some reason you are considered the most feared villain in these lands." By now K. Rool was starting to sound mad. "YOU not me, YOU, some big dumb brute who always gets his butt handed to him by a plumber and his misfit friends. Instead of me the intelligent and majestic ruler of the Kremlings with (despite a few blemishes from those filthy apes) a clean record of villainy."

Bowser stood there dumbfounded for a moment before chuckling to himself "So that's what this is all about, you can't stand that I get more attention then you." Bowser then put on a serious face "There are at least 2 reasons I can think off at the top of my head why I'm a better villain then you." K. Rool glared in response.

"First of all I terrorize the Mushroom Kingdom a place of actual significance, where as you terrorize this worthless spit of land." said Bowser "And the second reason I'm a better villain then you is because I do more. I'd bet my own tail that the reason you have so little "failures" is because you don't do much." Bowser then crossed his arms and puffed out his chest "I fail more because I do more." Bowser said proudly.

K. Rool stared at Bowser dumbfounded "That doesn't sound like something to be proud of." K. Rool said sceptically.

"Hey I'd rather be a failing villain then a do-nothing villain." said Bowser.

"DO-NOTHING VILLIAN!" K. Rool shouted "That's it no more chatting; now we fight to determine who truly deserves the title of most feared villain in the land."

CLICK

K. Rool activated his S.O.B. stereophonic cannons in order to play some fitting battle music.

**BGM: King K. Rool (Donkey Kong country)**

K. Rool listened to his music for a moment "Nah too unimaginative." with that K. Rool activated the cannons again.

CLICK

**BGM: Matrix final battle Theme**

"Ehhhhh a bit over the top." said K. Rool, he changed songs again.

CLICK

**BGM: The Emperor (Dark Moore)**

"Hmmm maybe later."

CLICK

**BGM: Another one bites the dust (Queens)**

"Oh god no."

CLICK

**BGM: King Ghidorah's theme (Godzilla Unleashed)**

"Perfect" said K. Rool.

"Are you quite done or are you going to continue to change stations." said Bowser annoyed with K. Rool's antics.

"No I'm GOOD." with that K. Rool drove his S.O.B.E.K towards Bowser hoping to run him over. Bowser managed to grab the S.O.B.E.K and hold it in place with his brute strength.

K. Rool tried to hit Bowser with his canons but Bowser managed to tuck his head into his shell before it impacted, "You didn't think I'd fall for the same trick twice did you." Bowser said cockily.

"As a matter of fact I did you dumb brute." said K. Rool, with that he continued to spin his throne around hoping to hit Bowser with his S.O.B. canons. Bowser managed to avoid the attacks by tucking his head into his shell. K. Rool started to spin his throne faster but Bowser simple kept his head tucked in his shell this time without un-tucking it.

Eventually K. Rool stopped spinning his throne when he got too dizzy to continue. Bowser no longer hearing the sounds of the spinning chair and no longer feeling the S.O.B.E.K move un-tucked his head to find K. Rool sitting on his throne with comical swirls in his eyes. Seeing an opportunity Bowser jumped onto the S.O.B.E.K and ran towards K. Rool.

POW

Bowser managed to punch K. Rool straight in the gut. The blow from the impact caused K. Rool to regain consciousness, only to fall unconscious from pain seconds later.

Bowser laughed arrogantly "Is that really all it takes for you to throw in the towel."

"Of course not sucker." said K. Rool as he suddenly regained consciousness and drew a Blunderbuss from somewhere.

"Where the hell were you keeping..."

BANG

K. Rool shot Bowser in the face with a miniature cannon ball, the impact caused Bowser to tumble back till he fell off the S.O.B.E.K. Bowser got up and although his face was badly scratched from the shrapnel he was relatively unharmed.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down so easily, I just happen to be a pro a playing possum." said K. Rool, he then cockily slapped his beer belly causing it to jiggle "my superior figure also makes blows to the belly useless." K. Rool then laughed arrogantly.

"I guess that's a very useful feature when your body is basically 1 big fat stomach." mocked Bowser.

K. Rool immediately stopped laughing and snarled, he angrily aimed his Blunderbuss and prepared to shoot Bowser with it.

Bowser scoffed at the weapon "Oh please you don't scare me with that antique, I know for a fact that those things are good for 1 shot and 1 shot o..."

BANG

K. Rool shot a miniature cannonball at Bowser's gut.

"This "antique" has been modified with modern technology; it can shoot as many times as a normal gun, only instead of feeble little bullets it shoots out miniature cannonballs." K. Rool bragged, K. Rool then proceeded to laugh arrogantly until the dust cleared and it was revealed that Bowser was completely unharmed.

Bowser rubbed his shell cockily "my superior figure also makes blows to the belly useless." said Bowser trying to imitate K. Rool's voice "Since attacks to the belly are useless why don't we try blows to the HEAD!"

With that Bowser shot a large fireball from his mouth aimed directly to K. Rool's head. K. Rool put his S.O.B.E.K in reverse dodging the fireball as it collided with the ceiling.

BOOM

The impact caused small pieces of debris to rain down. Bowser continued to shoot fireballs and K. Rool had to swerve while reversing in order to dodge them. Eventually K. Rool was backed into a corner. Bowser shot a fireball towards K. Rool, but K. Rool managed to spin his throne so that 1 of the canons could block the fireball. Bowser continued to shoot fireballs hoping to destroy the cannon, but the cannon remained strong, K. Rool proceeded to move his S.O.B.E.K forward with the cannon in front to act as a shield.

While moving forward, K. Rool slammed on the brakes, thanks to some superb driving skills and the inertia his S.O.B.E.K gained the vehicle span counter clockwise towards Bowser.

Before the vehicle could connected, Bowser stood with his back facing the oncoming blow and braced for impact.

SMAAAAASH

Bowser managed to stop the vehicle with his hard shell; as a result the spikes on Bowser's back were imbedded into the "tail" of the S.O.B.E.K.

K. Rool snarled in chagrin, before spinning his throne and aiming his cannons at Bowser.

"In case you've forgotten, those little cannons of yours are just over glorified radios." Bowser said dumbfounded.

"Well guess what stupid" said K. Rool "I just figured out how to use them for their intended purpose!" with that K. Rool turned up the volume on the S.O.B. stereophonic cannons to their loudest. Thanks to the volume and the proximity to Bowser's ears the music was pounding Bowser's eardrums. K. Rool being the one causing the sound was okay with it.

"Prepare to obliterated by sound waves!" K. Rool said sadistically as Bowser held his ears in pain.

Suddenly Bowser breathed out a large torrent of flame right at K. Rool, the large amount of flame engulfed K. Rool and his throne. The heat from the flames melted the joints connecting the cannons thus causing them to fall off. Despite being broken off from the machine the cannons continued to play music.

Suddenly K. Rool charges through the flames (the seatbelt long since disintegrated), the enraged K. Rool landed a solid right hook into Bowser's face.

SMAAAAAAASH

The force of the impact sent Bowser flying into a wall, ploughing through stalagmites along the way. Bowser groggily got back onto his feet as K. Rool charged towards Bowser. Bowser managed to regain his composure in time and charge towards K. Rool.

K. Rool and Bowser got into an arm lock each trying to overpower the other. _"I don't believe it, this guy has the same amount of brute strength as I do."_ thought Bowser,Bowser and K. Rool exerted more effort in trying to overpower each other, _"What am I saying NO ONE is stronger than me!" _with that Bowser tried to breathe fire but K. Rool managed to clamp his mouth over Bowser's mouth preventing Bowser form breathing fire and causing the Koopa considerable pain.

While Bowser struggled to free himself from K. Rool's jaw, K. Rool used the opportunity to lift Bowser over his head and throw him a considerable distance. Bowser tumbled across the ground ploughing through more stalagmites. While Bowser groggily got up K. Rool through his crown at Bowser, the crown impacted with Bowser's head and flew boomerang style right back to K. Rool were it landed perfectly onto his head.

While Bowser was groggy from the blows to the head K. Rool charged forward and drew a Cutlass from somewhere. K. Rool jumped into the air and tried to cut Bowser with a downward vertical slash. Bowser managed to block the slash with a stalagmite he yanked out of the ground.

Bowser and K. Rool then got into a heavy hitting "sword fight" of sorts with Bowser using the stalagmite as a bludgeon. Eventually Bowser managed to hit K. Rool with a particularly powerful blow, although K. Rool managed to block the blow with his sword the force from the impact caused K. Rool to stumble back giving Bowser an opportunity to hit K. Rool with a downward blow to the head with his stalagmite.

Before Bowser's attack could connect, K. Rool drew his blunderbuss and shot the stalagmite reducing it to rubble. All that remained of Bowser's makeshift bludgeon was the part he was using as a handle.

K. Rool jumped back in order to get some distance before landing dramatically with his blunderbuss in his left hand and his cutlass in his right. K. Rool then started to chuckle sinisterly "You should feel honoured Bowser, you're the first none-Kong enemy to push me this far."

Bowser stood there tossing his stalagmites "handle" up and down in his palm "I could say the same for you." said Bowser bluntly "of course then I'd be lying." the last part was said with an arrogant smirk.

"Go ahead and try to be smart. In a few moments it won't matter 1 little bit how smart you are. Do you want to know why?" said K. Rool, Bowser merely gave K. Rool an annoyed look "Because now you shall witness my ultimate attack, my ace in the hole, the move that will make me the most famous villain in the lands."

Bowser just stared at K. Rool annoyed.

With that K. Rool stuffed his Cutlass handle first into his blunderbuss, he then pointed the sword loaded blunderbuss right at Bowser's face.

"Behold, Super Lizard King Fang Mega Cannon Fire..."

"OH SHUT UP!" with that Bowser threw his "handle" at K. Rool. Either the work of superior aim or just dumb luck the rock landed right in K. Rool's open mouth the impact caused K. Rool to fumble and flail about comically, in the confusion K. Rool fired his blunderbuss and the cutlass flew past Bowser harmlessly imbedding itself into the ground.

While K. Rool was flailing about Bowser rushed towards him and uppercuted him in the chin.

SMAAAAAAAAASH CRUNCH

The force of the impact caused K. Rool to bite down on the rock in his mouth so hard the rock broke into little pieces.

**END BGM**

By now the stereophonic cannons had run out of power rendering the room quiet.

K. Rool lay on his back seemingly unconscious with his jaw throbbing and multiple teeth broken.

Bowser stood looming over his fallen opponent; he then took a moment to look at his, bruised, scratched, grim covered body. Bowser snorted arrogantly "I can't believe I got banged up so much by an enemy like him." He then turned and proceeded to head deeper into the cave "Oh well can't be helped now; I'd better hurry if I want to save Peach before Mario does."

BANG

Suddenly Bowser turned around and caught a miniature cannon ball shot out of K. Rool's blunderbuss "I guess you still have some fight left in you." said Bowser as he cockily threw away the miniature cannon ball.

"You got that right Bowser!" said K. Rool as he groggily got up, by now his bloodshot eye was even more bloodshot, in fact by now it was throbbing quite painfully. If the eye wasn't painful enough his body was covered in burns and bruises from the battle "You see when I said that last attack was my ace in the hole..." K. Rool twisted the nozzle on his blunderbuss "... I WAS LYING!" K. Rool then pointed the blunderbuss behind him, and then the blunderbuss shot flames as if it were a rocket engine. The flames propelled K. Rool forward, Bowser managed to move out of the way of the charging Kremling king. While charging K. Rool yanked his cutlass out of the ground and then flew to the ceiling.

While flying around the ceiling with the help of his blunderbuss, K. Rool would use his strength in combination with the momentum to cut stalactites with his cutlass causing them to rain down on the Koopa king. While rushing all over the place to dodge the falling rocks Bowser noticed the S.O.B.E.K and had an epiphany.

Mustering all the speed he could (speed was never his strong suit) Bowser rushed towards the S.O.B.E.K and lifted it over his head in order to use it as a shield.

"You think that'll help? I can stay up here all day." K. Rool laughed madly "THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN WIN JUST BY HIDING!" K. Rool looked for more stalactites only to find that he had already cut them all down "THIS DOESNT MATTER I WILL STILL WIN I WILL STILL BE THE MOST FEARED VILLIAN IN THESE LANDS!" K. Rool then laughed loudly and madly.

Putt, putt, putt Poof

With that K. Rool's blunderbuss ran out of gas. While staying in the air cartoon style, K. Rool tried shaking and banging his blunderbuss to get it to work, when it became clear that it wasn't going to work K. Rool fell.

Luckily K. Rool landed safely and comfortable onto his throne on the S.O.B.E.K "(sigh) that was sure lucky of me." said K. Rool when he realised he was safe on his throne.

"Oh K. Roooooooooool." said a voice underneath the S.O.B.E.K, apparently Bowser was still under the S.O.B.E.K and was currently holding it above his head "I'm still here!" Bowser said sinisterly.

"Oh dear" said K. Rool timidly with shrunken pupils.

With a loud grunt Bowser heaved the S.O.B.E.K upward into the air, with the screaming Kremling in it.

"Whirling Fortress"

Bowser jumped into the air, tucked himself into his shell and span upwards pushing the S.O.B.E.K even higher.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH

As a result K. Rool was crushed between the cave's ceiling and the S.O.B.E.K.

When Bowser was done spinning he un-tucked himself from his shell and landed dramatically followed quickly by the S.O.B.E.K with K. Rool laying on his throne unconscious. The impact from the land caused the damaged S.O.B.E.K to break apart. As a result K. Rool's crown fell to the ground and rolled to Bowser's feet. Bowser picked up K. Rool's crown and eyed it, with an emotionless expression.

"Look-y here K. Rool I don't know or care if you're alive or not, but if you are alive I hope you listen." With that Bowser turned towards the unconscious Kremling "The only reason I'm here is to rescue Peach, so if you want the title of most feared villain in the land you can go ahead and have it." Bowser then turned to look at the crown in his hand "I on the other hand aim to become the most feared villain in the world!" in a fit of gusto Bowser crushed K. Rool's crown in his grip.

Before departing deeper into the cave Bowser through the crushed crown over his shoulder where it landed on K. Rool's gut.

1 by 1 the spotlights that kept the room alit ran out of power and went off, shortly after Bowser left the entire cavern went dark.

Meanwhile...

"Ghede Loa Swarm"

While Bowser was battling K. Rool, Mr Game&Watch and Dr. Mario were busy fighting Dr. Facilier.

Dr. Facilier surrounded himself with dark circles which shot out long 2-D arms. The long arms stretched and swarmed towards Dr. M and G&W. Forcing the 2 of them to run all over the place to dodge. Dr. Facilier guided the arms with quick vocal commands though mostly he'd just point ostentatiously with his cane.

Eventually through some careless fleeing, Dr. M found himself cornered in the room. While his back was against the wall Facilier ordered some arms to envelop Dr. M. In a desperate bid to defend himself Dr. M grabbed a torch and held it in front of him before the arms could envelop him.

The arms screeched and backed away from the torch. Feeling emboldened Dr. M started swinging the torch around effectively warding off the shadow arms "Hey Game, I just figured out these things don't like fire" yelled Dr. M.

G&W was currently busy dodging some shadow arms "Well who the hell does like fire." G&W asked sarcastically, apparently frustrated with having to dodge the tenacious arms.

Dr. M continued to swing around the torch "Don't be snippy, just grab a torch and start swinging."

G&W jumped out of the way of a particularly close arm "Easier said than done pal." said a frustrated G&W, never the less G&W rushed towards the nearest torch. Before G&W could get to the torch a dark circle appeared in front of it. G&W managed to stop himself before stepping onto the dark circle, fortunate that he did because the dark circle started to produce more arms, as a result G&W was currently surrounded by arms. Thinking fast G&W conjured up a 2-D trampoline which he used to jump safely out of the way.

Seeing an opening G&W conjured a manhole which he used as a Frisbee, Facilier managed to swiftly duck in order to dodge the attack (in fact he ducked so fast that his hat remained in the air). Facilier then ordered some arms to envelop G&W, as a result G&W found himself cornered against a wall with some arms heading towards him. _"Fire, fire, fire, damn I need some fire." _G&W thought panicky, G&W then smacked himself on the forehead _"I 'am so stupid" _with that G&W conjured a giant matchstick and then light it. G&W then proceeded to swing the match around warding off the arms.

Eventually Dr. M and G&W managed to regroup; they stood there with their backs facing each other both warding off the arms with their flames.

"Hey Game!" said Dr. M

"Yes Doc." G&W answered.

"There's no way we can win if we don't go onto the offensive."

"Got it, I know just what you're thinking Doc." said G&W.

"_What are those guys up to?" _thought Facilier, who overheard their conversation _"Better not risk it, I should up my ante before they can work whatever strategy there thinking of." _with that Facilier deactivated the arms and started to chant, as he chanted the dark circles moved across the floor till they were all in front of him, the dark circles all fused together until they were 1 giant circle.

"No more wasting time let's do it." yelled Dr. M, without another word G&W dropped his match and jumped onto Dr. M's shoulders then conjured his sprayer, Dr. M then held his torch in front of G&W.

"Dr. Watch formation: Vengeful Chicken" yelled Dr. M and G&W in unison.

"That's your strategy?" yelled Facilier wide mouthed and dumbfounded "How... how... how could possibly know the your partner was thinking something so ludicrous?" Facilier then shook his head "Doesn't matter I suppose, since now you're going to get it with this."

"Tunnel to the Other Side" with that a massive amount of 2-D arms shot out of the large hole swarming towards G&W and Dr. M like a swarm of locusts.

Dr. M started to charge towards the arms while G&W sprayed the torch with his sprayer. Apparently the spray was flammable as it turned the torch into a makeshift flamethrower. By using this tactic G&W and Dr. M managed to divert the paths of the charging arms.

When they got close enough, G&W jumped off Dr. Ms shoulders and prepared to smash Facilier with his hammer while Dr. M charged forward to perform some fisticuffs.

"Petro Loa Grip" with that Facilier summoned a large 3-D muscular inky black arm. The arm reached up and grabbed G&W from midair.

"Don't forget you have me to deal with as well!" said Dr. M as he charged towards Facilier, as he was charging he reached into his coat pockets a drew a pair of scalpels in each hand, he held the scalpels between his fingers "claw" style.

"Asclepius" Dr. M jumped towards Facilier and prepared to cut him, suddenly Dr. M found himself inexplicably bound in mid air. Facilier chuckled as Dr. M struggled in mid air "Turns out you aint the only 1 with a teammate." Facilier said smugly with that he pointed behind Dr. M. Dr. M turned his head to find that his shadow was being bound by Facilier's shadow, noticing that the doctor was staring at him the shadow tipped its hat at Dr. M.

Dr. Facilier stood their smugly, while both Mr. Game&Watch and Dr. Mario remained bounded by his shadows "Is this really all you guys got." said Facilier, Facilier then casually walked up to Dr. M and gently pointed his cane's tip at Dr. Ms exposed neck "I could kill you both..." Facilier softly push the cane into Dr. Ms throat "... right here..." he started pushing slightly harder "... right now."

"You said you didn't like to get your hands dirty." said Dr. M.

Facilier pouted "your right I don't like getting my hands dirty." Facilier then pushed his cane slightly harder into Dr. Ms throat "But we all have to do things we don't like." said Facilier in a deep sinister voice.

"Get your hands off him BASTARD!" G&W snarled.

"Bastard?" said a shocked Facilier, Facilier then sauntered up to G&W and poked him in the nose with his cane "Man who would've thought you'd develop such a nasty tongue." He then moved his face centimetres away from G&W's "Hard to believe you're the same guy from so long ago."

"Listen here Dr. Fellatio, don't you dare speak as if you know me. Because I sure as hell don't know or want to know who you are." G&W said full of venom.

Dr. Facilier eyed G&W oddly "So you really don't remember me do you?"

"No-I-don't" said G&W "But what's it to you, there's a lot about my past that I don't remember, it not like that's a crime or anything."

Facilier eyed G&W for a while until he put on his oiliest smirk yet "Since you 2 are stuck here in the Ghastly Kings throne room, why don't I tell you a story to pass the time."

"A STORY are you joking?" yelled G&W.

Facilier shrugged "As I said earlier my master doesn't really care if you live or die as long as you don't interfere with the ritual. If my calculations are correct the ritual should be finished any minute now, may as well entertain you guys."

"Game, we might as well hear this guy out." said Dr. M; he then gestured to his body (a difficult task when your arms and legs are bound) "It's not like we're going anywhere."

"(Humph) fine go ahead and talk Dr. Fellatio" G&W said defiantly "But I don't have to listen."

If it were possible Facilier would have grinned harder "Trust me "Game", you're going to want to hear this."

Elsewhere...

"Times up" said the hooded stranger "now perform." an evident threat was clear in the stranger's icy voice.

"O-Okay, okay I'll play, I'll play." said Louis nervously, with shaking hands he brought up his trumpet to his lips and blew a quick lousy note "sorry, sorry my lips are a little dry let me moisten them a bit." with that Louis started to lick his lips, at first it was just simple licking but it quickly got very ostentatious, not to mention loud and slobbery.

"ENOUGH" yelled the hooded stranger, his voice no longer cold and emotionless but now full of rage, with that he shot an energy blast right at Louis's feet "YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY THE SONG OF AWAKENING THIS VERY ISTANT OR YOU-WILL-DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY."

Louis was on the verge of tears and the trumpet was practically in his mouth.

"Don't worry Louis," Peach yelled bravely "He can't do anything to drastic, he needs us to perform the last part of the ritual."

"Your right." Said the hooded stranger his voice back to its usual emotionless state "A maiden pure of heart, mind and soul is rare anywhere in the world." Suddenly the air around Louis got thick and heavy, so thick and heavy that Louis felt as though he was being crushed and chocked at the same time "The musician on the other hand is completely expendable."

By now all the other Kremlings in the room were at the back corners cowering from the hooded stranger. Unanimously deciding not to interfere for fear of accidently incurring the stranger's wrath.

Suddenly as quickly as it had changed the air around Louis changed back to normal "Now "Frog Princess" don't you dare think of doing anything heroic, unless you wish to see your neurotic friend suffer." The hooded stranger threatened "As for you musician play the song of awakening right now or I WILL KILL YOU!"

"(Whisper)" Louis whispered something so quietly it was inaudible.

"What did you say." the hooded stranger asked sharply.

"I said I don't care!" Louis yelled, with that he stood up and threw his trumpet to the ground "I don't care what you do to me but I'll have no part in reviving that ancient evil."

The Kremlings in the background gasped in shock, and then they turned towards the hooded stranger curious over what he was going to do.

"So you decided to be brave, huh" said the hooded stranger coldly pointed his sleeve covered hand at Louis.

With tear covered eyes full of defiance he glared at the hooded stranger "no I'm not brave at all. In fact I'm a coward" said Louis, his voice on the verge of crying uncontrollably "I'm so bloody scared of the Ghastly King, that I'd rather go through any form of torture or death then see him return." With that Louis stood tall with his arms outstretched "So go ahead do whatever you want to me I don't care as long as I have nothing to do with the Ghastly Kings revival."

"Don't be stupid!" yelled the hooded stranger "You think your sacrifice will mean anything, I can replace you in a heartbeat and start this whole ritual over again at any time. Your self-righteous idiocy will not prevent the Ghastly Kings revival."

"At least if he does get revived I'll pass on in peace knowing I had nothing to do with it." said Louis.

"YOU FORFIT YOUR LIFE AND IT WILL MEAN APPSOULTY NOTHING!" yelled the hooded stranger.

"Then why do you sound so desperate?" Peach asked defiantly.

Suddenly the air around Peach got thick and heavy "Spoiled little whores like you need to be put in their place!" yelled the hooded stranger.

"Y-You can't kill her, she's too valuable, you need her for the ritual." yelled Louis.

"True I can't kill the princess." said the hooded stranger with that the air around Peach got thicker and heavier "but you'll be surprised what you can live through." the hooded stranger snarled.

"Leave Peachy alone"

Everyone turned to source of the voice to find Mario and Donkey Kong standing at the entrance into the cavern.

Peach and Louis's face glowed with relief in seeing them, while the Kremlings remained transfixed.

"Oh no" said the random solider who carried Peach's cage into the cave, his voice unnaturally high and squeaky "It's the dreaded Donkey Kong and... and... some other guy."

"The names Mario." said Mario confidently, at the mention of his name the Kremlings all gasped and started to whisper amongst themselves, most of the whispers involved things along the lines of "we're finished".

"And together with Donkey Kong-a were going to stop the ritual save Peachy, Louis and Kongo Bongo." said Mario as he and DK struck battle ready poses

The hooded stranger turned around so that he was facing Mario and DK, his expression unreadable do to because of his hood. 

"Perfect"

To be continued...

Trivia

"Loa" are types of spirits that practisers of voodoo serve. Ghede Loa are spirits of the dead, while Petro Loa are considered to be aggressive warlike spirits.

A lot of the attacks used in K. Rool's fight are homage to attacks he used in his during his boss fights. See if you can guess them all.

I hope the timeframe of this chapter isn't confusing anyone.


	26. chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry for the wait, hope I haven't lost any of my fans.

**Chapter 25: Shrouded Pasts**

_Flashback:_

_Once upon a time there was a man with a powerful love for the occult. So much so that he tried his hand at magic. Eventually through multiple trial and errors he found that shadow magic fitted him the best._

"_What do you mean fitted him the best?" asked Mr. Game&Watch._

_Back to present..._

Dr. Facilier was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, obviously chagrined over being interrupted in his story.

"You see here my little paper thin friend magic is like..." Facilier thought for a moment "... shoes."

"Shoes?" asked G&W and Dr. Mario.

"Oh yeah shoes," Facilier explained "Some people go with simple practicality and some people prefer them fancy. Different kinds of magic simply don't fit or feel right for certain people. The first basic step of becoming a mage is to find out what kind of magic suits you."

G&W and Dr. M took a moment to let it sink in.

"Now if there are no more interruptions I'd like to continue my story..."

_Flashback:_

_Since Louisiana..._

"_That's an American town right." asked Dr. M_

_It's an American state, now are you two going to keep interrupting or am I going to have to shut you up. Anyways people who use magic are officially registered as Meta-humans and we all know how much Americans hate Meta-humans..._

"_Tell me about it." said G&W glumly._

_... Okay simple answer since magic is looked down upon I had to study in secret, which made it very hard to get a proper education. So a lot of stuff I had to learn on my own._

A younger Facilier was in a small, dark, candle-lit room full of voodoo trinkets and occult objects currently reading a book about magic on a small desk. Eventually he eyed some spells that caused him to grin widely.

_Eventually I came across the means to create living shadows._

Facilier was in that same room with a magic circle on the floor, in the circle was jars filled with shadowy forms.

_The idea was use some simple magic to collect a bunch of shadows from insects and small animals then fuse them together to create one living entity._

Facilier then started to chant and as he chanted the jars filled with shadows started to shake, they shook subtly at first but they quickly started to shake faster, then the shadows within the jars started to stretch and deform and develop a purple glow around them. Suddenly the jars shattered and the shadows all flew into the air swirling around each other, by now Facilier was chanting his loudest and was clearly excreting himself. The glowing shadows then converged together to form a black ball glowing with a purple light. Facilier stopped chanting and started to concentrate his magic on the ball, the magic circle glowing its brightest. Then with a final surge of magic the ball exploded in a combination of purple light and black fog.

Once the fog cleared Mr. Game&Watch was seen sitting in the center.

Delighted with his results Facilier walked up to the newly born G&W and offered him a handshake.

_Naturally at the time since you were just born your mind was how should I say, "Less developed" then I'd like._

A drooling G&W then proceeded to suck on Facilier's hand. Facilier simple groaned in chagrin.

_Back to present..._

"Of course over time my shadow creature's mind developed slowly but surely the way the mind of an infant develops. In time I tried again to create a living shadow this time using my own shadow. By now my magic was more refined so my shadows mind was far more developed." Facilier continued.

At that remark Facilier shadow beamed with pride. Meanwhile Dr. M and G&W watched with expressionless emotions.

_Flashback..._

_For a while everything was aces._

Facilier was currently studying more magic, while his shadow and G&W were in the background doing minor chores. While Facilier shadow appeared to be fully matured, G&W appeared to be mentally underdeveloped, as proven how he preformed his ordered duties in a trance-like state.

Eventually Facilier's shadow attempted to trick the trance like G&W into doing more work.

Fortunately for the shadow Facilier didn't seem to notice.

Or care.

_Eventually some sanctimonious witch-hunters or mutant haters or whatever the heck they call themselves found out about me._

An angry mob was outside Facilier's home which was revealed to be small shack way on the outskirts of town. Facilier stood outside his home dressed in his signature garb with his shadow looming above him and G&W on a leash beside him.

Standing merely ten feet away the mob yelled various profanities, while Facilier appeared completely unafraid.

With a tap of his cane, Facilier's shadow morphed into demonic shapes while G&W started to bark and chomp like a little dog.

The mob immediately dropped their torches and pitchforks and ran away.

_It didn't take much to scare them off._

Feeling proud over his victory Facilier sauntered back into his shack.

_I figured my troubles were behind me._

KABOOM

_But I was wrong._

Sometime later Facilier's shack was blasted by one of the many tanks stationed outside his shack; apparently some sort of military group had taken action against him. The military group was dressed in green jumpsuits and armour; they were armed with an assortment of high-tech weapons and vehicles (including jeeps, prison vans, helicopters and tanks). Large white letters "M", "R" and "D" appeared to be their logo.

_A military group called the "Meta-human Response Division" came and hit me with everything they had._

A panicked Facilier was busy running through the burning woods carrying G&W by the nose while his shadow was seen panicking. Eventually Facilier came across a beach where he noticed a motorboat tied to a pier. Facilier hijacked the motorboat and sailed out to sea.

In the background the MRD burned the forest to the ground searching for the dangerous Meta-human.

Some unknown amount of time later, Facilier found himself in a gruelling storm, which tossed and turned the boat. Facilier struggled greatly to keep the boat afloat in the harsh conditions while his shadow unable to assist in the situation could do nothing but move around and panic, G&W tried to help but do his under developed mind he did not seem to truly understand the danger he was in. In the high powered winds G&W was blown off the boat and like a piece of paper in the wind he flew into the dark clouded sky.

_I was so focused on keeping the boat afloat that I didn't notice you were gone until..._

Facilier realised G&W was gone and looked until he saw him in the sky just before he disappeared over the distance.

_... It was too late._

_Back to present..._

"So that pretty much it for my story, I don't think you'd really be interested to know what happened with my life till now." Facilier finished.

G&W and Dr. M were completely silent their faces showed that they were struggling to know what they were supposed to feel at the moment.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" G&W practically whispered.

Facilier turned his back to the two of them so that his face could not be seen "That's the million dollar question now isn't it." said Facilier "For all you know I could've made the whole thing up, and everything I said was just a big fat lie. But there's also the equal chance that I told you the truth and now after years of wondering and pondering you finally know the truth of your past."

Facilier then turns around and sits on a mat that was never noticed till now, the mat itself was mostly decomposed with age so no real specifics could be noticed "Either way I've bought some time. Nothing to do now but wait till the ritual is complete." Facilier then eyed G&W bound by a large dark fist and Dr. M who was bound by his shadow "You two might as well make yourselves comfy. You aint leaving the Ghastly Kings old throne room any time soon."

G&W slowly turned to Dr. M "Doc?" he asked desperate for guidance on something, anything.

Dr. M having no way to help his friend could only shake his head and apologise.

Suddenly the arm holding G&W growled and tensed as if it was in pain. All eyebrows were raised at this action; Dr. M tried shaking his head again and got the same results, he kept trying it again and again until the arm had enough and dropped G&W.

G&W and Facilier started at each other with blank expressions for a while.

"Ghede Loa Swarm" Facilier summoned a horde of 2-D arms to incapacitate G&W, as G&W ran to aid Dr. M.

While running and dodging, G&W conjured and lit a matchstick which he used to ward off the arms. He was about to strike the wall in which Facilier's shadow occupied, when Facilier shadow panicked, dropped Dr. M and fled back to its master.

When Dr. M was free he and G&W charged towards the witch doctor.

"Petro Loa Smash" Facilier summoned a giant black arm that raised its fist and prepared to smash Dr. M and G&W.

SLASH

Before the blow connected the hand was inexplicably cut cleanly off the wrist.

Facilier and his shadow stood with their mouths agape in shock as the arm writhed and squirmed in pain.

"You know I was wrong about your magic" Facilier and his shadow turned towards the voice to find it was coming from Dr. M. In his left hand Dr. M was holding a small flashlight (the kind used for looking down people's throats) "When I realised these things didn't like fire, I assumed it was because of the heat or the danger of burning." Dr. M then pointed the flashlight at Facilier's forehead "But the thing that your shadow arms didn't like about the fire was in fact..." Dr. M then swiped the flash light. The light went through the shadow arm as if it were a blade cutting it in half "... the light."

Defeated the black arm disintegrated into oblivion.

"That's amazing Doc, how, when did you figure that out." G&W asked.

"A few seconds ago actually." Dr. M answered.

_Flashback:_

(The following is done in slow motion) As Dr. M shook his head, light from the torches would reflect off of Dr. Ms head mirror and the light would strike the black arm causing it pain.

Dr. M took note of this.

_Back to present..._

"You were able to figure that out from that little instant?" Facilier asked.

"Well "Doctor" Facilier as a true Doctor I need to be able to come to conclusions like that in an instant." Dr. M explained "on an operating table I've got to make spilt second decisions based on as much detail as I can get. Oh another thing about real doctors." With that Dr. M drew a second flashlight from within his coat "Real doctors kept their supplies in bulk" with that Dr. M held the flash light in front of G&W which G&W grabbed, G&W then turned on the flashlight and held it as if it were a Lightsaber.

"Okay, okay listen here guys I've had a change of heart." said Facilier "Why don't you two become a part of (pause for effect). OPERATION BAD WOLF!" Facilier said the last part very ostentatiously.

"You're pathetic!" yelled both G&W and Dr. M.

"Hey wait here me out." said Facilier, G&W and Dr. M showed no signs of approval or disapproval, they then both turned off their flashlights "You see my master has a little remodelling project going on."

"What's he trying to remodel?" G&W asked.

"Why the very world itself!" exclaimed Facilier "As I'm sure you'll agree Mr. Game&Watch this world is full of rotten people and rotten places. My master plans to tear down this old miserable world with its do nothing government and rebuild the world into a utopian society from the ground up."

G&W and Dr. M looked to the wall cravings depicting the Ghastly Kings many victories "and you're going to revive that ancient monster to do It." said Dr. M.

"Come on a little destruction is needed for practically any remodelling." Facilier stated casually.

"You think sending that thing on a rampage will make the world a better place!" G&W yelled.

"It's not quite that simple but that's more or less the idea." answered Facilier "Besides there are a lot places that deserve to be destroyed... wouldn't you agree Mr. Game&Watch."

"N-n-n-no NO, NO, of course not, I've never known anyone who deserves to be killed, I repeat anyone or anywhere for that matter." said G&W in a huff.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Asked Facilier smugly. G&W just snarled not wanting to dignify Facilier's comment.

"And you" Dr. Facilier turned towards Dr. Mario "You pride yourself on being a doctor, and isn't a doctors main duty to heal." Dr. M said nothing "Join in operation Bad Wolf and you can heal this sick, sick world." Dr. M continued to remain silent.

"Together we can all become kings of BRAND-NEW-WORLD" Facilier exclaimed ostentatiously with his shadow adding in the showman ship.

"Your right I am a doctor and as a doctor it's my job to heal." said Dr. M, Facilier smirked sinisterly while G&W looked to Dr. M "But don't delude yourself, you and your so called master don't want to heal the world you want to put it down. I'd stake my life that you and your master both lived hard lives and that in turn makes you believe that gives you the right to do whatever you want. Because you can't move on from your pasts you think the world is sick."

Facilier was shocked by the accusations. Though the accusations appeared to have struck a sensitive area.

"Well I'll admit this world has a few maladies but it's still alive and healthy." Exclaimed Dr. M loudly, with that he turned on his flashlight and held it like a Lightsaber.

"Better save the heroics to your cousin." said Facilier bitterly.

"I left the Mushroom Kingdom so I could be part of my cousins adventures not to give up when things got tough." remarked Dr. M.

"Yeah, you tell him Dr. Mario." said G&W enthusiastically.

Facilier gasped in shock "You'd turn against ME? The man who created you." asked Facilier.

G&W glared at Facilier "Throughout my life I was always asking "where I came from" but now all I can ask is "who cares"." exclaimed G&W "What I was or may have been does not matter to me anymore, all that truly matters is what I'm doing right now and right now I'm a Doctors Assistant."

G&W then turned towards Dr. M "And as a doctors assistant I gotta follow the doctor's orders." Dr. M smirked in response. Without another word the two of them struck battle ready poses with their flashlights.

Facilier sighed heavily then reached into his shirt and pulled out the tiki amulet "You know what this is?" Facilier asked.

"That must be the amulet that Bowser spoke of." said Dr. M. G&W looked at Dr. M funny "You know the one that turned Peach into a frog."

"This here is basically the voodoo equivalent of a Swiss army knife" Facilier explained "It has no specific function rather it's designed to be able to perform multiple functions, and those multiple functions can be performed in many ways." Facilier then smirked sinisterly "For example."

Suddenly the "eyes" of the amulet flashed a bright red light, and then the amulet started to glow with a blazing red aura. In no time the aura spread all over Facilier's body. Facilier convulsed violently as the energy infused with Facilier's body, the aura even spread to his shadow. The shadow moved out of the wall becoming 3-D then the shadow's body swelled up until it was incredibly buff, Facilier's shadow got covered in glowing red veins. Facilier stopped and faced towards his opponents.

Now Facilier stood there, with the glowing amulet around his neck his body glowing with the same red energy as the amulet, in fact his eyes were now glowing pure red and so was several veins over his body. Facilier's shadow was now looming above Facilier 3-D and buff glowing with the same red aura as well as the same glowing red veins.

Facilier was chuckling his voice sounding as though it was under water "ARE YOU READY!" He yelled.

Meanwhile...

Luigi used the flashlight on his Poltergust 3000 to lead Ness, Diddy Kong and Yoshi deeper into Ghastly Cave.

Yoshi turned to look at the ever shrinking light of the entrance "Is it OK to leave DK crew out there." Yoshi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Yoshi." said Ness "I used PSI Life Up on them. So their bodies should be patched up fine."

"Then why were they still unconscious when we left?" Yoshi asked.

"Well they did get quite a beating, but they should wake up in about an hour or two." said Ness reassuringly.

"Hopefully by then this whole mess will be finished." said Luigi "This arc has gone on way too long."

"Don't worry if getting rid of the DK crew was that easy. We'd been dead long ago." Diddy said proudly.

"You mean you fought creatures as nasty as Shallows?" Yoshi asked.

"Hollows." Ness corrected.

Diddy sighed heavily "No we never faced anything like those Hollows before." Diddy said glumly "Here I was thinking we've gone up against every nasty thing the world can throw at us and then along comes these Hollows. Hard to believe there are monsters like that in Toonera."

"As someone who traveled the world before I should know." said Ness "Toonera is a big place."

They both walk past the beaten up K. Rool, all silently agreeing that Bowser was nearby. Feeling no need to state the obvious they moved on.

Yoshi eyed the back the Poltergust the very device that gave Luigi a much needed boost in confidence and asked "What you going to do with Hollows?"

Luigi stopped and looked at the Poltergust "Oh I'm going to send them to E. Gadd once this whole Ghastly King situation has been taken care of." Luigi looked closely at the Poltergust and remembered the three evil spirits he recently trapped inside "So uh let's solve this whole Ghastly King situation quickly alright."

Yoshi rolled his eyes "Same old Luigi."

Luigi turned towards Yoshi "Hey you got nothing to worry about." said Luigi; everyone else rolled their eyes at that comment "With you three to handle creatures of flesh and blood, and my Poltergust to handle any more of those Hollows were ready for anything." with that Luigi turned to head deeper in the cave.

Only to come face to face with a giant roaring monster, Luigi shrieked and hide behind Yoshi while Yoshi said "Hello Bowser."

Curious Luigi shined his light towards the monster that startled him moments ago.

Apparently the previously mentioned monster was Bowser who used the opportunity to scare Luigi as a spot of fun. As a result he was chuckling to himself with the light of the Poltergust making him look more menacing.

"Bowser Koopa, what are you six?" Ness scolded.

"Hey I just wanted to have a little fun with Mr. Useles..."

"DONT YOU DARE CALL HIM USELESS!" Diddy yelled "A few moments ago he single handily took down all three of those "Friends from the other side"."

"Really?" said Bowser curiously, with that Ness, Yoshi and Diddy moved aside to reveal Luigi, who quickly puffed out his chest and put on a proud face.

"I guess every dog has its day." said Bowser bluntly.

Luigi mood immediately darkened "That's the best I'm going to get huh."

"Pretty much." said Bowser casually "anyways it's good I found you guys so quickly, I was just on my way out to meet up with you guys. You see there's this super hardy force filed up ahead that's preventing me from moving deeper into the cave. Since I couldn't force my way through it I decided to round you guys up."

"A force field?" Ness asked.

"Yeah Facilier erected it so he could fight Dr. Mario and his paper thin friend uninterrupted. We should probably head over there one way or another that fight probably going to be over by the time we get there." Bowser answered, with that he turned around and started walking deeper into the cave "Ness, Yoshi, Diddy, Luigi you better come along or I'll leave you behind."

With a smirk on their faces Ness, Yoshi, Diddy and Luigi followed Bowser deeper into the cave.

Elsewhere...

Dr. Mario and Game&Watch gawked at Dr. Facilier's transformation "What have you done to yourself?" G&W asked.

"Simple answer is I'm using the magic of the other side to augment my life energy into spirit energy." Facilier answered.

"Life energy?" G&W

"All creatures on Toonera have a DNA based energy source within their bodies." Dr. M explained "It comes in many forms and goes by many names but all creatures have it."

"But there are ways in which a warrior can harness and control his/her life energy to do all sorts of things." said Facilier "But instead of explaining how it works I think a demonstration would be better."

**BGM: Dragon Fight (Blue Dragon)**

Facilier twirled his cane then pointed it at G&W and Dr. M; Facilier then gathered his newly acquired spirit energy to form a sphere of red energy, the red energy was then launched at them.

Dr. M and G&W managed to jump out of the way in time. The energy blast flew past them and impacted the force filed covering the exit.

KABOOOOOOOOM

"That looked just like that energy attack used by those monsters!" G&W said.

"There called Ceros," Facilier corrected "Thanks to my voodoo magic I'm a human with the powers of a Hollow, baby."

Suddenly Facilier's shadow moved to attack, it tried to smash Dr. M with its fists but missed, "I guess my shadow got tired of waiting, oh well." said Facilier.

While Facilier's shadow continued to attack Dr. M, G&W rushed towards Facilier flashlight drawn.

BANG

G&W was shot in the head with a small red energy projectile; the impact caused G&W to fall onto the ground and drop his flashlight. G&W slowly got up while Facilier continued to boast "You like that it's called a "Bala", it's not as powerful as a Cero doesn't need to be its twenty times faster." with that Facilier shot another Bala just as G&W got back up.

Facilier then proceeded to launch a barrage of Bala's at G&W.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Facilier stopped shooting as a large dust cloud was formed from the explosion. Facilier stared into the dust cloud "It didn't have to be this way you know." said Facilier "We could have worked together just like in the good old days."

"Forget the good old days!" yelled G&W as he stepped out the dust cloud battered and bruised (though it was hard to tell because of his anatomy) "I've chosen my future." With that he conjured an old scuba helmet, like all the other items he conjures it was black and 2-D "I'm going to go forward and not look back." with that he equipped himself with the scuba helmet.

G&W then charged forward.

Facilier's shadow was still trying to land a blow on Dr. M. Dr. M would slash Facilier's shadow with his flashlight, but the shadows body was thicker then Dr. M anticipated and the attacks were doing very little damage.

"_Damn that things body is so thick, I might as well try to cut a stake with a butter knife." _thought Dr. M.

Then the shadow tried to crush Dr. M with a very strong punch, which Dr. M managed to avoid. The shadow held its fist in pain from the impact.

"_Now's my chance." _thought Dr. M, with that he turned off his flashlight aimed it at where he assumed a vital point was and turned it back on quickly. He then proceeded to with the same procedure at multiple vital points on the shadows body. Dr. M was basically using the flashlight to "shoot" the shadows vital spots.

When Dr. M was done he looked upon the shadow which was keeping completely still as if paralyzed "There I just struck several of your vital parts, you are now completely paralyzed."

The shadow then grinned widely and moved forward to attack, as it charged it morphed its fists into maces. The shocked Dr. M prepared to take evasive actions _"I guess shadows don't have vital points since there made of... whatever there made of."_

With that the shadow continued to swing its mace fists around trying to hit Dr. M, with great difficulty Dr. M managed to avoid the blows. Eventually the shadow raised its fists together to try and smash Dr. M with a downward smash.

"Mummification" Dr. M shot some surgical tape out of his sleeves; the surgical tape wrapped itself around the shadows head and arms. While the shadow flailed about blind and with its arms bound Dr. M noticed that the shadows waist descended into a 2-D strip and that said strip stretched till it was behind Facilier (who at the moment was busy having a swordfight with G&W) and attached to the back off his feet.

"_That shadow must still be attached to Facilier" _Dr. M thought _"I bet I can defeat this thing if I cut it connection to its master."_ with that Dr. M moved past the flailing shadow and headed towards the 2-D strip, he then cut the strip with his flashlight.

Dr. M grunted in satisfaction at seeing the strip get cut in half. Only for the strip to reattach itself moments later. While Dr. M gawked the shadow started to burn with its red spirit energy burning the tape off. Before Dr. M could react the shadow stretched its head towards Dr. M and stretched its mouth wide to swallow him.

CHOMP GULP

Meanwhile...

G&W charged towards Facilier wearing his 2-D scuba helmet, Facilier tried to shoot more Bala's at G&W but his helmet proved sturdy enough to withstand the attacks. All the Bala's managed to do was stall G&W momentarily.

When G&W got close enough he jumped towards Facilier with his hammer drawn and prepared to hit him with an attack. But Facilier tensed his body causing a burst of spirit energy which sent G&W flying back a short distance, G&W managed to regain his footing and discarded his hammer in order to conjure his frying pan.

"Chef" G&W used the frying pan to throw sausages at Facilier. Once again Facilier flexed his spirit energy disintegrating the sausages before they even touched him.

"Fast Food Chef" G&W conjured a second frying pan and used the two of them to throw more sausages, he also increased the speed he was throwing the sausages. Facilier continued to flex his spirit energy to disintegrate the sausages.

"Lunch Hour Fast Food Chef" G&W span clockwise like a blur causing a barrage of sausages to rain onto Facilier, Facilier continued to flex his spirit energy until he overexerted himself and could flex no more. Without the spirit energy to protect him the sausages relentlessly pounded his body, thanks to the velocity they were being thrown the blows were quite painful.

Suddenly G&W stopped spinning and conjured a giant key, with the giant key G&W charged towards the disoriented Facilier.

"KeyBlade Strike" G&W hit Facilier with a horizontal strike.

WHACK

The force of the impact sent Facilier hurtling to a wall, Facilier staggered from the impact but managed to stand strong "Sorry pal, but these modifications also increase my physical abilities." Facilier bragged "Allow me to demonstrate." With that Facilier tried to pound G&W with his cane but G&W blocked the blows with his key. As a result G&W and Facilier got into a makeshift sword fight.

The two combatants were pretty evenly matched, but eventually Facilier managed to gain the upper hand and hold G&W in a blade lock. Suddenly Facilier's red-eyed face grinned as darkness shrouded G&W, G&W looked behind himself to notice Facilier's glowing shadow looming over him.

G&W nervously looked around trying to find his friend "Where's Doc?" G&W asked.

The shadow patted its belly in response. No other words were needed.

"Alright Shadow here's my plan." yelled Facilier, G&W switched between looking shockingly at Facilier and his shadow "when I move you smash this little traitor into the ground, got it."

Facilier's shadow morphed its arms into one very large hammer and lifted said hammer in preparation. G&W caught between Facilier's blade lock and the shadows hammer found himself unable to do anything.

Facilier quickly yelled "NOW" and jumped out of the way as his shadow prepared to crush G&W, G&W couldn't react fast enough to get out of the way.

Suddenly inches away from G&W the shadow stopped.

"What are you waiting for finish him!" Facilier yelled angrily.

The shadow then morphed its arms back to normal to hold its stomach and mouth, then the shadow started making gagging sounds as if it was going to throw up "WHAT WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled a panicking Facilier.

BARF

The shadow vomited a large mass of clear black goo with a very slimy Dr. M in the mix. Dr. M got up and tried wiping off the goo "You just got puked out of a super charged sentient shadow." G&W said bluntly unsure of how else to state the situation.

"If only the guys at the hospital could see me now." Dr. M said sarcastically "Good thing I had a megavitamin on me that contained a certain chemicals that when ingested in large amounts cause..."

BARF

"... Vomiting." without another word Dr. M reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his megavitamins he then turned to G&W and said "Here Game you should take this, to heal your injuries."

G&W looked at the megavitamin oddly then took off his helmet "Okay doc I'll take your medicine." With that he reached out and took the megavitamin out of his hand.

"If you think I'll give you a chance to lick your wounds you've got another thing coming!" yelled Facilier with that Facilier shot a cero at the two. G&W and Dr. M quickly jumped out of the way causing the cero to hit Facilier's shadow by mistake.

KABOOOOOOOOOM

The impact caused the shadow to fall onto the floor.

"Oops" said Facilier sheepishly. The shadow lifted its head and "glared" at Facilier "hey don't blame me you're the one who didn't dodge." Facilier retorted. He then felt a tapping on his side turned to see G&W, just as G&W spayed something from his mouth into Facilier's eyes.

Facilier yelled and held his burning eyes in pain "WHAT IS THIS STUFF?" yelled Facilier.

"It's a type of acid that helps digestion." said Dr. M "Good for the stomach bad for everything else."

By now Facilier was keeling over in pain "You see doctor Facilier all those big pills may look the same to others," said G&W with his arms crossed "But to me and Doc who made them together, there as easy to tell apart as Night from Day. So when he gave me that pill I immediately knew what Doc had in mind."

"Impressive teamwork." said Facilier defiantly "but you forget that I'm not fighting alone."

Dr. M and G&W heard Facilier's shadow groggily get up, Dr. M and Facilier looked to each other nodded and charged forward. G&W conjured a trampoline which he used to jump over Facilier's shadow.

"Mummification Ritual" with that Dr. M shot some surgical tape from his sleeves which G&W caught while in midair, then using his aerodynamic body and the momentum he gained G&W swing around Facilier's shadow tying up its entire body. When G&W landed Dr. M cut the strip connecting the shadow to its master, and G&W tied it up in tape before it could reattach itself. Now cut off from its master the shadow was significantly weakened and could do nothing but wriggle helplessly on the floor.

G&W and Dr. M clapped each other's hands in satisfaction. Then Facilier managed to stand up and flexed his spirit energy to the point that it looked like an inferno. He glared at his two opponents with eyes blurred from the acid "It doesn't matter if I have trouble seeing you." said Facilier as he gathered a huge amount of spirit energy in front of his cane "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SHOOT A BLAST SO BIG THERES NO WAY YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DODGE!"

Unfortunately the sheer heat as well as the force behind the spirit energy was keeping Dr. M and G&W away from Facilier, G&W quickly lost his footing and was about to be blown away by the energy, when Dr. M grabbed him by the leg and without another word threw G&W with all his might towards Facilier.

As G&W flew towards Facilier he conjured his hammer.

"Judgement Level 6" with that G&W's hammer impacted with Facilier's head and G&W used the momentum to smash Facilier's head onto the ground.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH

To be continued...

Scientific note: Facilier's shadow has a symbiotic relationship with its creator, its draws on Facilier's life energy in order to survive. It can survive on its own for short periods of time but if it stays too far away from its master it will die.

The Meta-human Response Division is based off the Mutant Response division the primary antagonists from the T.V series "Wolverine and the X-men".

Facilier's transformation is a less potent form of Hollowfication. If you do not know what Hollowfication is I suggest you look it up on Bleach Wiki.

The names and forms of life energy in Toonera include: Chakra, Chi, Mana, Aura, Haki, Furyoku, Reiastu, Magic Power, and Power from within.


	27. chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The previous update couldn't be loaded onto the website due to internet errors. Hopefully that will never happen again.

This time it's late because of procrastination.

**Chapter 26: Darkova**

"So Doc is he gonna live?" asked Mr. Game&Watch.

Dr. Mario was currently checking Dr. Facilier's pulse. Facilier's body now no longer glowing with spirit energy was currently lying flat on his back, mouth agape and eyes rolled to the back of his head making them appear white. Some sizeable cracks were seen on the floor underneath Facilier's head.

"Well his pulse seems normal." said Dr. M "and his head does not seem to have suffered any severe external damage. I'd say he'll be fine given some time."

"Good the guy may have been a jerk but that doesn't mean he deserves to die." G&W preached.

"Really so while you were flying towards Facilier you knew the exact amount of pressure to apply to that attack that would take him down but not crush his skull hmmmm." Dr. M asked smugly "You really had no intention of killing him?"

G&W scrunched his face "Oh come on, I was caught up in the heat of the moment." said G&W sheepishly "Its one thing to kill a guy in the heat of the moment, it's another to kill him when he's downed and helpless." G&W then looked to Facilier's unconscious form "But since we're here..."

G&W went up to Facilier and yanked the amulet off his neck "Game what are you doing?" asked Dr. M.

G&W started to inspect the amulet "This is the thing that turned Peach into a frog so logically this thing should also be able to turn her back." G&W started to tap the amulet "Who knows maybe there's a reverse switch or some... YOU BETTER NOT CAUSE ANY TROUBLE PAL." G&W yelled suddenly and pointed his turned off flash light at the wall.

On the wall was Facilier's shadow holding its hands up in surrender. After Facilier was defeated his shadow had returned to its normal form and was no longer 3-D. Apparently moments ago it tried to perform a sneak attack on G&W, realising it had been caught it was now content with staying out off their way.

Dr. M took a look at the amulet "Hmm I don't know much about the occult so I don't think I can help you." Dr. M then looked towards Facilier "I doubt he'll be much help anytime soon." Dr. M then looked towards Facilier's shadow "How about you, you know how to reverse the spell?" Dr. M asked Facilier's shadow.

The shadow turned its back towards them; arms crossed defiantly "Fine be that way." said G&W "Your lucky I haven't used this flash light to make shadow sushi out of you." G&W threatened.

"HEEEEEEEY"

G&W, Dr. M and Facilier's shadow turned to the source of the voice to find it came from Ness. Ness was currently running up to them followed by Luigi, Yoshi, Diddy and Bowser.

"Hi guys, boy you don't know how glad I am to see some friendly faces." said Dr. M, Dr. M then looked at Bowser "Well nine out of ten still good." Bowser rolled his eyes. Dr. M then took a look at his comrades; their clothes were dirty and slightly torn, their bodies were covered in grim, cuts and bruises. Needless to say they looked pretty banged up.

"You guys look like you've had it rough." Dr. M pointed out "Maybe I should give you guys a quick check up."

"We're good, just a few bumps and bruises." said Diddy, Diddy then looked over Dr. M and G&W "Besides you two aren't exactly ready for a night out either."

Dr. M and G&W looked at each other and noticed they too were a little worse for wear "Well we just had a tough battle with Facilier over there." said G&W pointing to an unconscious Facilier.

"Big deal, you took down some wannabe magician." said Bowser "I just took down King K. Rool." Bowser finished with a smirk.

"Not that I'm bragging or anything." said Luigi cockily "But I took down three, count them three of those so called friends from the other side."

"Guys listen we can compare war stories later." said Ness "But right now we have a job to do, or did you all forget that we came to this cave in order to stop the Ghastly Kings revival."

"But with K. Rool and Facili... Facilia... Facilio... that guy in the hat beaten," said Yoshi "Haven't we already stopped ritual. I mean now that the leaders have been beaten who's going to lead the ritual?"

"K. Rool and Facilier aren't the ones in charge of the ritual." said G&W "Apparently someone else is charge of the ritual."

"Who?" asked Diddy.

"I don't know." said G&W "But I'm pretty sure the only way to find out is to go deeper into the cave." Ness, Luigi, Bowser, Diddy and Yoshi put on serious faces and prepared to march forward "WAIT before you go forward." said G&W suddenly causing his comrades to stop in sudden comical pose. G&W then showed them Facilier's amulet "Do any of you guys know how to use this thing." G&W asked.

Ness, Bowser, Luigi, Diddy and Yoshi squinted a bit to get a look at what G&W was holding, Luigi suddenly yelped in shock and hid behind Bowser "That's the thing Facilier used to turn Peach into a frog." Luigi yelled.

"I know what it is." said G&W chagrined "I figure this thing might be able to reverse the spell on Peach, but I don't know how to actually use it so... do any of you guys know?"

Ness, Luigi, Diddy and Yoshi looked to each other for guidance "I know how." said Bowser bluntly.

"You know how to use magic?" asked a shocked Diddy.

"I used dark magic many times in the past to try and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom." said Bowser "Anyways the best way to reverse the effects of a magical do-hicky is to break it."

Facilier's eyes suddenly rolled back into place and his shadow did a double take.

"That's it, break it?" G&W asked while eyeing the amulet.

"Yep" said Bowser "Break a magic object and "poof" everything returns to normal, easy-pesy."

G&W eyed Bowser suspiciously "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" G&W asked.

"Because Bowser wants Peach to be human again just as much as the rest of us." said Ness, everyone nodded in agreement of the statement.

"Besides I no think Bowser could outsmart us even if he wanted to." said Yoshi, everyone nodded in agreement again. Bowser then realised that Yoshi was insulting him but shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"Well." G&W looked at the amulet "Here goes nothing." With that G&W prepared to smash the amulet into the ground.

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked to the source of the noise to find it was Facilier, his face stricken with panic and due to his injuries he was struggling to support himself on his cane "Listen here gentlemen if you give me that amulet I'll cut you a deal." Facilier desperately pleaded.

"Save your breath." Bowser spat "we're not going to fall for your tricks again."

"Wait, wait, wait hear me out, hear me out." Facilier pleaded some more "I admit things may not have turned out the way you thought they would, but in the ended didn't you get what you wanted?" Facilier grinned sheepishly hoping for an answer.

Instead everyone just scowled at him.

"You little man" Facilier pointed at Luigi "You got a chance to be a hero when you took down those Hollows I summoned."

Luigi said nothing.

"And you big man." Facilier pointed at Bowser "When you save the princess she'll be all over you I'm sure of it, I'm sure."

Bowser said nothing.

"And once this is all over I know this event will somehow give Peach the carefree life she wants." Facilier pleaded, his shadow desperately nodded in agreement.

No one said anything.

"So just give me the amulet and I'll give you the deal of a lifetime." Facilier begged.

"NO MORE DEALS!" G&W yelled, and then in a fit of gusto threw the amulet to the ground.

SMASH BANG

**BGM: Friends on the other side (Death scene)**

When the amulet broke there was a small flash of light, then suddenly strange lights and hieroglyphics started to swirl around the room.

Facilier gasped and rushed to the amulet pieces "NO NO" Facilier desperately tried to put the amulet back together "How am I ever going to pay back my debt."

"Oh No its happening again." gasped Luigi as he huddled with Bowser, Yoshi, Diddy, Ness, G&W and Dr. Mario.

"Yoshi no think he's going to like were this is going." said Yoshi.

"_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum..."_

Suddenly the singing masks from the store appeared out of nowhere and floated above Facilier with a sadistic look on their faces.

"Friends" Facilier said with a large timid smile plastered on his face.

"_Are you ready" _sang the masks.

"No I'm not ready at all." Facilier pleaded "In fact I got lots more plans."

"_Are you ready" _sang some merchandise that appeared out of nowhere.

"This is just a minor setback in some major operation." Facilier pleaded some more.

The ritual intensified as more merchandise showed up, the gang continued to huddle together in shock and awe.

"Soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business." Facilier pleaded some more "Our master is just up ahead making sure we get our monster then I'll be able to give you more Phozons then you can handle. I just need a little more time."

Suddenly the same giant mask that Facilier pulled the amulet out of appears on the ceiling looking down at the transfixed Facilier.

"No please." Facilier begged along with his shadow.

The mask opened it mouth wide, then wider then wider until the black portal encompassed the entire ceiling. From out of the portal came a bony thumb and forefinger, apparently the hand itself was too big to fit in the room.

"JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME" Facilier begged.

The bony fingers plucked Facilier like an insect and dragged him and his attached shadow up towards the portal. The gang could do nothing but watch transfixed.

"I PROMISE I'LL PAY YOU ALL BACK I PROMISE." Facilier grovelled but it was no good the fingers dragged the screaming Facilier through the portal, then the masked chomped it mouth shut causing a blinding flash of light.

**End BGM**

And just like that it was over. The gang remained huddling together in shock and awe.

"Well guess that's the end of that." said G&W as he took some shaky steps forward "You heard him his master is up ahead finishing up the ritual. Nothing we can do but move on ahead, if the Ghastly King gets revived then all the fighting we've done would have been for nothing."

Ness composed himself "You're right let's go on ahead, who knows maybe we'll be lucky and Mario and DK will have already fixed everything by the time we get there, since their not here with you two I assume they went on ahead." with that the gang moved deeper into the cave, suddenly Dr. M stopped at the entrance to the deeper part of the cave and looked back into the throne room.

"Something wrong?" Yoshi asked. Everyone heard Yoshi ask and turned to look at Dr. M.

"It just occurred to me." Dr. M asked "During our fight with Facilier he called this room the Ghastly Kings throne rooms."

"Yeah so what?" Bowser asked bluntly.

Dr. M gestured to the room "Don't throne rooms usually have a "throne" in them?" Dr. M asked.

With that everyone looked into the room in shock, indeed there was no throne in the throne room, just a dirty old mat. Everyone furrowed their brows trying to come up with an answer.

"Yoshi got it, Yoshi got It." said Yoshi raising his hand "The Ghastly King had a really big butt, a butt so big that it couldn't fit on any chair." As Yoshi spoke he used his hands to make some slightly obscene gestures.

Everyone then got a mental image of a mean-looking, ghoulish, crown-wearing Kong with a ridiculously huge brightly coloured baboon like bottom.

Everyone burst into laughter at the image, after a short bout of laughter they composed themselves.

Bowser composed himself first "The superstars are really rubbing off you new guys." said Bowser, by new guys he meant Ness, G&W, Dr. M and Diddy "Only a comrade of Mario would be able to laugh in a situation like this."

"But you were laughing too Bowser." said Yoshi.

Bowser scrunched up his face before scoffing "Look never mind, let's just go, NOW." said Bowser "The whole story could have been done by now if there wasn't so much time wasting. So let's go." with that Bowser proceeded to stomp deeper into the cave.

Suddenly an army of Kremlins started rushing towards them picking up a large cloud of dust.

"AH-HA a welcoming committee." said Bowser as he and the gang struck battle ready poses "Come to stop us from interfering huh, well if you want to stop us you'll have to face the wrath of Bowser..."

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

"... Koopa"

Apparently the charging Kremlings stampeded over the gang and continued rushing outside the cavern.

Everyone got up and dusted themselves off "Oh boy what a day it's been, monkeys fighting giant lizards, voodoo, ghosts, ancient evil dictators, magical fruit like gems, shadow magic... quite a day isn't it Game. Game?"

"Game who's Game?" G&W asked in a daze.

"Oh No when those Kremlings galloped over us they must have stomped his head and giving him amnesia." Dr. M grieved. He then rushed over to G&W to see if he could cure him.

"Oh my god, can you cure amnesia?" Luigi asked.

G&W stood there with a woozy expression on his face, while Dr. M quickly assessed the situation "Well the only recommendable way to cure amnesia is to continuously tell the subject of his/her life and hope that they remember, granted it's a long a delicate procedure that can take at least..."

POW

Bowser pounded G&W on the head with his fist.

"Bowser you big dumb brute what do you think your..." G&W stopped yelling and had an epiphany "Heh, I just remembered I'm Mr. Game&Watch." G&W then proceeded to list things about himself.

"That was amazing Bowser." said Ness "but how did you know that would work."

"Oh Mario's stomps have give my goons amnesia all the time." said Bowser "We found out that that's the best way to cure amnesia."

"Hey wait a minute what happened to Facilier?" asked G&W when he stopped listing things about himself, "I remember me and Doc were about to fight him, now suddenly we're here."

"You mean you don't remember the fight?" Dr. M asked, stroking his chin in curiosity "_Obviously Bowser's so called remedy isn't as sure fire as he thinks"_ Dr. M thought.

"Well obviously we won else we wouldn't be here." said G&W "Hey doc was I any good in that fight?" G&W asked.

Dr. M opened his mouth to say something, and then paused mouth agape to think about what he should say. After a few moments he smiled and said "You were amazing."

"Yeah baby," said G&W now brimming with confidence, G&W then rushed further into the cave feeling like he could take on the world.

BAM

G&W in his fit of confidence did not watch where he was going.

"Hey what's the big idea..." G&W stopped his angry rant when he discovered who he ran into "Louis?"

"Guys!" Louis shouted elated, in fact he was so elated that he practically burst into tears "You don't know how happy I 'am too see you all."

"I knew you would all make it I knew it." Yelled an equally elated Peach.

"PEACH!" yelled Bowser "You're human again and you're... your uhhh..." Bowser did not know how to finish his sentence. Indeed Peach had returned to her human form but apparently she had returned to human form while still in the bird cage. As a result Peach was stuffed into a cage that was currently three sizes too small, although the cage had stretched to accommodate her change in size it was still a sight that was both comical and painful.

"Look guys you can get me out of this "predicament" later right now I have something urgent to tell you guys." Said a panicking Peach "you see it's like this..."

_Flashback:_

_These last few minutes have been real exciting._

Mario and Donkey Kong stared at the hooded stranger with furrowed brows, while the hooded stranger placed his sleeves together appearing completely unafraid of the two heroes in his presence.

The Kremlings, Louis and Peach (still in her frog form) all stared fiercely at Mario, DK and the hooded stranger anxious to see how things would develop.

"Excuse-a me but did you just say it was "Perfect" that me and DK are here." A confused Mario asked.

"Indeed I did." The hooded stranger answered coldly.

Mario and DK looked to each other for guidance "I don't think you quite know what situation you're in right now, let me go over It." said DK.

"Quite the contrary." The hooded stranger answered "It is you two who do not understand the situation you are in."

**BGM: The troops advance (Dissidia)**

Suddenly a magic circle appeared underneath Mario and DK. The magic circle was at least 20 feet in circumference, glowing with purple energy so bright it was almost blinding and filled with interact ruins and hieroglyphics, in the center was a hieroglyph that looked almost like a wolf.

"Darkova Kennel" yelled the hooded stranger.

With that the magic circle shot out a pillar of energy that reached to the rooms ceiling, the magic energy released was so powerful that it lifted Mario and DK into the air and held them there as if they were submerged in water. From underneath the energy a stone alter burst out of the floor as well as three pillars, the pillars had statues on top that looked like wolf heads, the pillars raised until the heads were at level with Mario and DK. Then the energy hardened like ice until it was turned to crystal. As a result of the hooded strangers magic Mario and DK found themselves trapped inside a giant purple crystal on top of an altar with three wolf statues pointing right at them.

"Behold my ultimate spell the Darkova Kennel." Exclaimed the hooded stranger as he gestured with his sleeves at the giant purple crystal "Anyone caught in the crystal is completely at my mercy. With but a simple command I can unleash an all powerful other worldly energy dubbed by many as the "all consuming Wolf" otherwise known as "Darkova"." On cue the wolf head statues opened their mouths and purple energy gathered by their mouths "Once unleashed the Darkova will tear their flesh to ribbons, grind their bones to dust, reduce their organs to mush and rip their very souls asunder."

The hooded stranger turned around dramatically and bored his gaze into Peach and Louis "But you can save them all you have to do is play the song of awakening." The hooded stranger then gazed at the seal of the Ghastly King which by now was glowing very weakly "But the seal will run out of energy any moment now so CHOOSE NOW!"

**End BGM**

Next few seconds felt like an eternity, the Kremlings cowered in the corner anxious to see how things would unfold, the hooded stranger remained as unreadable as ever and Mario and DK trapped in the crystal were unable to show any signs of disapproval.

Time was short Peach and Louis did not have time to measure all their options, or think things through. They had no time to truly contemplate the situation they were in or lament over the emotional strain this choice would put on them. They needed to come up with an answer then and there.

Peach and Louis looked to each other for guidance, then they looked to Mario and DK who were trapped in the crystal.

"All right, you win." said Peach, Louis nodded in agreement. Without another word they both began to play the song of awakening.

**BGM: Link & Zelda's Duet (Legend of Zelda)**

Peach started out singing a few notes of various pitches, Louis then played those same notes. They continued this pattern for a while, as the song intensified so did the glow of the ruins on the Ghastly Seal, eventually the mystical energy started to seep out of the ruins like steam. Suddenly the Ghastly Seal was enveloped in a blazing mystical aura giving the appearance that the seal was burning with energy.

Peach and Louis tearfully continued the ritual unhindered by the seals glow, Peach would sing a few notes followed by Louis playing some notes on his trumpet. Despite the songs intended purpose the song itself was mystical and magical, thanks to Peach's and Louis's musical skills the song was further glorified. One would find it difficult to believe that such as song was being used for such vile purposes. It seemed out of place with the sinister glowing stone behind them.

As the ritual intensified the seal uprooted itself from the floor and slowly started to float in the air, the statue floated higher and higher until it was level with the statues chest.

With that Peach and Louis finished the song.

**BGM: Invasion (Bleach)**

The seal continued to burn with the magical aura, as the Kremlings, Mario, DK, Peach and Louis watched in awe. The hooded stranger however seemed as unmoved as ever. As the whole room was cast in the glow of the seal, cracks started to appear all over it, the cracks grew bigger and bigger until suddenly the seal burst into pieces, the pieces were then incinerated by the blazing aura.

In place of the seal was a mass of burning reddish purple aura, for a while it just floated there burning like an inferno before suddenly it started to fly around like an angry spirit. Then in a dazzling display of flight flew into the Ghastly Kings statue where it phased into the statue.

Then the statues eyes started to glow yellow, after that the whole room started to shake as if in a small earthquake. Cracks started appearing all over the statue from out of the cracks a reddish purple light seeped out, and then in burst of blinding aura the statue exploded casting the whole room in dust.

Soon the dust started to settle and a massive form could be seen.

"Interesting" said the hooded stranger, intrigue evident in his cold voice "The ancient sorcerers that sealed him away sealed his soul into one vessel while turning his body into stone. How convenient that they'd be so close together."

"DID YOU SAY BODY TO STONE!" yelled Peach and Louis "Then that means that all this time the statue we saw..." Peach and Louis looked ahead fearfully.

The dust was clearing revealing a 20 foot monstrous ape; the ape had massive muscles covered in cactus green skin and dark purple fur. The only clothing he wore was a large shiny silver belt around his waist and black feather neckwear, on top of his massive pear-shaped head was a series of gray root like horns assembled in a way to look like a crown of sorts. When he opened his mouth reddish purple aura seeped out like heat from a furnace, as if his body could hardly contain the powerful aura within.

The Ghastly King then let out a massive roar which shook the room. Peach, Louis and the Kremlings stood transfixed by the ancient tyrant now standing before them, Mario and DK could only watch helplessly from the sidelines since they were still trapped in the crystal. The hooded stranger however appeared as unmoved as ever.

"THE GHASTLY KING HAS RETURNED!" yelled the Ghastly King his voice was loud, demonic and full of rage and contempt.

**End BGM**

The hooded stranger slowly moved forward while the others remained still "So you are the infamous Ghastly King." said the hooded stranger "I'll admit you are certainly a sight to behold but enough of that, my name is..."

"Kremlings!" roared the Ghastly King, apparently while the hooded stranger was talking the Ghastly King was ignoring him and his gaze causally went to the Kremling dancers cowering in the corner, "Disgusting little lizards, I shall rid the world of them like the vermin they are."

"Saru Mao ju" the Ghastly King shot out a large green ball of energy from his mouth, the Kremlings managed to flee and get out of the way before the energy ball hit.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

All the Kremlings including Louis fled through the entrance sheer terror.

"Saru Mao no hanabi" the Ghastly King shot out a barrage of green energy spheres, although the spheres did not actually hit the Kremlings they did hit the walls and ceiling, the series of explosions caused a portion of the tunnel to cave in, Louis stumbled while running causing him to fall to the floor. In panic he grabbed Peach's cage and tried to shield it and the maiden in side.

When the shaking stopped, Louis was reviled to be unharmed the rubble landing inches away from where he fell. Slowly Louis got up and to see that the area leading to the ritual room was now completely sealed off with debris.

"Oh no, oh god, oh god!" in a fit of panic Louis got up and roughly dropped Peach's cage, then he ran around in circles panicking, Louis eventually tried to compose himself and think things through "Okay Louis lets analysis the situation, the greatest evil Congo Bongo has ever known is now free to terrorize the world, the only two people that can stop him are currently being held hostage by some ghostly sorcerer." Louis took a moment to think things over some more "WERE DOOOOOMED!" Louis sobbed.

"Now calm down Louis." Peach yelled "Panicking never solved anything, besides it not like things can get any worse."

Elsewhere Mr. Game&Watch just broke Facilier's amulet, this caused the spell cast on Peach to break, thus in flash of light and a poof of smoke Peach returned to her human form. However since she was still in the cage when she transformed, she immediately found herself in a cage that was too small for her.

Louis and Peach both decided it was best not to comment on her current predicament.

_Back to present..._

"... and after that Louis carried me here, we ran hoping to find you guys and the rest you know." Peach finished up still stuck in the too small cage.

"Here let me get you out of there." said Dr. Mario, with that he drew a scalpel and proceeded to carefully cut the bars on the cage, eventually he cut the entire top half of the cage off allowing Peach to step out of the cage and stretch for a bit (after all it was quite cramped for the last few moments).

"Listen guys." said Louis facing the floor "I'm sorry I ran away. It's just..." Louis then faced everyone revealing his tearful face "... The Ghastly King was so much more terrifying in person then I could have imagined and I..." Louis was on the verge of baling for forgiveness "... I just... I mean... I couldn't..."

"Don't worry about it." said Ness casually "Considering the circumstances, running away was probably the correct course of action." A quick nod from the others showed that they agreed with Ness.

Louis was rendered speechless.

"In fact thanks to you things work out real well." said Luigi "Thanks to you Mario and Donkey Kong won't have to worry about you and Peach when their fighting the Ghastly King and that other guy. They can fight their hardest with no fear of innocents caught in the crossfire."

Louis's eyes widened significantly "You really think they can win?" Louis asked.

Bowser growled and marched right up to Louis till he was looming over him "Listen here you neurotic reptile, I have been trying for years to knock off Mario, so I can safely say there's no way that some overgrown chimp and a creep in a hood can get him on the first go." Everyone stared at Bowser "and as for DK there no way that someone who stole the title of "Powerhouse Beast" from me could possibly be defeated so easily."

By now Peach had dusted off her dress "Well now that were all gathered together lets go." said Peach as she headed deeper into the cave.

"Go? Go where?" asked Louis "In case you forgotten the caves been blocked off by a cave in."

"I know." said Peach casually "I'm saying we should go and clear up the rocks for Mario and DK. It won't do any good when they win and find out their stuck inside the cave."

"Good idea Peach." said Yoshi.

"Yeah I'll never be able to defeat Mario if he's trapped by a pile of rubble." said Bowser arrogantly.

"Don't worry DK, this time I'll help you out." said Diddy Kong full of vigour.

With that, Peach, Ness, Bowser, Yoshi, Diddy, Mr. Game&Watch and Dr. Mario went deeper into the cave leaving Luigi and Louis behind.

Luigi turned to Louis and said in kind voice "Listen buddy if you decide to leave I promise we won't think any less of you. So go ahead and leave we won't judge you." with that Luigi followed his comrades into the cave leaving Louis to stand alone gawking.

"_Who are these people?" _Louis thought, a menagerie of people come out of nowhere, charged into enemy territory in order to save their friend and an island they hold no allegiance too, now they honestly believe without a doubt that the monstrous Ghastly King could be defeated by one of their own.

By now they had walked so deep into the cave that they were engulfed in darkness.

"Hey guys wait for me I want to help too." yelled Louis as he ran after them.

Meanwhile...

On the Final Destination Master Hand and Crazy Hand were playing a card game. Since regular cards would be too small for them they had to use very large cards. Cards so big it was comical. MH had finished double checking his future student's locations so now he was passing the time by playing cards with his brother.

"Hey big bro?" Crazy asked.

"Yes Crazy." MH answered.

"Don't you think it's odd how your students haven't called you yet?" Crazy asked.

"They're probably having too much fun on the island. Besides I sure they would have called us if they were in some sort of trouble." MH stated casually "Unless of course they are complete idiots."

"Yeah you're probably right as usual." said Crazy "Ah Ha!" Crazy yelled dramatically, he then slammed a card on the FD and pointed dramatically at MH "I summon the Dark Magician in attack mode." Crazy exclaimed dramatically.

MH remained unmoved by his brother claim.

"With this I attack you directly wiping out your life points." with that Crazy then made some loud explosion noises.

MH remained still for a moment before stating "Crazy I already told you were playing GO-FISH."

Meanwhile...

"Sorry about leaving you under their for so long." Said Candy Kong sweetly "You boys promise not to sue little old me, right." Candy finished up with a coy smile and batting her eyelashes. Dread Kong, Ninja Kong, Karate Kong and Sumo Kong all left Candy's music store with an icepack on their heads, angrily muttering and grumbling under their breath.

With that Candy and Dixie Kong proceeded to put pieces of the piano into the trash bin.

Suddenly Funky Kong rushed into the store in fit but because of the ridiculously big bazooka he had strapped on his back he couldn't get in causing him to fall onto his back. As opposed to use earlier suffer garb Funky was now dressed in military style clothes which included camouflage cargo pants, black leather shoes and Red see-through glasses.

"Where's the fire Funky?" Dixie asked.

"What are you girls doing?" Funky asked.

"Cleaning up my store." Candy answered simply.

"Why are you doing that?" Funky yelled "DK left us to guard the village while he and his friends tracked down that Facilier guy. We need to be on our toes in case the Kremlings attacked."

"Yes DK said that this morning and now it's almost evening." Candy stated "If past experiences can tell us anything it that if the Kremlings were going to attack they would have done so already."

"I'm sure whatever situation there in, will be resolved soon anyways." said Dixie, while throwing away piano pieces "Any minute now they'll be back here to tell us about their latest adventure."

"Hmmm I guess you're right." said Funky "still it's better to be on guard just in case." Funky then unstrapped his bazooka and struck a few battle poses with it "Lucky for us with my latest bazooka I'm more than ready for anything."

"Don't point that thing around you might hurt someone." yelled Dixie Kong.

Funky rolled his eyes and pointed the bazooka upwards "You wound me little lady." said Funky "I built this bazooka myself do you really think I'd make something that could be used so..." while talking Funky accidentally pulled the trigger sending the bazooka missile into the sky where it disappeared into the distance.

Funky stared into the sky for a while, while Candy and Dixie eyed him with raised eyebrows. Funky then looked to the female Kong's, grinned sheepishly, and then rushed in asking if he could help the girls.

Elsewhere...

Cranky Kong was using his cane bash away tree branches, he then wiped off some grim which had accumulated over him "Confound it; I don't know which is worse the fact that I lost my way in this jungle or the fact that those wannabe heroes up and left me in the middle of the jungle." Cranky continued to grumble angrily "I should have gone with them, and then I wouldn't be lost in this bloody jungle. Even with my bad back I'm still more than a match for any Kremling, besides my retarded son can barley wipe his own bottom without my help."

Cranky stopped "That's right my stupid son, is always getting himself into trouble." Cranky was silent for a moment "In fact he's probably in trouble right now." Cranky scrunched his face "How embarrassing for an ape his age to have rely on his daddy to save him, oh well can't be helped, better go help my son."

With that Cranky marched forward into the distance "But first I've got to find out how to get to Ghastly Cave."

Then he heard some noise in the distance he followed it till he found Squawk the parrot on a rock talking to a swordfish in a river and a big burly rhino.

"Hey Squawk." yelled Cranky Kong "Listen bird I need directions to Ghastly Cave."

The rhino and the swordfish gasped at the mention of Ghastly Cave, Squawk on the other hand only looked curious "Why do you want to go there, SQUAWK?" Squawk asked.

WHACK

"Don't question your elders!" Cranky yelled "Just tell me how to get there from here before I make a turkey dinner out of you!"

Squawk took a moment to rub his sore head before answering; he then proceeded to give Cranky a series of complex and convoluted directions. At the end Cranky left grumbling while trying to remember all the directions.

"Good luck Cranky." yelled Squawk while waving his wing "I certainly hope you get to where you need to go, SQUAWK."

"Uhhh isn't Ghastly cave over there." Said the Rhino while pointing his horn in the opposite direction that Cranky was going "yeah the directions you gave him will just keep him going in circles around the jungle for hours." said the swordfish.

"SSSSSSSHHHH" Squawk shushed then. Squawk turned to see if Cranky heard them but he didn't, Cranky couldn't hear them over the sound of his own grumblings.

To be continued...

I thought I'd add those last bits because I'd didn't want the readers to forget the other characters.

"Saru Mao ju" is Japanese for "Ape demon King Gun", "Saru Mao no hanabi" is Japanese for "Ape demon King Fireworks".

The reason I have the Ghastly King have attack names in Japanese is because Japanese is the language of Kaijus or monsters from tokusatsu films. I figure the Ghastly King may be able to pass of as one of those monsters.

Funky's outfit in this chapter is the same one he wore in "Donkey Kong 64".

Guess which of Donkey Kong's animal buddies made a cameo in this chapter.


	28. chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I've spent so long on this arc that it's hard to believe that it's almost over.

**Chapter 27: Battle against the Ghastly King**

Inside Ghastly cave, Ness, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Dr. Mario, Mr. Game&Watch, Diddy Kong, Bowser and Louis were all busy clearing away rubble from the earlier landslide, G&W had conjured a lantern which was currently sitting on the side which provided them with much needed light. Most of the characters used their hands to pick up the rocks, with the exception of Peach who used her parasol as a pick of sorts, G&W who conjured a pick axe and Yoshi who swallowed some of the boulders whole.

Yoshi then swallowed a particularly big rock into his belly; Yoshi then groaned "Something wrong?" Ness asked concerned.

"Of course something's wrong Yoshi just spent the last few minutes swallowing rocks." said Diddy "That's got to be murder on his digestive system."

"Yoshi's tummy can handle the rocks." said Yoshi "The only problem is that rocks taste real bad." With that Yoshi stuck out his tongue wrapped it around a rock that was bigger than his head and swallowed that rock in one gulp "Rocks taste like dirt" Yoshi complained.

"Tell you what Yoshi, once this is over I'll make a big ol cake just for you." said Peach, Yoshi cheered in response then proceeded to swallow more rocks at a faster pace.

Diddy was dumbfounded "He just swallowed some boulders and he's still thinking about food?" Diddy asked.

Dr. Mario chuckled to himself "Do not underestimate the stomach of a Yoshi." said Dr. Mario "I doubt there is any creature in the world that can compete against our little Yoshi's appetite."

Since they had nowhere to put the rocks once they moved them Bowser used his renowned strength to break the rocks that Yoshi didn't eat into smaller pieces, suddenly Bowser snarled and roared "Why are we doing this so slowly?" Bowser yelled "This is taking too long.

"It hasn't even been a quarter of an hour since we started." Ness stated bluntly.

"Irrelevant, the point is this is taking too long" said Bowser "but luckily for us I got some moves that will clear the rocks in a jiffy." Bowser then started to do some warm ups in preparation for his attack.

"No, no, no, no" yelled Luigi as he rushed up to Bowser in a tizzy "clearing rocks from a rock slide is something that needs to be done delicately." Luigi emphasized the word "delicately".

"Why?" Bowser asked bluntly.

As if on cue the room started to shake, "that's why." Luigi said while pointing to the ceiling "After a cave-in the cave itself becomes very unstable, removing rocks needs to be done carefully or the cave will just collapse again." Luigi then shoved the end of his Poltergust onto Bowser's snout "So we can't just force our way through."

"How do you even know this stuff?" Bowser asked while batting away the Poltergust.

Luigi puffed his chest out in pride "I've taken courses in how to deal with emergencies such as, Rockslide, landslides, Mudslides, Avalanches etc. You never know when you might find yourself in those situations and then who's the one prepared."

Bowser nodded "Now I know why Mario keeps you around Luigi." said Bowser, Luigi beamed with pride "Your unhealthy paranoia, really comes in handy doesn't it." Bowser finished.

Luigi narrowed his eyes "That's the best I'm going to get huh."

Bowser simply nodded as a response "Another thing why don't you just suck up the rocks with that ghost-vacuuming thing." said Bowser, Luigi looked to his Poltergust "I mean if it could suck up 10 foot monsters then a few rocks should be a piece of cake."

Luigi shook his head "Against supernatural entities nothing is finer then the Poltergust 3000." Luigi explained "But against earthly matters it's just a normal vacuum cleaner."

Bowser sighed heavily "Forget the Ghastly King, with the amount of time it'll take to clean up these rocks Mario and DK will starve to death." Bowser groaned in chagrin "It'll take a miracle to get these rocks away in time."

Suddenly a victory fanfare was heard and everyone turned to the source to find...

"Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, Tiny Kong!"

Indeed turns out Lanky Kong played the victory fanfare on a trombone when he showed up along with Tiny and Chunky.

"Guys!" Diddy rushed up to them in excitement "You're all okay."

"Ha-ha I'm insulted that you'd think we'd be taken out so easily." said Chunky and in a fit of gusto slapped his chest, Chunky then scrunched his face in pain apparently the burn he got from Grand Fishers Cero was still fresh.

"You guys sure you're in a condition to help?" Dr. Mario asked, despite Ness's previous healing the marks from their previous beating were evident on the DK crew. Tiny was bruised, Lanky was covered in welts and had some blood caked on his head, Chunky had the chest area of his clothes burned off revealing brunt skin on his chest.

"Don't worry about us." said Lanky while swinging his trombone around like a sword "from what little we overheard while getting here it sounds like DK is on the other side of that cave in, and that's all we need to know." Lanky then pointed his trombone ostentatiously at the pile of rocks "As background characters it's our duty to clear a path for the hero." Chunky and Tiny cheered in response.

"Where did you get that trombone anyways?" Game&Watch asked.

"It's mine. It was damaged so I took it to Candy's shop for repairs." Lanky explained "With the whole Facilier thing going on I didn't have time to drop it off at home."

"Okay, okay but where were you keeping it till..."

"Did you get it fixed?" Yoshi interrupted.

A gleam appeared in Lanky's eyes "Maybe this will answer your question." With that Lanky played a quick jazzy tune.

"Heeeey" said Louis, Louis excitingly ran up to Lanky and pulled his trumpet out from somewhere then played another quick jazzy tune, Lanky then played another jazzy tune. Louis and Lanky alternated tunes for a while till Bowser bonked them both on the head.

BONK

"You two can have your little jazz session later," said Bowser "right now we have work to do." Lanky and Louis both stuck their tongues out as a response.

Without another word the students, the DK crew and Louis continued to dig through the rocks.

Meanwhile...

The Ghastly King huffed and puffed as his rage subsided, he then leaned on a pillar only to notice it was abnormally smooth. He looked at the pillar to notice it was a purple crystal pillar on top of an alter with a Kong and a human trapped inside.

"What matter of sorcery is this?" The Ghastly King asked.

"That is my Darkova Kennel." answered a cold ghostly voice, the Ghastly King turned to find the source of the voice came from a creature dressed in a hooded robe "Laughable isn't it, in your rage you were so focused on your enemies you didn't notice what was right in front of you."

The Ghastly King furrowed his brows "Who are you?" asked the Ghastly King.

The hooded stranger did not appear to hear the Ghastly King "I must say I can feel the power emanating from your body and I have to admit it's very..." the hooded stranger paused to think of the proper word "... disappointing."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" roared the Ghastly King in fury "Did you just dare to call ME weak?"

"Your power is barley a quarter of what I hoped it to be." said the hooded stranger as if the Ghastly King wasn't even their "But I guess I'm to blame for setting the bar too high."

The Ghastly King turned to face the hooded stranger, snarling, teeth scrapping and fists clenched "Again I ask; who are YOU to speak to ME so lowly."

"I am the one who freed you from your prison," the hooded stranger exclaimed dramatically "There for I am your master."

The Ghastly King raised his eyebrows before he burst out laughing, "You honestly think I will serve you." said the Ghastly King "I am the Ghastly King, and the world is mine, mine, mine." He then raised his fist into the air "The only reward you'll get for freeing me is the honour of dying at my hand." Before he brought his fist down he felt a strange sensation on his raised arm, he looked to it to find that it was turning to stone. In a fit of panic the Ghastly King tried to smash the stone but it was proving to be a fruitless task; pretty soon his whole arm had turned to stone.

"You see how truly powerless you are against Me." said the hooded stranger, the Ghastly King glared at the hooded stranger "With an inaudible whisper I can turn you right back to stone, unless you agree to serve me you turn right back into stone."

By now part of the Ghastly King's chest was also stone "Alright I accept your terms." The Ghastly King yelled.

The hooded stranger smirked under his hood "Excellent" he said, with that he deactivated the spell and the stone shattered leaving the Ghastly Kings arm just as it was, the Ghastly King snarled, got up and looked down at the hooded stranger "Listen hear master." The Ghastly King struggled to say the word master "As of now you have my servitude, but you shall never have my loyalty or respect."

"I do not require such menial things." said the hooded stranger bluntly "Besides you'll find me to be pretty good master to work with, in fact I bring you gifts." With that the hooded stranger deactivated the Darkova Kennel causing the crystal pillar, the wolf head pillars and the alter to disappear in a flash of light. As a result Mario and DK fell to the ground.

Mario and DK then proceeded to gasp for air "Man (gasp), I-a never (gasp) want to (gasp) hold my breath for that-a long again." said Mario.

"These two are part of a group of self righteous fools who tried to stop your revival." said the hooded stranger gesturing his robed hand towards Mario and DK "My first command is that you have some fun with them."

The Ghastly King looked down at DK and Mario and started to shake in fury "A KONG, miserable, wretched traitorous apes. I will never forgive them for stabbing me in the back all those centuries ago." The Ghastly King snarled in rage "And a human, filthy, arrogant ape impersonators." In the Ghastly Kings rage purple energy started to seep from his pours like steam "I'll will destroy those humans that infest this world, but first I will destroy my ancient enemies the Kremlings, then I'll destroy the Kong's who betrayed me. Then I'll destroy the Island that bore their existence and then the world that allowed them to prosper." The Ghastly King then stomped the ground so hard it caused the whole room to shake violently "I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"Yes, yes marvellous enthusiasm." said the Hooded stranger, with that he opened a portal behind him "In time this miserable world shall be destroyed." The hooded stranger walked backwards into the portal "Its end has been written." with that the hooded stranger vanished into the portal and before it closed.

The Ghastly King stood snarling at his two opponent's energy no longer steaming out of his pores, with every puff some energy seeped out of his mouth. Mario and DK stood defiantly in front of the monster in battle ready poses.

**BGM: Cactus/Ghastly King (Donkey Kong)**

The Ghastly King let out a monstrous roar while banging his chest.

"Let's go!" yelled Mario and DK collectively.

Mario charged forward while DK started to swing his arm in wide arc in preparation for his newest attack.

"Super Jump Punch" Mario jumped up fist outstretched and performed his legendary move on the Ghastly Kings chin.

POW

The Ghastly King however easily recovered from the attack while Mario was still in the air and punched Mario towards the ground.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

The force of the impact imbedded Mario into the ground as a result Mario found himself in the ground up to his waist. The Ghastly King jumped and prepared to stomp Mario.

"Mario Tornado" with that Mario spun like a drill causing him to bore deeper into the ground; the Ghastly King stomped into the ground only to hit nothing but dirt. The force caused the room to shake but caused no other damage. Realising his opponent and escaped he roared in annoyance.

"Hey ugly!" yelled DK, the Ghastly King glared at DK "Take this" DK rushed towards the Ghastly King's stomach while swinging his arm, believing himself to be in no danger the Ghastly King did nothing.

"Giant Punch" DK jumped and punched the Ghastly King right in the gut.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

The Ghastly King gasped in pain and the force of the blow caused him to stagger back. While staggering Mario drilled out of the ground feet first and hit the Ghastly King behind his right kneecap. The attack caused the Ghastly King to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

While on his back DK rushed till he was on the Ghastly Kings neck and proceeded to pummel the Ghastly Kings head with a barrage of punches.

POW POW POW POW POW POW

Mario whistled to DK as a signal. DK then left while Mario jumped high above the Ghastly King.

"Ground Pound" Mario flipped in midair then fell butt first towards the Ghastly Kings head.

POW

Mario then jumped off the Ghastly Kings head and landed next to DK "I guess all those nasty stories about you were just stories." DK boasted "It appears those ancient battles can't hold a candle to my new "Giant Punch"."

"Your right, all those legendary feats of mine are worthless now." said the Ghastly King while lying on his back, suddenly the Ghastly King jumped back onto his feet.

"Saru Mao no Hanabi" the Ghastly King shot out a barrage of green energy spheres in far greater quantity then when the Ghastly King blasted the cave entrance. Mario and DK could do nothing but defend against the onslaught.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

The attack left a large cloud of dust where Mario and DK once stood.

"HA HA HA HA as I said those feats are worthless because I'm stronger now than I was back then." The Ghastly King boasted "I knew I would one day return to the world and have my revenge, so while I was imprisoned I focused my rage and hatred." As a reference the Ghastly King caused some energy to seep out of his hand, he then stopped seeping the energy and clenched his fist "I have harnessed the rage and hatred to raw power. Power which makes my strength during the Kong-Kremling wars insignificant."

"Your pathetic." said a voice; the Ghastly King looked towards the sound of the voice which was coming from within the dust cloud. The voice was revealed to come from DK, the Ghastly Kings energy spheres had left Mario and DK both battered, bruised and soot covered. Despite that they both stood defiantly.

"What did you say?" the Ghastly King asked while his eye twitched.

"You heard me." said DK "Your pathetic, my ancestors sent you for one big time-out and even after four thousand years you still haven't cooled off."

The Ghastly King glared at DK "Your naivety sickens me." He snarled.

"And your anger sickens me." DK retorted "I wasn't there four thousand years ago so I won't say for sure whether sealing you away was the right thing to do or not, but spending four thousand years sulking in your own hatred. I cannot think of a lower form of existence."

"You have-a been granted a second-a chance." said Mario "And you're-a going to-a use it to cause-a death and-a destruction just-a so you can vent out your anger on people who have long since perished." Mario continued "You-a wish to hurt-a others because-a you can't hurt your enemies."

The Ghastly King's expression remained blank as if he had no idea what to say or feel.

"You know GK I used to be scared of you." Said DK "I was terrified of the idea of you coming back to the island. But now I pity you" a quick nod from Mario showed he agreed with Donkey Kong.

"You... pity... me." The Ghastly King spoke blankly, he then snarled as energy seeped out of his mouth like heat from a furnace "Fine go ahead and pity me, I do not need the gratification of two lowly hero pretenders. I am THE GHASTLY KING and I will destroy the miserable world that caused me so much pain."

"Well you're going to have to get past us first." Yelled DK, with that Mario and DK struck battle ready poses.

GK roared then jumped into the air "Saru Mao hanma" GK did a frontward flip and attempted to crush Mario and DK under his right foot. Mario and DK managed to rush out of the way.

SMAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA SH

Although the attack did not actually hit them the resulting shockwave caused Mario and DK to both lose their balance. The whole room shook like never before, while Mario managed to retain his footing, DK staggered and fell. While the room was still shaking from the impact the Ghastly King lifted his foot out of the cracked indent he left on the floor and aimed at DK.

"Saru Mao ju" the Ghastly King shot out a green energy sphere from his mouth, DK managed to barrel roll out of the way just in time, the Ghastly King snarled in frustration and continued to shoot out more energy spheres, which DK desperately continued to dodge.

"Where are your boasts now you traitorous Kong." The Ghastly King mocked.

"He aint-a your only opponent-a." said Mario from behind.

POW

Before GK could do anything something hit from behind the head, GK looked in front of him only to notice what looked like a red and blue blur bouncing off the root-like rocks on the sides of the cave. The blur then bounced towards him and struck him right in the head.

Apparently while GK was trying to blast DK, Mario used the opportunity to jump onto the root like rocks, Mario then proceeded to jump from root to root quickly gaining momentum until he gained enough momentum to be able to harm GK.

Mario proceeded to ricochet on the root-like rocks like a bouncy ball till he gained enough momentum; he then jumped towards GK to attack him. He would then repeat the tactic.

POW

POW

POW

Mario then faced GK and started to bounce slower on a single root "Time to finish-a you!" Mario yelled, with that he started to jump faster from root to root, he started to gain so much speed that he appeared to be a blur.

"You think I'm just going to stand here and take it then you got another thing coming." With that the Ghastly King started to charge some energy in the front of his mouth, as a result large amounts of purple energy started to seep out of body.

The Ghastly Kings charging created a large green energy sphere in front of his mouth "Saru Mao..." suddenly the energy sphere grew till it was the size of the Ghastly Kings stomach, it also changed from green to reddish purple "... Kaisai" the Ghastly King then fired the projectile straight at the root-like rocks Mario was bouncing on.

KABOOOOOOO OOOOOOOM

The resulting explosion destroyed all but the farthest tips of the root like rocks. The Ghastly King took a brief moment to savour the destruction he caused "Ha ha another foe felled by my incomprehensible wrath." The Ghastly King bragged.

"Don't be so sure GK." yelled DK, GK glared at the direction the voice was coming from, apparently while GK was busy with Mario DK used the opportunity to climb up the rocks blocking the entrance in order to gain some height "As my dad found out years ago, Mario isn't so easy to get rid of." DK boasted.

GK snarled and tried to kick DK but DK jumped over the leg and headed towards GK's head. GK tried to attack DK with a right hook but DK managed to flip over the fist and then proceeded to pummel GK in the head.

POW POW POW POW POW POW POW

DK then started to attack not just with punches but with kicks, slaps, chops and head butts.

POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW

DK then prepared to finish GK with a powerful punch to the face.

CHOMP

At the last minute the Ghastly King bite DK's fist right before it collided as a result DK found himself hanging off the Ghastly Kings mouth by his left wrist. The Ghastly King then swung his head and DK till they were facing the wall on the opposite end off the room. The Ghastly King then briefly let go of DK (the momentum allowed him to stay in the air momentarily) and shot and energy sphere at point blank.

BOOOOOOOOO OM

The explosion caused DK to fly into the wall behind where the Ghastly King's statue once stood.

POW

The impact imbedded DK into the wall, while DK was groggy from the impact the Ghastly King charged some purple energy into his left fist.

"Saru mao-ken" the Ghastly King then charged forward, DK however managed to regain his senses and jump out of the way just before the Ghastly Kings massive fists collided.

POWW

The force of the blow replaced DK'S indent with a larger one of the Ghastly Kings fist, the force also caused cracks to spread out from the indent. While DK was in the air from his jump the Ghastly King prepared to blast DK with another energy sphere.

"_Please work, please work, please work"_ Thought DK as he improvised a new move, DK started to spin clockwise causing him to rise into the air like a helicopter, luckily he managed to rise up nanoseconds before the energy sphere collided.

DK flew above the gawking GK's head before he became to dizzy to continue and fell ungracefully to the ground. While DK was still dizzy from his spinning GK tore his fist out of the indent and charged to crush DK.

POWW

Something hit GK right on the head and as GK held his forehead in pain that same something grabbed him by the horns and threw him in the wall.

POWWW

The force of the impact caused the cracks created by GK's fist to get larger. GK then slumped to the ground groggy.

A few moments later it was revealed that the something that pound GK on the head then threw him to a wall was...

**End BGM**

"Mario!" yelled DK; indeed it was Mario who performed the previously mentioned tasks, he was caked in soot and grim and his skin was lightly burnt but despite that he appeared strong and healthy "What took you so long?" DK asked jokingly.

_Flashback:_

_Thanks to my-a numerous battles with-a Bowser I'm-a quite used to "heated" conditions._

Before GK's large energy sphere collided, Mario pulled out his yellow cape and used it as shield to block the attack, although the cape protected Mario from the blast the force from the explosion sent him flying back until he was imbedded in the wall unconscious.

Mario eventually came to senses and noticed DK and GK fighting in the distance, so Mario freed himself from the wall and then jumped towards them on the remnants of the root like rocks.

Mario made it just before GK could attack Mario and used the momentum he gained to stomp on GK.

_Back to present..._

"I've seen your potential first hand during all those mushroom kingdom sporting events so I knew you'd survive." Said DK "My only complaint is that it took you so long to back me up."

"Does the mushroom-a kingdoms-a powerhouse beast need the help from a vertically challenged plumber." Mario bantered "By the way when did you learn how to do that spinning trick."

"A few seconds ago actually." DK explained "I saw you perform similar moves during those sporting events. So I've tried to develop that spinning into my own move but never tried it out till now." DK then raised his arm in gusto "In any case the "Spinning Kong" flies like a dream."

"Too-a bad I can't-a say the same thing about the-a landing." Mario said jokingly.

"COCKROACHES!" yelled a deafening roar. Mario and DK glared at the source to find it came from GK, slowly on wobbling legs GK rose up "Cockroaches, you two are miserable cockroaches (pant, pant) no matter how hard I try to squish you YOU-JUST-DONT-DIE!"

"Damn right we won't die here." DK said definitely.

"Because unlike-a you we-a have a future to-a fight for." Mario yelled defiantly.

The GK roared like never before, while steam-like purple energy seeped out of his pours making it look like he was burning up "I WILL HAVE REVENGE ON THE WORLD THAT BETRAYED MEEEEEEE!"

GK charged forward while Mario and DK jumped towards him.

"Mario Tornado/Spinning Kong" the two attacks collided with GK's head. The impact caused GK to stagger.

While DK fell down Mario placed his palm onto GK's forehead and did a little improvising "Take-a this!" Mario blasted a fireball at point blank at GK's forehead; the compacted explosion caused GK to fall onto his back _"I think I'll-a call that attack-a "Firebrand"_

While GK was on his back DK grabbed him by his foot "Here's some good old brute strength." With that DK swung GK's massive body around and threw him into the cracked wall.

POWWWW

The force caused even more cracks to appear on the wall, the Ghastly King started to a seep with energy like never before "THATS IT NOW I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY MOST LEGENDARY ATTACK!"

"SARU MAO NO KOHAI" with that the Ghastly King breathed out a massive torrent of burning purple energy. DK started to quickly and powerfully clap his hands create shockwaves which managed to protect him from the energy. Seeing his attack wasn't working the Ghastly King unleashed more energy, DK simply clapped harder and quicker creating more powerful shockwaves.

"YOU CANNOT HOPE TO KEEP THIS UP FOREVER!" The Ghastly King roared.

"DONT HAVE TO!" yelled DK confidently, while DK was using shockwaves to block GK's attack Mario was bouncing all over the root like rocks, in fact he was bouncing so fast he appeared to be a blue and red flash.

Mario then bounced towards the blocked entrance of the cave and with one final bounce soared towards GK's gut feet first.

POWWWWW

The force of the impact caused GK to gasp in pain as the wall behind him to finally break under pressure, GK managed to grasp the edge and feebly try to climb back up but do to his injuries he could only bring his upper half up. As a result GK was gasping heavily in pain while hanging onto the wall now made cliff while a massive pitch black pit was behind him.

"You haven't defeated (pant, pant) Me." said GK

"You have lost Ghastly King" Mario and DK yelled in unison. With that they both prepared their finishing moves.

"Super Jump..."

"Giant..."

"PUNCH"

SMAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA SH

GK fell down the pitch black pit swinging his limbs dramatically, roaring till he could be heard no more.

Mario jumped and cheered while Donkey Kong banged his chest and howled in victory.

Suddenly the sounds of rocks being cleared was heard at the entrance then when the rocks were cleared one by one Mario's and DKs comrades walked through.

"Hey guys!" yelled Louis, with that he and the students and the DK crew rushed up to Mario and DK. Likewise DK and Mario rushed up to their friends.

After a bout a greetings Chunky Kong put on a serious expression "all right where is this big old Ghastly King everyone's been talking about."

DK made a shush motion, with that everyone was quiet for a while then a very faint "Thud" could be heard "That's him." DK stated.

"You mean you won, already!" Louis asked.

"Yup!" said Mario.

With that Diddy, Tiny, Lanky, Chunky and Louis started to dance for joy, singing things along the lines of "hooray" and "the Ghastly King is dead" and "well never have to worry about the Ghastly King again."

The five of them then proceeded to "Ohh" and "ahh" and bang their chests in a very apish manner. Louis continued to bang his chest a while after the others had stopped; he then stopped when he noticed all eyes were on him.

Louis then grinned sheepishly.

**BGM: Hurry, We are in danger (Dragon Quest)**

Suddenly the cave started shaking and pieces of the ceiling started falling down.

"What's going on?" Peach yelled while holding her head.

"Are-a fight against the Ghastly-a King must have-a been more destructive then we-a thought." Mario explained "It must have weakened the caves structure to the point where it starting to collapse. Or-a something like that."

A particularly large piece of the ceiling crashed close to the group.

"Hey Luigi what did those courses say to do in these sort of situations?" Bowser asked.

"Well in a situation like this the best course of action is to GET OUT OF THE F&^%ING CAVE!" yelled Luigi.

With that they all ran out of the cave as fast as their legs could carry them. The closer they got to the exit however the more intense the shaking and the size of debris became.

"Look there's the exit." Yelled Diddy indeed the light of the exit was coming into view.

"YEOW" yelled Louis suddenly, the others quickly looked to find that a large rock fell onto Louis tail trapping him, as Louis tried to pull his tail out an even larger rock fell towards Louis, he could do nothing but curl up and await his fate.

"Primate Punch" Chunky punched the rock into pebbles before it could crush Louis.

Louis looked up in shock over Chunky's action.

"Gum gum Pistol" Lanky stretched his arm and punched the rock that was holding Louis in place, the impact dislodging it. Louis was so stunned by the DK crew's actions that he remained on the ground stunned.

"Come on get up!" yelled Tiny as she grabbed Louis by the snot and proceeded to drag Louis towards the light. Louis quickly stopped letting himself get dragged and proceeded to run towards the light.

**End BGM**

The gang then all managed to jump out of the cave just as it was fully collapsing, once the shaking had stopped everyone slowly stood up and looked to where Ghastly Cave once lurked.

The cave had completely caved in, ghastly cave was no more. Everyone stood there in silence not knowing how to react to the situation.

"You know Yoshi was right." said Yoshi in his usual cheerful voice. Everyone slowly turned towards Yoshi silently asking for verification "The reason there was no throne in the throne room was because the Ghastly Kings butt was too big.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before they all burst into a large fit of laughter.

Master hand and Crazy hand floated in moments later to discover their students, DK, Diddy an unknown group of Kong's and a fat crocodile, all battered, bruised and grim covered while laying on their backs laughing.

To be continued...

"Saru mao hanma" is Japanese for "Ape demon king hammer", likewise "Saru mao Kaisai" means "Ape demon king fire", "Saru mao-ken" means "ape demon king fist", and "Saru mao no Kohai" means "ape demon king devastation".

In the past the Ghastly King had a fascination with Japanese culture; he loved Japanese culture so much that he became fluent in its language (which explains his attack names).

I used a new tactic in this chapter, points to anyone who can figure it out.

Considering my track record updates should be happening once a month.

"Hurry, we are in danger" will be another standard issue song, this one for escape scenes and such (If you played Dragon Quest you'll know the kind of situations).


	29. chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I've decided to make Michael Buble's "Haven't met you yet" the theme song for this arc. I've also decided to have theme songs for all the upcoming arcs. Guess and suggestion are welcomed.

**Chapter 28: Under the starry sky**

"I see so that's what happened." said Master Hand.

Master Hand and his students, not to mention Crazy hand, the DK crew and Louis were currently at the Kong's village. After the hands found them where Ghastly Cave used to be the hands carried the gang all the way back to the village, along the way they spotted Cranky Kong wandering lost through the jungle and carried him back to the village too.

As a result everyone was gathered at the entrance to the Kong's village. By everyone that also included the population of the Kong's village who came to investigate the giant hands that came floating down.

"Hard to believe all that happened while we were playing "Chaotic" said Crazy Hand.

MH ignored CH for the moment "What I'd like to know is why didn't you call us to assist you." MH scolded "We could have assisted you in your battle against the Ghastly King."

The students all looked to each other trying to find a good answer.

"Bowser wouldn't let us." Yoshi stated casually "Bowser was afraid if we called hands, hands would bring Mario and then Mario would show up Bowser." Bowser snarled at Yoshi and muttered "traitor". Mario then chuckled in delight at Bowser's expense.

"And after Mario joined you, surly you had no reason not to call me then." MH pointed out "Well what's your explanation for that." If it were possible MH would have raised an eyebrow expecting an answer.

The students all looked to each other for guidance "Well-a things happened-a kind of fast." Mario said sheepishly.

Despite having no facial features what's so ever, everyone could feel the hand "scowling" at them. His "scowl" then quickly turned into a "smile" "Well in any case I'm proud of you." Said MH, the students beamed with pride "You all did admirably in dangerous and unusual circumstances. You should feel grand after preventing a great threat from entering the world."

"PFFFT, great threat my nonexistent butt." said Crazy sceptically "You and I both know that the Ghastly King could never be a threat to the world."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GHASTLY KING WOULDN'T BE A THREAT!" yelled Cranky "That thing was like those giant monsters that likes to attack Japan?"

"There called "Kaijus"" Crazy corrected "And to a Kaiju twenty feet is tiny."

"It true, the average Kaiju is at least 100 meters tall." said MH "What my brother is trying to say is that with the multitude of powerful beings in the world, the Ghastly King would probably not have gotten far in his rampage."

"In fact me and MH happen to personally know some fighters who could chew GK up and spit him out like a wad of gum. Ourselves included." Crazy said proudly "With all the monsters and bad guys out there, GK would barley even show up on the radar."

"Are there really people that strong out there?" Diddy asked shocked.

MH and Crazy both nodded "In any case the Ghastly King may not have been a global threat, but he was a threat none the less and had to be stopped." MH continued "I'm proud to say you all performed admirably."

With that the students and the DK crew beamed with pride while the villagers all cheered and hollered; only Cranky and Louis remained quiet.

"Well I'd better get going." said Louis sadly.

"Going, going where?" Diddy asked.

"Where do you think to the Kremling side of the island." Cranky scowled, everyone (except DK) glared at Cranky "Don't give me that look, he's a Kremling he belongs with other Kremlings." Everyone continued to glare at Cranky.

"No no, he's right I'm a Kremling so I belong with Kremlings." said Louis with a forced smile "So ummm it's been really... gosh I can't even explain what it was like to hang out with you guys." Said Louis gesturing towards the students and the DK crew "I mean it you guys have been a lot nicer to me than anyone's been in a long... long... loooong time" Louis slouched in depression.

"No one nice to you?" Yoshi asked.

Louis plastered on a smile "Oh it's nothing major just you know being a musician in a warrior tribe. You know that sort of thing." Louis inhaled deeply and straightened up "Well no use moping about, better get going. See ya around everyone." With that Louis walked into the distance, back straight and full of hope for a better future.

"Hey Louis would you like to live here in the Kong's Village?" DK asked casually.

ZOOM

"Oh yes, yes baby yes." Exclaimed Louis as he rushed to embrace DK, he then cheerfully gushed over DK while kissing his cheeks.

"Hold on! A Kremling can't live here with the Kong's." Cranky exclaimed "Need I remind you of the long and bloody history between Kong's and Kremlings."

"Ah who cares." said DK "Louis here is my friend and no amount of bad blood between species could ever change that."

"And any friend of DK is always welcome in Kong village." Said Diddy, with that DK's friend cheered in agreement, Louis squealed in joy and then rushed over to embrace his new friends.

While the villagers were welcoming Louis into town Cranky glared at his son "I can't believe you went over my head for this." Cranky scowled.

"Then this will knock your socks off dad." said DK "Everyone I have an announcement." DK yelled, everyone focused their attention on DK "I've decided that I'm going to become the hands student."

Everyone gasped in shock before becoming completely silent, Cranky almost had a heart attack.

"I thought "daddy" didn't approve of you becoming a student." said Bowser.

"Believe it or not I really do want to be a good leader for the Kong's someday." DK retorted "And I have a feeling in my gut that studying alongside you "Smashers"..."

"That's not our official name." MH interrupted.

"... Will teach me how to be a better leader." DK continued.

The villagers, Louis and the DK crew all looked sad at the news but nodded in agreement none the less.

"YOU CANT JUST UP AND LEAVE!" roared Cranky "Who do think will protect the village while your away?"

"My crew are more than capable enough to protect the village." DK stated with pride. With that the crew struck battle ready poses for emphasis.

"Plus we villagers can always protect ourselves if things get really bad." Said Candy Kong as she drew her pistol from her bosom, they villagers all started to holler and bang their chests in agreement.

"And if I'm truly needed I'll be back. You can count on that." DK said confidently. The villagers started to cheer again

"But, but, but, but my boy has other duties to perform as well." Cranky stuttered angrily.

"Like what?" Chunky asked "Aside from beating up misbehaving Kremlings, he doesn't really do any real work."

WHAACK

"That's none of your business!" Cranky yelled "This is an outrage, a scandal, a down-right god forsaken..."

"DAD!" DK yelled. Cranky turned to glare at his son, then DK calmly put a hand on his dads shoulder "I'm not a kid anymore, you don't have to keep looking out for me." DK said calmly.

Cranky stood there and scowled, though this time his scowl did not appear as genuine as the ones before it "(SIGH) figures all my years of praying for you to show some initiative would end up smacking me in the face." Said Cranky "Do as you wish." Cranky practically whispered.

The whole area was quiet, till MH cleared his "throat" "(ahem) Donkey Kong the second I hereby give you one week to set your affairs in order. By the end of the week if you still desire you shall leave alongside my students. Is that acceptable."

DK nodded enthusiastically.

"All right then that is all there is too it." said MH.

"No it isn't, there is still something else that needs to be done." said Crazy. When everyone turned to Crazy in order to hear his answer "Now we must..." Crazy then positioned himself like a pistol and pointed himself towards the sky "... PARTAAAAAAAA!" Crazy then magically shot some bullets out of his finger towards the sky the bullets exploded in the air causing a fireworks display of sorts.

Everyone cheered at the sight of the fireworks.

Later...

It was now night time at Kongo Bongo.

In the Kong's village Funky Kong was standing on top of a large stage in the middle of the Kong's village, dressed in his casual clothes. As the spotlight shined on him he walked up to the microphone and yelled gleefully "Hello citizens of Kongo Bongo!"

The party goers who till now remained quiet, started to cheer for a while before quieting down to let Funky continue.

"Not only is this a going away party for our beloved DK." Said Funky "but we're also here because the greatest threat to our island... The Ghastly King... is now gone FOREVER!"

The audience started to cheer louder this time.

"Now without further ado..." the whole stage lit up revealing, Candy Kong wearing a tight, revealing, sparkling pink dress. Behind her was DK with a pair of bongos, Diddy Kong with an electric guitar, Tiny Kong with a saxophone, Lanky Kong with a trombone, Chunky Kong with a triangle, Cranky Kong on a DJ set and Louis with his beloved Trumpet "... Let's take this party into high gear!"

A massive bonfire burst to life in the center of the party area.

**BGM: Haven't met you yet**

While DK and friends played their respective instruments, Funky moved aside so Candy could go up to the microphone and start to sing. This caused the audience to dance and cheer with much vigour.

Meanwhile the other party goers ate and drank and laughed and socialized under the light of a great bonfire and multiple lanterns.

Luigi sighed with delight after he chugged a large amount of drink "Now this is the best part of the adventure... the aftermath." said Luigi gleefully to a group of his friends.

"So this is what it feels like to be part of an adventure." said Dr. Mario holding a jug of party drink "It was exhilarating, terrifying, thrilling, gruelling and now that it's sunk in that we won it feels absolutely magnificent." Dr. M took a swig of his drink "It feels like I climbed to the top of a mountain, or swam across an ocean, or finished a multichapter fanfic."

"That's-a why I-a keep doing It." said Mario proudly, it's worth noting that he was the only one in the group not holding a drink "No-a matter how scary or-a painful it-a gets that feeling that you've done some real good for the-a world makes it all-a worth a-while."

"A-MEN!" yelled Luigi, Dr. M and Mr. Game&Watch then they all took a drink of their respective drinks.

"YEAH Bring it on!" yelled a slightly drunk G&W "I feel like I could take on any one right now." With that G&W started making a few jabbing motions "And this is just stop number one, we've still got..." G&W did some quick calculations "seventeen more students to find. That means seventeen more chances to go on butt kicking adventures, who knows maybe someday I might even..." G&W quieted down for the next part "... find out about my past."

"Well don't get your hopes up too high" said Dr. M sheepishly "Perhaps there are some things in this world that are better left unknown."

"What do you mean by that?" asked G&W.

Dr. M started to shift uncomfortably "Uhhhh, well it's just that..."

BAM

Bowser slammed an empty wooden barrel between Dr. M and G&W "There you go a whole barrels worth of booze and I'm not even tipsy." Bowser boosted.

"Really?" Dr. M did a quick check up on Bowser (though it was partly to avoid answering G&W) "Well I'll be, you're not even slightly drunk."

"HA, HA did you think I was lying when I said I was drunk proof?" Bowser asked boastfully. Dr. M decided not to answer that "Well I guess I had that coming." Bowser said unhindered "Hey Mario..." Bowser picked up a second barrel of alcoholic drink "... I bet I could beat you in a drinking contest."

"You'd-a win that bet." Said Mario glumly "I'm not-a drinking any alcohol."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you off that easy." Said Bowser as he slammed the barrel onto a nearby table "There no way I'll except my rival for Peach's heart as some Tea-tootling pansy."

"But what if I get drunk." Mario asked nervously.

"Then don't get drunk!" Bowser continued, Mario was taken aback by Bowser bluntness "Look I don't expect you to win. EVER! But the Mario I know is the type of guy who at the very least gives it a shot." With that Bowser grabbed an unused jug and poured some drink into it, he then held it in front of Mario with an "I dare you" expression.

Mario stared at the drink in front of him and remembered a time when he got drunk and he nearly did something he would regret forever. He then remembered the speech he and DK gave to the Ghastly King and all the other experiences he had on the island.

"All right-a your on!" said Mario as he grabbed the jug and chugged it down "But let's keep it responsible."

"YA YA whatever." Said Bowser as he started to chug the barrel.

Elsewhere...

Peach hummed cheerfully to herself while pushing a trolley with a massive dish on it. A large group of Kong's, including the four scary looking Kong's stood by eagerly with forks and plates.

"You ready to feast on one of my famous cakes?" Peach asked gleefully, the Kong's all cheered in response. Peach then took off the lid only to reveal Yoshi lying on the dish with a blissed look on his face, with icing around the rims of his mouth.

Realising that people were watching him he got up to look around "Yoshi did you eat the party cake I made for the party even after I made a cake just for you?" Peach scolded.

"Uh No" said Yoshi while shifting his eyes, he then licked the remaining icing off his mouth. Peach put her hands on her hips, realising he had been caught Yoshi put on some bambi eyes and said "Yoshi no help, Peach's cakes are soooooo good."

Peach shook her head in chagrin "Now that's not fair." She said as she started to smile "You know I can't resist you when you give me that look."

"BUT WE CAN!" roared the four scary looking Kong's as the glared at Yoshi "Not being able to eat one of the princesses famous cakes has caused us to lose our pride as warriors." said Dread Kong as his three friends supported him with grunts "In order to reclaim it WE MUST DEFEAT YOU!"

"Well you'll have to catch Yoshi first." Yelled Yoshi as he left while giggling playfully, the four scary Kong's immediately started to chase him.

"Don't worry Yoshi I'll save you." said Peach playfully as she too joined the chase.

As Yoshi got chased around the area, it was time for Louis's trumpet solo. The audience cheered it loudest as Louis played in the spotlight. Louis was so busy playing his trumpet and basking in the audiences cheers that he didn't notice Yoshi rush onto the stage in order to get away from the scary Kong's. Yoshi then performed a stage dive then crowd surfed while playfully waving at the scary Kong's. The scary Kong's then performed a stage dive so they could chase Yoshi while crowd surfing, Peach quickly followed them.

Ness who was busy dancing noticed, Yoshi, Peach and the scary Kong's all crowd surfing "Now that looks like fun." Said Ness and without another word he rushed to the stage so he could perform a stage dive. His example was then followed by Mario, Luigi, G&W, Dr. Mario, Funky Kong, Dixie Kong, Bowser and some guy in a panda mask.

Elsewhere...

"COME ON!"

"No"

"COME OONN!"

"No"

"COME OOOOONNNNNNNN!"

"Crazy you can annoy me all you like but the answer is still no." said MH strictly.

Crazy Hand was currently had Squawk the parrot tied and gagged and was holding the bird by a rope "Only you could be such a stiff at a time like this" Crazy pouted, he then held Squawk up to MH's "face" "I mean come on a talking parrot, when will we honestly have a chance to have a pet like this."

MH sighed "Okay if you let that specific parrot go I promise well get a talking parrot in the future."

"Really you mean it?" Crazy asked enthusiastically.

"Yes of course." said MH while thinking _"No, we'll probably never find another talking parrot"_. The answer pleased Crazy so much that he ripped the ropes off causing a very frightened Squawk to flutter away into the distance.

Crazy sighed and looked to his older brother "Now I guess you're going to give me a lecture on not taking animals from the wild, right." Crazy sadly stated.

"Yes I shall give you a lecture, but not now." said MH "Right now is a time of celebration!" said MH as he positioned himself like a pistol and pointed towards the sky, Crazy eagerly joined his brother and together they shot bullets into the sky that caused a grand fireworks display.

**End BGM**

Elsewhere...

In the far distance the lights from the party not to mention the hands fireworks display seemed very faint. At this distance the party's music was reduced to a faint murmur.

Squawk perched himself on the tip of the tallest tree he could find "(gasp) (gasp) Man, what is with that lunatic hand. SQUAWK" Squawk griped "What could I have done SQUAWK to deserve that kind of treatment? Well I suppose I might have got some bad karma when I tricked Cranky Kong into getting lost in the jungle. SQUAWK" Squawk sighed heavily "In any case I'm not going any near the village until that crazy hand leaves." With that Squawk crossed his wings defiantly.

"Hey is it just me or did it just get really cold here. Squawk"

"It's just you." said a voice beneath Squawk, startled Squawk yelped and flew off his perch only to find he was not perched on a tree like he thought but rather on robed figure standing on top of the tree.

"Who are you?" Squawk asked the hooded stranger. The hooded stranger moved his head upwards so he could look at the bird and answer him. When he did the moonlight shined into his hood showing his face to the bird.

"squawk" Squawk said meekly at the sight of the hooded strangers face, Squawk then screamed in absolute terror and flew back to village at break neck speed.

The hooded stranger stared at the light from the party unmoved by the bird's reaction.

"What a laughable situation this celebration is." The hooded stranger said disdainfully "There champion's victory may seem like great accomplishment, but in the grander scheme of things there victory is utterly insignificant." A cold breeze blew by causing his robes to flutter in the breeze "The Ghastly King was never a necessity, anyone who would lose to such lowly hero pretenders wouldn't make a good minion anyway and losing Facilier simple means I'll have to do more work myself." The breeze turned into a howling wind that would chill anyone else to the bone, the hooded stranger raised his arms as his robes bellowed in the wind "So go ahead and party, the only change made to Operation Bad Wolf is a recalculation of the formula. And once the formula is complete..." the wind died down, causing the area to go silent "Well let's just say ignorance is truly bliss, for if you only knew what was in store."

With that he opened a portal to the other side beneath his feet causing him to sink into the darkness and disappear from the island.

A week later...

The following week was quit something. Donkey Kong had to make his goodbyes to all his friends on the island, including his beloved crew. He also figured a long distance relationship would not work so he put his relationship with Candy on hold, she did not take the news well. In short there were a lot of tearful and Painful farewells.

Diddy Kong was shocked to learn from Master Hand that he would not be going along with DK like he thought. "I'm his sidekick I have to go wherever he goes." Was Diddy's plea, "I refuse to drag a bystander into this." Was MH replay which raised a lot of questions and caused quite a few arguments amongst his students.

The students (DK specifically) tried to convince MH to let Diddy come along but in the end, MH convinced them that Diddy had to stay on the island for now. "Maybe in the future" was the last thing he said on the matter.

Cranky Kong hardly said a word to anyone which actually made a lot of people very happy, but it greatly unnerved DK.

Drama aside there was a lot of other more light hearted stuff going on. The students keep getting themselves into misadventures the likes of which are relatable to anime fillers.

Louis moved into where Facilier's shop was. It was quite an adjustment for him being in a community that actually welcomed him, but defiantly not unlikeable.

Squawk had gone into hiding and had not been seen or heard from since the party.

The Kremlings also managed to stay out of trouble during the week.

So now in the afternoon of the day when DK would leave to join the hands. DK's friends and family as well as the entire Kong's village gathered at the Final Destination at the beach in order to wish there heroes goodbye.

While the hands and the other students had already boarded the FD, DK stood in front of the ramp with his belonging beside him "Sorry you can't come with me." DK said to Diddy, while wiping a few tears off his face.

"Don't worry about it" said Diddy full of bravado "While your training with the hands I'm going to be training my pants off."

"But you don't wear..."

"Don't interrupt me." Diddy continued "Next time we meet I'll be so strong that those high and mighty hands will be begging me to join your team."

"I can only imagine the types of adventure you'll have traveling with a group as eccentric as them." said Lanky Kong.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to cry (sniff)." Said Chunky before he started balling.

"There there big guy, let it all out." Said Tiny as she affectionately patted him on the back.

"All right move aside!" yelled Cranky as he rudely shoved his way through the audience. He then marched right up to DK and bored his gaze.

"Dad" DK said.

"Son" Cranky retorted.

For a while everything was quiet as the two of them had a stare down of sorts. Then suddenly Cranky hooked his cane into DK's tie and pulled him down to face level before yelling "Listen hear you retarded son of mine if I find out your bringing the other students down with your laziness or stupidity. I'll track you down and give you the hide tanning of your life. GOT IT!"

DK stood there for a few seconds in silence before his eyes started to water up "I I I I LOVE YOU DAD!" yelled DK as he joyfully pulled his dad into a great big bear hug.

"AHHHHH my back, my back." Yelled Cranky as he writhed in DK's bear hug, he then proceeded to whack DK on the head with his cane hoping it would cause him to let go. DK however embraced his dad with all his strength unhindered by his father's cane attacks.

DK then let go of Cranky causing the old ape to fall to the floor writhing in pain. DK then rushed on to the FD as the ramp slid in. The FD then started to rise into the air carrying the hands and the students who were all waving goodbye to the islanders.

"I shall play a farewell song for you as you leave!" yelled Louis as he played on his beloved trumpet with all his heart.

All the while Cranky was on the floor writhing in pain "Don't worry I'll help you." said Dixie Kong as she rushed over to Cranky wearing a nurses hat as opposed to her usually pink beret.

Candy and Funky assisted in Dixie's check up "that's strange" said Dixie "Your back does not appear to be that badly damaged.", "I agree." said Candy and Funky. Cranky then tried to whack them all on the head with his cane which they managed to avoid quite easily "Your all idiots!" Cranky yelled "Look at my eyes," with that Cranky pointed to his tear filled eyes "I'm in so much bloody pain that I'm crying, dame it CRYING!" with that Cranky continued to sob.

Elsewhere...

As the FD could be seen rising up in the distance, the sound of noise makers and corks popping of champagne bottle could be heard.

Confetti rained down from somewhere over the Kremlings side of the island as the Kremlings sang "Ding dong, DK gone." In the background the S.O.B.E.K cannons had been converted into a giant stereo which was currently blasting music.

"HA HA, with my new stereophonic cannons I'll never need talentless musicians again." K. Rool cackled as he rolled in. K. Rool was currently wrapped head to toe in bandages and sitting on an electric wheelchair designed to look like a throne. Despite his obvious condition K. Rool was busy enjoying himself at the Kremlings party.

The random solider came up to K. Rool holding a champagne bottle and a lampshade on his head "Isn't this great with Donkey Kong out of the way we have a better chance of taking over the island." said the random solider.

"This island isn't nearly big enough for me." said K. Rool "No I'm already working on a plan that make me the most famous villain in all Toonera." K. Rool boasted.

"Really hey guys listen hear K. Rool's got a new plan set up all ready." Yelled the random solider. With that the loyal Kremlings gathered around K. Rool anxiously asking about his latest plan.

"All right, all right. I intended to keep it in the dark for a little while longer but since I'm in such a festive mood, I figure I'll tell you now." The loyal Kremling all leaned in to listen to their king; K. Rool then smirked arrogantly before saying "Have you gentlemen ever heard of the Mech Gems?"

Elsewhere...

By now the Final Destination was so high in the sky that the Kongo Bongo could no longer be seen.

"Well on the road again." Said Ness "Well figuratively speaking."

"Well I suggest you all get comfy." said Crazy Hand "Cause this one's a ways away, I'd say about a day or two. Three days tops."

"So where exactly are we going?" DK asked.

"(sigh) I've told you all five times already." Master Hand said to himself, MH then cleared his "throat" before dramatically exclaiming "A land that is said to be blessed by the gods... Hyrule!"

"Land blessed by the gods, huh." Said G&W "I hope we don't run into any religious jerks."

"I on the other hand hope we do run into some religious jerks." Said Bowser as he stood beside G&W "I will give me someone to smack down."

"Don't get your hopes up Bowser." said MH "Hyrule is currently enjoying an epoch of peace, trust me we won't run into any trouble there." MH rethought his statement "At least not the same level of trouble you've endured on Kongo Bongo."

**World Complete**

Elsewhere...

On the border between Hyrule and a neighbouring nation was a rocky narrow canyon. In this canyon was a large gate to separate the two nations, in fact the gate was so big that it took up a good portion of the canyon.

Since Hyrule was a medieval style nation, the wall was constructed out of stone and the guards were all dressed in bronze armour and chain mail, for weapons they were armed with spears, short swords, bows & arrows, and the occasional firearm.

Due to the time zone difference it was currently night-time in Hyrule. As a result two night guards where sitting near the large wooden doorway.

"... and that is why I agree with the tier system." said Guardsman A proudly.

"Although I disagree with the tier system. I still respect your opinion none the less" said Guardsman B "I have no intention of arguing with you over such a trivial matter, or demonizing you in Fanfictions."

"Thank you for your intelligent and sophisticated response too... what the hell was that?" said Guardsman A as he suddenly turned towards the dirt path in front of them.

"What was what?" asked Guardsman B, he too looked towards the dirt path in front of them but all he saw was the path itself and the flags adorning the sides of the road.

"I could have sworn I felt some static in the air." said Guardsman A as he continued staring forward.

"Static?" Guardsman B looked up towards the night sky; there was not a cloud in the sky or any signs of a storm. The moon was an ominous yellow color but that didn't seem relevant at the moment.

"Uh huh, listen pal our shift about to end soon so maybe we should..." before Guardsman B could finish he saw a brief flash of purple electricity in front of them.

"AH HA you see I told you there was some static." said Guardsman A proudly, shortly after that another brief flash of purple static appeared, then another, then another. Pretty soon the electricity got more frequent and more intense till it became a mass of purple electricity floating in front of them. Then when the mass of electricity was at its most intense it exploded leaving in its place a large swirling cloud of black mist. Then suddenly an arm pushed its way through the mist followed quickly by the rest of the body. Once the body had forced its way through the mist dissipated and the figure who emerged looked around curiously.

Despite the fact that there were many stars and a bright moon out the figure seemed enveloped in darkness like a silhouette, so specific features could not be seen. What could be seen was that he was a very large powerfully built man with long flowing cape.

The two guardsmen where feebly pointing there spears at the silhouette figure.

"So this is where I've ended up." said the silhouette figure with his deep and throaty voice "well I suppose considering the possibilities this place is as good as any. At least I'm still in Hyrule as opposed to some far flung country."

"Nnnnnnn No way it can't be, it can't be, it can't possibly be him." Stammered Guardsman A.

"HHHHHHHHe, he's supposed to dead, dead and buried I tell you." Said Guardsman B.

"Me Dead?" asked the silhouette figure who overheard the guard's conversation "Is that what they've been telling you that I DIED! ME DEAD! Well I suppose one could consider it death."

Suddenly in a burst of panicked frenzy Guardsman A charged forward with his spear hoping to impale the silhouette figure. The figure however simple grabbed the spear before it could impale him. Guardsman A tried to pull the spear out of the figures grasp but the figure stood there completely unhindered before calmly kicking the Guardsman.

POW

Guardsman A went flying into the wall where he slumped down unconscious. The figure then snapped the metal spear in half like a twig before discarding it as such. The figure then slowly made his way to the gate.

As the figure made his way Guardsman B stumbled towards a nearby button on the wall then banged it with all his might. The switch activated one of the few pieces of modern equipment in the border gate... the alarm system.

Instantly the alarm blared across the gate. All the lights in the gate burst on as the guards scrambled to their positions. The guards went to the windows and pointed there arrows, crossbows, and firearms at the figure. Then a battalion of guards went across the top of the wall and aimed their respective weapons.

**BGM: Ginyu force theme (Dragon Ball Z Kai)**

"GUFFAW GUFFAW GUFFAW" came a boisterous laugh, two spotlights on top of the gate shined on a figure standing on a pedestal in the middle of the top. He was a 6 foot 5 grizzly bear of a man, with mannish brown hair and sun kissed skin. For clothing he wore a large baggy blood red shirt, unbuttoned to show off his powerful abs, on the back of the shirt was the Kanji for guts stitched in gold letters. The lower half of his body was covered in iron armour which included an unnecessarily large crotch guard. He also had a pair of iron gauntlets as well as the pointy elfish ears that are standard amongst Hylians.

"Did you honestly think we'd let you into Hyrule so easily." Said the man in the spotlight, with his voice full of gusto and pride. The Silhouette figure did not appear to be impressed. "Well I..." he then struck a masculine pose "...Vardaman Redshirt of the Redshirt clan will not let you or anyone else pass."

The figure seemed unmoved by Vardaman's speech.

"Dazzled by my manliness, huh well I don't blame you after all the Hyrule division of the Redshirt clan has guarded this border for centuries, and no one has or ever will get past us. So what do you say about that."

The figure said nothing he simply, slowly lifted his left leg into the air.

"Fine have it your way... MEN, READY!" at Vardaman's command the guards prepared their weapons "...AIM..." in a manner of nanoseconds all the weapons were aimed directly at the figure. Then a thin film of purple energy enveloped the figures raised leg.

"Volcano..."

"FIRRRRREEEEEEE!" With that a barrage of bullets and arrows swarmed towards the figure.

"... Kick" the figure slammed his foot onto the ground.

**End BGM**

SMAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA ASH

The resulting impact not only created a miniature earthquake but also created a shockwave that deflected all the projectiles in midair. The shaking and the shockwave both caused the guards to fall onto their respective backsides. Even Vardaman was knocked off his pedestal by the shockwave. While they were all on their backsides groaning in pain, the figure marched right up to the large barricaded doors.

BAM

With a single kick the figure managed to bust down the heavy barricaded doors. With nothing else to stop him the figure marched through the lobby to the door on the other side.

STOMP

The figure stopped when he heard a loud stomping sound, he turned to source and found it coming from a dark hallway.

Stomping out of the shadows was Vardaman Redshirt riding on top of a large rusty bird shaped machine. The machine was gray metal and consisted of a giant canon for a head (with a pilot seat on the back) on top of small metal "body" and two three toed bird like feet. The joints were held together by questionably large bolts.

"BEHOLD!" Vardaman yelled ostentatiously "The anvil of the Redshirt clans Hyrule division... The SKY CANNON. Dubbed so because it sends our enemies into the sky." With that Vardaman continued to march the Sky Cannon until it was right in front of the figure. Vardaman then pointed the cannons barrel right at the figure.

"How did you get down here so fast?" asked the figure.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Vardaman "I'm not going to waste any more words on you. Something as dangerous as you needs to be taken out IMMEDIATLY!" With that Vardaman blasted the figure with the Sky Cannon.

KABOOOOOO OOOOM

The explosion created a large dust cloud which enveloped the gate. With a swipe of his hand the figure managed to disperse the cloud revealing himself to be completely unharmed.

"So you survived huh. Looks like your every bit the monster they say you are." Vardaman stated "So what if you survived that one attack my Sky Cannon has enough ammo to blast you all day long. Eventually even you will fall to it barrage of blasts and Vardaman Redshirt will go down in Hyrule history as the man who brought an end to the great and terrible..."

"Oh shut up." said the figure, with that the figure shot out a purple energy sphere out of his hand. The energy projectile went up the barrel of the cannon and then exploded.

The explosion mixed the energy with the cannons ammunition thus creating...

KABOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOM

The explosion destroyed the wall and sent Vardaman flying comically into the air.

After the explosion all that was left of the wall was a large pile of rubble and dust in a massive crater. Vardaman fell out of the sky landing onto the road leaving a Vardaman shaped crater. Vardaman then dragged his grimy, battered and bruised body out of the crater.

CRUNCH

Vardaman glared in the direction of the crunch sounds. The sounds came from the figure as his feet crunched the gravel of the road. The figure marched till he was looming over Vardaman.

"Guffaw guffaw guffaw, so you think you've won. But it is in fact me that has truly won." Said Vardaman, although his voice was weak in volume in still contained the same amount of gusto it always held "just look over their!" yelled Vardaman as he pointed to the hills in the distance. The figure squinted his eyes till he could make out what looked like a mailman of sorts; he quickly lost sight of said mailman as he ran over the hills leaving a large trail of dust behind him.

"Remember those two guards from the front of the gate." Continued Vardaman, the figure returned his gaze to the man beneath his feet "Well while you were busy dealing with the gates defences the guard you didn't knock out sent a message to our emergency messenger as per my instructions. And now the messenger is on his way to the capital. Soon all of Hyrule will know you've returned. GUFFAW GUFFAW GUFFAW!"

The figure said nothing, then walked towards a flag which had managed to avoid destruction. He then yanked the flag of it pole and looks towards Vardaman, as the figure held the flag in his hand he activated his dark magic causing the flag to burn with a demonic purple flame. The light of the flame exposed the figures face... skin of the darkest shade of brown... hair red as blood... a face as pointy and menacing as a dagger.

"Perfect" said the figure sadistically.

To be continued...

Most anime show are based on comics (called Manga in their language). Since manga chapters take about a month to make an anime episodes take only a week, anime makers find themselves at a point where they have to wait for more chapters to come out before they can produce more episodes. Such episodes are known as "Filler" as their only real purpose is to fill space.

Filler episodes tend to be looked down upon the anime community due to their poor quality.

I'm aware that the music is not as in synch with the music as I wanted. And for that I am sorry.

In Star Trek, the low ranked officers wear red uniform and serve little purpose other than to get killed by monsters. Redshirts name is based on those red uniform officers because he has no real purpose other then to get beaten up by the story's latest monster.

Vardaman Redshirt is an OC.


	30. chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I've decided that the theme song for this arc shall be "A Hero comes home" from Beowulf. It will work really well on a symbolic level though one must first ask how to define "Home".

**Hyrule**

**Chapter 29: Bowser's Ego**

The Final Destination was flying through the early morning sky. A door opened up on the surface of the FD and one by one Master Hand and his students walked out each rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Okay" said MH enthusiastically "I trust you've all had time to freshen up." All the students nodded groggily "Good, after all we want to make a good first impression with the denizens of Hyrule."

"That may be harder than you think." Said Bowser as he pointed into the distance. Coming in at an incredible speed was a screaming Crazy Hand. In fact Crazy was blasting magic flames out of his wrist as if he were a rocket.

Just when it seemed he was about to crash into the FD, Crazy stopped in midair before yelling out dramatically "SMASHERS I have returned! OoooOooOooo". Neither his brother or his students seemed pleased with Crazy's antics.

"Crazy it's-a too early to deal with your-a shenanigans" said Mario.

"Ahh my fat little Italian friend one of my many mottos is." Crazy then spun around before pointing at the students dramatically "Its never too early for shenanigans."

Everyone sighed in response.

"Is he always like this?" DK whispered to Ness, he figured since Ness was with the hands the longest he would know.

"Pretty much, don't worry though you'll get used to him eventually." Ness answered, then for reasons unknown Crazy started making obscene gestures with his middle finger "As I said eventually." Ness restated.

"Hey Crazy did you drop it off like I asked?" Luigi asked.

"Huh, oh right, yeah I followed your instruction exactly Luigi..."

_Flashback:_

During the three days the students were on the FD. The creator of the Poltergust 3000 professor E. Gadd was currently in his laboratory performing a chemistry experiment of sorts.

Judging by his excited reaction the results were quite positive. As his reactions got more and more giddy it became clear that his experiment was going really well.

CRASH

Suddenly breaking through a wall was a giant white left hand with a mailman hat on his head.

"PACKAGE FOR E. GADD!" yelled Crazy; he then threw the Poltergust right at E. Gadds head. The impact slammed his head onto the table splitting it in half, then breaking all the vials and spilling the thankfully nonlethal chemicals all over the unconscious professor.

"Crazy out!" with that Crazy broke another hole through the wall right next to the previous hole. Then mystic flames shot out of his wrist propelling him into the distance.

_Back to the present..._

After Crazy finished telling his story, everyone looked at him exasperated.

"Oh no!" yelled Luigi as he rushed up to Crazy "You mean the Poltergust is all the way in the Mushroom kingdom!"

"Yes, just like you asked me to." Crazy stated casually "You asked me to fly to the mushroom kingdom and give the Polter-thingy to E. Gadd so he could extract the evil spirits that dwelled within."

"Yes but you were supposed to bring it back with you once he extracted them!" yelled Luigi as he sweated nervously "Without the Poltergust I'll be helpless against ghosts." Luigi then imagined himself surrounded by a multitude of ghosts. Luigi then timidly pulled his hat over his head and squatted in fear.

"Don't worry Luigi." Said Peach as she patted Luigi on the back "Crazy can simply go back to the E. Gadds lab and pick up the Poltergust. I'm sure E. Gadd has regained consciousness by now."

"No way broad. My anus- if it can referred to as such- is still burning from the flames it produced to get me here." Crazy pouted "SOOOO if you want to blast fire out of your ass and fly to the Mushroom kingdom I'd like to see it."

"Yoshi like to see it too." Said the ever cheerful Yoshi "That be so funny to see." Yoshi then chuckled to himself at the thought of the image.

"Okay moving on." Said Master Hand "Since were landing in Hyrule today they'll be no training lessons today."

"Oh what a relief, these last three training days have been brutal." said Dr. Mario.

"Really I didn't think they were all that bad." said Mr. Game&Watch.

Dr. M sneered at G&W before stating glumly "You didn't end up with Bowser as a sparring partner."

_Flashback:_

The students were all in groups of two sparring with each other on top of the FD. One could hear MH coaching the students enthusiastically.

Bowser and Dr. Ms sparring match consisted of Bowser sitting on Dr. Ms head while Dr. M tried to pry Bowser off.

POOT

Bowser chuckled mischievously while Dr. M flailed about in desperation. His screams muffled by Bowser's rear.

_Back to present..._

"At least you had a sparring partner." Said Peach sounding slightly dejected "I had to sit the sparring lessons out remember."

"Sorry about that Peach." Said MH "But sparring lessons work best in groups of two, and since I currently have nine students and what with you drawing the shortest straw..."

"No, no its fine, its fine." Said Peach "so anything about Hyrule we should know about?" Peach asked hoping to change the subject.

"I'm glad you asked." Said MH "Hyrule is one of Toonera's many medieval nations..."

"I've heard of nation's like that in school." said Ness "Apparently there are still some nations in Toonera that still live like the medieval ways."

"Yeah I've always wondered why they do that?" said Bowser "Are they stupid or something."

"It not like they don't know of the modern ways." MH corrected "They have modern necessities and their socially up-to-date. The long and short of it is they just prefer the old ways."

"Their old school." Said Crazy.

"Hey no school like the old school." Said G&W.

"Yeah now you're talking." With that Crazy place his pinkie right in front of G&W. G&W was confused by the gesture.

"You're supposed to butt it with your fist." Crazy explained, G&W half-heartily complied and butted Crazy's pinkie with his fist.

"So when will we-a be in-a Hyrule." asked Mario.

"Right about..." with that the FD descended beneath the clouds "... Now!"

As he spoke the students (except Bowser) all awed the landscape. They were flying over a forest full of bright green trees and tiny hills shrouded in a light morning mist.

"I've decided to move slowly through these parts." MH stated "After all the forests of the Ordona province is quite lovely this time of year."

"Ordona? I thought we were in Hyrule?" Yoshi asked.

"We are." MH explained "The kingdom of Hyrule is divided by provinces. This is Hyrules most southern province of Ordona."

"So we'll be landing here in Ordona, right." said Bowser.

"No not here, we'll be – in both senses of the word- going to the center of Hyrule." stated MH "You see the province in the middle of the kingdom is known as the Hyrule province..."

"The Hyrule province in the Hyrule kingdom?" G&W asked.

"... yes and in the center of that province is Hyrule castle, the seat of the monarchical government. Surrounding the Castle is the capital city of Hyrule known as Hyrule Castle Town."

"Just like Toad Town in the Mushroom kingdom." stated Dr. M.

"Exactly." Stated MH "The plan is to go to Hyrule castle and enlist the help of the local monarchy. Most of the population of Hyrule lives in castle town anyway, so it's more likely that the student or students will be there."

"So we're going to HYRULE castle town in the HYRULE province of the HYRULE kingdom?" Ness clarified.

"Hyrule, a place so nice they named it thrice." Said DK as he held up three fingers.

"So that's the-a plan were going to Hyrule-a castle." Said Mario. With that the students pumped their fists in agreement.

"No we're not, we're landing here!" Bowser ordered.

Everyone glared at Bowser "Why-a here?" Mario asked.

"Look I've been stuck on this floating stage for THREE DAYS!" griped Bowser.

"We know Bowser we were also on this stage for three days." stated Luigi.

"Irrelevant" said Bowser "The point is if I stay on this thing any longer I'll get cabin fever."

"Quit your whining Bowser." said MH "I don't think it's too much for the great king of the Koopa's to wait a few extra hours."

There was a moment of silence.

"GERONIMO!" yelled Bowser as he jumped off the FD. Shortly after a loud bang was heard and a sizeable dust cloud could be seen where he landed.

"I guess it is too much to ask." said MH dejected.

Everyone on the FD stared at where Bowser had landed with a WTF expression on their faces "He jumped off the FD." Stated DK.

"Yeah just-a like-a he-a did when we-a got to Kongo Bongo." said Mario.

"(SIGH) All right I'll let the baby have his bottle." Said MH "Everyone prepare for descent because we're going down."

Later...

**BGM: Sacred Grove theme (Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Fortunately for the rest of the students Bowser managed to land close to a grove of sorts. Apparently there used to be a temple of sorts in that grove as proven by the ruins in the area. The FD managed to fit perfectly into the grove. After they landed the hands and the students walked off the FD and went into the grove.

"All right new plan." Said MH "Once we find Bowser we'll start our search for the students here in this forest."

"So bro, are your smasher senses tingling?" Crazy asked.

"Smasher sense?" MH asked, he then decided to disregard the comment "No I'm not sensing anything."

"Wait does that mean they're not in the woods?" DK asked.

"Actually according to MH the closer he gets to the students the harder they become to sense." Ness explained.

"Oh so that means the students are close." DK stated "Right?"

"It's hard to say for sure." said MH.

"We won't know till we look." stated Yoshi as he moved on ahead. Without another word the other students and the hands descended into the forest.

They quickly found Bowser sitting on a large stump in a big clearing. Although the morning mist had dissipated, the sky was still an early morning blue. The color of the sky and the lack of animal noises made the forest seem very tranquil, almost mystical.

Bowser got off the stump and sauntered over to the group, he then took a big whiff of the clean forest air "Now you have to admit this is much better than being stuck on a cramped little stage." Bowser boasted.

"Woods are kinda pretty." Yoshi stated as his eyes wandered.

"Well I for one would prefer going for a walk in the a city rather than the woods." Said Luigi as he timidly looked around "I mean none of us have any idea what the woods might hold for us."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Luigi." said Bowser "Honestly what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Oh there are lots of bad things that could happen in this forest!"

Luigi nodded smugly "See what did I tell you." Luigi then scrunched up his face "Uhhhhh which one of you guys said that?"

All the students and the hands started to shake their heads timidly.

"HEHEHEHEHE" at the sound of the mischievous child-like voice all the students got in battle ready poses "Weeeeelllll for starters those mean old Bulbins could get you, as well as any number of the dangerous animals and monsters lurking about." The students tried to find the source of the voice but the source of the voice was either moving really fast or was a very talented ventriloquist (perhaps both) "Natural disasters are certainly possible, but the biggest threat is that you'll end-up-like..."

Something landed on the stump that Bowser was previously sitting on. It was a humanoid child like creature slightly shorter then Ness. Its skin appeared to be bluish-gray wood and had subtle white markings. Its outfit consisted of a dull orange cloak and a large green leaf on its back worn like a cape. Its face was obscured by a large dull orange wizard hat. Its left hand was some sort of multihorned trumpet like instrument while his right hand held a lantern with a ghostly blue flame.

"... Me!" the creature revealed its face, a perfectly round head with a flat nose, pointy ears, bulging orange eyes, and a Cheshire cat mouth with tiny sharp teeth.

Luigi squealed before jumping into Bowser's arms "What is that thing?" Luigi yelled. Bowser quickly dropped Luigi onto the ground.

"Wait I think I know what that is." said Ness.

"Did you see it during your last quest?" Peach asked.

"No I heard about it on a T.V show about mythology I once watched." Ness explained "It spoke of a place called the "Lost Woods" and that kids who get lost in these woods become creatures known as "Skull Kids"."

"Very good. The names Skull Kid." said the newly dubbed Skull Kid as he tipped his hat at them.

"Skull Kid the Skull Kid?" G&W asked "Isn't that a little weird being named after your species."

"Why what's so weird about that?" asked Yoshi the Yoshi.

"Yeah what is wrong with that?" asked Donkey Kong the Kong.

"Bah who care what it's called." Yelled Bowser Koopa the Koopa "Tell me Master Hand is this weird little whelp on off those students we were supposed to find."

"No he's not one of the students." said Master Hand the hand.

"Good I don't want to have to change any more diapers." said Crazy hand the hand.

"Are you making another joke about my age?" Ness asked "Because I'll have you know that I've been out of diapers for over a decade... something I shouldn't have to bring up in conversation." He spoke that last part very glumly.

The Skull Kid sat on his bottom and laughed at the students "you're a funny bunch." Said the Skull Kid as he continued to laugh.

Bowser snarled and prepared to attack, but Peach halted him with a gesture of her hands "Don't worry I'll solve this." said Peach calmly as she walked up to the Skull Kid, the Skull Kid stopped laughing when he saw Peach's motherly face "Excuse me but do you know of any place nearby where a lot of people gather?".

"Yep" said the Skull Kid.

"Wonderful, can you tell us where it is?" Peach asked.

"Nope!"

"Why not?" Peach asked.

"It's because you're all adults." Said the Skull Kid as he turned around and pouted "And I don't like adults."

"Maybe you can tell me." Said Ness "I'm a kid, and so is Yoshi... I think."

"And I'm a kid at heart." said Crazy Hand.

"No, if I tell you, you'll just tell the adults." said the Skull Kid. The Skull Kid then twisted his head a hundred and eighty degrees "So as far as I'm concerned you're just as bad as adults." He then blew a raspberry and twisted his head back.

"Come on now surly you don't want us to get lost in these woods." Said Peach still managing to remain calm.

"Well these are the "Lost Woods"." Said the Skull Kid as he turned to face them "Besides we could always use some more Stalfos."

"Stalfos?" the students asked.

"You foreigners really are stupid." The Skull Kid said playfully, with that he jumped into the air resulting in an updraft that carried some leaves. The Skull Kid then landed on a high up tree branch "You see its like this." The Skull Kid explained "You see when kids get lost in these woods they become part of the trees and become Shull Kids..."

"Like-a you." stated Mario.

"No, there are no Skull Kids like me. I'm special!" The Skull kid continued "Now where was I... oh right. Kids become part of the trees but adults who get lost however become part of the ground. They stay in the ground even as their flesh wastes away, eventually they become skeletons possessed by lost souls; these skeleton creatures remain underground until they find prey to kill. These doomed souls are called Stalfos."

Luigi started whimpering "You mean if we stay in the Lost Woods we'll end up like..." Luigi then imagined the students as skeletons, due to their various anatomies the results were quit comical. Too Luigi however the image was quite terrifying as he started to squat in fear.

"All right back to the FD." Said Bowser as he headed towards the FD "We'll fly out of here and head to where ever it was MH wanted to go."

BAM

Master Hand landed in front of Bowser in a "halt" position "Oh no Bowser. I'm not letting you turn tail. You wanted us to search in the forest so we'll search in the forest."

"Hey that's not fair." Yelled G&W "Why should we all turn into skeletons just because Bowser wanted to stretch his legs."

"You guys are part of a team." MH commanded "You've got to learn that negative actions affect the whole team. Today's predicament is a perfect opportunity to learn that. Bowser got us into this mess so Bowser will get us out."

Everyone's gaze turned to Bowser waiting for his response, Bowser sighed heavily "All right Master." Bowser said sarcastically "I'll fix this, just leave it to me."

**End BGM**

Bowser took a deep breath, exhaled then jumped into the air before landing dramatically on the stump "All right you little prick, I order you to tell me the directions to the nearest settlement." Bowser yelled dramatically while pointing at the Skull Kid.

"I don't wanna." The Skull Kid pouted.

"Oh ho, Cleary you do not know who I am; else you wouldn't be so insolent." Said Bowser arrogantly "You'll change your tone soon enough for you see I'm the dreaded king of the darklands BOWSER KOOPA!" Bowser's voice echoed dramatically through the clearing nearby birds flew into the sky at the sound of his powerful voice.

"Who?"

Bowser face faulted "You mean to tell me that you never heard of ME!" roared Bowser "Me Bowser Koopa the terror the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Mushroom Kingdom?" asked the Skull Kid while using his instrument to scratch his head "Is that some kind of amusement park?"

"Hm. Guess-a Bowser can't use his-a a-reputation to get-a what he wants." said Mario trying real hard not to enjoy Bowser's predicament.

Bowser stood their fuming for a while before roaring and charging towards the tree. He then grabbed the tree and shook it with all his might yelling various threats and profanities. The Skull Kid meanwhile held onto the tree with all his might. The rest of the students watched dumbfounded at Bowser's tantrum.

"Does the word diplomacy have any meaning to him?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Hate to burst your bubble- YA RIGHT- but in diplomacy that is usually what it comes down to." said Crazy Hand as Bowser yelled a particularly loud profanity.

Eventually the Skull Kid jumped off the tree that Bowser was shaking and landed on the very top of a nearby tree "All right! You weirdoes want to play then let's play." With that the Skull Kid inhaled a large amount of air causing his chest to puff out to a considerable size, he then placed his trumpet-like instrument on his lips and blew out a small current of powerful wind producing a loud note.

A man sized puppet seemingly fell out of the sky and landed in front of them. The puppet had a triangular body, twig thin arms and legs and a round oval head positioned in a way that made it appear that the puppet was a hunchback. It was made of bluish wood and had white marking similar to the ones on the Skull Kid; in fact its face resembled the Skull Kids greatly with its orange eyes and Cheshire cat smile, it also wore a large tattered brown leaf on its back as if it were a cape. The most remarkable feature about it was the fact that it was floating a few inches of the ground as if it was being held by invisible strings reaching into the heavens.

"This is one of my toys." said The Skull Kid gesturing to the puppet.

"So you're a sorcerer." said Crazy "Well bring it on I can handle any tricks you throw my way."

"You and I won't be handling it unless our absolutely students need us to." MH stated.

"WHAT!" yelled Bowser "What about that whole "actions effect the team" or whatever quote?"

"Consider us emergency back-up." said MH.

"You sanctimonious ahhhh whatever let's just get this over with." Said Bowser. With that the students surrounded the Skull Kids puppet.

"Let's see now who should I beat up first." Said the Skull Kid, at his command the puppet span around to aim at an opponent "how about... YOU!" with that the puppet aimed itself at Peach and charged towards the helpless maiden.

BAM

Before the puppet could hit her she drew a frying pan from somewhere and smashed the puppets head to splinters. The puppet then fell limp onto the ground, it then exploded into ashes. Peach then twirled the frying pan as is it was a pistol.

"She uses a frying pan as a weapon?" Ness asked.

"Hey, always respect those who use the frying pan." Said G&W as he conjured his own frying pan.

"Go with what works I guess." said Ness as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that was pretty impressive." stated the Skull Kid "My puppets are as strong as fully grown men and you took one down with a single swing."

"Did you just say puppets? With an S?" asked Luigi.

The Skull Kid smirked mischievously before blowing into his trumpet again. This time a small army of puppets appeared surrounding the students; the puppets immediately hovered in to attack.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser and DK handled the puppets using their various styles of hand-to-hand combat.

Ness, Peach and G&W smashed the puppets to splinters using their various weapons (Ness's bat, Peach's frying pan and G&W armed with a chair of all things).

Dr. Mario used his scalpels and expertise of anatomy to slash the puppets into segments.

The hands observed the situation preparing to engage if necessary.

The Skull Kid watched the whole ordeal with a great amount of giddiness.

The students had no trouble defeating the puppets individually, but for everyone they defeated another would appear out of nowhere to replace it. Soon the sheer numbers and confined space were starting to overwhelm the students.

Eventually a group of puppets started to envelop Luigi "Hey Ness!" Luigi yelled as the puppets pummelled the plumber "You know that technique of yours that makes things stronger?"

"You mean PSI Offense Up?" Ness asked as he batted away puppets.

"Yeah I think I could use it right about now." Said Luigi by now the puppets had enveloped Luigi to the point where he was difficult to see.

"Sorry Luigi, but that move only works on objects not people." Ness explained as he was forced to use his PSI attacks on the puppets.

Luigi yelled a profanity but luckily it was muffled by the puppets that had now dog piled Luigi.

"Whelp here comes the cavalry." said Crazy as he prepared to engage in battle. His brother however halted his progress.

"My students have all gone into detail about their previous battle experiences." MH explained "I can confidently say that this is nothing they can't handle."

As MH said this Luigi crawled out of the Puppets dog pile. In the huddled confusion the puppets still were still beating up an unseen enemy. Once Luigi got onto his feet the Skull Kid ordered the puppets to charge Luigi.

"I don't suppose there's any way we can talk this out." Said Luigi timidly, the puppets moved forward "No, alright then it's time for me to get serious." With that Luigi shot a green fireball from his hand right at the nearest puppet, the puppets head was burned to cinders causing the rest of the body to collapse.

"YEAH! My brother aint the only one equipped with fire flower gloves." Luigi boasted as he continued to blast the puppets with green fireballs.

"So it's just like the rumours say Luigi fireballs are green!" stated G&W as he continued to bash the puppets with his chair "I wonder why that is?"

"Well Fire Flowers use their wielders life energy as lighter fuel. Obviously Luigi has unique life energy." stated Dr. Mario, "I could go into more specific detail..." a puppet then tried to punch Dr. M but Dr. M grabbed the arm and snapped its joint breaking the arm in half "... but now hardly seems like an opportune moment." Dr. M then kicked the puppet in the head.

G&W batted away a cluster of puppets "Looks like we're going to have to up our ante." Stated G&W, with that G&W rushed towards Dr. M while a group of puppets chased him

"I agree, let's show that tree dwelling brat our combination attacks." Said Dr. M as he rushed towards G&W. G&W then jumped towards Dr. M with his arms outstretched, Dr. M then grabbed G&W arms and started to spin rapidly.

"Dr. Watch Combination: Human Shuriken" after spinning enough times Dr. M threw G&W like a discus causing him to spin like a buzz saw cutting through multiple puppets at once. G&W landed dramatically before giving his thumbs up to Dr. M, without another word they continued the fight.

Bowser breathed out a large torrent of flame incinerating a large cluster of puppets "HA HA HA I can keep this up all day." Bowser boasted.

"Looks like you'll have to." Stated DK as he grabbed two puppets and smashed them into each other "Because judging by the amount of puppets I don't think this will end anytime soon."

The Skull Kid started to laugh at the students expense "Go ahead and break all the puppets you want I've got plenty more HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Egg Roll" Yoshi bowled over a cluster of puppets while in an egg shell "We'll never win by taking down poopets." Yoshi then glared at the Skull Kid who was hoping up and down in joy "We got to take down skully kid if we want to win."

"Good idea Yoshi." stated Mario as he beat up some puppets "If he is a sorcerer like Master Hand-a said then taking-a him down should cancel-a whatever spell he-a has." Mario then punched a puppet in the face shattering its head "The only-a problem is how do-a we do it?"

"Leave it to me." said Peach as she drew a golf club "FORE" she then hit a pebble as if it were a golf ball sending it flying...

WHACK

... Right into Skull kids forehead. The impact caused Skull kid to lose focus thus cancelling his spell; as a result all the puppets in the area fell limp onto the ground and exploded.

"You mean old hag!" yelled Skull kid while rubbing the welt on his forehead "I'm never gonna let some adult give me a beating." With that Skull kid banged his lantern on his knee causing the panels to open on both sides. He then held the lantern in front of his face, followed by placing his trumpet in between his face and the lantern.

"Will-O-Wisp" the Skull Kid blew a magical air current out of his trumpet blowing the fire from the torch towards Peach like a fireball.

Quick as a flash, Peach drew a tennis racket from somewhere and whacked the blue fireball back at Skull kid.

The Skull Kid reacted quickly and deflected the fireball with his trumpet. Peach then deflected the fireball again with her tennis racket only for Skull kid to deflect it back at her. They basically got into a de-facto tennis match of sorts. Eventually the Skull Kid discarded the lantern and grabbed the fireball with his right hand, although the force of the impact caused him to lose balance for a moment he quickly regained it. He then held the blue flame as if it were a ball.

"Alright" said the Skull Kid cockily "time to take things up a notch" he then concentrated his magic into the fireball causing it to grow till it was the size of a basketball and its intensity had doubled. Peach held her racket ready with a "bring it on" look in eyes. The Skull Kid held the fireball in front of his trumpet.

"Big Will-O-Wisp" the Skull Kid blew out of his trumpet launching the fireball towards Peach. Peach prepared to whack the fireball. Suddenly Mario intercepted the fireball and swung his cape deflecting the fireball right back at the Skull kid, Mario managed to deflect the fireball with such power that if flew and hit the Skull kid before he could react.

BOOOOOOOOOM

The resulting explosion blew off the top half of the tree the Skull kid was standing on as well as blowing off the leaves of nearby trees.

Mario spun around and struck a victory pose.

"MARIO!" yelled Peach angrily, she stomped up to a very nervous Mario "You didn't have to interfere; I could have handled it myself!" Peach scolded.

"Hey, hey I was only trying to protect you!" Mario nervously rebuked.

Peach scowled for a moment before breathing out "Your right." said a calmer Peach "Your intentions were pure and I had no reason to be mad." Although Peach had calmed down she sounded very dejected "I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when I'm through with you!" yelled the Skull Kid. Everyone looked for the source of the voice till they found the Skull Kid standing on top of a very tall tree. His clothes were tattered and his body was covered in small spots of soot and minor burns. Although his eyes were now bulging with rage his face was still held its Cheshire cat smile, as if his face was physically unable to make any other expression.

"Oh ho, you're a hardy little brat aint cha." said Bowser full of bravado "You'd get along great with my kid." Bowser bragged.

"SHUT UP!" the Skull Kid yelled "Whether its as Stalfos or not I don't want you adults in this forest anymore I'm going to make you all go away right NOW!" with that the Skull Kid placed his trumpet onto his lips and...

...started to play a song.

As the Skull Kid played the song a large horde of puppets appeared out of thin air, however instead of landing on the ground they stayed in the air. Then they rose higher and higher into the air till they were a good distance above the trees.

"Hey bro any idea what he's up to?" Crazy asked his brother.

"He's chanting." MH stated.

"Chanting?" the students asked.

As they spoke more and more puppets appeared in the air.

"I haven't got time to fully explain all the specifics, but basically in order to perform a powerful spell, mages sometimes have to perform a chant in order to power themselves up." MH explained "The only difference is that the Skull Kid is using music notes instead of words."

As MH explained the Skull Kid played his song louder "The point is that he's about to do something big so you should all keep your guard up." MH continued, with that the students all looked to the large group of puppets in the sky and prepared themselves.

Suddenly as the Skull Kids music intensified the puppets started to clump together till they formed a giant ball. Then that ball started to glow with a blinding blue light similar to the Skull Kids ghostly flame. When the light died down it was revealed that the puppets had fused together to become a giant blue wooden ball that was forty feet in diameter. It was covered in white markings that looked like craters, it had bulging red eyes and teeth clench in a furious expression as well as triangular pointed nose.

"Behold my ultimate attack..." bragged the Skull Kid gesturing to the moon like ball he had created "... I call it the TERMINANATOR" he yelled maniacally at his command the Terminanator ascended so high that it only looked like a dot from below "NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... bye bye." With that the Skull Kid deactivated the magic keeping the Terminanator airborne thus causing it to plummet towards the students, scowling face first.

"Mario..."

"Whirling..."

"Spinning..."

"Tornado/Fortress/Kong" Mario, Bowser and Donkey Kong all jumped into the air and performed their various spinning attacks. The three of them drilled into the Terminanator halting it descent; eventually the three of them deflected it. The Terminanator landed away from the students rolling down some trees before stopping with an expression of pain on its face.

Mario, Bowser and DK landed dramatically as the Terminanator exploded. Crazy and Shull kid both looked at the three of them with utter shock on their faces while MH and the rest of the students didn't seem all that surprised by their feat.

"Well you three really are something!" Ness stated.

"Was there any doubt." Luigi boosted "This team is contains all the strongest fighters from the Mushroom Kingdom. Together we fear no opponent!"

"Then why did Luigi clap his hands and pray too..."

"Be quiet Yoshi." Luigi stated.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Skull kid ranted "You stupid adults think you've won? WELL YOU HAVENT! I can just summon more puppets and more and more and more and more and more and..."

"HEY SKULLY!" Ness yelled, the Skull kid looked down to notice that while he was having his tantrum, Ness had created a series of energy orbs "Shut up."

"PSI Rocking" Ness launched the orbs at the Skull kid.

BOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM

To be continued...

This version of Skull Kid is based off the one from "Zelda: Twilight Princess"

Skull kid is the seventh magic using character to appear in this fanfic, the others are Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Kamek, Bowser Jr., Facilier, and the Hooded stranger.

The literal definition of the attack "Terminanator" is a simple mispronunciation of the word "Terminator" (the Skull kid is a kid after all), however on a larger scale "Termina" is the setting for the Zelda video game "Majoras Mask", the game is about a skull kid who gets possessed by a demonic mask and plots to destroy the world by crashing the moon into it.

Many fans believe that the skull kid from "Majoras Mask" and "Twilight Princess" are in fact one in the same.


	31. chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I have created a forum for the sole purpose of improving my fanfic. Though in retrospect it does seem a bit narcissistic creating a forum for your own stories.

**Chapter 30: Follow the leader**

Skull kid groaned in pain and opened his eyes. His eyesight was blurry at first but eventually his vision focused. When it did he noticed that the students were looming above him with the hands in the distance. He tried to get up but immediately fell down in pain; he then took a good look at his body. He was covered in burns and bruises, the recently remembered explosion had left his clothes in tatters revealing his emancipated body with wood-like skin.

Realising that he was on his back, battered, burnt and surrounded he reacted in a most appropriate fashion.

"WAAAAAAA I CANT BELIVE I LOST!" Skull kid whined, as he continued to whine he lay on his back kicking his legs dramatically.

"There, there." Peach cooed "Forgive me for sounding conceited but against opponents such as us you really didn't have much of a chance."

"Mess with the best, lose like the rest!" DK stated ostentatiously.

"All right wood brat." yelled Bowser as he grabbed Skull kid by the remainder of his clothes "Now you're going to lead us to the nearest town or were going to have to get REALLY MEAN ON YOU!"

"(Humph) even if I wanted to help -WHICH I DONT- I couldn't." Skull Kid said smugly, it was quite remarkable how no matter what mood he was in his face always held that same Cheshire cat smile "thanks to you guys I've got so many booboos that I can't lead anyone anywhere."

"He is in pretty bad condition." MH stated.

"AHHHHH we don't need this brat" Crazy stated "I can find a way out of here." With that Crazy rose up till he was floating above the tree line. He then pulled out his binoculars and looked around the area.

After a short while he yelled "I SEE IT!"

"Really what do you see." yelled Yoshi.

"I see... a whole lot of nothing." Crazy stated, at that remark the students and MH all did face faults. During the face fault Bowser dropped Skull kid.

"Well Bowser." Said Mario as he and the others got up "Since Master Hand-a put you in charge, how do you plan to get us out." Mario asked trying not to be smug.

Bowser glared at his arch-nemesis-turned-petty-rival before putting his hand on his chin in thought "We go straight." Declared Bowser "These "Lost Woods" are nothing more than a bunch of trees, if we go in a perfectly straight line then were bound to get out of here eventually."

"HMMMM, that's actually-a pretty good idea." said Mario, pleasantly surprised.

Bowser then laughed arrogantly while puffing out his chest "You all seem to forget that I'm the only one here with any skills in leadership."

"Really the only one." Said Peach, dismissively. It's worth noting that the group had moved out the circle and was now standing at various locations. As a result Peach was currently standing near Mario, DK and MH.

"Have you all forgotten that I personally lead my armies through countless campaigns against the Mushroom Kingdom?" Bowser bragged.

"Yeah, and we also remember how all those campaigns ended." Mr. G&W stated smartly.

"Look let's just get going already." Bowser roared as he marched off.

"HEHEHEHEHE you guys really have no idea what you're getting into." Said Skull kid sinisterly. Bowser glared at the Skull Kid for a moment before snarling and moving forward.

"Wait!" Ness yelled, effectively halting everyone "You know something, don't you Skull kid?" with that everyone focused their attention onto the Skull Kid, the Skull Kid lay on his side and perched his head on his hand, his eyes holding an arrogant gleam.

"Have you ever wondered why Hyrule is known as 'The land blessed by the gods'?" the Skull Kid asked snidely.

"Now is not a good time to discuss religion." Bowser stated sharply.

"There is never a good time to discuss religion." Said Crazy uncharacteristically darkly, everyone ignored Crazy Hand for being Crazy Hand.

"Well religion has something to do with it, but the important reason is because all the land in Hyrule is infused with magical energy." Explained the Skull Kid "Normally the magic in the land is barely noticeable but in some areas of Hyrule the magic is more powerful than in others." The Skull Kid gestured to the forest around them "The lost woods is easily one of the most powerful areas in all of Hyrule, and since you adults tend to not have an imagination you'll be completely unable to comprehend how the forest will mess with you."

"Is there any way to get out of these woods?" Luigi asked timidly.

"Navigating through these woods is extremely difficult." The Skull Kid explained "Only trained, experienced woodsman can navigate through these woods and even then it dangerous. I'm the closest thing you got to woodsman and as I said earlier I'm too banged up to help you sooooo..." The Skull Kid blew a raspberry as a response.

"Listen-a here if we heal you-a up will you agree to-a help us?" Mario asked.

A thoughtful expression appeared in the Skull kids eyes "Well all-right if you patch me I'll help you." Said the Skull kid as he sat up "I guess that's what I get for losing."

"All right-a in that-a case..."

"Hold on Shorty!" yelled Bowser "MH put me in charge so I'll call the shots."

"OK-a then call-the-shots." Mario stated, he then gestured towards Skull kid.

Bowser was silent for a moment "YO Doc," Bowser yelled while pointing at Dr. Mario "Patch him up." Bowser ordered while pointing at Skull kid.

Dr. M went up to Skull kid and did a quick check up, he then went up to G&W to converse "Fascinating his skin is quite unique." Dr. M explained "It has the hardness and texture of tree wood, but the composition and flexibility of human skin." "Really" G&W awed "So doc what do you suggest we..."

"I don't care what his skin is made of, just fix him up!" Bowser roared, startling the doctor and his assistant.

"With all due respect Bowser, this is an anatomy we are not used to dealing with." Dr. M explained as he quickly regained composure "We need to be careful or we might make things worse."

"WELL YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST DO SOMETHING!" Bowser yelled.

"IT NOT LIKE I CAN JUST WAVE MY HAND AND..."

"PSI Life Up" with that Ness used his PSI powers to heal Skull kid. Skull kid instantly felt better. Bowser, Dr. M and G&W all stared at Ness and Skull kid for a moment before collectively slumping their heads in depression.

"Okay a deals a deal." Said Skull kid, he then looked at the remains of his clothes "Right after I get changed I'll lead you to the nearest town." With that Skull kid jumped into the air creating a large current of wind as he ascended, he then landed behind the students dressed in an outfit identical to the one he was wearing before, he even had a new lantern "Okay lets go." With that Skull kid descended into the forest.

At first nothing unusual happened, Skull kid walked at a leisurely pace with the students and hands behind him. Then he started to walk faster causing the students to speed up in order to follow, and then Skull kid started to pick up his pace more and more.

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts)**

Pretty soon they found themselves running through the woods.

"Hey little guy what's the hurry?" DK asked.

The Skull Kid turned his head at a 180 degree angle "I said I'd lead you to the village. But I never said I'd make it EASY for you." The Skull Kid mocked "If you can keep up then you'll find the village" With that the Skull Kid twisted his head back into position and started moved his legs so fast that they appeared to be a blur, giving him an amazing burst of speed.

"HEHEHE They'll never be able to keep up with my speed." The Skull Kid boasted.

"Oh no you don't!" said a voice next to Skull kid, Skull kid looked to his side to notice Yoshi was easily running beside him, the sight shocked him greatly causing his eyes to bulge comically and his hat to pop off his head.

"Skull boy may be fast." Yoshi explained "But you nothing we can't handle."

"WE?" Skull kid asked, Skull kid looked behind him to notice that the majority of students were nipping at his heels (this was especially impressive for DK due to his bulk and Peach since she was wearing a dress and heels). Flying above Skull kid were the hands with Crazy making airplane noises.

"Target locked ready to fire!" said Crazy as he positioned himself like a pistol.

"Denied!" yelled MH as he intercepted Crazy "We need him alive in order to lead us out." MH then looked to his students "Listen Students make sure the Skull kid remains in the lead and in your sights, we need him to lead us to the settlement." MH ordered, most of the students nodded in agreement.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Bowser gripped, he, Dr. M and G&W were having the most difficulty trying to keep up with Skull kids speed. Suddenly Dr. M and G&W jumped onto Bowser's shoulders "What are you two doing?" Bowser roared.

"Well we can't compete with others in speed or stamina so..."

"Were hitching a ride on you." G&W finished up.

Bowser scowled "Fine, whatever, just no back seat driving." Bowser yelled, with that Bowser picked up speed to catch up to the others, even with his increase in speed he was easily the slowest amongst them.

"Well it looks like you bozos aren't only strong, you're fast too." Stated Skull kid "Well then let's makes this game more fun." Skull eyes twinkled mischievously, he then blew into his horn making a cluster of puppets show up.

The students easily defeated the puppets, but after they defeated the puppets they found the Skull Kid had disappeared "Where did he go!" Bowser yelled as he and the rest of the students tried to find their de-facto guide.

"Well he couldn't have gotten far; we only lost sight of for a moment." Ness stated.

"At the speed he was going he could be anywhere." Luigi gripped.

"HEHEHEHE your right I COULD be anywhere!" said the Skull Kid, his voice was coming from all around them just like it did when they first meet him "I could be here or there or anywhere!" said the Skull Kid with that he started to play his trumpet mockingly.

"Hey Yoshi when you-a ran beside him did-a you get a good-a whiff off him." Mario asked.

"Yeah he smells like scented pinecones." Yoshi answered, immediately knowing what Mario had in mind Yoshi sniffed the air "Their he is" yelled Yoshi as he threw an egg at a tree.

POW

The egg hit Skull kid square in the head causing him to fall off the tree, shortly after hitting the ground he started to stomp the ground in fury, in fact his stomps had so much fury that the ground shook from his stomps.

"All right from here on out things are going to get a lot harder." With that the Skull Kid rushed into the a thicket of trees as quickly as possible. The students immediately went in pursuit.

Following the Skull Kid was far more difficult now because the Skull Kid weaved around the trees forcing the students to weave as well. The trees were so close together that it made it easy to lose sight of the Skull Kid. Also due to the trees many leaves very little light got through the branches making the area quite dark therefore hard to navigate.

For a less graceful character such as Bowser this was especially difficult to navigate "Hey hands you still got a lock on that runt!" Bowser yelled while bushing away tree branches.

The hands were currently flying above the tree line trying to keep an eye on the Skull Kid "Sorry Bowser." Crazy apologised "But the trees are so thick that it's hard to get a good view of him."

"Plus the height isn't helping much either." Said MH.

"Clearly we-a need a better-a view." Stated Mario "DK give us a bird eye view-a please."

"On it!" DK responded with that DK climbed up the nearest tree and then proceeded to swing from branch to branch "This is your eye in the sky and I got him in my sights!" stated DK.

"And Yoshi got him in my smell!" Yoshi stated.

"HA HA there no way we can lose him!" cheered Ness.

"Well then you're about to learn why this place is known as the Lost woods." Skull kid bantered. With that the Skull Kid started to slide down a slope into a large crevasse. Adorning both sides of the crevasse was a multitude of caves.

DK swung on a branch in a wide arc; in fact he started spinning so fast he looked like a circular blur. He then used the momentum to swing himself off the branch and soar across the air till he landed in front of the Skull kid.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh no you don't." With that the Skull kid rushed into the cave to his left.

"He went in here, don't worry I'll get him." DK yelled to the other students as they too slide down the slope (Mario and Luigi were sliding on their rears for some reason). With that DK followed Skull kid into the cave. As the rest of the students gained up on them DK rushed out of the cave on the farthest right looking very confused "Wait... what... how?"

The Skull kid sauntered out of the first cave on the left and said "Natural occurring space distortion magic bitches." With that Skull kid went into the cave in front of him. The students then followed the Skull kid into the same cave only to each emerge from different caves.

The Skull kid poked his head out of one of the cave whistled, waved his hat smugly and then sulked back into the cave as the students pursued him.

By the time Bowser showed up with G&W and Dr. M on his shoulders he saw that the rest of the students plus the Skull kid all running in and out of caves in a fast paced, hectic, comical fashion. Sometimes they were chasing the Skull kid, sometimes they were chasing each other, sometimes they were chasing no one, and sometimes thanks to the confusion the Skull kid was chasing them.

The Skull Kid then noticed Bowser; he then jumped to the end of the crevasse and started to spank his rear in while insulting Bowser. It's worth noting that the other students were still running in and out of caves oblivious to what was going on.

While Bowser stood their fuming over the Skull kids insults, Dr. M and G&W tried to calm Bowser down. The Skull kid then took of his leaf cape and started weaving it in front of him as if it was a matador cape. Bowser snapped and started to blow smoke out his nose before charging towards the Skull kid, ploughing through the students who got in his way.

The Skull Kid spun out of Bowser's way matador style causing Bowser to run head first into a boulder that popped out of the ground thanks to the Skull Kids magic. The force of the impact also caused Dr. M and G&W to fall off Bowser's shoulders and skid across the ground. Bowser held his head in pain while growling in frustration.

"Hey Bowser..." said Dr. M as he and G&W got up.

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled in frustration.

"It appears Skull Kid just slipped away again." Stated Dr. M as he dusted himself off.

"GRRRRRRR I can't believe you let him get away!" Bowser yelled to other students as they all picked themselves up. All the students (minus the ever cheerful Yoshi) glared at Bowser "I mean weren't you people watching the little runt at ALL!"

"No we-a weren't watching because-a we were to-a busy picking ourselves up after you knocked us down like-a rolling pins." Mario stated angrily as he marched up to Bowser.

"Perhaps you wouldn't have gotten in my way if you weren't running in and out of caves like headless chickens." Bowser retorted angrily.

"Well maybe if you weren't-a so short tempered-a you would have had the fore-a thought not to run over-a us." Mario retorted back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

"Enough both of you!" yelled Peach as she got between them, literally "Arguing amongst us isn't going to solve anything. Right now we need to find Skull kid and make him lead us out of this forest BEFORE we turn into skeleton monsters."

"All right" both Mario and Bowser grumbled.

"Now shake hands and say you're sorry." Peach ordered.

Bowser and Mario both muttered an apology and shook each other's hands.

"Now that Peach has solved this little family spat, maybe now we can focus on picking up Skull kids trail." Ness stated.

"Don't worry I got this." Said DK "Everyone be quiet for a few minutes." With that DK stood there with his hands to his ears, eventually he caught the sound of Skull Kids trumpet "Got it he's playing his trumpet..." DK pointed dramatically "... that way." With that DK rushed off with the rest of the students following him.

Eventually the rest of the students started to hear the Skull kid's music "I don't get it why would he be playing music NOW of all times?" G&W asked.

"He's leading us to him so he can mess with us some more." Ness stated "This is all one big game to him."

"We should be on our toes." Luigi warned "I'll bet you he's got another trap set up for us."

"Relax Luigi I'm sure he's used up his bag of tricks." DK stated casually "Trust me there is nothing waiting for us." Immediately after saying that DK found himself balancing over the edge of a seemingly bottomless chasm.

As he desperately waved his arms trying to regain his balance the other students stopped just before the edge. After a bit of a struggle they managed to regain their composure.

They then heard a loud whistle from the other side of the chasm. They looked to find the Skull Kid mocking them from the other side of the chasm.

"ALL RIGHT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR LITTLE PRANKS!" yelled Bowser "YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE US TO THIS VILLAGE RIGHT NOW!"

"I am leading you to the village." The Skull Kid retorted "If you can get across this chasm then the village is just a hop and a skip away."

"WO WO WAIT A MINUTE!" said Crazy as he floated down beside the startled Skull kid "You mean they need to find a way to get from..." Crazy effortlessly floated to the side with the students "...here all the way to..." Crazy floated back to the side with Skull Kid "...here!"

"Uh yes." Skull kid said sheepishly.

"No no NOOOOOO, that IMPOSSABLE, god damn f#$%ing IMPOSSABLE!" Crazy yelled he then banged himself on the floor and started to sob dramatically while the others stared dumbfounded.

"Um could be any chance carry us across?" Peach asked sheepishly.

"NOOOOO PROBLEMO!" said Crazy as with a cheerful thumbs up. With that Crazy prepared to carry them across.

"Wait Crazy." said MH as he floated down beside Crazy "Students your next lesson is to get across this chasm!"Master Hand ordered.

"YOUVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" the students yelled simultaneously.

"Don't worry my students I would never give you a lesson I didn't think you could pass." MH stated "Besides I'll be here to catch you if you fall."

"You know for a deity-like being Master Hand sure isn't very useful." said G&W.

"(SIGH) I'm starting to think that Master Hand is just as crazy as his brother." Ness stated glumly.

"Well I guess it-a cant be helped-a" Mario stated "Nothing else to-a do but-a get across." With Mario used his signature jumping skills to effortlessly leap to the other side.

"I'm coming brother." With that Luigi jumped to the other side, although he landed with far less grace than Mario did.

"Yoshi's turn!" with that Yoshi jumped over the chasm, he started to fall halfway but used his Flutter Kick to get extra air.

"You think that's something check this out." Ness boasted, with that he jumped across the chasm when he was halfway he let out a burst of PSI energy from his body propelling him forward. He then land in an ostentatious pose.

"What a bunch of guys." Skull kid noted "First they complain to their hand-friends about needing help and then they make it through without any difficulty."

"Well I wouldn't say ANY difficulty." stated Dr. M bluntly.

"This may be easy for the rest of you guys, but for me and doc it's going to be a lot more challenging." Said G&W "I mean how we are going to get across this great big chasm?"

Immediately after saying that Bowser grabbed Dr. M and G&W by the heads and threw them across the chasm. After a painful landing Bowser used his Whirling Fortress to spin across "You can thank me later." Bowser said smugly. Dr. M and G&W glared at Bowser unsure how to respond.

"All right I'm up next." said DK.

"Wait!" yelled Peach "Before you go I'd like you to give me a boost."

"You sure?" DK asked.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." Peach answered.

"All right then." With that DK started to do a cheerleader dance singing "Peach, Peach she's our man if she can't do it no one can."

"I meant THROW me." Peach corrected.

DK stood there in his mid-dance stance embarrassed "Oh well, I guess that makes much more sense, I suppose." Without another word he grabbed Peach by her dress and threw her across. Suddenly everyone realised that DK threw Peach to high and as a result it looked like she was about to fall onto the other side of the chasm. As she descended she spun till she was falling feet first...

FUMP

... Her dress then spread out like a parachute causing her to float gently down; after she landed she looked behind herself and bragged "My outfit is not only fashionable it's functional too." She then noticed that the students, the hands were all staring at her dumbfound, plus the Skull kid was snickering.

Under closer inspection it was revealed that the students (minus Yoshi who like always seemed ever cheerful) were all blushing, in fact Mario and Bowser both had a thin trickle of blood running down their noses "um-a Peach when your-a dress ummm..." Mario took a moment to try and think of the proper word "... parachuted we-a couldn't help but notice that-a, you-a, well-a..."

"We all saw your panties." Skull kid remarked mischievously.

"And to think, I was mentally complaining about what a lousy view I had here." Crazy then snickered perversely at his own joke.

Peach stood there with a blank expression when she realised that her plan had an unforeseen variable "Oh well no harm done." Peach stated casually.

Everyone gawked at what they just heard "It just like they say." DK whispered to Ness "Modesty is not one of Peach's better qualities."

"I always thought Princesses were known for being very lady-like, I suppose one shouldn't judge another by their, WAIT a minute when did you get here?" said Ness.

"Oh I used my Spinning Kong to get here while you were all standing there blushing." DK answered casually "So Skull kid how much farther to this village you promised to take us too."

"You are taking us to the village. RIGHT?" Bowser demanded.

"Don't worry, we'll get there." Skull kid assured them "We just have to get through a few more of the Lost Woods tricks. We'll be there in no time."

A few hours later...

The next part of their journey was quite hectic, the students had to run alongside the Skull Kid and compete with his seemingly endless supply of energy. Plus they had to deal with the woods multitude of dangerous flora and fauna which included carnivorous plants (many of the students believed them to be Piranha plants but in actuality was a distant relative known as Deku Baba); exploading bugs the size of beach-balls (Bomblings), R.O. (Rats of Unusual Size) and a swarm of very tenacious chickens.

They also had to deal with other unpleasant things such as giant boulders, flaming swamp pits, quicksand, pitfalls, distortions in space and Jehovah witnesses.

As of now the students were following Skull kid through a series of tunnels which appeared to be made out of hollowed out logs going through small cliffs.

"We're all really something to be able to run this long." Stated Dr. M.

"I just want to know how much more of this maniacal forest we're going to have to go through." gripped G&W.

"Like you two have any right to complain!" yelled Bowser as he carried both Dr. M and G&W on his shoulders.

"We've been over this Bowser," Dr. M explained "Me and Game can't compete with you guys in stamina so we need had to hitch a ride on you guys." Dr. M sighed in depression "We would have just slowed you down if we hadn't hitched a ride on you."

"Oh so you want to be useful huh?" Bowser asked sweetly "Well I know a way you can be real useful."

"Really how?" Dr. M asked enthusiastically.

"GANG WAY!" with that Bowser grabbed Dr. M and threw him like a football.

AAAAAAAAAH POW

**End BGM**

The screaming doctor impacted Skull kid in the back causing the two of them to tumble through a tunnel and down a hill.

SPLAT

After tumbling down in a heap, both Dr. M and Skull kid both landed on, well Dr. M wasn't really sure what he landed in at the moment. Once he got his bearing he realised he landed face first into a bowl of porridge, under greater inspection he found that he had landed on picnic spread.

By now the hands and the students had gained up on Dr. M to notice him and Skull kid covered in smushed food with a gawking family nearby.

"Whelp I said I'd lead you to the village and here we are." Stated Skull kid as he gestured around himself, indeed the students and the hands were currently in a small rural village, with the villagers gawking in awe and terror at their new visitors. While the hands and students stood there in awkward silence, the Skull Kid chuckled to himself then jumped into the air and disappeared "Never thought I'd say this..." explained the Skull Kid his voice resounding everywhere "... But I had a lot of fun with you adult's, maybe we'll be able to play again later." The Skull Kid continued to laugh till his voice dissipated like the wind.

After Skull Kids laughter was gone the whole area was caught in an awkward silence. Dr. M went to join his friends while trying to rub off the food stains all over his lab coat.

"Uh hi." said Ness sheepishly.

No one responded to Ness.

"You know the problem with first impressions is that you only get to make one." Crazy stated.

Elsewhere...

The Skull Kid was in an area of the woods not too far from the village. He frolicked as he played on his trumpet.

"Your late." Said a voice. The voice came from a kid standing on top of a large boulder. Skull kid regarded the kid sceptically, Skull kid could never understand why every time they were in their usual spot he would always stand on that boulder, perhaps he did it to make himself feel taller after all he and Skull kid were around the same height, Skull kid "_He's probably just trying to look cool."_ And put an end to it.

"You might as well go home; I just came by to tell you that I've had my fun for the day." Skull kid stated casually and then walked past the kid on the boulder.

"WHAT GO HOME!" yelled the kid on the boulder "What kind of sparring partner are you? First you show up late AGAIN then you tell me to go home because you're not in the mood? (SIGH) Maybe I should find a new sparring partner."

"Well then today might be your lucky day." Skull kid stated playfully "While in the woods I came across a group of weirdo's who came here on top of a flying stage."

"A flying stage?" the kid on the boulder regarded sceptically "Honestly you and your crazy stories."

"HEY this time I'm telling the truth." Stated Skull kid "Anyways I figured I'd mess with them for a few minutes and then be done with them." Skull kid then started to laugh gleefully "But man I had so much fun with them that I ended up tiring myself out." With Skull kid turned and started to leave "Anyways that group of weirdo's are currently at the village I suggest you go meet them, I can tell they're the type of people that you'd get along with great."

Before the Skull kid could leave the boy on the boulder jumped down from the boulder and drew his weapons. In his left hand he held a sword; the sword had a wooden handle with a U shaped cross guard and a little red gem in the center. Judging by the sword's size it appeared to be designed for children oddly enough. In his right hand was a shield made out off a large chunk of dark brown tree bark, with a red swirl mark carved on its center.

"No way I'm just going to let you leave." The boy stated boldly "If I'm going to be a hero then I need all the training I can get, so arm yourself." The boy ended his quite dramatically, swinging his sword for reference.

Skull kid sighed and pulled off his hat "Alright, if you insist on taking me on, then you leave me no choice." With that Skull kid rummaged through his hat "I REALLY didn't want to have to do this, but I'm no longer in the mood to have fun."

The boy tightened his grip on his weapons as the Skull Kid drew...

... A wooden slingshot "That's right I've got a slingshot" said Skull kid as he dangled the slingshot by its sling "But this aint an ordinary slingshot this here is made from the wood of the Great Deku Tree. Much like your shield is if I'm not mistaken, I don't think I need to remind you that Deku wood is five times stronger than regular wood." Skull kid then held the slingshot as if he was going to fire it "The super strong wood enhances this slingshots accuracy and power, why in the right hands this slingshot could be as deadly as a pistol."

Skull kid and the boy had a stare down while the boys grip on his weapons loosened.

"SO how about I give you this slingshot and we call it a day." Skull kid offered.

"OH YEAH!" yelled the boy as he excitedly as he dropped his weapons ran up and grabbed the slingshot. He then held it up into the air as the slingshot inexplicably floated and rotated in his palms while fanfare could be heard from... somewhere.

"I can't wait to show this to my friends." with that he rushed off back to the village, a few moments later he came back walking sheepishly "Hey, hey note to self heroes do not leave behind their swords and shields." With that he sheepishly picked up his sword and shield and walked back to the village trying to look dignified.

The Skull kid walked off chuckling to himself "Like I said him and those weirdo's will get along really well."

To be continued...

Aside from R.O. all the dangerous flora and fauna the smashers faced are from "Zelda" games.

R.O. are from the cult classic "The Princes Bride".

This chapter is called "Follow the leader" in order to make the reader question who's leading the smashers.


End file.
